Corazón Salvaje
by Stelle Storm
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN [AU/OoC] El desventurado bastardo Gale del Diablo es hijo natural no reconocido de Don Anthony Mellark, nacido y criado en la miseria, alimenta sus rencores mientras desfallece de hambre. Su medio hermano: Peeta, es un noble caballero de regios principios, que desconoce el verdadero origen de Gale. El destino los enfrentará por el amor de la misma mujer. Summary Inside.
1. I

_Disclaimer_ : La siguiente adaptación corresponde al clásico de Caridad Bravo Adams "Corazón Salvaje", los personajes principales han sido substituidos por los de la saga "Hunger Games" de Suzanne Collins.

 _N de A_ : Generalmente no soy partidaria de hacer adaptaciones de novelas en los cuales apenas se cambian los nombres de los personajes, desdibujando ambas historias, pero no he podido resistirme a hacer este intento después de ver la telenovela mexicana "Corazón Salvaje" (1993), de hecho tengo pensado hacer una síntesis entre libro y la telenovela. De más está decirles que me encantaría conocer sus impresiones...

 _Advertencia_ : En la historia corren otros tiempos y se desarrolla en un mundo radicalmente distinto, así que encontrarán matices en los personajes a los que no están acostumbrados. Y es probable que lo odien, dicho esto, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

 _Summary_ : El desventurado bastardo Gale del Diablo es hijo natural no reconocido de Don Anthony Mellark, nacido y criado en la miseria, alimenta sus rencores mientras desfallece de hambre. En el otro extremo se encuentra su medio hermano Peeta Mellark, un noble caballero de regios principios que, a pesar de desconocer el verdadero origen de Gale, conserva en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel único amigo de su infancia, en nombre de ese recuerdo y de la promesa que hizo a su padre, está decidido a ayudarle. Sin embargo, el destino enfrentará a los hermanos por el amor de la misma mujer.

* * *

 **Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **I**

Aquella noche la tormenta ruge sobre el inquieto mar, las ráfagas de un viento huracanado hacen que olas gigantescas se estrellen contra los acantilados de rocas, para luego caer bajo el azote de la lluvia. Un barco entra en el puerto de Saint Peter y al mismo tiempo un pequeño bote desvencijado ha ganado milagrosamente la arena de una diminuta playa próxima al pueblo, y su único tripulante salta, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura, para arrastrar la frágil embarcación, que no puede hacer alarde de tal nombre, y librarla de la furia renovada de los elementos.

La refulgente luz de un rayo ha iluminado de pies a cabeza al audaz marinero que, en noche tal, arriba a la ensenada. Es fuerte y ágil, con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, para erguirse después, como calculando el peligro del lugar en que dejó su bote. Tiene la piel tostada por la intemperie, ancho y fuerte el cuello, los hombros cuadrados, las caderas estrechas, las manos callosas y los pies descalzos, que parecen aferrarse como zarpas a la tierra que pisan. Pocos adivinarían que se trata de un chicuelo de apenas doce años, sobre todo por la determinación con la que se mueve sin hacer caso a la persistente lluvia o a los fieros truenos. Por un momento parece vacilar, mas no es por temor, la horrible noche no le produce espanto, sólo calcula, con mirada certera, qué camino debe seguir para llegar más pronto a su destino, palpa el pequeño sobre que como un tesoro lleva entre sus ropas mojadas, mira de nuevo al bote que dejara sobre la arena y echa a andar con paso silencioso y rápido...

* * *

—Si no se da usted prisa, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del Gobernador, amigo Mellark.

—¿Prisa? Nunca me di prisa por nada ni por nadie, amigo Undersee; sin contar con que llueve a cántaros. Pocos serán los invitados que no se retrasen esta noche y, además, el Mariscal Heavensbee llega en esa fragata que vio usted entrar hace escasos veinte minutos. Él es el invitado de honor.

—No más que usted, amigo mío. La fiesta es en honor de ambos y el coche está aguardando desde hace mucho rato.

—Está bien, Undersee... Ante su insistencia vamos, pues...

Anthony Mellark se pone de pie con ademán de evidente fastidio, da unos pasos a través de la lujosa estancia, y se detiene en medio del vestíbulo, con gesto de extrañeza al oír los fuertes aldabonazos que repentinamente cubren el lugar con sus ecos. Disgustado, interpela altanero a su criado:

—¿Quién llama de ese modo, Brutus?

—Iba a verlo en este momento, señor —responde el aludido—. No sé quién pueda ser el atrevido...

—Pues ponlo en su lugar —ordena, refrenando a duras penas el súbito ascenso de su mal humor.

Una ráfaga de viento y lluvia hace irrupción, silbando, en el elegante vestíbulo; y sin contener su creciente cólera Anthony grita:

— ¡Cierra esa puerta, estúpido!

Antes que el criado logre cerrarla, el inoportuno visitante irrumpe en la vivienda de un salto; los negros cabellos revueltos y mojados sobre la frente, el cuerpo semidesnudo chorreando agua sobre las costosas alfombras, tan sorprendentemente atrevido y audaz, que Anthony Mellark y Noel Undersee retroceden al verle, sustituida la indignación por la sorpresa.

— ¿Pero, qué es esto? —indaga Anthony.

— Busco al señor Anthony Mellark... — Explica el muchacho, su tono decidido, la mirada desafiante y orgullosa no se corresponde con su empapada y harapienta indumentaria.

—Debe ser un loco, señor... —interviene el criado—. ¡Voy a…!

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —ataja imperativo Anthony, lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Es usted Don Anthony Mellark? —Inquiere el muchacho—. ¿Es usted, señor?

—Sí, soy yo... Pero tú, ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué diablos te pasa para atreverte a entrar a mi casa de esta manera?

—Mi nombre es Gale —Se esfuerza el chico en explicar con la voz calmada, por más que le apremia que aquel hombre le siga y acepte ir consigo sin demora—. Vengo desde el Cabo del Diablo para traerle esta carta, el señor Hawthorne se está muriendo y dijo que tenía usted que llegar allí cuanto antes. Si es usted el señor Mellark, venga conmigo... Traje mi bote para llevarlo... ¿Vamos...?

El muchacho da un paso hacia la puerta, pero se detiene al notar la inmovilidad en la que permanece Anthony Mellark, quien a su vez mira estupefacto el mojado sobre de la carta que acaba de entregarle. Es un hombre alto y distinguido, que viste con extraordinaria elegancia... A su lado Noel Undersee, su amigo y notario; rechoncho y bondadoso, mueve la cabeza como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que está viendo y escuchando, y con sorpresa pregunta:

—¿Llevar al señor Mellark en tu bote?

—¿No dije que es un loco...? Lo mejor será llamar para que vengan a llevárselo... —insiste el criado.

—¡Quieto! —ordena Mellark. Luego, como recordando, murmura—: ¿Hawthorne...? ¿Hawthorne...?

—Dijo que fuera usted en seguida —Apunta el muchacho sin desfruncir el ceño, gesto con el cual aparenta más edad de la que tiene — que él, por desgracia, no podía esperar demasiado. Si salimos ahora mismo, antes del amanecer estaremos allá.

—Hawthorne se está muriendo. — susurra Anthony totalmente abstraído, envuelto en ese nombre, retrocediendo más de una década en apenas un instante.

—Eso aseguró el curandero... —Repone Gale, un poco azorado por la quietud del caballero de ojos grises, porte arrogante y mandíbula cuadrada— Que no llegará a mañana. Y le dejó un remedio, pero él no se lo quiso tomar… me mandó con esta carta... Dijo que usted tenía que ir allá...

—Pues está completamente equivocado. No conozco a ningún Hawthorne... —exclama Mellark, obcecadamente, dándole la espalda al muchacho, mientras en silencio Noel Undersee lo observa con el brillo de una pregunta no formulada en sus pupilas color lapislázuli.

—¡No es posible, señor! — Impreca el muchacho, perdiendo la poca paciencia que hasta ahora exhibía, con explicaciones y cortesías a las que no está acostumbrado. —Si es usted Don Anthony Mellark...

—¡No conozco a ningún Hawthorne! —recalca éste y haciéndole una señal a su amigo le invita—: ¿Vamos, Noel?

—¡Pero, señor! —se lamenta el muchacho, corriendo detrás de ambos hombres.

Sin embargo, Anthony ya no le escucha, pues sin volverse a mirarlo, seguido del notario, emprende la marcha hacia el coche que lo espera. El cochero se apresura para abrirle la puerta del carruaje y antes de abordar Anthony contempla por un instante la mojada carta, la hunde luego en su bolsillo, y entrando al coche ordena con voz fuerte:

—A la casa del Gobernador. ¡Pronto!

El muchacho se acerca, gritando implorante:

—¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Todo es inútil. El coche se ha alejado; el muchacho vacila un instante y, tras asestar una patada al fangoso rastro que ha dejado el suntuoso carruaje, echa a andar bajo la lluvia que azota la calle...

* * *

Noel Undersee, el notario de la familia Mellark, con las gruesas manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de plata de su bastón, mira de reojo al hombre que va a su lado. A pesar de la brusca respuesta dada al muchacho, a pesar de su gesto glacial, Anthony Mellark parece hondamente conmovido, profundamente preocupado. Tiene los labios apretados y las mejillas pálidas. Las inquietas manos cambian a cada instante de posición y con frecuencia palpan el húmedo sobre guardado en su bolsillo, que parece quemar al simple tacto. Al fin, el notario, tras mirar y remirar, arriesga unas palabras:

—¿No va usted a leer esa carta? Puede tratarse de algo realmente importante cuando se obliga a un niño a venir desde el Cabo del Diablo hasta la ciudad para traerla en una noche como ésta... será porque ese Hawthorne, a quien usted no conoce, tiene absoluta necesidad de decirle algo... —Baja la voz y, en tono insinuante, prosigue casi para sí mismo—: Hawthorne… A mí ese nombre me suena.

—¿Cómo...?

—De momento no pude recordarlo, mas ahora voy haciendo memoria... Andrew Hawthorne llegó a Saint Peter hará escasos quince años, un hombre de gran abolengo, trajo dinero para comprar una hacienda y adquirió una bien extensa al sudeste, con grandes plantaciones de café, tabaco y cacao. Pronto se convirtió en un hombre opulento, alegre y liberal, franco y expresivo, y trajo consigo a su esposa: una bellísima muchacha de la que estaba locamente enamorado...

—¡Basta! —le ataja, airado, Mellark.

—Perdón... No creí importunarle. Me sorprende que no recuerde a Hawthorne. Usted estaba en Saint Peter cuando los días de su desgracia...

—¿A qué llama usted su desgracia? — Inquiere con ira, burdamente disfrazada en una media sonrisa.

—El principio de su desgracia fue la fuga de su esposa...

La frase queda inconclusa tras la abrupta interrupción de Anthony, con una penetrante mirada y su voz mucho más baja, un susurro tan intimidante como el siseo de una serpiente, amenazante, le cuestiona:

—¿Qué trata de insinuar?

—No insinúo, amigo Mellark... recuerdo. — Señala Noel, manteniendo la calma y naturalidad, confiando en la relación de amigos que los une. —Hawthorne juró públicamente matar al hombre que se la había llevado, pero el nombre de aquél quedó en el misterio. Ella desapareció para siempre y Hawthorne se dio a todos los vicios: bebía, jugaba, buscaba la compañía de las peores mujerzuelas del puerto... Al fin perdió la finca y, totalmente arruinado, desapareció él también. Pero recordando, recordando, me viene a la memoria algo que me dijo un amigo...

El coche se detiene frente a la puerta de la casa del Gobernador, mas Anthony Mellark no se mueve del sitio... Tenso, crispado, vuelto hacia el notario, esperaba sus últimas palabras, y Noel Undersee las pronuncia como a desgana, con una sutil insinuación resbalando de cada frase:

—Parece ser que el último pedazo de tierra que le quedaba era esa desnuda roca del Cabo del Diablo. Sobre ella, por sus propias manos, fabricó una cabaña, y allí es donde seguramente agoniza y desde donde le ha mandado llamar. ¿Qué le parece?

—Que tiene usted la buena memoria más abominable que conocí jamás…

—¡Por Dios, amigo Mellark, es mi oficio...! Son tantas las historias que se escuchan cuando se manejan papeles de familia, que con frecuencia son el reflejo de dramas de alcoba. Por lo demás, Hawthorne fue un hombre interesante... Sus asuntos dieron mucho que hablar, y su desgracia...

—No me interesa su desgracia. ¡Nunca fui su amigo!

—A veces, con ser enemigo basta para interesarse.

—¿Qué quiere decirme, Undersee?

—¿Me autoriza para que hable francamente?

—¿Acaso no es su obligación como mi empleado y, más importante, como mi amigo?

—Pues bien, creo que debería usted leer esa carta, e ir a ver a su enemigo Hawthorne, al Cabo del Diablo.

Anthony Mellark, nervioso, oye y analiza las palabras del notario y con gesto de rabia contenida estruja en su bolsillo aquella carta que el muchacho le entregara momentos antes. Luego sonríe, tratando de vestir de ironía la inquietud que apenas puede ya disimular:

—¿No tenía tanto empeño en que llegásemos temprano a la fiesta del Gobernador?

—Hasta hace media hora era lo más importante que tenía usted que hacer.

— ¿Y le parece más importante que el Gobernador y su fiesta, recoger el último aliento de ese vicioso, de ese borracho, de ese desdichado caído en todos los vicios, sólo porque una mujer le ha engañado?

—Era su esposa y él la amaba —responde Noel Undersee con suavidad—. Lo cubrió de vergüenza y él no logró jamás encontrarse con el agresor.

—¡No lo encontró porque no quiso buscarlo! —salta Anthony, con ira concentrada, el rostro violentamente enrojecido.

—Tal vez el otro supo ocultarse bien...

—¿Piensa usted que era un cobarde? — Cuestiona, usando nuevamente su tono más intimidatorio.

—No, claro que no puedo pensarlo. Sin duda, era capaz de afrontarlo todo —Concede Noel—. Todo, menos el escándalo. Por lo demás, tenía obligaciones grandes, y Hazelle Hawthorne no lo ignoraba. Estaba comprometido, a punto de casarse... con una doncella acaudalada, de su misma clase. Yo no culpo a ese hombre, amigo Mellark... Pero juzgo que es más grave no acudir a la llamada de un moribundo.

—¡Basta, Undersee! Iré allá... pero deje de insistir en ello...

—¡Por fin! Perdóneme por haber insistido tanto, pero le conozco y sé que hay cosas que no se las perdonaría usted jamás.

—Entonces, ¿quiere usted presentar mis excusas al Gobernador?

—Con verdadero gusto, amigo mío.

—Pues vaya. —De pronto Mellark exclama—: ¡Un momento!

—No es preciso que me recomiende la discreción más absoluta —aclara Noel Undersee, comprensivo—. Es mi oficio, amigo Mellark.

* * *

La tormenta ha amainado. El mar está casi tranquilo, y un viento fresco, casi frío, llega con la proximidad del alba, barriendo las nubes. El frágil bote, que resistió la tempestad, encalla en la arena de una profunda grieta, tallada en la roca por los golpes del mar, y otra vez salta el muchachuelo metiéndose en el agua para sacar a tierra la barquilla, dejándola a salvo. Luego, sus pies descalzos, endurecidos por la intemperie, trepan por los peñascos afilados, primero con agilidad de felino, después más lentamente, como si no quisieran llegar hasta el lugar a donde van... Ya en lo alto del farallón de rocas, parece como si fuesen de plomo... se detienen a cada instante, tiemblan como si fueran a tomar otro rumbo, y al fin llegan hasta el hueco sin puerta, entrada de la mísera cabaña que le ha servido de vivienda desde que recuerda.

Una voz de enfermo, cargada de rencor, pregunta:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo: Gale...

Del camastro donde yace, con febril esfuerzo se ha incorporado un hombre que más parece un despojo humano: la piel sobre los huesos; las mejillas hundidas; sucios, crecidos y revueltos el cabello y la barba... la boca, un hueco crispado de dolor... por ropajes, unos sucios andrajos. Inspiraría compasión profunda si no fuese por su mirada: ardiente, audaz, cargada de odio, relampagueante de rencor, como cargadas de odio y amargura suenan cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Y el perro que te mandé buscar? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el maldito Anthony Mellark? ¡Corre... llámalo! Tráelo, dile que pase... ¡Un poco más y no puedo aguardarle!

—No vino conmigo—se excusa el muchacho, evitando mirarlo directamente.

—¿No…? ¿Por qué? ¿No hiciste lo que te dije, maldito? ¿No llegaste a su casa? No me obedeciste, ¿eh? Ahora verás...

Trata de levantarse, pero cae de nuevo sin fuerzas, para quedar inmóvil, extenuado, los ojos vidriosos...

El muchacho le mira impasible, se acerca paso a paso, con una expresión extraña en sus profundos ojos grises, y afirma:

—Sí; llegué a su casa… le pedí que viniera, le dije que estaba usted a punto de morirse, que había que darse prisa…

—¿Y le diste la carta?

—Sí, señor, en la mano.

—¿Y no vino después de leerla?

—No la leyó. Dijo que no conocía a nadie que se llamara Hawthorne...

—¿Dijo eso el perro?

—Y se fue en coche a una fiesta donde lo estaban esperando.

—¡Maldito! ¿Y tú qué hiciste entonces? ¿Qué hiciste? — Grita agotando lo que le queda de energía.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! Sabes que me estoy muriendo. Sabes que necesito que venga, ¡y no haces nada! ¡Tenías que ser quien eres!

—¡Pero, padre...! —suplica el muchacho.

—¡No soy tu padre! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No soy tu padre. ¡Cuando esa maldita volvió a buscarme, cuando vino a buscar mi amparo, ya te traía en los brazos! ¡No eres hijo mío! Si ella, además de engañarme, me hubiera robado un hijo mío, yo la habría matado. Pero no, volvió con el hijo de otro, con el hijo de ese canalla... ¡contigo!

—¿Hijo de quién? — Cuestiona confundido Gale.

—¿De quién? ¿De quién? ¿Quieres saberlo? Para decírselo, lo mandé llamar. Hijo de él, de ese, del que se iba en coche a una fiesta mientras yo veo acercarse a la muerte. Del que me lo quitó todo, del que me lo robó todo, para darme, en cambio, a ti.

—¡No entiendo...! ¡No entiendo, señor!

—¡Pues entiéndelo! Ese señor que te volvió la espalda, ese señor que te dijo que no me conocía... ¡es tu padre!

—¿Mi padre...? —balbucea el muchacho. —Señor Hawthorne... repítame eso. ¿Mi padre...? ¿Dijo usted que mi padre...?

—Tu padre es Anthony Mellark. ¡Díselo a todo el mundo, grítalo en todas partes! Tu padre es Anthony Mellark... A él le debes toda tu desgracia. Le debes la miseria, le debes la vergüenza, le debes tu desnudez y tu hambre... Le debes el insulto que han de echarte a la cara cuando seas hombre ¡Porque él manchó a tu madre! Todo eso le debes... Y ahora, cuando lo llamo porque me estoy muriendo, porque vas a quedarte solo, se va a una fiesta donde lo están esperando. —Un sollozo se quiebra en su garganta, aplacando de golpe a la ira, dando paso a la ternura—. Mi Gale... Gale, hijo mío… Te aborrezco porque eres hijo suyo, pero hay algo con lo que puedes limpiarte, lavarte esa mancha... Cuando seas hombre, busca a Anthony Mellark y haz lo que yo no hice, lo que no tuve el valor de hacer: mátalo. ¡Mátalo! —Y como si en estas palabras hubiese puesto el último hálito de su vida, cae desplomado al catre.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor, respóndame!

Pero lo ha sacudido en vano. Andrew Hawthorne no puede responderle. Ha muerto.

* * *

Nadie en la costa; nadie en la honda grieta, entrada de la estrecha playa; nadie en los imponentes farallones de rocas en los que rudamente se estrella el mar; nadie en lo alto del promontorio del Cabo del Diablo; nadie en todo cuanto su vista inquisitiva alcanza... Sólo una cabaña miserable al amparo del negro promontorio que se adentra en el mar: el Cabo del Diablo.

Bien puesto tiene el nombre el abrupto paisaje, ahora más desolado bajo los espesos nubarrones grisáceos que envuelven las montañas... tan bajos, tan cerca de la tierra, como si quisieran también tragársela. Con paso firme Anthony Mellark va hacia aquella cabaña y llama con estentórea voz:

— ¡Hawthorne!

El nombre suena hueco en la desnuda estancia sin puertas, sin ventanas, casi sin muebles... En el camastro se halla la forma rígida de un cuerpo que se destaca bajo una sábana, increíblemente limpia en aquel lugar... Impresionado, Mellark musita:

—Hawthorne...

De un tirón ha bajado un poco la sábana para ver aquel rostro en el que la muerte puso ya su máscara y apenas puede reconocer en él al hombre joven, sano y arrogante, que fue su rival... Hay manchones de canas entre los revueltos cabellos oscuros, entre la espesa barba que cubre las mejillas adelgazadas, y hay también una sombra de suprema paz sobre los párpados cerrados... Estremeciéndose, Anthony Mellark cubre aquel rostro, y retrocede un paso.

Ha llegado tarde, demasiado tarde... Aquellos labios lívidos ya no le entregarán el secreto que guardan... Callan para siempre... Pero la mano de Anthony Mellark palpa nerviosamente en sus bolsillos y extrae el arrugado sobre de aquella carta que aún no ha leído... La guardó, como puede guardarse un veneno, un arma. Pero ahora, frente a aquel cadáver, rasga el sobre y da un paso hacia la ventana sin hojas, por la que penetra la luz lechosa del día que nace...

 _"Con mis últimas fuerzas te escribo, Anthony Mellark, y te pido que vengas a mi lado. Ven sin miedo... No te llamo para intentar una venganza. Es tarde para que yo me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho y que le hiciste a ella. Eres rico y feliz, amado y respetado, mientras yo, hundido en la abyección y en la miseria, miro llegar la muerte como la única liberación posible. No he de repetirte cuánto te odio. Tú lo sabes. Si pudiese matar con el pensamiento, te habría aniquilado; pero sólo yo mismo me he consumido poco a poco en la hoguera de este rencor que me cubre el alma..."_

Por un instante Anthony Mellark ha interrumpido la lectura para contemplar la forma rígida que destaca bajo el lienzo blanco, sintiendo que la angustia le invade, que le es difícil respirar bajo el techo de aquella cabaña donde todo parece rechazarlo, y otra vez vuelven sus ojos a la lectura...

 _"Me mata el odio más que el alcohol, más que el abandono. Y por odio he callado durante muchos años. Hoy quiero decirte algo que acaso pueda interesarte. Esta carta la pondrá en tus manos un muchacho. Tiene doce años y nadie se ocupó jamás de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Gale, y los pescadores de la costa le dicen algo más: Gale del Diablo... Poco tiene de ser humano. Es una fiera, un salvaje... Lo crié en el odio... Tiene tu corazón malvado, y yo he dado, además, rienda suelta a todos sus instintos. ¿Sabes por qué? Voy a decírtelo por si no te decides a venir a escucharme: Es tu hijo..."_

La carta ha temblado en sus manos... Con ojos agrandados de angustia mira a todas partes, pero los renglones desiguales le atraen como letreros de fuego, y bebe de un sorbo él resto de veneno de aquellas palabras...

 _"Si lo tienes delante, míralo a la cara... A veces es tu vivo retrato... Otras se parece a ella... A ella... la maldita... Es tuyo... Tómalo... Tiene el corazón envenenado y el alma dañada de rencor. No sabe más que aborrecer... Si lo llevas contigo, será el peor castigo que puedas tener... Si lo abandonas, será un asesino, un pirata, un salteador de caminos, que acabará en la horca... Y es tu hijo... Tiene tu misma sangre…_

 _¡Esa es mi venganza!"_

Pálido de espanto primero, rojo de indignación un instante después, Anthony Mellark ha estrujado aquella carta, último mensaje de su rival vencido, de su enemigo inmóvil para siempre ya; triunfador en la muerte, tanto como en la vida fue vencido... Con súbito impulso de irrefrenable cólera, ha ido hasta el camastro, descubriendo el rostro del Cadáver, y le espeta, tembloroso de horror y de rabia:

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¿Por qué no me esperaste con vida para obligarte a confesar? ¡Embustero! ¡Cobarde! ¡Como siempre fuiste, tenías que portarte, hasta el final! ¡Cobarde, si... cobarde! Jamás me buscaste cara a cara... Jamás, como hombre, me pediste cuentas... Y ahora... ¿por qué no estás vivo? ¿Por qué no me aguardaste? — Retrocede tambaleándose, cegado por un vaho rojo que se forma en torno suyo, como una atmósfera de irrealidad—. ¡Eres el más vil de los embusteros, pero no vas a alcanzarme con tu torpe venganza! ¡No! ¡No!

—¡Señor Mellark! —llama, suave, la voz de Noel Undersee.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Mellark! —insiste Noel Undersee, acercándose— ¡Mellark!

—¡Cobarde...! ¡Canalla...!

—Amigo mío... ¿pero está usted loco? — Lo sujeta de los hombros Noel, obligándole a mirarlo, a regresar del rincón horroroso de la consciencia donde permanece el hombre.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Noel... Amigo Noel Undersee...

—¡Cálmese, por favor...! ¡Cálmese...!

Anthony Mellark se ha contenido con tremendo esfuerzo, alejándose del camastro donde yace el cadáver, mientras Noel Undersee vuelve a acercarse a ese atormentado hombre, como siempre respetuoso.

—Es un embustero... ¡Un embustero y un canalla...! —sentencia, su voz cargada con rabia ciega e impotencia.

—Ya no es nada, amigo mío, sino un triste despojo. Déjelo, y vamos...

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? —interroga Mellark, saliendo con dificultad de su estupor.

—Me pareció conveniente venir tras usted, lo pensé mejor y no era muy prudente que viniera solo. Creo que llegué a tiempo y usted, en cambio, demasiado tarde. Pero vamos...

—Aguarde... Aguarde... ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

—¿Qué muchacho?

—El que llevó la carta... ¿Dónde está?

—No sé... No he visto a nadie. Supongo que el desdichado Hawthorne vivía en la más absoluta soledad.

—El niño vivía con él... ¿Dónde está?

—Repito que no he visto a nadie, pero si usted se empeña... ¡Oh, mire...!

Mellark voltea con prontitud para hallar al niño muy cerca del camastro, sentado en el suelo, tras los desvencijados muebles de la casa —una mesa y un par de sillas rotas—, ahí está el muchacho que fue hasta Saint Peter llevando aquella carta, y arden con un extraño fuego sus ojos oscuros bajo el pelo enmarañado que le cubre la frente...

—¿Qué haces ahí escondido, muchacho? —indaga Noel Undersee—. Levántate, que el señor te está buscando...

Gale se ha levantado lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Anthony Mellark directamente a los ojos, el hombre siente enrojecer sus mejillas bajo aquella mirada... Es una mirada que acusa, que condena... o que acaso pregunta...

—¿Estabas ahí? ¿Estabas ahí desde que yo entré? —Quiere saber Mellark—. ¡Responde!

—Sí, señor —contesta el muchacho—. Ahí estaba...

—¿Por qué te escondías? —pregunta Noel Undersee.

—No estaba escondido... Estaba ahí...

—Sin decir una sola palabra... —se queja Mellark.

—¿Y qué tenía yo que decir?

El muchacho se ha puesto de pie. Es alto para su edad, delgado y recto, inquieto y ágil como un animalillo montaraz, y Mellark se vuelve a él, sujetándolo bruscamente por los brazos...

—Me has estado espiando, oyendo mis palabras... Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Conocías tú el contenido de la carta que llevaste?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que si habías leído esa carta...! ¡Responde! —le apremia Anthony, airado.

—¡Oh, suélteme! Yo no lo estaba espiando... ¡Suélteme! —Se sacude el pequeño, luchando por soltarse del férreo agarre de aquel hombre— No tiene por qué sujetarme... Tampoco leí la carta. No sé leer...

—Naturalmente, amigo Mellark —interviene, conciliador, Noel Undersee—. ¡Qué ocurrencia! ¿Cómo va a saber leer este pobre muchacho!

—¿Te había dicho él lo que me escribió en esta carta? ¡Responde la verdad! —Anthony se dirige al muchacho, en tono amenazador.

—Ya he dicho que no —replica altanero el muchacho.

—Por favor, amigo Mellark —aconseja Noel Undersee, sutilmente interponiéndose entre el señor y el muchachuelo, conteniendo al primero—, conserve la calma.

Anthony Mellark se aleja unos pasos, apretados los puños y trémulos los labios, mientras el notario mira bondadosamente al muchacho inmóvil, duro y hosco, y le pregunta:

—¿A qué hora murió el señor Hawthorne?

—No sé... Hace tiempo ya...

—¿No has avisado a nadie?

—Llegué hasta las cabañas de allá abajo... Allí me dieron esa sábana... Después me dijeron que vendrían los de la justicia... Pero yo no estaba espiando a nadie... —insiste con terquedad—. Ese señor dice...

—El señor Mellark está nervioso por todo cuanto ha pasado. Tu actitud le pareció extraña, pero nada más. Ven acá... acércate un poco... Comprendo que tú también te sientes mal. ¿Qué eras tú del señor Hawthorne? ¿Amigo? ¿Pariente? ¿Criado?

El muchacho se ha erguido en toda su altura, orgulloso, testarudo, arrogante. Su mirada, como una flecha, se ha clavado en la de Anthony Mellark, que vuelve ya sobre sus pasos, mirándolo a su vez. Un instante se cruzan en el aire aquellas dos miradas tan extrañamente parecidas... y el notario, tras contemplarles, indaga con suavidad:

— ¿No sabes lo que eras del señor Hawthorne? Probablemente, vecino nada más... ¿Eres de la aldea de pescadores que está allá abajo?

—No... Yo vivo aquí... El señor Hawthorne era... mi padre...

—Efectivamente —suspira Mellark, ligeramente aliviado por la respuesta que ha dado el chico.—. Creo que este muchacho es hijo de Andrew Hawthorne y de su infortunada esposa. La enfermedad y el alcohol debieron enloquecer a Hawthorne en sus últimos tiempos... Ha debido decir tantas cosas extrañas, que el pobre muchacho está trastornado...

Su mano temblorosa trata de posarse en la cabeza de Gale, pero este con un brusco movimiento lo esquiva. Luego, con gesto de desaliento, Mellark sale lentamente de la cabaña y Noel Undersee va tras él. Unos pasos más adelante se detiene y el notario interroga a su amigo:

—¿Me permite preguntarle qué va usted a hacer?

—Por el momento, haré que sepulten a Hawthorne con decencia. ¿Querría ocuparse de eso? —contesta Anthony con tristeza, ahora sereno, ya dueño de sus emociones.

—Naturalmente, si usted lo dispone...

—Pienso salir para mis tierras de inmediato. Pero hay algo más que le quiero encomendar.

—Usted dirá.

—Quiero que el chico viva en Campo Real. Convénzale y llévelo a mi casa en cuanto finalice todo cuanto haya que poner en orden para enterrar a Andrew Hawthorne. Yo debo volver cuanto antes a Campo Real a disponerlo todo.

—Perdóneme una última pregunta. ¿Leyó, por fin, la famosa carta?

—La leí y la rompí en el acto. Sólo decía locuras y disparates. Por eso sé que Andrew Hawthorne estaba completamente loco. ¡Absolutamente trastornado!


	2. II

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **II**

En el amplio recibidor principal de la casa grande en Campo Real, dos primas, en condiciones diametralmente distintas, unen sus rezos, tomadas de las manos.

Katherine Everdeen ha perdido a su amante esposo, quien fuera el conde Ethan Everdeen, y no sólo la pérdida de su persona atenaza su frágil corazón, sino la precaria situación económica en que la deja, al cargo de las pequeñas Katniss de seis años y Primrose, a punto de cumplir los cuatro.

Sophie Mellark, quien posee una belleza delicada y frágil que combina, en total armonía, el rostro enmarcado por cabellos rubios, suaves y lacios, los ojos de color turquesa, y el níveo rostro ahora compungido por solidaridad con su prima, se encuentra convenientemente casada con uno de los más ricos hacendados de Saint Peter, y en estos momentos ofrece consuelo a su pariente caída en desgracia, en parte aliviada de no ser en ella sobre quien pese semejante carga.

Peeta Mellark, tan rubio como su madre y con sus mismos ojos azules, brillantes y límpidos, juega con las pequeñas primas, una castaña y la otra tan rubia como él. Los tres haciendo caso omiso de la pesada tristeza que sobre ellos se cierne, no son lo suficientemente mayores para entender el momento y no pueden tranquilizarse para darle sosiego a la doliente viuda.

Brutus se ha adelantado en un brioso caballo, para anunciar la llegada de su patrón a la casa grande, sus toscos modales han sido ligeramente pulidos por su ama, así que, en lugar de interrumpir a gritos la oración de las dos damas vestidas de negro, le hace una seña a la criada de confianza de doña Sophie para que sea ella quien llame la atención de la distinguida señora.

Al saber la noticia, Sophie interrumpe la oración, preocupada pues aún no esperaba el regreso de Anthony. Se dispensa con su prima y va al encuentro de su marido, quien agotado por el viaje se ha ido directo hasta la recámara que suele utilizar, ya que desde hace algunos años estos esposos no comparten el mismo lecho.

—Anthony... —murmura Sophie, acercándose a su esposo, atenta y preocupada.

—Sophie... ¿cómo estás? —indaga él, un tanto distante, son muchas las cosas que rondan su cabeza desde que Gale se le parara en frente por vez primera.

—Ofreciéndole compañía y algo de consuelo a Katherine. Es tristísima su suerte, imagínate ha quedado viuda, prácticamente en la ruina y con dos hijas tan niñas… —se interrumpe al reparar en el gesto cansado y preocupado de su esposo, y poniéndose a elucubrar lo peor empieza con un molesto interrogatorio— ¿Cómo es que has regresado tan pronto? Todavía no te esperábamos... ¿Qué pasó? ¿No llegó la fragata que esperaban? ¿Suspendieron las fiestas preparadas en honor del Mariscal Heavensbee?

—Ni siquiera he visto al Mariscal Heavensbee.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguna desgracia? El tiempo ha estado terrible estos últimos días...

—No, ninguna desgracia. La fragata entró sin novedad y las fiestas deben estarse celebrando, pero no me interesó quedarme a ellas, Sophie. Eso es todo.

—¿Estás de malas? — Cuestiona ahora algo molesta en lugar de preocupada.

—No, Sophie. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

Súbitamente irrumpe Peeta en la alcoba, corre hacia los brazos de su padre, feliz, alborozado, sonrosadas las cotidianamente pálidas mejillas y Sophie debe guardar silencio. Nunca permitirá que su hijo se dé cuenta de la delicada situación en la que está con su padre, para él no debe haber preocupaciones ni molestias. Evidentemente lo sobreprotege, pero eso es algo que nadie podrá cuestionarle, es su deber como madre.

— ¡Llegaste, papá!

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? — Y, buscando un reducto de paz, que se le ha negado desde que leyera esa mal habida carta, abraza a su niño, pero su mente burbujeante no puede evitar hacer odiosas comparaciones, Peeta tiene ocho años y su contextura es delicada, demasiado parecido a su madre. En cambio, Gale apenas tiene cuatro años más y es casi todo un hombre, fiero, decidido, audaz...

* * *

Noel Undersee se ha encargado de todo, llevando consigo al muchacho, sin perderlo de vista, ya han pasado las horas, y los rutinarios trámites para dar sepultura al cuerpo de Andrew Hawthorne tocan ya a su fin. Sólo queda aquel último punto delicado que Anthony Mellark encargara a su diplomático amigo y notario.

—El señor Mellark va a llevarte con él. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Te llevará a su casa, donde van a tratarte bien, donde hay toda clase de comodidades. Tu vida va a cambiar... No tienes idea de lo que significa, con el señor Mellark nunca te faltará abrigo, techo, comida, ropa...

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —protesta el muchacho, huraño.

—¿Que no quieres? No puedo creerlo. Seguramente no he logrado que entiendas mis palabras... El señor Hawthorne ha muerto. No te queda nada qué hacer por acá.

—¡No quiero irme!

—No seas terco... Vas a una hermosa casa donde gozarás de todas las comodidades, donde vivirás como un ser humano. El señor Mellark es muy bueno y quiere ayudarte…

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No quiero ir con él!

—No puedo creerlo, otros brincarían de gusto. Tendrás que ir, por las buenas o por las malas. No van a hacerte ningún daño... Al contrario... Pero será peor para ti que te lleven a la fuerza, metido en un saco como un mono salvaje.

—¡Si me llevan a la fuerza, me escaparé!

—Y los guardias te atraparán... —dice el notario, afectuoso—. Pero, ¿por qué eres tan terco, muchacho? Mira... ¿quieres que hagamos un trato? Yo me quedaré dos o tres días en Campo Real, que es la hacienda del señor Mellark, y si no quieres quedarte allí, cuando yo regrese para Saint Peter, te traeré de nuevo conmigo.

—¿Por qué no me deja con usted desde ahora? Yo sé trabajar en muchas cosas: hacer los mandados, cuidar caballos... Incluso sé cazar y pescar...

—Perfectamente. Te ocuparás de todo eso cuando volvamos. Pero, por el momento, tienes que complacer al señor Mellark

El notario le habla con calma, tratando de no exasperarse, de no asustar al muchacho, es imposible saber con qué cosas pudo haberle envenenado Hawthorne, pero no es fortuito el rechazo de Gale al solo nombre de Anthony Mellark.

—Te equivocas al pensar que no es bueno; es bueno y generoso, posee una linda casa, su esposa es una bella dama, distinguida y amable, y tiene un hijo que debe ser un par de años menor que tú. Seguramente te querrá para que estés con él, para que le acompañes en sus juegos y se diviertan. Lo vas a pasar bien, Gale.

—Yo prefiero quedarme con usted... o que me dejen solo.

—Solo no vamos a dejarte. Yo te llevo, y...

—Y me trae... Me trae después... me da su palabra... ¡Yo no quiero quedarme allá!

—Sí, hombre. Te llevo y te traigo. Eres un ingrato con el señor Mellark. Al menos, tienes que tratar de demostrarle tu gratitud por su buena voluntad. Pero vamos a mi casa ahora, tenemos que descansar, mañana temprano salimos a Campo Real.

* * *

Las niñas Everdeen junto a su madre, esperan que alisten en coche para irse de Campo Real esa tarde, la viuda tiene una casa de campo, que casi colinda con la playa, y una vivienda más céntrica la cual ha de vender para poder mantenerse, además prescindirá también de casi todo el servicio. Todo lo que le queda en la vida es el buen nombre que heredara de su esposo, la pobre Katherine no es capaz de ocultar su angustia y comparte con Sophie sus hondos temores sobre el futuro de sus hijas.

— Mi cuñada Amelie me ha ofrecido pagarles un buen colegio a las niñas, pero tendría que separarme de ellas... Y no... No podría... No me da el corazón, Sophie.

— Vamos, Katherine, repréndete, mujer. Encontraremos la manera. — Tranquiliza a su manera la señora Mellark, hastiada hasta cierto punto, de las penas y lamentos de Katherine. — Ya ves que nosotros, gracias a Dios, tenemos una posición muy holgada, de manera que cuando Peeta se case no tendrá necesidad de una esposa con dote. Pero sí sería importante que su esposa aportara a la familia un título como el que tienen ustedes. Tus dos hijas son lindas, y cuando crezcan serán unas verdaderas bellezas, pero para Peeta me gustaría más Katniss. ¿Tú qué dices?

— ¡Prima! Nada me daría más gusto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

— Entonces, así acordamos: cuando las niñas crezcan puedes mandar a Primrose con tu cuñada Amelie, que de Katniss me ocuparé yo misma, de mi cuenta corre que las hermanas del convento hagan de ella una digna esposa para mi hijo.

Cerrado el acuerdo, los criados anuncian que ya está listo el coche, cargado con el equipaje, así, las Everdeen parten en el carruaje que le han facilitado los señores de Campo Real. Los tres, Anthony, Peeta y Sophie, las despiden y observan cómo se alejan, entonces la dama, tomando las manos de su esposo e hijo, les conduce al vestíbulo, quiere notificarle a Anthony lo que le ha prometido a su prima. Sin embargo, Peeta insiste en ir a montar el nuevo alazán que le ha obsequiado su padre.

—Pero yo cumplí, mamá. Hice lo que todo lo que pediste, y ahora que se han ido las niñas quiero ir a montar, lo prometiste.

—Pero ese potro es muy brusco, Peeta —Replica la madre, ingenuamente ha creído que Peeta iba a olvidar la promesa que le hiciera. En lo terco era más parecido al padre que a ella.

—¡Déjalo, Sophie! ¡Déjalo ir a montar!

—Sí, voy a ir… ¡Gracias, papá...!

—¡Pero no solo! —Protesta indignada ante la indiferencia que muestra Anthony por la seguridad de su único hijo— Que te acompañe Brutus.

Peeta se marcha a toda prisa a las caballerizas, mientras Sophie se aferra el pecho, con genuino temor. Su marido se deja caer en un mueble del amplio salón y abre frente a sí un libro. Ella le sigue y, totalmente ignorante de la tormenta que bulle en el interior de Anthony, murmura cándidamente:

—Es que me da miedo... ese caballo que le regalaste...

Y sin querer, ante la más insignificante provocación, Anthony estalla, cansado ya de las voces y reclamos que no lo dejan pensar en paz:

—¡Ese caballo es un potro noble, de pura raza! — Se levanta violentamente, asestando una patada en el suelo, en un gesto que noche atrás no vio hacer al muchacho "Hawthorne", y cual león en celda se pasea por la estancia soltando las ácidas palabras que ha guardado tanto tiempo: — Y si mi hijo no puede con él, mucho menos podrá con la hacienda cuando crezca...

—Pero es un niño, no puedes exigirle...

—Hay muchachitos, apenas mayores, que ya saben defenderse solos, que no le tienen miedo a nada.

—¡Ay por Dios, Anthony! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Lo que tú estás haciendo de mi hijo es un débil. —Sentencia apuntando a la mujer, que más pálida por el espanto, se mantiene inmóvil pero firme ante el repentino ataque.

—Lo único que pretendo es que tenga una buena educación, que exhiba los modales correspondientes a un caballero de su posición.

—Eso no lo critico, haces bien —Se refrena Anthony, concediéndole los méritos que tiene—. Pero deja también que tenga valor, nuestro hijo, por un exceso de cuidados y mimos de tu parte, no es lo que debiera ser para las luchas y responsabilidades que caerán sobre él el día de mañana. Ya te lo dije antes: le falta valor, fuerza, audacia. Tiempo es que comience a adquirirlas cuanto antes.

—¡Mi hijo irá a educarse a Europa! —Grita angustiada, harta también de los reproches e ideas retrógradas de su marido, no le queda más salida que pelear y protestar, porque es Peeta la única razón de su existencia, por quien haría todos los sacrificios que pueda una madre realizar—. No quiero que se haga hombre en este medio salvaje.

—Tengo para él proyectos contrarios: quiero que se haga hombre aquí, que conozca a fondo el terreno en que ha de desenvolverse, que sepa gobernar, el día de mañana, el pequeño reino que voy a legarle. Si hubiéramos tenido una niña, serías tú la que dijeras sobre ella la última palabra. Pero Peeta es un muchacho y necesito que se haga un hombre. Por eso hablo y mando.

—También es mi hijo y tienes que considerar mis palabras, mis deseos, Anthony. ¡Escúchame! Precisamente, hoy al prometer ayudar a Katherine le he pedido en nombre de Peeta la mano de Katniss...

—¿Eso hiciste? ¡Por Dios, que ridiculez!

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Seguramente Katniss será una muchacha muy hermosa.

—Y quien asegura que eso baste para que Peeta desee casarse con ella. Los matrimonios arreglados no siempre funcionan.

—Hay muchas maneras de lograr que dos jóvenes simpaticen. Además, creo que para Peeta tener por esposa una condesa será importante. —Intenta apaciguar Sophie. Ya Anthony se ha contenido lo suficiente y ha de escucharla. Ese matrimonio debe hacerse. Si ella cede, él también lo ha de hacer.

—Por favor, lo que importa ahora es el dinero, no un título rancio y vacío.

—Mi hijo tendrá dinero, tú y yo nos hemos encargado de ello, además un título nobiliario en la familia no sobra.

—Sólo espero que cuando Peeta crezca tenga el buen tino de no hacerte caso... Voy a salir — Le informa, al tiempo que, sin volverse a mirarla, se encamina a las caballerizas.

* * *

La jornada inicia temprano en Campo Real, incluso para el amo y señor de aquellas fecundas tierras, a pesar de no haber conciliado el sueño en casi toda la noche, Anthony Mellark se encuentra arreglado y desayunado, dispuesto a guiar y supervisar la acción de su criado Brutus que, aunque es fiel y eficiente, suele excederse en sus castigos para los jornaleros y peones que trabajan en las vastas tierras. Con él se encuentra, dándole las indicaciones del día, cuando Peeta entra corriendo al despacho, anunciando la llegada de Noel Undersee.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! Está llegando Don Noel y viene con un muchacho— salta, alegremente, Peeta—. ¿Me trajiste un amigo, papá? —Pregunta en evidente gozo.

Detrás del pequeño avanzan en incómoda procesión Noel Undersee y Gale, el hombre mayor ha tenido que echarle un brazo por encima del hombro para instarlo a andar, sin que parezca que está siendo obligado, sin embargo, en su rostro resulta fácil adivinar que no se haya a gusto con esta imposición.

—Justamente. Has dicho la palabra exacta. Te he traído un amigo. Me agrada mucho que lo hayas entendido en el primer momento, Peeta. Y me alegra que hayas venido, Gale.

—Gale, saluda al señor Mellark —Le insta Don Noel.

La señora Mellark impecable, como de costumbre, alertada quizás por su intuición femenina, entra tras ellos al despacho de su marido, seguida de su doncella de confianza, se detiene justo detrás de Noel y dirige una fría mirada al muchacho que acompaña al abogado. Tragándose la antipatía que le genera el descuidado estado del inesperado visitante, saluda, cediéndole el paso a Brutus que se retira en silencio.

—Licenciado Noel Undersee... ¿Pero a quién trae?

—A alguien que puede entretener tus ratos de ocio y los de nuestro hijo Peeta —explica Anthony.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Anthony? —interrumpe Sophie, con disgusto reprimido.

—Señora Mellark —saluda Noel Undersee, aproximándose—, es un gran honor para mí el poder presentarle mis respetos. Este es Gale... —explica Noel, presentándolo.

—¿Gale? ¿Gale qué? —quiso saber Sophie.

—Por el momento, Gale a secas. —Sentencia Anthony, molesto por la presencia de Sophie, por su intromisión, porque está invadiendo su espacio, un sitio donde ella prácticamente nunca se aparece, un lugar en el que se siente verdadero amo y regente. — Es un huérfano desamparado, para el que espero no falte un rincón en esta casa tan grande.

—Gale... a secas, ¿eh? —recalca Sophie, con retintín.

—También me llaman Gale del Diablo —aclara el hosco muchacho, imperturbable.

Hay un momento de estupor general, así como una breve risa ahogada, cuando Noel Undersee, quitándole importancia al asunto, interviene:

—Excúselo, señora. El diamante todavía está sin tallar.

—Ya lo veo... Y sin separarlo de la broza —dice Sophie, en tono mordaz—. Los caballeros son una verdadera calamidad. ¿No se le ocurrió, Don Noel, bañar a este muchacho antes de meterlo en el coche?

—Es un olvido que puede remediarse —conviene Mellark, refrenando, con esfuerzo, su creciente disgusto—. Hazte cargo de él, Lavinia. Llévalo al baño, arréglalo, péinalo y ponle ropa limpia de Peeta.

—¿De Peeta? —se extraña Sophie.

—No creo que aún pueda usar la mía.

—Ni cabe en la de mi hijo.

—Todo puede compaginarse —interviene Noel Undersee, conciliador—. Seguramente no faltará ropa de alguien, que pueda servirle.

—Seeder es la encargada de la ropa de los peones —aclara despectiva la señora Mellark—. Pídele una camisa y unos pantalones para este muchacho, Lavinia.

—Yo tengo un traje que me queda grande, mamá —ofrece Peeta—. Todavía no lo he estrenado, precisamente por eso: Es el de paño azul...

—Es un regalo de tus tíos, un traje nuevo… hecho en Francia… —se opone Sophie con creciente disgusto.

—Se lo ha ofrecido de buena voluntad —comenta Anthony en tono suave, pero con determinación—. No le cortes el impulso generoso, Sophie. Nuestro Peeta tiene ropa para vestir a diez muchachos. Anda Peeta, ve con Gale y con Lavinia, piensa que para él éste es un mundo nuevo por el que tú vas a guiarlo. —Volviéndose a su esposa, le suplica con amabilidad—: Tú ven conmigo, querida. —Y alzando la voz, llama a otra criada—: Octavia, lleva al señor Undersee a la habitación que suele ocupar y encárgate de que nada le falte.

—Por mí no se molesten —se disculpa Noel Undersee—. Me considero de la casa.

—Y lo es. Dentro de unos minutos, Sophie nos hará servir un aperitivo, ¿verdad?

Al quedar solos los esposos Mellark Sophie no puede ocultar los celos que le corroen el alma, y le pregunta a su marido:

—¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿De dónde lo sacaste y para qué le has traído aquí…? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Voy a contestarte, pero por partes. Se llama Gale y es un huérfano...

—Eso ya lo dijiste —le interrumpe Sophie, nerviosa—, y es lo único que sé. Se llama Gale del Diablo... una respuesta bastante insolente de su parte, cuando nadie le preguntaba nada.

—No hay insolencia en su respuesta, Sophie. Se trata del apodo que seguramente le daban los pescadores, por el lugar en que estaba ubicada la cabaña de sus padres.

—¿Qué lugar era ése?

—Cerca de lo que llaman el Cabo del Diablo —señala Mellark intentando restarle importancia—. Hay allí una aldea de gentes muy humildes, muy pobres, que remiendan redes y componen barcos. Entre esa pobre gente...

—Entre esa pobre gente hay muchos huérfanos. También hay muchos muchachos mendigos y miserables en los arrabales de Saint Peter, pero jamás se te ocurrió traer a ninguno, y mucho menos dárselo a tu hijo como amigo... como hermano, diría yo.

—¡Sophie!

—¡Es la forma en que has mandado a traer a ese pordiosero! —Exclama Sophie, arrebatada ya por la ira—. Y creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte: ¿Qué tienes tú qué ver con él? ¿Por qué no puede vestirse con ropa de los jornaleros, y pretendes que estrene los trajes de Peeta? ¿Por qué ha de ser nuestro hijo quien tiene que darle la bienvenida, y es en esta casa donde hemos de encontrarle un rincón, habiendo cien barracones de jornaleros donde siempre cabe uno más?

—Siempre te tuve por mujer de nobles y generosos sentimientos cristianos, Sophie.

—No me falta la caridad cristiana para los desgraciados y más de una vez te pareció excesiva. Pero en este caso, todo es diferente. Lo sé, lo veo y lo palpo. No es una obra de caridad lo que estás haciendo. Es una obra de reparación. Ese muchacho te importa por ti mismo. Te importa mucho... demasiado...

—Pues bien, Sophie... Voy a decirte la verdad. Ese muchacho es el hijo de un hombre con el que yo me porté mal. Un hombre que se arruinó por culpa mía. Ha muerto dejándolo en la más espantosa miseria. Creo un deber de conciencia ampararlo. —Duda un momento—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Es que no me crees?

—Me parece muy extraño. Has arruinado a muchos, y no trajiste sus hijos a casa... Mejor cabría pensar la historia de otro modo. ¡Ese muchacho es el hijo de una mujer a la que tú has amado!

Con esa acusación recta y precisa, como un venablo disparado contra la fría coraza de indiferencia con que en vano pretende revestirse Anthony Mellark, las palabras de Sophie han dado justamente en el blanco. El hombre por un momento ha parecido a punto de estallar en uno de sus arranques de violenta cólera. Luego, lentamente, se ha dominado, porque aquella mujercita rubia y frágil, es la única persona que parece tener la facultad de amansar en él los ímpetus bravíos, de resolver sus tormentas en una sonrisa o en un gesto ambiguo que cuaja después en forzada actitud galante.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar siempre lo que más pueda mortificarte?

—Pienso mal para acertar... y acierto, por desgracia.

—En este caso no.

—En este caso más que en ninguno. ¿De qué amor es fruto esa criatura? ¿Por qué no tiene nombre? Ese hombre a quien arruinaste, a quien quieres satisfacer recogiéndole el hijo, ¿qué apellido tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Bueno, el caso es que el muchacho es hijo natural de este hombre de que hablo, que no llegó a darle el apellido... Se descuidó, son cosas que pasan. Al prometerle hacerme cargo de él, tranquilizaba, además, su conciencia. Y no querrás que falte a la promesa que hice a un hombre que murió bendiciéndome, sólo porque a esa linda cabecita le ha entrado una idea tan descabellada como la que acabas de manifestar.

—No vas a ablandarme con historias sentimentales...

—Entonces tendré que concretar las cosas —restalla—: he prometido, he jurado ayudar al muchacho. No creo que pueda molestarte en lo más mínimo. ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de educarlo...!

—¿Cómo a otro hijo...? —insinúa amargamente Sophie.

—Como un amigo y leal servidor de Peeta —corta, tajante, Anthony, de nuevo al borde—. Le enseñaré a quererlo, a defenderlo, a prestarle su ayuda y su protección cuando llegue el caso. Este chiquillo, que es casi un hombre ya, servirá a las mil maravillas para mi empeño. Me encargaré de enseñarle que todo se lo debe a Peeta y que es su deber dar la vida por él si es preciso.

—¿Su protección?

—¿Por qué no? Nuestro hijo no es fuerte ni audaz.

—Me lo echas en cara como si yo fuera la culpable.

—No, Sophie, no quiero llevar esta discusión adelante. Pero Gale se queda y es mi última palabra.

—¡Júrame que cuanto me has dicho es verdad!

—Puedo jurártelo. No te he dicho nada que sea mentira. Además, no estoy haciendo nada con carácter definitivo. Sólo trato de darle al muchacho una oportunidad de probar que vale la pena ayudarlo. De lo que él me demuestre ser, dependerá su porvenir. Si tiene en las venas la sangre que dice que tiene, sabrá demostrarlo.

—¿Qué sangre?

—Con permiso... — Noel Undersee, llega en el preciso instante en que la situación se hace ya insostenible entre ambos esposos.

—Adelante, Don Noel —invita Anthony, aspirando profundamente y agradeciendo en su fuero interno la llegada de su amigo—. Llega usted en el momento oportuno de que tomemos ese aperitivo de que hablé antes. No te molestes, Sophie. Yo mismo ordenaré que lo sirvan. —Y al decir esto se aleja, dejando solos a Sophie y a Noel.

Sophie ha hecho un vago ademán de detenerle, tensa el alma en la respuesta no obtenida a sus últimas palabras, pero queda inmóvil, turbada por aquella mirada con que Noel Undersee parece envolverla, adivinando hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.

—A veces vale más no ahondar demasiado en las cosas, ¿verdad? Admitir, sin profundizar demasiado, que hasta los mejores hombres tienen, caprichos, debilidades y cometen errores lamentables, que con un poco de indulgencia pueden disimularse, evitando males mayores.

—¿Qué trata de decirme, Licenciado Undersee?

—En concreto nada, señora. Hablaba por hablar, como hablo muchas veces; pero mientras cruzaba esta preciosa casa, para acercarme aquí, pensaba que son ustedes un matrimonio realmente dichoso y que conservar esa felicidad merece cualquier pequeño sacrificio de amor propio.

—¿Para qué me está preparando, Licenciado Undersee?

—Para nada, señora... ¡qué ocurrencia! Es usted demasiado sensata para necesitar de un consejo mío, mas si por casualidad me preguntara cuál es en mi opinión la mejor forma de llevarse con el señor Mellark, yo le respondería que esperara. Mi padre, que fue notario de los Mellark antes que yo, me decía siempre: "La cólera de un Mellark es como un huracán: violenta, pero pasajera". Oponerse a ella en el momento del arrebato, es una verdadera locura. Pero pronto pasa, y entonces es el momento de reparar lo que destrozaron...

* * *

—¡Qué bien te ves! Pareces otro. Mírate en el espejo —dice Peeta a Gale.

—¿El espejo...?

—El espejo, claro... — Sonríe Peeta, divertido, feliz, por primera vez le permiten tener un amigo, alguien casi de su edad, un muchacho con quien hablar que no sean los criados ni el maestro estirado que se empeña en hacerlo memorizar tonterías — Aquí. Mírate. ¿No habías visto nunca un espejo?

—Tan grande, no. Es como un pedazo de agua quieta.

—No le pases la mano, que lo empañas —prohíbe Lavinia, la criada.

—Déjale en paz. Papá dijo que no lo molestara nadie.

—¿Y quién lo está molestando, señorito Peeta?

Gale ha retrocedido un paso para mirarse de pies a cabeza en el espejo que tiene delante. Es, efectivamente, como un gran trozo de agua quieta que le devuelve entera su imagen... una imagen en la que parece otro, aunque es la primera vez, en los doce años de su vida, que puede contemplarse como ahora lo está haciendo. Hay un gran asombro de sí mismo en la oscura mirada. Tiene cuatro años más que Peeta Mellark, y es bastante más alto; su cuerpo, delgado y musculoso, tiene agilidad de felino; sus manos son anchas y fuertes, casi como las de un hombre; su frente es amplia y altanera, sus cabellos negros, ahora peinados hacia atrás. En conjunto todos sus rasgos, ahora limpios y arreglados decentemente, como dicen, revelan un insospechado parecido con el señor de Campo Real; la nariz es recta; la boca firme y apretada en gesto amargo, que hace demasiado duro aquel rostro infantil, los grandes ojos grises, fieros, desafiantes. Y tan idénticos a los de Anthony Mellark.

—Ahora, ven para que te vean papá y mamá.

—¿Con el señor...? ¿Con la señora...? — Cuestiona algo cohibido.

—¡Pues claro! El señor y la señora son papá y mamá.

—Para usted, señorito. Pero no para éste —interviene Lavinia, despectiva—. Y no creo que debas llevarlo al salón.

—¿Por qué no? Papá me dijo que tenía que enseñarle toda la casa, mis libros, mis cuadernos, mis trabajos de pintar, mi mandolina y mi piano.

—Enséñele todo lo que guste, mas si no quiere disgustar a la señora, no lo lleve al salón, ni a su cuarto, ni a donde ella pueda mirarle. Y tú, entiéndelo también: si quieres quedarte en esta casa, no te pongas por delante a la señora.

* * *

Ambos caballeros comparten una copa, tras degustar el aperitivo prometido. Anthony un tanto ausente, intentando sin éxito encender su pipa, por el incómodo estado que toda la situación le ha causado. Sin embargo, presta toda su atención cuando Noel le comenta la reticencia de Gale de quedarse en su hacienda.

—Tendría usted que ver lo que me costó traerle, se resistió bastante, pero logré amansarlo con la promesa de quedarme unos días y llevarle de regreso a Saint Peter si no se halla a gusto. Él prefiere quedarse conmigo, y no lo tome usted a desaire. Es un muchacho raro, pero me temo que extraordinariamente inteligente a pesar de su aspecto rudo y salvaje. Además de valiente. El viaje que hizo aquella noche en ese bote y con esa borrasca, precisa un temple que muchos hombres no hubieran tenido. Parece, además, altivo, reservado, con cierta dignidad natural. Nada de eso es común en quien vive como un mendigo. Se le ve cierta casta...

—¡Deje en paz su casta! Lo recojo porque supongo que era lo que quería pedirme Hawthorne, pero nada más. A mi esposa no tenemos por qué darle detalles de nada de eso. La imaginación de las mujeres todo lo enreda. Espero que no se sorprenda usted demasiado si me oye contar alguna historia distinta referente al muchacho.

—Me temo que es usted quien va a enredar las cosas, porque apenas se peine y se lave la cara, ese muchacho no podrá pasar por ningún mestizo.

Noel le ha observado, viéndole palidecer, apretar los labios... Luego, Anthony encoge los hombros, forzando un gesto despreocupado, al comentar:

—De un modo o de otro, ya se arreglarán las cosas. Y, en el peor de los casos, todavía soy yo el que manda en mi casa.

Instantes después con el ímpetu de su niñez y el alborozo de tener un nuevo amigo, Peeta entra al recinto, seguido por un menos reticente Gale, vestido como un caballero, aunque descalzo. Tanto Anthony como Noel se callan al observar al muchacho, que no es ni la sombra del que llegó a Campo Real hace escasa media hora.

— ¿Verdad, papá, que mi traje le queda muy bien? Hasta parece otro, lo malo es que no hubo zapatos para él. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Te ves muy bien Gale. —Toma la palabra Noel, dado que Anthony se ha quedado impactado tras el cambio que provocan en Gale las nuevas ropas, atónito se ha quedado mirándolo, perdiendo cualquier sentido del aquí y el ahora. — ¿Por qué no salen y le enseñas tu potro?

—¿Estás enojado, papá? —Pregunta Peeta preocupado ante el extraño comportamiento de su padre, que se ha levantado, acercándose a Gale como para observarle mejor.

—Ehhh... no. No. Ve. Háganle caso a Don Noel. Váyanse —tartamudea el aludido.

—Sí. ¡Vamos, Gale! —Invita Peeta contento.

—No lo puedo creer, antes al verlo todo andrajoso, lleno de mugre no me había dado cuenta, pero...

—No. Yo tampoco me había fijado bien. —Concede el abogado, señalando: — Y sí. Se parece mucho a usted.

—¿Dios mío, de verdad será mi hijo? Tendré otro hijo y apenas hasta ahora... ¿Por qué Hazelle no dijo nada? ¿Él sabe que soy su padre?

—Bueno… no me ha comentado nada, pero tengo mis sospechas de que algo debió decirle Hawthorne, que lo indispuso contra usted…

—No lo puedo creer, este muchacho tan recio, fuerte, tan distinto a Peeta. — Ha puesto en palabras al fin, la amarga realidad que le ha atormentado desde que conociera a Gale. Y con un dolor que es casi físico pregunta: —¿Qué puedo hacer Noel? Sophie jamás aceptará que lo reconozca. Y tampoco puedo dejarlo así, como el hijo de nadie, cuando es mío.


	3. III

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **III**

—¡Papá! ¡Gale dice que no quiere quedarse! — Se queja Peeta en tono contrito.

Desde la casa grande se acercan Anthony Mellark y Noel Undersee, este último ya se encamina hasta Saint Peter, por tanto, Gale quiere hacer valer la promesa del notario e irse con él. Los dos hombres mayores, intercambian una mirada, la del notario es de resignación, bien sabe él cómo son los Mellark cuando toman una decisión. La de Anthony, en cambio, refleja determinación, él no está dispuesto a perder de vista a Gale, así que, con su más inocente tono, le pregunta:

—¿No? ¿Por qué no quieres?

—Porque me gusta más el mar —Responde raudo y veloz Gale.

—Me parece muy bien —Le concede, y vuelve a cuestionar: —¿sabes leer y escribir?

—Para navegar no hace falta —Repone de mal humor Gale, qué se cree esa gente, él ha sobrevivido todos estos años gracias al mar y nunca le ha hecho falta saber leer. Saber pelear sí, imponerse por la fuerza, arrebatar cuando sea necesario… ¿Pero leer? Eso no.

—Para ser un marino de verdad se necesita instrucción, hagamos un trato, te quedas en Campo Real hasta que el maestro Flavius te haya enseñado las letras y los números. Luego ingresarás a la academia naval para que salgas de allí hecho un verdadero capitán.

—¿Capitán yo?

—Sí Gale, di que sí...— Le ruega Peeta, ante la atenta mirada de Anthony.

—¿Que dices? — Presiona Noel.

—Está bien...— Acepta Gale, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo, quién diría que Gale del Diablo podría aspirar aquello alguna vez.

* * *

Pasan los días en Campo Real, y Anthony está cada vez más decidido a reconocer a su hijo, a pesar del escándalo, de los reproches de su esposa, del posible rechazo de Peeta y de la incertidumbre respecto a la reacción de Gale. Solo, en aquella aislada habitación que es a la vez biblioteca y despacho, Anthony Mellark ha vuelto a leer la carta que hundiera, arrugada, entre un montón de libros de cuentas y papeles varios. La ha vuelto a leer lentamente, deteniéndose en cada palabra, tratando de penetrar hasta el fondo de cada una de sus frases.

Cansado está, por las labores del día, pero se dispone a escribir una carta, una muy distinta, aunque la verdad entre sus líneas es la misma, va dirigida a su abogado y amigo, Noel Undersee:

 _Querido Noel, en estos días lo he pensado muy bien, la consciencia no me permite negar durante más tiempo mi protección, mi amor y mi apellido a Gale, es mi hijo y además es inocente de cualquier error que hayamos cometido su madre, yo o incluso de los de Andrew Hawthorne, quizá el mayor culpable de nuestras actuales circunstancias, pero esta vez no se trata de repartir culpas, amigo mío._

 _Quiero que inicie los trámites necesarios para que Gale sea reconocido como mi hijo. Como tal, también deseo legarle parte de mis tierras, las de la zona del Ingenio._

 _No me importa el escándalo ni el enojo de mi esposa. Pienso que es lo justo. Y así quiero que sea._

 _Como siempre, cuento con su apoyo,_

 _Anthony Mellark._

Firma y sella el sobre y guarda en su bolsillo, la que sin saberlo será su última voluntad. De pronto escucha los pasos amortiguados de quien espía, de quien entra subrepticiamente donde nadie lo ha llamado.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí? —indaga al oír cerrarse, cautelosamente, una puerta.

—Yo, papá.

—Peeta, ¿qué haces escondiéndote en mi despacho? — Le cuestiona, sin evitar sonreír, acariciando su rubia cabecita, mientras lo escucha:

—No estaba escondiéndome, papá. Entraba para darte las buenas noches...

—En todo el día no te he visto. ¿Qué has hecho?

—He pasado el día con Gale...

—Podrían haberse acercado. ¿Cómo le quedaron, por fin, los otros trajes que le regalaste?

—Como hechos para él. A mí me quedaban grandes, muy grandes. Pero aún no le conseguimos zapatos, papá. Se lo mandé decir a mamá con Brutus, mas ella dijo que no importaba que estuviera descalzo. Pero eso es feo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy feo. ¿Dónde está ahora Gale?

—Lo mandaron acostarse.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde ha dormido estos días? — Inquiere apenado, al notar que no se había preocupado de tamaño detalle.

—En el último cuarto del patio de los criados —explica el muchacho, en tono compungido—. Brutus dijo que así lo mandaba mamá.

Anthony frunce el ceño, pero cambia de tema, quiere saber qué piensa Peeta, que hasta ahora parece aceptar la novedad que representa Gale en su mundo.

—¿Peeta, hijo… qué te parece Gale?

—¡Me encanta, papá!

—¿Te has divertido con él? ¿Han jugado? ¿Le has enseñado tus cosas?

—Sí, pero no le gustaron. Y hoy ha estado muy serio y muy triste. Pero luego, cuando salimos a pasear, más allá del jardín, comenzó lo bueno: Gale sabe montarse en los caballos sin ensillarlos, y tirar piedras, tan fuerte y tan alto, que alcanza a los pájaros que van volando... Y caza lagartijas y sapos. Cogió viva una serpiente con una horqueta que hizo de un palo, y le dio vuelta y la metió en una caja. Y no lo mordió, porque él sabe cómo agarrarla. Me dijo que si tuviéramos un bote iba yo a ver cómo se pesca... porque él sabe tirar las redes y sacar peces.

—Me lo imagino. Supongo que ése fue su oficio.

—¿De verdad, papá? ¿No es mentira que él puede andar solo en un bote por el mar?

—No es mentira... pero sigue contándome. ¿Qué más pasó con Gale?

—Se burlaron de él en la barranca porque andaba descalzo y con el traje de paño gris... Él le dio una trompada al que estaba más cerca, que era más grande que él, y lo tiró de espaldas. Los demás se fueron. Pero, no vas a castigarlo, ¿verdad, papá?

—No— Responde Anthony, ahogando una risa— Hizo lo que me gustaría que tú hicieras si se rieran de ti alguna vez.

—Pero de mí no se ríe nadie... Se quitan el sombrero cuando paso, y si los dejo, me besan la mano.

Anthony se pone de pie con gesto extrañado. Acaricia nuevamente la rubia y lacia cabellera de su dulce hijo; lo empuja suavemente hasta la puerta del despacho y lo despide:

—Vete a dormir, Peeta. Hasta mañana.

* * *

Anthony cruza su enorme casa, llevando en la mano una pequeña lámpara de petróleo, ha atravesado el patio de los criados hasta llegar a la entornada puerta de aquel último cuarto, donde sobre un jergón de paja, rendido, duerme el joven y obstinado Gale.

Un instante alza la luz, iluminándolo. Mira el pecho desnudo, la cabeza bien formada, el rostro de nobles y regulares rasgos... Así, con los ojos cerrados, los duros rasgos de la raza paterna destacan claramente en su rostro infantil...

—¡Gale! — susurra entre dientes— ¡Eres mi hijo! ¿Verdad?

Una duda sutil y penetrante ha inundado el alma de Anthony Mellark. Contempla a aquel niño que duerme y siente conmoverse su corazón de padre... Quiere creer que Hawthorne no le mintió, que eran ciertas sus últimas palabras... Y, por primera vez, no es un sentimiento indefinible, mezcla de curiosidad y rencor, lo que le llena el alma, al contrario, es un hondo orgullo, una profunda satisfacción, un violento deseo que, en verdad, sea de su propio tronco aquella rama robusta, ruda y audaz, síntesis ardiente de su espíritu de aventura y de combate.

Cualquier hombre podría estar orgulloso de pensar hijo suyo a aquel muchacho extraordinario, endurecido como un hombre frente a la desgracia, y la pregunta se hace afirmación en sus labios:

—¡Hijo mío! ¡Sí! ¡Hijo mío...!

Con emoción que le hace temblar, descubre los rasgos iguales: la frente recta y altanera, las cejas anchas y pobladas, el enérgico mentón cuadrado y duro, los largos brazos musculosos, el pecho alto y ancho... y, por contraste doloroso, piensa en Peeta, rubio y frágil, aun cuando brilla en sus límpidos ojos azules la mirada de una inteligencia superior; en Peeta, tan igual a su madre, heredero legal de su fortuna y su apellido, su único hijo ante el mundo...

—¡Anthony! —Le interpela Sophie con voz alterada, penetrando en el humilde recinto—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Soy yo quien debe preguntarte —replica Anthony, rehaciéndose de la sorpresa— ¿Qué significa esto, Sophie? ¿Por qué no estás ya descansando?

—¿Puedo acaso descansar, cuando tú...?

—Cuando yo, ¿qué? ¡Acaba de una vez!

—Nada...— Se reprende ella, no debe dejarse llevar por la rabia que bulle en su interior— Pero quisiera saber desde cuándo vas tú, con una lámpara, comprobando y velando el sueño de los criados.

—¡No es un criado! —Estalla Anthony, haciendo que la mujer tiemble en su posición, pero no recula, es orgullosa y está dolida, sospecha de su traición, una traición que ocurrió mucho antes que fueran esposos, pero que le duele a pesar de todo, y le indigna porque ha rendido frutos.

—¿Qué es? ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Dilo!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Gale que despierta a causa de las alteradas voces—. Señor Mellark... Señora...

—No te muevas, quédate donde estás. Duerme, descansa... Y mañana ve a buscarme en cuanto te levantes —le aconseja Anthony en tono sereno.

—Mañana mismo lo quiero lejos de aquí, te lo ordeno Anthony: ¡Llévatelo de esta casa!

—¡Calla! ¡No vamos a hablar delante del muchacho! —Bruscamente la ha tomado del brazo, obligándola a salir al patio, encendidos los ojos con aquel arrebato de cólera violenta que le es tan peculiar, y con ira a duras penas contenida, la acusa: —¿Es que has perdido el juicio, Sophie?

—Me haces daño... ¡Suéltame! ¿Acaso me falta razón para perderlo? —Se exalta Sophie, recia por primera vez en su vida, reclamando la injusticia que se ha callado tantas veces, lo ha soportado todo, menos esto, esto nunca—. ¿Crees que no tengo motivos para estar desesperada? ¡Estabas ahí, viéndole dormir, contemplándole como nunca miraste a nuestro Peeta!

—¡Basta, Sophie, basta...!

—¡Ese niño es tu hijo! No puedes negarlo. Es tu hijo. Tu hijo... y de alguna de esas perdidas con las que siempre me has sido infiel. ¿De qué charca lo sacaste para traerlo a mi hogar, para darlo por compañero a mi hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste traer a esta casa a tu bastardo?

—¡Cálmate, Sophie! ¿Vas a callarte?

—¡No! ¡No me callaré! ¡Que me oigan los sordos! ¡Porque no voy a tolerarlo! ¡Es hijo tuyo y no lo quiero aquí! ¡Sácalo de esta casa! ¡Sácalo, o seré yo la que salga con mi hijo!

—No sucederá ni una cosa ni la otra... ¿Quieres armar un escándalo?

—¡No me importa! ¡Saldré para Saint Peter! El Gobernador Flickerman...

—¡El Gobernador no hace sino lo que a mí me da la gana! —asegura Anthony Mellark bajando el tono de voz, lo cual vuelve su ira más amenazadora—. ¡Vas a hacer el ridículo! —Anthony respira buscando serenarse, tratando de explicarse, porque sabe que tarde o temprano se lo debe decir y que ella deberá acatar su decisión— Lo acepto, Sophie. Gale es mi hijo, pero nació antes de que nos casáramos.

—¡Igual ya estábamos comprometidos! — Replica, un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Te informo que lo voy a reconocer, le daré mi apellido. Incluso parte de la hacienda y no podrás más que aceptarlo, Sophie. Por el bien de este matrimonio.

—Tú no vas a hacerme esta afrenta, Anthony...

—Lo único que te importa es el qué dirán... Tu imagen de mujer irreprochable, pero qué tal si yo dijera que hace años que me niegas los derechos maritales, pretextando enfermedades...

—¡No estamos hablando de eso! — Grita furiosa y herida.

—¡Claro que estamos hablando de eso! Y de todo... Te he aceptado con todas tus tonterías, pero estoy cansado, y esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, atrás quedaron los años en que una sonrisa tuya bastaba para convencerme, me has cansado, me has alejado de ti... Y estás viendo las consecuencias.

—Eres un hipócrita, tú has defraudado todo lo que esperé alguna vez de ti... ¡Te odio!

—De cualquier manera, no te voy a hacer caso, en esta carta están las instrucciones para que Undersee proceda con lo de Gale. Y yo mismo se la voy a llevar de inmediato.

—¡No! ¡Anthony, no! —Grita tratando de detener al obcecado hombre.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? — Inquiere Peeta preocupado, ha estado escuchando los últimos instantes de la acalorada discusión y no ha entendido por qué sus padres están tan enojados.

—Nada, Peeta. Nada, hijo.

* * *

La noche, sin luna y nublada anuncia una próxima tormenta, es oscura salvo cuando la surcan los fieros relámpagos, el sendero tan bien conocido, aquél que ha recorrido infinidad de veces a lo largo de su vida, se desdibuja frente a sus ojos, pues el caballo, instado por el furioso jinete, galopa a todo lo que da, peligro es lo que le rodea a cada metro del camino, pero nada importa, sólo cumplir con sus deseos, sólo acallar su consciencia con aquella tardía reparación, no quiere que Gale viva hay un minuto más en la ignorancia de quién es, y en tanto arregle los papeles podrá presentarse ante él y ofrecerle disculpas.

Tan oscura era la noche, tan insondable el camino, tan ensimismado y a tal velocidad iba, que no vio la rama baja a escasos metros de su rostro, no nota siquiera su existencia hasta que el golpe fortísimo en su frente lo descabalga y va a parar al fondo de un barranco, una oscuridad eterna lo rodea y con Gale en su pensamiento abandona la consciencia.

* * *

—No, señora, y nadie sabe a dónde fue ni por qué salió de ese modo. Yo le vi pasar como alma que lleva el diablo y pregunté a los sirvientes, pero ninguno supo decirme nada— Señala Brutus, ofuscado.

Sophie ha hecho un leve gesto de cansancio, apoyándose en su doncella. Ni las lágrimas largamente lloradas, ni la noche de insomnio cambian en nada su aspecto siempre igual: pálida, frágil como una flor de invernadero, da la impresión de escuchar siempre por primera vez hasta las cosas que mejor sabe. En este caso, sus labios se aprietan levemente y un breve y rojo relámpago de rencor cruza por su mirada.

—Manda a un par de criados a buscarlo al pueblo, tal vez fue a ver a su amigo el notario, y no se acerquen a él, en cuanto tengan noticias que vuelvan de inmediato para quitarme de encima esta preocupación tan grande.

* * *

Peeta ha aprovechado la oportunidad para salir de las habitaciones de su madre. Libre de la compañía de ésta y de la vigilancia persistente de Lavinia, se aleja a buen paso. Su cabeza arde... las ideas y los sentimientos parecen girar dentro de él revueltos y confusos. Aquellas duras palabras que jamás escuchara entre sus padres, aquella violencia de Anthony Mellark, todo ese cúmulo de sucesos extraños que parecen girar en torno suyo, se agolpan sobre el cielo azul de su feliz infancia, haciéndole sentirse, por primera vez en su vida, terriblemente desdichado. No quiere hablar a los sirvientes, no quiere aumentar con comentarios la pena de su madre... pero necesita confiar a alguien la angustia que llena su corazón de niño.

Entonces piensa en su amigo, por eso busca a Gale. Pero el cuarto en qué le creía encerrado, está vacío. De la ventana abierta sobre el campo, falta un barrote qué deja al descubierto el hueco por donde Gale escapara... Lo busca con un ansia nunca sentida, con la amarga sensación de desamparo de quien ve vacilar, por primera vez, a los que fueran para él evangelio y oráculo: sus padres... Por la misma brecha que abriera Gale, Peeta se desliza también, saltando a la pendiente al mismo tiempo que llama a gritos al fugitivo:

—¡Gale! ¡Gale!

Logra encontrarlo tras unos minutos, ya bastante lejos de la casa, junto a aquel arroyo de cauce pedregoso que baja a saltos desde la montaña, y llega hasta él, sofocado por la carrera.

—Gale, ¿por qué no contestabas?

Despacio, Gale se ha puesto de pie, mirándolo casi con desagrado. Siente por él una especie de rencor. Es tan distinto a todos los muchachos que él viera hasta entonces. Con aquel rubio y lacio cabello demasiado largo, el ceñido calzón de pana, la camisa de seda blanca... es como un muñeco de porcelana que se hubiera escapado de entre los adornos del salón. Pero Peeta le sonríe de un modo varonil y franco, y los claros ojos le miran afectuosos, sinceros, en una corriente de irresistible simpatía, a la que Gale intenta resistirse encogiendo los hombros...

—¿Para qué andas gritando? ¿Quieres que me atrapen?

—¿Acaso te escapaste?

—¡Claro! ¿No me ves?

—Brutus le dijo a Lavinia que te había encerrado anoche para que no molestaras; y yo, en cuanto pude, me escapé del cuarto de mamá para ir a abrirte la puerta.

—Para no molestar, me largo.

—¿Largarte? ¿Quieres decir que te vas?

—Pues claro. ¡No quiero estar aquí más! Pero no sé por dónde debo irme...

—Pero papá quiere que te quedes aquí, y yo también. Eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte. No te vayas, Gale. Yo, ahora, también estoy triste... El señor Noel Undersee le dijo a mamá que tú habías sido muy desgraciado, que habías sufrido ya demasiado para tus años, y yo, entonces, no lo entendí bien, porque no sabía lo que era sufrir de verdad.

—¿Y ahora lo sabes? —Cuestiona con la suspicacia que le caracteriza.

—Sí... porque ahora estoy triste. Papá anoche, él... él le gritó a mamá...

—¿Nunca habían peleado antes?

—No... Nunca. ¿Pero cómo sabes que pelearon? ¿Estabas despierto anoche?

—Ellos me despertaron...

—¿Quiénes? ¿Papá y mamá? —Gale asiente, y Peeta entonces empieza a contarle todo lo que está sintiendo, desahogándose con la única persona que supone logrará entenderlo—Pues a mí, no. Yo estaba levantado, papá me había mandado dormir, pero yo, a veces, no le hago caso. Cuando lo vi pasar, pensé que iba a regañarte por lo que yo le había contado que hiciste en la tarde, después pasó mamá, entonces esperé un rato, hasta que oí que gritaban, y cuando llegué... Bueno, si estabas despierto lo oíste todo. Papá... —la voz se quiebra en su garganta—. Papá se portó mal con mamá y ahora ella le odia.

Peeta rehúye la mirada de Gale, como si le avergonzara pensar que éste había escuchado la escena pasada. Pero Gale aprieta los labios sin responder, sintiéndose hombre frente a Peeta, con la instintiva conciencia de que debe callar, seguir callando aquel secreto que lo tortura, que le hiere con la incertidumbre de no saber si es mentira o verdad...

—Y... Y después... Él se fue a caballo y todavía no ha vuelto a la casa. Por eso estoy triste...

Peeta aguarda al menos un comentario, pero nada responde Gale, ceñudo y silencioso, por lo que interroga con suavidad:

—¿Tú crees que papá no volverá más? Yo sé que hay hombres que se enojan mucho y se van para siempre de su casa.

—Seguro que vuelve.

—¿Crees que vuelva? ¿De verdad? —exclama Peeta, con alegría. Mas, acto seguido, le invade la preocupación—. ¿Pero seguirá peleando con mamá si vuelve? ¿Y a mí, Gale? A mí, ¿crees que papá no va a quererme más?

—¿Querer...?

—¿No sabes lo que es querer? ¿Nunca te quisieron? ¿Nunca quisiste a nadie? ¿Ni a tu mamá?

—Yo no tuve... — Contesta incapaz de ocultar la pena que le ha ocasionado ese hecho, el único familiar que conoció era Andrew Hawthorne, y él había sido tan duro con él, que era lo único que recordaba, no sabía de afectos, de protección.

—Todos tienen. Será que no te acuerdas. Las mamás son muy buenas y cuando uno es pequeño lo cuidan mucho y lo duermen en los brazos. Todos tienen. Hasta los más pobres, los que viven en las barracas. Algunos no se acuerdan, pero todos tuvieron madre… —De pronto se voltea y exclama—: ¡Oh! Mira esa gente que viene por allá.

—Mira bien, parece como que traen un muerto...

—¿Un muerto?

—¿No sabes lo que es un muerto? ¿Nunca viste un muerto?

—No, nunca lo vi. Pero... eso no es un muerto. Es una camilla de ramas. Traen a un hombre acostado.

—Herido o muerto...

—¡Es papá! —Casi grita Peeta, al reconocer la ropa que vestía su padre anoche, con el espanto reflejado en su blanco rostro, y de inmediato sale corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa grande—. ¡Es papá!

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —se alarma Sophie.

—Aún vive, señora —responde Brutus—. Y mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

Anonada, derrumbada por la brutal impresión de la noticia, Sophie se ha desplomado sobre los almohadones de un sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, mientras musita:

—¡Anthony! ¡Anthony...!

—Desde que le vi salir de esa manera, temí un accidente. Por eso hice que le buscaran por todas partes.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue? —quiere saber, en su angustia, la señora Mellark, mientras a duras penas se recompone de la impresión.

—Supongo que, en su cólera, hizo galopar al caballo hasta desbocarse por senderos muy escarpados. Naturalmente, fueron a dar al fondo de un barranco. Salió loco, ciego de ira... ¡Ni siquiera permitió que Romulus le ensillara el caballo!

—¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

—Ahora le traen. Me adelanté para prevenirla, y ya envié un hombre con el caballo más rápido, a traer un médico de la capital que recientemente ha llegado a Saint Peter. Cayó de una gran altura... ¡Ahí están ya!

—Anthony... Anthony, ¿puedes verme? ¿Puedes oírme?

Inclinada sobre el lecho amplísimo, conteniendo con esfuerzo las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus párpados, Sophie Mellark espera con ansia la palabra que puedan pronunciar los labios temblorosos de Anthony; pero es inútil, sólo los párpados se alzan con esfuerzo y la mirada vaga se fija en ella: mirada de un alma que se desprende ya de las ligaduras terrenales.

—¿Me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? ¡Anthony...! ¡Anthony, Dios mío!

—Creo que es inútil... —expresa Brutus tristemente.

—¡No... ¡No digas eso! —Se desespera Sophie—. Ese médico, ¿cuándo estará aquí? ¿cuánto ha de tardar?

—Me temo que tarde bastante. Por desgracia, se ha perdido mucho tiempo. El accidente ha debido sufrirlo hace varias horas ya... Y luego, traerlo hasta aquí...

—Pee… ta… —susurra, con esfuerzo, Anthony.

—¿Eh...? —Es Sophie que siente aletear en su corazón un hálito de esperanza.

—Peeta... —vuelve a murmurar Mellark.

—Ha dicho Peeta —comenta Sophie.

—Está llamando al amo Peeta, quiere verle, quiere hablar con él. ¿Dónde está?

—¡Peeta... hijo! ¡Ven acá!

Sophie ha alzado la voz y ha ido hacia la puerta, donde han llegado los dos muchachos, mudos, tensos, cogidos de la mano, y de un brusco tirón los separa arrastrando a su hijo hasta el lecho del moribundo, cuyos párpados han vuelto a alzarse y en cuyas pupilas tiembla la luz de un ansia, de un anhelo imperioso...

—Aquí lo tienes, y aquí estoy yo también, Anthony.

—Peeta, vas a quedar en mi lugar...

—No digas eso —interrumpe Sophie—. El médico vendrá en seguida y te pondrás bien.

Brutus se separa de ellos, para darles la intimidad que requiere el momento y saca a Gale de la habitación.

—Pronto serás tú el amo de esta casa... —Ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su hijo y a su esposa. Su mano se alza hasta tocar la frente infantil nimbada de cabellos rubios—. Sé que cuidarás de tu madre... que sabrás defenderla cuando yo ya no esté. De eso estoy bien seguro... Pero hay algo más... que quiero pedirte: ¡Cuida de Gale, Peeta...! Quiérelo y ayúdalo... ¡como a tu propio hermano!

—¡Anthony... Anthony! —se angustia Sophie.

—Perdóname, Sophie... y no impidas que Peeta cumpla mi última voluntad. ¡Oh...!

—¡Señora... Señora!, el médico está llegando... el médico de la capital está llegando —anuncia Brutus, que se acerca presuroso y sofocado—. Ya lo vieron salir del desfiladero, ya viene para acá...

—Tarde... tarde... ¡demasiado tarde! —grita Sophie, debatiéndose en las garras de la desesperación.

Pero su angustia no disipa su sentido de autoprotección, pues cuando Brutus le entrega todavía manchada de la sangre del hombre que la escribiera, la carta que su marido llevaba con tanta prisa a su amigo notario, temblando, la estruja y la mete descuidadamente entre su ropa. Y le ordena al criado llevar a Peeta a su alcoba y mantener fuera de su vista a Gale.

* * *

Los funerales de Anthony Mellark duran tres días. La viuda no permitió que fuese trasladado a Saint Peter, y su cuerpo ha sido puesto en capilla ardiente en la pequeña iglesia de Campo Real, rodeado de cirios y flores, allí llegan a rendirle homenaje, desde los más humildes hombres que trabajan sus tierras, hasta las más importantes personalidades de la capital del Distrito y de la Nación.

Olvidado de todos, habiendo descartado los lujosos trajes de Peeta y volviendo a lucir los harapos que vestía cuando llegó a Campo Real, ronda Gale la pequeña iglesia blanca con un ansia incontenible de acercarse al que yace para siempre, al que le mandaron aborrecer los labios de Hawthorne, y al que extrañamente, sin embargo, ama con un sentimiento confuso, sordo, profundamente doloroso, que le hace sentir una sensación de desamparo como no la sintió nunca en su abandono, y murmura para sí:

—¡Padre! Era mi padre... Era mi padre...

Ya está junto al féretro, en la capilla atestada de flores, donde milagrosamente no hay nadie en ese instante... sólo la frágil forma enlutada de una mujer a quien el muchacho no ha visto, una mujer que se acerca temblando de cólera, apenas le ve apoyar las manos en el borde de la caja mortuoria. Es Sophie que, con ira apenas contenida, le grita:

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has entrado? ¡No tienes nada que buscar! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete donde yo no te vea más! ¡Vete para siempre!

Ciega de una cólera que en vano trata de ahogar en su garganta, Sophie ha señalado a Gale la puerta de la capilla, mientras el muchacho retrocede trémulo, sintiendo que el gesto y las palabras de aquella mujer le hieren y le ofenden como nadie le ofendió jamás. Ahí, muy cerca, para siempre inmóvil y helado en su lujosa caja, está el hombre que le dio el ser, el padre que con tardío arrepentimiento trató de ampararle. Y es la primera vez en sus doce años, que en su corazón hosco y selvático está a punto de florecer un sentimiento de ternura... Pero de un golpe, la voz y las palabras de aquella mujer lo han destrozado. Retrocede, la mira de frente y sale como un sonámbulo, mientras Peeta Mellark se acerca por la puerta contraria, indagando:

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué echas a Gale? — Cuestiona Peeta, angustiado, su mundo está cambiando tan vertiginosamente que le es imposible adaptarse.

—¡Deja tranquilo a Gale! Quédate aquí, al lado, junto al féretro de tu padre... donde debes estar.

—Pero, papá mandó...

—¡Calla! — Le ha apretado el brazo, obligándole a callar, mientras en la puerta del frente, de par en par abierta sobre el campo, aparecen ya las figuras imponentes del Gobernador Flickerman y del Mariscal Heavensbee.

* * *

Comienza la hora más solemne de los suntuosos funerales. Los dedos de Sophie se aflojan soltando el brazo de Peeta, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, y un sollozo amarguísimo estalla al fin en su garganta, mientras Peeta escapa de allí...

—¡Gale...! ¡Gale!

—Déjame, Peeta. Me voy ahora mismo...

—¡No puedes irte! ¡Papá no quiere que te vayas!

—¡Él está muerto y la señora me ha echado! ¿Qué no oíste?

—Ya lo oí... pero no importa. Papá me mandó que te cuidara.

—¿Tú? ¿Cuidarme tú?

—¿Qué te crees? Después de papá y mamá, soy yo el que manda.

—Ahora tu papá está muerto y la única que manda es la señora. Ella no quiere verme más... Me dijo que me fuera...

—Que te fueras de la iglesia, pero no de Campo Real. Saint Peter está muy lejos. Tienes que ir en coche o a caballo. Además, no van a dejarte salir.

—¿Quién no va a dejarme?

—Los criados, los trabajadores... y los soldados. ¿No viste cuántos soldados hay?

—Sí... pero no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

—Sí tienen que ver. Papá no quería que te fueras. Todo mundo lo sabe. Si te ven, te sujetarán, te encerrarán...

—¡Y me escaparé! — Apunta Gale, hastiado de sentirse como un pájaro en una jaula.

—No sabes el camino...

—Sé que, caminando por la orilla del mar, siempre llega uno a Saint Peter. Y si encuentro un bote, llegaré antes.

—¿Y pescarás en el bote?

—Claro, puesto que tengo que comer.

—¿Y te comerás el pescado tal como lo sacas?

—Es mejor que morirse de hambre.

—¡Llévame contigo, Gale!

—¿A ti? ¿Estás loco?

—¡Llévame contigo! Yo quiero aprender a pescar y a manejar un bote. Cuando sea grande, seré marino y mandaré una fragata, como el Mariscal.

—Cuando seas grande, irás de viaje. Ahora no.

—Me voy y luego vuelvo, quiero ir contigo y tengo dinero para comprar un bote...

—¿Tienes dinero? ¿Dinero tuyo? ¿Tuyo? —Le pregunta Gale mostrándose interesado.

—Pues claro. Tengo mucho dinero en una caja...

—¡Niño Peeta! —llama la voz de Brutus.

—Ya te están buscando —sonríe Gale, despectivo—. Figúrate lo que harían si te fueras.

—Nos vamos con todo mi dinero si me esperas a la noche. ¿Sabes dónde? Allá abajo, al lado del arroyo...

—¡Niño Peeta! —vuelve a sonar la voz del criado, ya más cerca.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Me escapé nada más para decirte que no te fueras. Nos iremos juntos y cuidaré de ti como quiere que haga mi papá.

—¿Pero estás sordo, niño? —pregunta el criado, acercándose donde se encuentran los muchachos—. Tu mamá me mandó a buscarte. Ya tienes edad para entender que debes estar a su lado...

—Ya voy... No me tienes que gritar...— Responde molesto, exhibiendo una mínima parte del carácter que ostentara en vida su padre.

—No grito, pero la señora se desespera—contesta el criado bajando la voz. Más en seguida, en tono áspero, exclama—: ¡Ah! También me dijo que te buscara a ti y que no te dejara marchar. ¿Entendiste? Espera por ahí a que la señora disponga de tu suerte, porque ahora es ella, y sólo ella, la que manda en esta casa.

* * *

Las horas han pasado lentamente. El cuerpo de Anthony Mellark se halla ya bajo tierra; los importantes funcionarios que acudieron desde la capital, han regresado a ella tras rendir sus respetos a la viuda, y un silencio espeso, tanto de pena como de agotamiento y de cansancio, cae sobre la suntuosa morada, sobre los fértiles campos, sobre las cien barracas de los trabajadores en la opulenta hacienda de Campo Real.

Sin embargo, hay luz en las habitaciones de Sophie, a cuyas puertas llega Brutus, el más fiel y antiguo de sus servidores, trémulo y demudado.

—Señora... el niño no aparece por ninguna parte.

—¿Qué?

—Cuarto por cuarto hemos buscado, Lavinia, Octavia y yo, por toda la casa. He mandado a recorrer los campos y a preguntar por las barracas, pero tampoco está.

—¡Era lo único que faltaba!

—Por favor, cálmese... — Interviene Noel, tratando de prodigarle algo de tranquilidad a la reciente viuda—No puede haber ido muy lejos. Estaba junto a usted hace una hora escasa. Se habrá escondido en algún rincón, como hacen los niños cuando tienen pena...

—Si mi hijo tiene pena, debe estar a mi lado.

—Efectivamente; pero son reacciones extrañas de las criaturas— Repone Noel usando el mismo tono con el que convenció a Gale de ir a Campo Real.

—¿Qué sabes del fulano Gale? — Fustiga Sophie, ignorando al notario.

—Esa es otra —repone Brutus—. Lo primero que hice fue buscarlo para preguntarle si sabía del niño, pero el tal Gale tampoco aparece por ninguna parte.

—Pues deben estar juntos —supone Sophie— Y si ese descastado se atreve a lastimar a mi niño...

* * *

—Gale... —llama débilmente Peeta.

—Aquí estoy. ¿Traes la plata?

—Pues claro. Mírala. Con todo y caja...

—La caja no sirve; echa las monedas en tu pañuelo, y vámonos.

—¿Mi pañuelo?

—Yo no tengo. Me las echas en el tuyo y me haces el favor completo. ¡Anda!

Rudamente, como si aquel viejo rencor contra el mundo entero, que Andrew Hawthorne derramara en su alma, se hubiera despertado en aquellas últimas horas, Gale casi ha arrebatado de manos de Peeta el pañuelo repleto de monedas, acercándolas, para mejor mirarlas, a la clara luz de la luna y, sorprendido, confirma:

—Son monedas de plata...

—Pues claro. Y hay dos de oro. Míralas... Cada una de éstas vale por cien de plata. Papá siempre me regalaba una moneda de oro el día de mi cumpleaños... Muchas las gasté. Se compran muchas cosas con una moneda de oro... Tendremos un bote grande, grande, de esos con velas, y navegaremos en él por todos los mares...

—¿Oyes? —alerta Gale, aguzando el oído.

—Sí —afirma Peeta con la mayor tranquilidad—. Nos están buscando, pero no por este lado. Piensan que le tenemos miedo al arroyo crecido...

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Me voy ahora mismo.

Gale ha anudado fuertemente las monedas en el pañuelo, atándolo luego a su cintura, se sube las piernas del pantalón y las mangas de la camisa, mientras Peeta le contempla fascinado. Pero las voces que gritan sus nombres se acercan, apresurando la huida de los dos niños.

—¿Por dónde nos vamos? —indaga Peeta.

—Yo, por el arroyo —dice Gale, que ya chapotea en el agua.

—¡Gale, espérame! ¡Ayúdame, Gale!

Gale no responde, no vuelve la cabeza, no regresa, ignora el llamado de su medio hermano, saltando sobre las piedras, entre el arroyo que se despeña en pequeñas cascadas, va curso arriba, rueda a veces, hasta el fondo de una poza, pero vuelve a levantarse, se alza agarrándose a las ramas, trepando por las cuerdas naturales que cuelgan sobre el agua, y así se pierde en el fragoso monte...

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

La voz de su madre paraliza al pequeño Peeta, que estaba dispuesto a seguir a Gale. Se aferra a la caja de monedas, ahora vacía, que éste dejara en sus manos, los pies hundidos en el barro de la orilla del arroyo, y sostiene su primera lucha terrible entre la voz de la aventura que le llama y el tierno amor que siente por su madre, y por fin, de mala gana, contesta:

—Aquí estoy...

—¡Hijo! ¡Mi Peeta! —Grita Sophie, nerviosísima, abrazando a su hijo—. ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué saliste a estas horas de la casa?

—Apuesto la cabeza a que lo sonsacó el tal Gale —asegura Brutus.

—¿Pero dónde está él? —Se alarma el notario, que en último momento se había unido a la búsqueda de los pequeños—. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Hay que seguir buscando...

—Estaba con el niño, puedo jurarlo...

—¿Peeta, dónde está Gale? ¡Contesta la verdad! — Persuade la madre.

—Íbamos a escaparnos... yo quería que me enseñara a navegar y a coger pescados, pero él se fue solo... no quiso esperarme...

—Se fue, pero llevándose su dinero. ¡Es un ladronzuelo! —Afirma Brutus—. Pero si la señora me permite que salga yo a buscarlo...

—No, déjelo. Que se vaya... ¡Que se vaya para siempre! ¡Es lo único que hemos ganado! Vamos a casa, hijo...

Sophie Mellark se ha erguido, y un instante su cabeza altiva se vuelve hacia aquel arroyo por donde Gale escapara saltando entre el agua y las piedras, mientras su mano blanca, de dedos nerviosos, aprisiona la de su hijo Peeta. Fieramente lo atrae hacia ella, en un gesto que es de ternura y dominio, y lo arrastra, alejándose de aquel lugar.

* * *

—Señor notario... Señor notario... —llama Octavia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La señora está esperándolo en su cuarto, y me mandó que lo buscara y le dijera que fuera para allá pronto, pronto, porque tiene que hablarle. Que fuera en seguida...

—Aquí me tiene, señora, atento a su llamado y dispuesto a servirle en todo, como siempre —se ofrece Noel Undersee a Sophie. Y en seguida, le aconseja—: Pero si mi modesta opinión vale de algo, creo que lo único que debe usted hacer es descansar, tomarse unas buenas horas de reposo...

—Sobrará tiempo para descansar después... Tengo entendido que todos los papeles de la casa Mellark están en la notaría de usted, ¿no?

—Exacto. Partida de nacimiento, acta de matrimonio, el testamento de nuestro nunca bien llorado amigo Mellark... que por otra parte casi es inútil. Todo cuanto hay es, naturalmente, de usted y de su hijo Peeta.

—Sé que todo está en orden... pero quiero guardar esos papeles en mi casa. Todos. ¡Absolutamente todos! ¿Hay algún inconveniente para que los ponga en orden y me los entregue a mí, para que yo los guarde?

—En absoluto —asiente Noel Undersee con sorpresa y disgusto—. Estarán listos en una hora si usted lo manda. Saldré inmediatamente para Saint Peter, y mañana, si así lo desea, le haré entrega oficial de todo en mi despacho.

—Brutus irá por ellos... Es el más antiguo y el mejor de mis servidores. Lo he nombrado administrador general de la hacienda, y él hará que las cosas marchen.

—¡Pero es absurdo, totalmente absurdo! Es un capataz sin ninguna preparación... Si me permite aconsejarle...

—No voy a oír ningún consejo suyo, Noel Undersee. No pierda el tiempo en dármelo.

—Lamento profundamente su extraña actitud, señora Mellark.

—No es extraña, puesto que defiendo a mi hijo...

—¿Su hijo...? —se sorprende el notario.

—¡Señora...! — Lavinia irrumpe en la alcoba, agitada y tartamudeando.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Lavinia? —pregunta Sophie.

—El niño Peeta... parece que está muy malo... Isabella me mandó avisarle... tiene fiebre y dice cosas raras...

Sophie corre a la habitación de Peeta, olvidando la acalorada conversación con el notario, quien genuinamente preocupado la sigue. La dama cae de rodillas frente al pequeño lecho blanco, donde Peeta, con sus ojos azules abiertos, pero sin ver, húmedo de sudor helado el rubio cabello, se agita en el delirio de una alta fiebre. Noel Undersee se detiene bajo el arco de la puerta, entre las dos doncellas asustadas.

—¿Y el médico? ¿Dónde está el médico? —inquiere Sophie.

—Se fue, señora... como todos.

—¡Que corran a Saint Peter a buscarle! ¡Oh, mi hijo!

—¡Gale... Gale...! —murmura Peeta en su delirio—, Gale... No me dejes... Llévame contigo... Llévame a navegar... Yo cuidaré de ti... ¡Papá lo ha mandado! Papá dijo... como a un hermano... Como a un hermano... Gale...

— ¡Dios mío! —exclama Sophie, en un lamento. Ha retrocedido tambaleándose, sintiendo como si la tierra que la sostiene vacilara. Ira y dolor se clavan al mismo tiempo en su alma, y volviéndose hacia Noel Undersee, le espeta—: ¿Y aún se extraña usted por qué defiendo a mi hijo? ¡Tengo que defenderlo con los dientes, con las garras!

—Señora Mellark... Nadie le ha atacado. Está usted ciega y en su egoísmo maternal...

—¡Basta! —Le interrumpe Sophie—. ¡Ni una palabra más! ¡Salga usted de esta casa! ¡Salga! ¡Salga! ¡Y no vuelva jamás!

* * *

La enfermedad de Peeta fue larga. Durante muchos días tuvo fiebre alta, y cien veces pronunció en su delirio, como uniéndolos para siempre, los nombres de Gale y de su padre. Al fin, una mañana amaneció despejado, reconoció a su madre y lloró en sus brazos...

—Ve a casa de Undersee, Brutus. Apenas se reponga totalmente mandaré a Peeta a Francia. Por eso quiero que recojas los papeles de casa de Noel Undersee y luego entregues esta carta en propia mano al Gobernador. Él me ayudará.

* * *

Es en el despacho del capitán del puerto de Saint Peter, junto a los muelles, en donde aguarda un barco listo a partir rumbo a Francia. Peeta viajará en él a cargo del sobrino mayor del Mariscal Heavensbee. Y una vez en París entrará a una exclusiva escuela, donde permanecerá no menos de ocho años.

—Todo está en orden, y el barco a punto de zarpar. Acabo de entregar al sobrecargo los últimos papeles de Peeta y, por lo tanto, mi misión está terminada —explica el notario.

—Muchas gracias, Licenciado Undersee. ¡Oh, aguarde! ¿No quiere acompañarme hasta dejar en el barco a Peeta?

—Será un gran honor —acata Noel Undersee, pero el tono con que lo dice es francamente seco, casi hostil.

—Comprendo que está disgustado conmigo. Le traté bruscamente la última vez que hablamos —intenta disculparse Sophie.

—Olvide ese asunto, señora. No tiene la menor importancia.

—Entonces, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?

—Desde luego, aunque no le prometo contestarle.

—Le agradeceré mucho que me responda. ¿Buscó usted a ese muchacho que mi esposo quería recoger? ¿Tiene alguna noticia de Gale... del Diablo?

—La noticia que tengo es buena para usted, aun cuando a mí, sinceramente, me ha apenado.

—Espero que no le habrá ocurrido alguna desgracia...— Murmura compungida.

—Todavía no, pero será muy raro que volvamos a saber de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Tras mucho averiguar, he tenido noticias de que embarcó como grumete en una goleta de carga que zarpaba rumbo a Jamaica. No supieron darme el nombre de la goleta ni de su capitán, por lo que considero totalmente perdida la pista del muchacho. Y no imagina usted cuanto lo siento... Él me había pedido que lo dejase en mi casa como sirviente y, después de todo, hubiese sido lo mejor. ¿Pero quién podía adivinar todo lo que ocurriría...? En fin, mire usted tamaña casualidad, los dos pequeños van a estar al mismo tiempo cruzando el mar... —La sirena del buque, que está pronto a zarpar, le interrumpe con la estridencia de su sonido—. Ese es el barco que se lleva a su hijo. ¿Vamos?

* * *

El barco que se lleva a Peeta ha dejado atrás el promontorio de rocas en el que se alza el faro, y, con la proa apuntando hacia altamar, apresura la marcha. De pie junto a la baranda de cubierta, creyendo sentir aun sobre el rostro los besos y las lágrimas de su madre, Peeta mira aquella tierra que se aleja. Y como una promesa a aquella tumba que dejara en el cementerio de Campo Real, como un grito de su corazón de ocho años, Peeta susurra:

—Volveré pronto, papá. ¡Volveré... para buscar a Gale!


	4. IV

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **IV**

 _Quince años después..._

 ** _En Saint Peter:_**

En la playa, sentada sobre las pálidas arenas, absorta en sus ilusiones mientras observa el sol caer y el vaivén tranquilo de las olas, reposa risueña Katniss Everdeen, los años la han favorecido, es una joven hermosa y estilizada, con la piel ligeramente dorada por el beso del sol, los ojos grises y profundos que encierran un mundo de anhelos, y una sonrisa a flor de labios.

Se deleita pensando en el día que verá regresar a su amor, su prometido, Peeta Mellark, el joven destinado a hacerla feliz. Hace ya siete años de la última vez que le vio, cuando él vino a pasar una temporada en su hacienda. Tan galante y educado, tan fino y amable, terminó de ganarse su corazón.

Sólo un problema, empaña su estado de ánimo, se preocupa por la suerte de su hermana menor, Primrose, que desde hace casi diez años vive en la capital, bajo el cuidado de su tía Amelie Cartwright, hermana menor de su padre, quien por su aventajada posición económica se hizo cargo de brindarle casa, comida y educación. Sin embargo, Prim desde hace dos años no ha vuelto a visitarlas, empecinada con la idea de encontrar un buen partido en Capitol City. Lo mismo anhela Katniss, sueña con el día en que su felicidad sea completa, junto a su esposo y sabiendo también a su hermana feliz y acomodada. Se recrea en un mundo repleto de ilusiones cuando Clove, la menuda chica que ayuda en su casa, la única sirvienta que se pueden permitir, la busca exaltada, avisándole que ha llegado una carta de Primrose.

Ambas corren de regreso a la casa, donde encuentran a Katherine Everdeen, quien concentrada lee las noticias de la pequeña de sus hijas.

—¿Qué cuenta Prim, mamá? —inquiere Katniss, nada más entrar.

Su madre separa la vista de los pliegos que sostiene y le da una sonrisa melancólica a Katniss, le angustia saber a Prim tan lejos, formándose en un medio totalmente distinto, lleno de vanidades y ligerezas pero, sin corazón para perturbar a Katniss con sus preocupaciones maternales, le resta importancia al asunto:

—Que está muy contenta… son páginas enteras sobre las fiestas a las que ha asistido, sobre la moda de París, y sobre los sombreros, que allá ahora se usan mucho más pequeños.— Katniss ríe porque así es Prim, no hay mayores desasosiegos en su vida y eso le alegra, pero es motivo de preocupación de Katherine, quien teme la suerte de la menor de sus niñas: —Tu hermana se ha vuelto demasiado frívola, a veces me pregunto si hice bien al mandarla tanto tiempo a Capitol City con tu tía Amelie.

—¡Claro que sí, mamá! —responde convencida—, además allá es más fácil que encuentre un buen partido.

—¡Ojalá! Aunque dudo que tenga tanta suerte como tú, hija. —Sonríe Katherine, conformándose con la suerte de Katniss, al menos su primogénita estará protegida por Peeta el día que ella ya no esté, y conociendo lo caritativa y generosa que es su niña, confía en que nunca abandonará nunca a Primrose.

—Es que no creo que haya otro como Peeta —señala con su voz más soñadora, totalmente enamorada.

Katniss se acerca y, arrodillándose, abraza a su madre, quien protectora la acuna. Son muy diferentes ambas mujeres, pues la chica guarda todo el parecido a su padre, la dama mayor, rubia y muy pálida, ya padece algunos achaques de salud, se ve frágil en comparación con su enérgica y vigorosa hija.

* * *

 ** _En Capitol City:_**

Primrose Everdeen es la más coqueta chica en la fiesta, sus ojos de un azul intenso, son capaces de hechizar hasta al más indiferente de los hombres, conocedora de sus encantos no se detiene a pensar en el qué dirán, sabe que la vida es una sola y que su suerte depende sólo de ella, de si es capaz de encontrar un rico pretendiente o, por el contrario, de conformarse con ser una solterona infeliz, de vuelta a su pueblo natal, bajo el yugo de su insulsa madre y hermana.

—No sean tontas— aconseja a sus dos más cercanas amigas: su prima Delly Cartwright y la joven Miranda Alcott—, coquetear no tiene nada de malo. ¡Al contrario, es necesario! Una mirada por aquí, una levantadita de falda...

—¡Oh! ¡Prim, por favor! —Exclama escandalizada Delly—, si te viera mi mamá.

—Le diré que me picó una hormiga— Ríe Prim, divertida ante las reacciones exageradas de su prima. Convencida de que no puede darse el lujo de ser tan mojigata, ella no tiene una generosa dote como la de Delly y tiene que sacar provecho de todos sus encantos.

—Miren quien viene allí, es Cato—Señala Miranda, buscando un pretexto para cambiar de tema, francamente algo incómoda con el comportamiento de Prim.

En efecto, mirándolas interesado se encuentra el hombre más adulador de toda la capital, rubio de ojos miel, alto, elegante, de apariencia regia y bolsillos vacíos. Junto a él, un poco menos alto, pero con un donaire de alta alcurnia, se encuentra otro joven rubio, algunos años menor, ataviado con el uniforme de gala de la milicia francesa, cuando sus miradas se encuentran Prim debe reprimir un jadeo, sin embargo, es incapaz de contener su curiosidad y pregunta:

— Y... ¿quién lo acompaña?

—¡Qué barbaridad! —Exclama Miranda, escondiendo la cara tras su adornado abanico— No es otro, sino Peeta Mellark.

—¿Peeta?

* * *

Cato le señala con discreción a las tres jóvenes mujeres, haciendo énfasis en la del vestido color marfil, de quien, al igual que media capital, ha quedado prendado.

—Y ésa, la de la izquierda —señala disimuladamente levantando la copa de brandy—, es la más coqueta de todas, llena de fuego, sensual, vibrante...

—¡Qué entusiasmo!— Ríe Peeta y unos pequeños hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas, aunque no puede negar que la vista es claramente prometedora, delicados rizos rubios enmarcan sus femeninas facciones, sus mejillas parecen satinadas y en sus labios revolotea una sonrisa, mientras pestañea de manera coqueta y muy provocativa, dejando entrever el azul de sus pupilas.

—Es que me fascina— insiste Cato— ¿Quieres conocerla?

—Por supuesto.

Prim le ha dejado saber a sus compañeras que sabe de quién se trata el gallardo joven que se acerca junto a Cato, picando la curiosidad de ambas jovencitas.

—¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

—Su mamá y la mía son primas... Además mi herm... —Debe interrumpirse al ser abordadas por Cato.

—Señoritas... — Saluda Cato, haciendo una reverencia, con la galantería que le caracteriza.

—¡Hola, Cato! —Saluda Delly.

—¡Qué bueno que viniste! —Concede Prim, animosa.

—No podía faltar a la fiesta donde estarían las mujeres más hermosas de la capital— Se detiene más de lo usual cuando le besa la mano a Prim, y la sostiene mientras presenta a su acompañante: —Además, este amigo mío se muere por conocerlas.

—Peeta Mellark, a sus pies señorita— Peeta toma la mano nívea y delicada y le da el beso correspondiente.

Prim sonríe, sabiéndose deseada. Y aunque sabe de sobra que se trata del prometido de su hermana, no puede contener su impulso natural de coquetear.

—No me diga que no se acuerda de mí—Dice con cierto toque de intriga, mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejando de lado el recato que exhiben sus amigas: —Soy Primrose Everdeen. La hija de su tía Katherine.

— ¿Prim?

* * *

 ** _En Saint Peter:_**

¡Peeta Mellark está en la capital!

El rumor ha llegado a oídos de Katniss, en la mañana, una joven recién llegada lo comentaba en la iglesia, y su amiga Cressida corrió a contárselo. Katniss no puede calmar la emoción que la embarga, al sentir que cada vez está más cerca, que dentro de nada estará en Saint Peter, que pronto empezarán los preparativos para la boda, se casarán y serán felices. Aunque también siente desazón, por haberse enterado de boca de terceros, y temor de no ser de su agrado, de que conociera a una mujer más interesante en sus viajes o, incluso, en la ruidosa Capital.

Su madre intenta calmar sus ansias, pero el desbocado corazón de Katniss no se apacigua. Se siente dejada de lado por su tía Sophie. Asustada. Ansiosa, nada, nada puede calmarla en este momento.

* * *

 ** _En Capitol City:_**

La fiesta ha terminado, todos los invitados se han retirado y no hay manera de escapar del interrogatorio de Delly. Está muerta de curiosidad desde que Prim le comentó que Peeta Mellark está comprometido con Katniss, así que en el dormitorio, preparándose ya para irse a la cama, Prim se dispone a contarle la historia a su prima.

—No puedo creer que Peeta sea el prometido de tu hermana. ¿Y desde cuándo?

—¡Uy hace mucho! Mi mamá y mi tía Sophie lo arreglaron cuando ambos eran niños.

—Qué suerte tiene Katniss, porque él además de guapo es rico —comenta con cierta envidia—. ¿Estarán muy enamorados?

—¡Por favor! — replica con una sonrisa socarrona, llena de decepción— La última vez que se vieron fue hace más de cinco años, creo. En unas vacaciones que él pasó en la hacienda.

—¿Y eso qué? La distancia no es impedimento para el amor —sentencia Delly soñadora y romántica como siempre.

—¡Ay por favor, no seas tonta! —repone algo molesta con la actitud de su prima, cómo pueden ser tan diferentes si han crecido juntas. A veces parece tan pueblerina como la misma Katniss— ¿Cómo puedes sentir amor por alguien que no ves?

—¿Por qué no? El amor es algo que viene del corazón.

Prim bufa y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no le hace ningún desaire a su prima, en cambio contesta, con una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Sí —ríe—, pero entra por los ojos y se crea con palabras, con miradas, con besos —susurra, en confidencia—. Y conociendo a la mojigata de mi hermana, estoy segura que entre ellos no ha habido ni siquiera un pequeño roce.

—De todos modos, Peeta Mellark es un sueño de hombre…

Al llegar a la suite de hotel donde se hospeda su amigo, Cato nota que tampoco a Peeta le resultó indiferente la hermosa Primrose Everdeen. Con el pretexto de degustar una última copa, logra sonsacarle más información, pues para ambos ha resultado una sorpresa la observación hecha por Prim aquella tarde.

—Su familia vive en Saint Peter, relativamente cerca de mi hacienda. Mi madre y la suya son primas lejanas. La última vez que vi a esas niñas eran flacas y desabridas, y mira en lo que se han convertido. Al menos Prim...

—Si se dejara me la robaría— Lanza por anzuelo.

—No hace falta, con pedir su mano es suficiente— Sonríe, apegado a los principios más regios, a diferencia de su querido, pero convenenciero, amigo.

—Para ti tal vez. Pero mis finanzas, querido amigo, son tan miserables que, si no encuentro pronto una esposa rica, uno de estos días me daré un balazo —arguye Cato, con una sonrisa cínica—. Y Prim será todo lo linda que quieras, hasta con títulos de nobleza, pero no tiene ni un centavo, así que: ¡Salud por las feas y adineradas!

—Eres un cínico, Cato.

* * *

 _Días después_

* * *

 ** _En Capitol City:_**

La criada escolta a Peeta hasta el jardín donde Prim, con un libro sobre su regazo, toma aire fresco. A ella le resulta insólita su visita, por eso le gana la curiosidad al buen juicio, y aunque está sola en la casa, le permite entrar.

—¡Peeta, qué sorpresa!— Sonríe ella, mientras él, tras besarle la mano, se sienta a una prudente distancia.

—Me permití traerle unos chocolates.

—¡Qué amable! Me encantan… — Prim no deja pasar la oportunidad y se lleva coquetamente uno de los pequeños bombones a la boca.

—Me dijeron que doña Amelie no se encuentra.

—No, ella y mi prima salieron temprano a hacer unas visitas. ¿Venía a ver a mi tía? — Inquiere ligeramente desilusionada.

—Bueno quería pedirle permiso para visitarla a usted.

—¿A mí? — Se sorprende, recuperando la fe y sonriendo internamente.

—¿Le molesta? — Pregunta él, con cierto nerviosismo, a Peeta no se le escapa el hecho de que es la primera vez que se siente así de inseguro. Pero la joven frente a él es todo lo que podría soñar un hombre, hermosa, delicada, a él no le importa que no tenga dinero, eso no resulta relevante.

—¡No! —Se apresura a contestar, luego se reprende a sí misma, y con más delicadeza casi susurra: —Sólo que me extraña.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunta, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se ha instalado en sus labios— Es usted la muchacha más linda que he conocido y desde la primera vez que la vi no he dejado de pensar en sus ojos, día y noche.

—¡Adulador! Quién sabe cuántas mujeres hermosas habrá visto en París, en Madrid...

—Pero ninguna como usted— Asegura, mirándola fijamente, mientras ella llevaba un segundo bombón a su boca.

—No me mire de esa manera, me ruboriza.

Peeta decide cambiar el tema, intentando no atemorizarla. Generalmente no es tan obvio cuando una mujer llama su atención, pero esta vez todo es diferente y no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué.

—¿Irá usted a la velada este jueves en casa de los Alcott?

—Sí— Responde luciendo entristecida—. Y será la última diversión que tenga en mucho tiempo, porque este fin de semana debo viajar a Saint Peter y, la verdad, no me agrada la idea de volver definitivamente…

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere interesado.

—Es un pueblucho, su gente no se compara con la de la capital…

—¿Le gustan las fiestas?

—Por supuesto, son divertidas… y un pretexto para ver a las amigas... —responde con un impulso casi pueril que Peeta juzga adorable— platicar... enterarse de lo que pasa.

—Supongo que en Saint Peter también tiene amigas.

—No, más bien son amigas de mi hermana. Pero son tan simples, con ellas no se puede hablar de nada.

—¿Y de qué le gusta platicar a usted?

—Son muchas preguntas ¿no? Mejor hablemos de usted.

—¿Qué quiere saber? —Concede él, dispuesto a satisfacer cualquier curiosidad.

—Por ejemplo: ¿qué es lo que le gusta? ¿De qué habla con los amigos? — Pregunta jugueteando con su cabello y mirándole claramente interesada.

—En los últimos días no he tenido más tema de conversación que el de una señorita bellísima que ocupa mi mente, mi corazón y todos mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? —Insiste, aun creyéndose conocedora de la respuesta, bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

—¿Hace falta contestar?

—¿No le parece que está siendo demasiado audaz? — reconviene, mientras deja a un lado los chocolates y el libro, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo, a la vez, muy delicadamente, el ceño.

—Si la he molestado, discúlpeme— retrocede contrito.

—No —sonríe con ternura, fingiendo arrepentimiento—. No es que me moleste sino que no estoy acostumbrada a estar a solas con un caballero. Y menos con uno tan audaz.

—Nuevamente le pido perdón, no debí insistir en verla sabiendo que su tía no estaba en la casa. ¿Está enojada?

—Creo que nunca podría estarlo con usted.

—Debo despedirme, pero nos veremos el jueves en casa de los Alcott. Me parecerá un siglo, hasta entonces—reconoce retirándose ya—. Con permiso.

* * *

 ** _En Saint Peter:_**

Katniss corre escaleras abajo en cuanto oye llegar el carruaje, algo le indica en su interior que son noticias sobre Peeta. Alcanza la puerta justo en el momento en que resuena el primer aldabonazo. Al abrir se encuentra con su tía Sophie, vestida de seda negra como de costumbre, jamás se quitó el luto tras el fallecimiento del tío Anthony.

— ¡Ay tía, qué gusto verla! — Exclama emocionada Katniss, dándole espacio a la mujer para que entre.

—A mí también me da gusto, querida— Saluda, dándole dos besos a su futura nuera—. Vengo molida por el viaje. Los caminos están en tan mal estado que uno llega con todos los huesos resentidos. ¿Y tu madre?

—Fue un momento a la plaza, debe estar por volver —Dice invitando a su tía a sentarse—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

—No, no, no, sólo estoy de paso, voy a quedarme unos días aquí en mi casa porque el sábado salgo para Capitol City, Peeta ha vuelto— Anuncia con alegría Sophie Mellark.

—Sí, lo sé, tía. Por fin…

—Sólo le falta esperar su baja y luego lo tendremos aquí para siempre.

—¡Ay, sí, tía! — Concuerda feliz.

—No sabes el sacrificio que ha sido para mí todos estos años de separación —murmura, algo desganada, luego con ímpetu y orgullo continúa—, pero valió la pena, en Europa se ha codeado con la más alta aristocracia, ha frecuentado los círculos más exclusivos, ahora es un hombre culto, que ha viajado, que ha vivido…

—¡Debió ser maravillosa la experiencia!

—Sí, sí, pero ya. Ya terminó, ahora le corresponde a él hacerse cargo de Campo Real, yo ya no estoy para lidiar con los trabajadores y preocuparme por las cosechas, ya le toca a él —se queja, pero reconviene de inmediato—, con tu ayuda por supuesto.

—Gracias, tía.

—Estando en Capitol City voy a aprovechar de encargar tu canastilla de novia, ya sabes que ese va a ser mi regalo de bodas, y te prometo que va a ser digna de una reina.

—Usted ha hecho tanto por mí, tía, que jamás podré agradecerle— Indica Katniss con una sonrisa plena de felicidad y la mirada cargada de gratitud.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo único que te pido es que seas una buena esposa para mi hijo.

—Eso no tiene ni que decirlo. Yo... yo quiero mucho a Peeta. — Reconoce con timidez.

* * *

 ** _En Capitol City:_**

La frustración gana la batalla interna que se libra en Prim, también la rabia contra la suerte y contra su madre que se ha empeñado en adelantar su regreso a Saint Peter. Todo porque se ha enterado del regreso de Peeta Mellark, y ante la inminente boda, quiere dar la impresión de ser una familia unida y feliz. Odia que la obliguen a volver antes de lo convenido, pero sobre todo le duele que sea Katniss quien se quede con el preciado trofeo que es Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno para ella? Jamás debió separarse de mamá, desde niña tuvo los mejores juguetes y vestidos y su tía Sophie la adoraba.

—Es que no quiero irme, Delly. No me quiero enterrar allá por el resto de mi vida...

—Si te entiendo, pero…

—Es que... es que allá no hay nada —insiste con desesperación en su voz y en sus gestos, perdiéndose la animada fiesta por el caos que bulle en su interior—, es un pueblo miserable de pescadores y contrabandistas. Si aquí no he encontrado pretendiente, allá menos. ¿Con quién me voy a casar en Saint Peter, Delly? ¿Con quién?

—Calla, Prim. Ahí viene Peeta Mellark.

Sin aguantar las ganas que tiene de volver a ver a Prim, Peeta ha saludado a las prisas a los anfitriones y recorrido la estancia hasta encontrarla, tomada de manos de su prima y con un inconfundible malestar. Preocupado se acerca a ellas, tratando de no mostrarse excesivamente audaz, como le señaló ella en su anterior encuentro.

—¿Se puede?

—Prim está un poco triste porque pasado mañana se regresa a Saint Peter definitivamente— Le confiesa Delly, haciendo suya la desazón de su prima.

—Es que Delly y yo hemos crecido juntas, la considero mi hermana —replica Prim, con los ojos húmedos y la voz ligeramente quebrada— y me duele muchísimo pensar que no la volveré a ver.

—Todo eso se puede remediar —dice tomando la mano de cada una, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, y dedicándole la más encantadora de sus sonrisas—, Campo Real es una hacienda muy grande y cómoda, me dará mucho gusto tener a la señorita Delly y a su familia de huéspedes cuantas veces lo deseen y por el tiempo que quieran.

—Muchas gracias— Sonríe Delly, mirando con intriga a Prim, quien permanece cabizbaja e inusitadamente silenciosa.

—Y para usted, Prim, mi casa siempre estará abierta y a su disposición.

—¿De verdad? ¿Haría usted eso por mí? — Inquiere mirándolo esperanzada.

—Con tal de verla sonreír, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _Días después_

Sophie ha llegado por sorpresa al hotel donde se aloja su único hijo, impaciente por verlo después de tanto tiempo, no aguarda en el vestíbulo como sugiere el botones, en cambio tras darle una generosa propina sube hasta la habitación y espera.

La alegría de ver a su hijo, hecho un hombre, un caballero refinado, dejando de lado lo que le habría impuesto Anthony de seguir vivo, le aceleraba el corazón. A veces, a pesar de los sacrificios, de haber asumido prácticamente sola el manejo de la hacienda, tenía que admitir que había corrido con suerte, la suerte de perder a Anthony, pero manteniendo su intachable reputación, su estatus, y sobre todo haciendo de su hijo el hombre que siempre soñó.

—¡Mamá! — Grita Peeta, alborozado, apenas la reconoce.

—¡Peeta! ¡Hijo mío! Déjame verte —Suplica Sophie, acercándose a su hijo, y le abraza durante un largo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? — Inquiere Peeta, tras unos minutos, en lo que se ha ocupado de ordenar un refrigerio ligero.

—Mi cielo, las cartas tardan más que uno. No puedo dejar de verte, eres todo un hombre...

—¿Tuviste buen viaje?

—Sí. Bastante tranquilo, hasta que uno llega a Capitol City, aquí la estación estaba llena de viajeros, mira qué casualidad, yo estaba llegando y la hija menor de Katherine, Primrose, iba de salida.

—¿La viste?

—Sí. Casi no la reconozco. Se ha puesto muy linda.

—Es hermosísima, mamá. Y me he enamorado de ella como un loco.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exclama anonadada Sophie Mellark, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, evidentemente conmocionada.

—Que estoy enamorado de Prim, mamá. ¡Quiero casarme con ella! —anuncia Peeta, rebosando de júbilo, aunque extrañado por la reacción de su madre, seguramente a ella sí le importaba la falta de dinero de Prim y su familia.

—No puede ser.

—Yo ni me acordaba de ella cuando la vi en casa de Amelie Cartwright. Pero quedé hechizado, sé que su familia no está en la mejor situación económica, pero...

—Peeta, por Dios... —Le interrumpe Sophie, alarmada por el rumbo de esta conversación— Tú no puedes casarte con Prim.

—¿Por qué no? Ella no está comprometida...

—¡Pero tú sí! — Exclama a voz en grito.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Y con Katniss, su hermana.

—¡Mamá, por favor! No querrás que haga caso de esa niñería...

—No es ninguna niñería, sino un compromiso formal. Y Katniss está esperando muy emocionada tu regreso, para casarse. No entiendo cómo pudiste pensar en otra, cuando sabías perfectamente...

—¡Yo no lo sabía, mamá!

—Pero si desde que era un niño te repetí que tú y Katniss algún día se casarían...

—Cuando uno es niño le cuentan mil cosas, le hacen creen en las hadas, en los gnomos, en los dragones de siete cabezas. Por qué no volviste a hablarme de este compromiso.

—Porque creí que no hacía falta, además siempre en mis cartas te contaba de Katniss. Y hace siete años cuando pasaste esa temporada en Campo Real les veía platicar tan a gusto, en fin, creí que estaba sobreentendido.

—¡Evidentemente no fue así! Y si alguna vez hablé con ella fue por cortesía, porque era una prima lejana que estaba de huésped en la hacienda. Antes que nada, mamá, hiciste mal en tomar un compromiso de ese tipo en mi nombre.

—Muchos matrimonios se arreglan de esa manera.

—¡Pues el mío no!

—Pe... Pero es que hijo...

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero estoy enamorado de otra —suspira—. ¿Primrose está enterada de este supuesto compromiso con su hermana?

—Todos están enterados... la familia, las amistades... No, no, Peeta, recapacita. Para Katniss va a ser terrible, ella se considera tu prometida, además te quiere, es una muchacha lindísima, bien educada, toca el piano, habla francés, borda de maravilla... Es recatada, modesta, siempre dispuesta a hacer obras de caridad…

—No quiero que sigas hablando de ella, podrá ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero a quien quiero es a Prim— Le corta Peeta, sin intenciones de continuar con esa plática.

—Yo creo que al menos deberías tratarla un poco.

—No, mamá. Y como es un compromiso que tú tomaste, te ruego que busques la manera más conveniente para deshacerlo.

—Pero, Peeta… ¿Te imaginas lo que va a ser para ella? Hijo mío…

—Sí, lo imagino— Concede, contrito—. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero yo tampoco. Por favor entiéndeme, he visto a docenas de amigos, que por un motivo u otro se han casado con mujeres a las que no querían y su vida se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno, aborrecen su casa, siempre andan buscando diversiones en cualquier lado, entregándose a los vicios y la disipación, y no quiero eso, mamá. Lo que deseo es una vida tranquila junto a una esposa tierna y cariñosa que me ame tanto como yo a ella, una mujer que yo haya escogido para ser la madre de mis hijos.

A Sophie le agrada su argumento, orgullosa está dentro de sí por el hijo que ha formado, y poco a poco las reticencias que tuviese de romper el compromiso dejan de ser preocupaciones. Entonces, cuando entiende que lo importante realmente es la felicidad de Peeta, se atreve a cuestionar:

—¿Acaso Prim comparte tus sentimientos?

—No hablé con ella de esto por decencia. Pero creo que sí… Madre, volveré a Saint Peter al final del mes, en cuanto salga mi baja. Por favor endereza este entuerto para entonces. Quiero formalizar mi compromiso con Primrose Everdeen.


	5. V

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **V**

Es modesta la construcción donde se ubica la pequeña notaría de Saint Peter, residencia también del eminente notario, el pequeño cubículo que hace las veces de recibo y de oficina estaba repleto de documentos muy bien organizados, Noel Undersee era conocido por su carácter metódico y contemplativo, siempre hacía un minucioso análisis antes de sugerir a sus clientes determinadas acciones. Era también un hombre honesto, de buenos sentimientos, de mirada franca y sonrisa afable.

Katherine Everdeen, ahora que su hija mayor estaba próxima a casarse y el regreso de la menor era inminente, sentía el apremio de organizar un poco sus maltratadas finanzas, con la esperanza de proveer a Katniss de una modesta dote.

―Doña Katherine… ¿Por qué se molestó en venir? Me hubiera mandado llamar ―señala el hombre a modo de saludo.

―No se preocupe, Don Noel, me queda de camino y tengo que pasar al mercado.

―¿Y cómo está usted?

―Bien, a Dios gracias. Y muy contenta ―sonríe la mujer sinceramente, impaciente por contarle la buena nueva― ¿Ya sabe usted que Peeta Mellark ha vuelto de Europa y se encuentra en la Capital?

―¡Claro que sí! Las noticias corren rápido en nuestra pequeña comunidad.

―Y como comprenderá estamos un poco alborotadas… En cuanto él llegue a Campo Real se va a fijar la fecha de la boda y tendremos tantas cosas por preparar.

―¿Y Katniss qué dice? ―cuestiona con una mezcla de cordialidad y curiosidad, pues anhela saber de la suerte del pequeño hijo de Anthony Mellark que hace ya tantos años embarcara rumbo a Europa.

―Pues qué quiere que diga, está contenta, también muy nerviosa…

―Si Peeta sigue siendo el muchacho noble y bueno que conocí, no tiene de qué preocuparse, su hija será muy dichosa, Doña Katherine.

―Estoy segura que con la ayuda de Dios así va a ser… Y… Pues, precisamente por eso he venido a hablar con usted.

―Estoy a sus órdenes, dígame.

―Aunque mi prima Sophie, en su generosidad, va a regalarle a Katniss todo el ajuar de novia, yo quisiera disponer de esos bonos que me legó mi difunto esposo, para que mi hija tenga, al menos, esa pequeña dote.

―Como usted mande, hoy mismo voy a enviar un telegrama al banco para pedir el retiro.

―Se lo agradezco mucho, Don Noel. Así Katniss no se va a sentir tan poca cosa ―apostilla algo resentida.

―Aquí entre nosotros, permítame decirle que las virtudes que Katniss aportará al matrimonio son mucho más importantes que cualquier dote.

―Es usted muy amable…

―¿Y qué me dice de Primrose?

―La estamos esperando de un momento a otro. Mi cuñada Amelie quería que se quedara más tiempo en la Capital, pero es tiempo ya de que retorne a mi lado, con la boda tan próxima…

* * *

Como casi todas las tardes Cressida ha ido a visitar a su amiga Katniss, para compartir té y galletitas en la terraza. Aquella casa estáubicada al final de una de las anchas calles de los arrabales que termina en el mar, de sólidos muros, pintados de cal, de amplias estancias frescas y ventiladas, amuebladas con lujo un poco anticuado, una de esas casas en las que se sostiene con esfuerzo la apariencia de una posición que fue mejor, en que se remiendan las cortinas y se lavan los viejos pisos hasta hacerlos brillar. Tiene muchos cuartos desocupados, y la rodea un jardín, descuidado y selvático, en cuyo fondo se agrupa una espesa arboleda... Detrás de ésta se encuentran los acantilados, y luego el mar imponente y bravío de aquellas costas siempre castigadas por vientos y huracanes, siempre destrozadas, y renovadas siempre por el soplo vital de una tierra fértil.

―Entonces Primrose no encontró marido…

―No.

―¿Y se va a quedar aquí para siempre? ― Inquiere con voz quejumbrosa, ante la expectativa de tener que disputarse con Primrose a los solteros disponibles.

―Pues sí― Afirma Katniss, envuelta en el estado de ensoñación en que la tiene el regreso de Peeta―, esta es su casa.

―Con lo coqueta que es tu hermana se va a adueñar de todos los mozos disponibles de Saint Peter y las aldeas vecinas, y a nosotras no nos va a dejar nada.

―Por favor, hablas de mi hermana como si fuera una descarada… ―reprende Katniss suavemente.

―Bueno, tal vez exagere un poco, pero presumida sí es, porque como vive en la Capital no hace más que presumir de las fiestas, los coches, la ropa, y a todas nos ve de arriba abajo, como si fuéramos ratas de campo.

―Pero en el fondo Prim es buena. Y la verdad a mí me da pena. Mi mamá tenía tantas esperanzas de que encontrara marido.

* * *

 _Días después_

* * *

―¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene la niña Prim!

―¿De verdad? ―Corretea Katniss junto a Clove, dirigiéndose sin tardanza al encuentro de su hermana.

―Sí, niña… Ya viene por el camino

―Avísale a mi mamá, yo iré a buscarla.

Primrose avanza en procesión con sus maletas y baúles de distintos tamaños, su vestido de gasa blanca la hace lucir como un ángel, pero el inclemente sol hace que el sudor caiga a raudales a ambos lados de su rostro y en otras zonas menos visibles, inquietándola hasta casi el desespero. El pequeño abanico no ayuda en nada, el empedrado de las calles, descuidado y húmedo por las recientes lluvias entorpece su marcha, por lo que no recibe de buena gana la efusiva bienvenida que le prodiga su hermana.

―¡Ay, Prim! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Por fin llegaste…!

―Llegué hace horas ―se queja, con aquella voz de niña mimada, que le es tan característica―, sólo que no encontré coche en el puerto y tuve que venir caminando

―Ay bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Tenemos tanto que contarnos.

Una vez en la casa, Katniss se desvive en atenciones para su pequeña hermana, atrás quedaron los años en que se notaba quién era la mayor, ahora prácticamente de la misma estatura y contextura, la diferencia era evidente sólo en el carácter: Primrose era caprichosa y voluntariosa, mientras que Katniss era caritativa y modesta, al igual que sus cabelleras, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

―¿Quieres más agua?

―No, ya no. ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor aquí?

―Estamos en la costa, además esa ropa que traes es muy bonita, pero demasiado gruesa para Saint Peter.

―Es lo que está de moda ―señala displicente.

―Sí, supongo que sí, pero aquí estamos un poco atrasados, además en Saint Peter el único que dicta la moda es el sol.

―Ya está todo tu equipaje en la recamara, hija. ― Anuncia Sophie, feliz de por fin tener a sus dos hijas bajo su techo, aunque sea por un breve tiempo.

―Sí, mamita, gracias. Después sacaré la ropa, mi tía Amelie les manda unos regalitos.

―¡Qué amable de su parte!

―¿Y cómo está la prima Delly?

―Muy bien, a lo mejor viene a visitarnos― Responde Prim guardándose la generosa invitación que recibió de Peeta, tiene la impresión de que no será del agrado de ninguna de las dos saber que él le dedicó sus atenciones en la Capital.

―¡Ay qué bueno! ―se ilusiona Katniss― Ojalá esté aquí para mi boda, mamá.

―Peeta ya regresó de Francia y no tarda en venir ―señala Katherine, queriendo poner al corriente de las buenas nuevas a Prim.

―Mi tía Sophie está en la Capital, fue a verlo… Estoy tan feliz…

―Vi a Peeta en Capitol City ―confiesa finalmente, Prim, sobrepasada por la necesidad de hacerse la importante.

―¿De verdad? ―le pregunta Katniss, un tanto extrañada, y con cierta envidia por no haber tenido la suerte de verlo aún.

―¿Dónde? ―de inmediato cuestiona la madre, interesada.

―En una velada en casa de mi tía Amelie.

―¿Y qué te dijo?

―Pues nada, me saludó y se portó muy amable.

* * *

Aquella noche Katniss se quedó hasta tarde junto a su hermana, ayudándole a desempacar, y Prim considero propicio el momento para engatusar a su hermana y sacarle algunas confidencias…

―¿Lo quieres mucho?

―Y cómo no lo voy a querer si es mi prometido, mi futuro esposo…

―Pero ustedes casi no se han visto ―Apunta, intentando sembrar incertidumbre en el alma de Katniss―. No olvides que lejos de los ojos, lejos del corazón.

―Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero dentro de mí siento un cariño tan grande, y si Peeta no sintiera lo mismo ya habría roto el compromiso. ¿No crees?

―Seguramente ―responde contrariada. Katniss, a diferencia de ella, ha sido educada para agradar, para tener la mejor respuesta a flor de labios, y a Primrose le resulta tentadora la idea de hacerle perder la paciencia.

―Estoy tan contenta, Prim. Por las noches casi ni duermo, el sólo pensar que pronto lo voy a ver… ay no sé, me dan hasta escalofríos.

―¡Caray, nunca imaginé tanto entusiasmo!

―No, por favor, no pienses mal, es un sentimiento natural y limpio por mi prometido, por el futuro padre de mis hijos.

―¡La casta y pura Katniss! ―se burla, Primrose― No, pero a mí no me engañas: te mueres de ganas de sentir sus besos, su cuerpo caliente bajo las sábanas.

―¡Prim! ¿Pero, qué te pasa? ¿Es eso lo que te han enseñado en el colegio de la Capital? ―reprueba Katniss, enrojeciendo visiblemente, apenada y avergonzada.

―No. Eso se aprende fuera del colegio, en las fiestas, en las pláticas con las amigas…

―Pero son pensamientos obscenos y vergonzosos.

―Y reales―insiste Prim, viendo con aires de superioridad y sorna a su hermana mayor.

―Te dejo para que descanses. Buenas noches― Se despide Katniss, sin rastro de su buen humor habitual.

―Hermana ―insiste Prim―, como mujeres que somos ambas sentimos lo mismo con respecto a los hombres. La diferencia es que yo exteriorizo mis pensamientos, mientras que tú los escondes.

―Que descanses.

Apenas se cierra la puerta por la cual ha salido Katniss, Prim bufa en medio de una sonrisa:

―¡Hipócrita!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Prim ha despertado de muy mal humor, el calor no la dejó descansar apropiadamente, y por otro lado el ser conocedora de que su destino era permanecer en aquel pueblucho, sin expectativas de casarse con un buen partido, y bajo el yugo de su madre, se va a caminar por la playa, intentando revivir el cariño que por esas tierras alguna vez tuvo. La joven Primrose es bastante arriesgada, pues el acantilado no medra su voluntad, sigue el abrupto y estrecho sendero al borde de los farallones de rocas y baja hasta la playa cercana. Su intrépida caminata la lleva hasta el Cabo del Diablo, donde hay construida una cabaña, se ve espaciosa, fresca, con ventanas en los cuatro costados, un refugio idílico, que pica su curiosidad. Y hasta ella se encamina.

La curiosidad de la joven sigue en aumento, cuando se percata que a escasos metros de su presencia un hombre se da un baño, sin ningún pudor, a pesar de que ninguna cortina o biombo impide que se le vea desde el exterior. Su curiosidad alcanza un punto cumbre cuando se recrea en el musculoso torso del hombre, sus anchos hombros, su cabellera negra azabache que húmeda reluce al sol.

No se da cuenta que él se ha percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, se sobresalta cuando le escucha llamar a alguien. Su voz es grave y tiene don de mando:

―¡Thom!― Gale tiene varios minutos notando la insistente mirada de una joven muy bien vestida como para ser una vecina del pequeño barrio de pescadores que habitan por debajo de sus dominios, la curiosidad que siente es equiparable a la de ella―No voltees ahorita pero hay una mujer allá abajo. Ve a seguirla y me dices quién es.

―Está bien― Acata Thom, divertido, deseando alguna vez que le pasen cosas tan interesantes como las que le ocurren a Gale del Diablo.

* * *

Dos horas tiene Cressida esperando en la casa de las Everdeen para ver a la recién llegada Primrose, a punto estaba de irse cuando la susodicha aparece, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

― ¡Vaya, por fin apareces, ingrata! Llevo horas esperándote.

―Perdón, no sabía que habías venido, me fui a caminar por la playa y por poco me pierdo.

―Déjame verte, estás muy linda.

―Gracias. Tú también.

* * *

Hace ya un buen rato que Thom partió, siguiendo discretamente a la jovencita que merodeaba por la cabaña de Gale en el Cabo del Diablo. Gale, entre tanto, hacía cuentas y anotaciones, hasta había olvidado lo que había enviado hacer a Thom, cuando este vuelve a la casa a toda prisa y muy cansado:

―¿Quién es? ― Inquiere Gale, recordando la tarea asignada apenas ve a Thom llegar.

―Se metió a la casa de Doña Katherine Everdeen, la condesa. Entró por la parte de atrás. Seguramente es una de sus hijas.

―¿Cuántas hijas tiene?

―Creo que dos.

* * *

A Primrose también le había quedado la intriga sobre el habitante de aquella cabaña. Era todo un hombre, de anchas espaldas y piel tostada por el sol, su cabellera negra y larga le daba un aspecto seductor, aunque salvaje. Era, para la joven, lo más interesante que le había prodigado el miserable pueblo de Saint Peter.

―¿Clove, quién vive en esa casa que está junto al mar? ―pregunta Prim, a su criada muerta de curiosidad, cuando esta la ayudaba a prepararse para ir a la cama.

―¿Cuál casa, niña?

―Una cabaña que está en un risco.

―¿Fue hasta allá?

―Sí. Y vi a un hombre joven…

―¡Niña! ―Exclama Clove persignándose― ni se le ocurra volver.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque él es muy malo, le puede hacer daño. Es un demonio señorita. Todo mundo le tiene miedo, por eso le dicen Gale del Diablo.

* * *

En la residencia de los Mellark en el pueblo de Saint Peter Sophie aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada de su prima Katherine. Todavía no encuentra la manera de comunicar la mala noticia. Aunque no es tan mala, al menos no para toda la familia, Katherine deberá entender que de cualquier manera una de sus hijas va a entrar a la familia Mellark. Cuando su prima llega finalmente, Sophie se levanta y acude a su encuentro con premura. Alertando de inmediato a Katherine, quien generalmente no tenía aquellos arrebatos.

―¡Prima!

―¿Cómo estás, prima?

―Perdona si te hice venir con tanta urgencia ―se disculpa Sophie, que no .

―De ningún modo, ¿cuándo llegaste?

―Anoche, pero pasa y siéntate.

―¿Y cómo está Peeta?

―Muy bien, gracias a Dios.

―¿Y cuándo va a venir? ―insiste Katherine, haciendo suyo el entusiasmo que siente Katniss por su cercana boda.

―A fin de mes…

―Katniss está tan emocionada.

―Pues sí, lo imagino…

―¿Pasa algo? ―le pregunta luego de unos minutos en los que, pensativa, Sophie no ha pronunciado ni una palabra.

―No sé ni cómo decírtelo, prima.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Pues… resulta que Peeta no quiere casarse con Katniss ―simplifica Sophie, lanzando la noticia de golpe, y dejando a su prima anonadada.

―¡Virgen del cielo! ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué puedo decirte? Estoy más mortificada que tú… porque yo tuve la culpa ―intenta explicar atropelladamente―. Para mí el compromiso entre ellos era un hecho, y resulta que él lo olvidó y ahora no quiere cumplir.

―¡Dios mío!

―Y aún no te he dicho lo peor.

―¿Qué puede haber peor? ―inquiere al borde de las lágrimas Katherine, quien desde ya se devana los sesos pensando en cómo le dará esa noticia tan devastadora a su niña.

―Pues… en Capitol City conoció a una muchacha y se ha enamorado. Tanto que quiere que yo pida su mano…

―¿En serio? ―consulta con ironía― ¿Y quién es?

―Ay, prima... se trata de Primrose…

* * *

Montones de cartas de navegación y un vaso de ron yacen sobre el escritorio de un pensativo Gale del Diablo, planea su próximo viaje, se dedica al tráfico de licores, por lo general, aunque en su barco ha transportado las más diversas mercancías, siempre por fuera de la ley. La suerte le ha sonreído con frecuencia, sus aventuras pocas veces le han costado caro, y tiene la costumbre de, con sus ganancias, ayudar a los más necesitados de Saint Peter.

Sus pensamientos de pronto se ven interrumpidos por un susurro de su fiel amigo Thom, quien le anuncia:

―Ahí está otra vez…

―¿Quién? ―le pregunta un tanto sobresaltado.

―La muchacha del otro día.

―¿La condesita?

―La misma.

Subrepticiamente Gale sale de la casa, dándole instrucciones a Thom de permanecer en la misma, haciendo ruido, para que la chica se confíe y se siga acercando, sin sospechar que sería sorprendida, luego rodeó la cabaña y apareció por detrás de Prim.

―Pensé satisfacer su curiosidad ―le susurra, casi en la oreja, asustándola. ―¿Acaso no quería conocerme?

―¡Qué presumido! ―repone recuperándose rápidamente y haciéndose la ofendida― ¿Por qué debería interesarme conocer a alguien como usted?

―No lo sé. Por eso estoy intrigado. Me imagino que sabe quién soy…

Prim se ve sobrepasada por la intensa mirada que le dedica aquel hombre, además de su evidente irrespeto por el espacio personal. Ruborizada, pero al mismo tiempo, excitada por la pequeña aventura que se estaba permitiendo, le responde con sequedad:

―No.

―¿No?

―No ―insiste.

―¿No ha preguntado? Todos en Saint Peter me conocen. Para algunos soy el mismo diablo. Para otros un pobre hombre que busca su vida.

―Usted podrá ser lo que sea menos un pobre hombre ―se aventura a responder con coquetería.

―Y usted es la mujer más bonita que ha cruzado por estos lugares. ¿Le gustaría tomar una copa de vino?

―No tomo vino ―le rechaza, un tanto arrepentida y atemorizada.

―Pero podría acompañarme. ¿O es mucha audacia para un desarrapado como yo invitar a una condesa? ¡Ay, no tenga miedo! No soy el demonio que dicen, además sé comportarme con una dama.

* * *

Sophie y Katherine continúan pensando cómo hacer menos dolorosa la noticia para Katniss, pero por más que cavilan no encuentran una respuesta satisfactoria.

―¡No voy a saber cómo decírselo! ―lloriquea Katherine, devastada.

―Si quieres lo hago yo ―propone Sophie, sin embargo Katherine objeta la oferta, sabe que la humillación de su hija será mayor si no es ella quien le da semejante noticia.

―No. No. Pero… ¿no hay posibilidades de que Peeta cambie de opinión?

―No sabes cuánto insistí, pero está necio. Yo también siento tanta pena, Katherine, pero qué podemos hacer. Si de algún consuelo le sirve a Katniss, dile que no se preocupe, que me comprometo a buscarle un buen partido, y le ofreceré una dote que nadie podrá rechazar… y, te aseguro que con lo linda que es tu hija no será difícil.

―Está bien… pero al menos no le digamos aún lo de Prim, Sophie. Dejemos que pasen algún tiempo.

* * *

Gale ha invitado a Prim a acomodarse en la habitación que hace de sala, realmente de la cabaña de Hawthorne ya no queda nada, toda la estructura es nueva, y aunque humilde es mucho más habitable que su predecesora.

―Yo, la verdad, prefiero aguardiente o ron ―platica Gale, mientras se sirve una copa de vino― El vino es para paladares afrancesados y exigentes… ¡A su salud, condesa! Así que es usted una de las hijas de doña Katherine Everdeen, ¿cuál es su nombre?

―Prim. ¿Y usted?

―¿Prim? que nombre tan raro para una condesa.

―Bueno, en realidad es Primrose… ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

―A mí me dicen Gale del Diablo.

―¿Y cuál es su verdadero nombre?

―No tengo…

―¿No tiene?

― _Nope_ … Verá… No hubo un padre que me diera su apellido. Soy un Gale cualquiera. Y bueno, la gente me puso un apodo, que me agrada a decir verdad.

―Pero usted debe de saber quiénes fueron sus padres ―exclama algo escandalizada Prim, para quien verlo casi desnudo mientras se bañaba no era tan terrible como esta suerte de confesión.

―Mi origen no es una historia interesante ―señala él, zanjando el tema―. Mejor hablemos de usted. ¿Acaba de llegar de la capital?

―Vaya, está bien informado. Pues sí, viví allá prácticamente toda mi vida, en casa de una tía. Pero ya estoy de regreso.

―Marido no tiene. ―afirma, con una media sonrisa que le da un aspecto lobuno, que hace temblar las piernas de Prim― Pero supongo que sí está comprometida.

―No ―responde sinceramente, mientras desvía la mirada, por más que lo intente este hombre no reacciona como los demás, sí está encandilado por ella, lo reconoce, pero no se amilana, no hay recato en la manera en que su mirada se fija en sus labios entreabiertos, o desciende descaradamente a su escote.

―¿Le gusta el mar? ―cuestiona él, interesado en la chica que se fue a meter derecho en la boca del lobo.

―Está empezando a gustarme… ―sonríe con coquetería, mientras juguetea con uno de sus bucles distraídamente.

―Cuando quiera puedo invitarla a dar un paseo en mi barco.

―¿Tiene un barco? ―inquiere emocionada.

―Sí. El Satán.

―¡Vaya nombre para un barco!

―¿Su hermana es mayor o menor que usted?

―Mayor y pronto se va a casar.

―¿Entonces después de la mayor le tocará el turno a usted?

―Así es, pero ya debo irme…

―La acompaño.

―No hace falta ―deniega con presteza, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Gale, que con frialdad le responde:

―No se preocupe, un tramo, nada más, sé muy bien que no es conveniente que la vean conmigo.

―No… no lo decía por eso.

―Sí. Es por eso. Pero yo no soy tan susceptible ―dice tomando su mano entre las suyas y caminando muy cerca de ella.

* * *

Apenas escucha a su madre llegar Katniss abandona la labor y corre a su encuentro, entusiasmada.

―¿Mamá? ¡Ay mamá! ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ver a mi madrina? Te hubiera acompañado. ¡Dime qué cuenta, cómo está Peeta! ¿Cuándo viene?

―Pronto ―repone secamente, angustiada está, teme la reacción de Katniss.

―¿No te sientes bien? ― Le pregunta, ahora preocupada por la escueta respuesta y la actitud tan extraña de su madre.

―Es que me cansó el camino. Hace mucho calor. Voy un rato a mi recámara y después te cuento. ―Huye, incapaz de propinarle aquel golpe a su pequeña.

Mientras la dama mayor se interna en sus habitaciones, Prim llega con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios. Extrañada Katniss le pregunta:

―¿Prim, dónde andabas?

―Por ahí, en la playa… ―repone escuetamente.

―Creí que no te gustaba el mar.

―Tiene ciertos ángulos fascinantes. ¿Y mi mamá?

―Acaba de llegar, fue a visitar a mi tía, que ya volvió de Capitol City.

―¿Entonces hay noticias de Peeta?

―Sí, parece que llegará pronto.

―¿Estás contenta?

―Claro. Prim, vamos a mi cuarto ―le invita, conduciéndola con toda delicadeza a la habitación. Katniss ha estado inquieta desde aquella conversación en la que su hermana, aunque deteste admitirlo, tenía tanta razón―, la verdad, hermana, quería ofrecerte disculpas por lo de la otra noche.

―¿De qué?

―Por mi actitud. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de ciertas cosas, tú has vivido en un ambiente más abierto, menos provinciano, mientras que aquí entre mi mamá, las amigas que son como yo y la educación de las monjas, no sólo nos da vergüenza hablar de algunas cosas sino hasta pensarlas.

―Está bien. Cada quien es como es ―sonríe Prim, es cierto, Katniss no tiene la culpa de ser así y quizás aún haya remedio para tanta mojigatería.

―¡Katniss! ―exclama Katherine entrando en la habitación, sorprendida de encontrar ahí a Primrose― Oh, Prim, también estás aquí.

―Sí, pero mamita, ¿ya pusieron la bañera?

―Sí. En el cuarto del fondo.

―Entonces voy a refrescarme. Es que me llené de arena. Con permiso.

―¿De qué estaban hablando?

―Nada importante. ¿Ha pasado algo, mamá?

―Siéntate.

―¿De qué se trata, mamá? ―insiste Katniss, ya con los nervios de punta, ante la actitud tan extraña de su madre.

―Pues… resulta que cuando tu tía y yo hablamos de un compromiso de matrimonio entre Peeta y tú, pues… él tenía apenas ocho años. En ese entonces Sophie se lo dijo y después claro dándolo por hecho no se volvió a mencionar el asunto. Ahora que lo vio, cuando le dijo que ya era tiempo de preparar la boda, pues Peeta se sorprendió mucho.

―¿Y no quiere? ―adivina, sintiendo una brecha abrirse bajo sus pies y tragársela entera.

―¡Es que él no sabía! Es decir, no se acordaba del compromiso ―repone con intensidad Katherine, sin querer herir a su niña―. Estando así las cosas no cree prudente seguir adelante con la boda…

―¿Quiere esperar más tiempo? ―indaga Katniss, pálida como un papel, anticipando la peor de las respuestas.

―Pues…

―La verdad, mamá ―ordena, tajante, con firmeza. En ese momento Katherine ve tanto de Ethan en ella, en la intensidad de sus ojos grises―, Peeta no reconoce el compromiso y no quiere casarse conmigo.

―¿Qué podemos hacer, mi amor?

―No quiere. ¡No quiere! ―repite, y cayendo presa de la desesperación inquiere:― ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué?

―No sé. No sé qué decirte mi cielo. También tu tía Sophie está tan afligida.

―Todos estos años me hicieron creer que nos íbamos a casar, me empujaron a quererlo ―les culpa, mientras las lágrimas que no quiere soltar, hacen evidente el dolor tan grande que está sintiendo, que le está desgarrando el alma―. A pensar que iba a ser mi esposo. ¿Por qué fueron tan crueles conmigo, mamá?

―No fue esa nuestra intención, mi amor.

―¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Todos se van a burlar de mí… reirán a mis espaldas.

―No, mi vida. No. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tampoco Peeta. Él no sabía que estaba comprometido y la gente te quiere demasiado para burlarse de ti.

―Entonces me tendrán lástima que es peor. Es injusto, no debieron de haberme ilusionado, mamá. Toda mi vida no he hecho más que pensar en él ¿Por qué fueron tan malos conmigo? ¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué?

* * *

La cena estaba dispuesta, pero ni Katniss ni su madre aparecían en el comedor. Poco importaba, porque Prim se recreaba en el recuerdo del rudo Gale del Diablo, a pesar de todas las habladurías se había comportado como todo un caballero… O casi.

Sale de su ensoñación cuando ve a su madre acercarse a la mesa, pero enseguida pregunta por su hermana ausente, como sospechando que algo anda mal, aunque realmente no le importara mucho.

―¿Y Katniss?

―Está indispuesta.

―¿Será la emoción por la llegada de Peeta?

Katherine le ignora, mientras piensa en el futuro de sus niñas. ¿Es tan malo que él haya escogido a Prim? La coqueta y vanidosa Primrose. Sin embargo, no puede seguir pensando porque ella parlotea a más no poder, llegando a resultar molesta para el estado en que está su madre.

―Mamita… ¿Qué planes tienes para mí? ¿Tendré que resignarme a ser una solterona o me hago monja?

―Ten un poco de paciencia, tal vez tu suerte cambie.

―¿Cómo podría cambiar? Me voy a quedar enterrada en vida en este pueblo, sin ni siquiera amistades decentes con quien compartir.

―Tu tía Sophie me dijo que parece que hay alguien interesado en pedirte en matrimonio ―confiesa Katherine, tratando de dejar de lado su abatimiento.

―¿Un anciano viudo? ¿O algún solterón que nadie quiso por horrible? ―inquiere molestísima, llena de envidia por la suerte de su hermana―, porque si he de conformarme con cualquier cosa por falta de dote, prefiero buscarme un marinero sin un céntimo, pero joven, fuerte…

―¡Por favor, Primrose, no digas tonterías! Me parecen de muy mal gusto tus comentarios y, la verdad, no tengo ganas de cenar. Por favor discúlpame.

―¡Mamita!

* * *

Para Katniss es imposible conciliar el sueño, está tan devastada como lo pudo suponer su madre y aún peor. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza con una velocidad frenética, incluso los latidos de su corazón estaban descompasados y sentía la temperatura subiendo, sobre todo en las húmedas mejillas, las lágrimas arrasaban su rostro, el dolor atenazaba su pecho y la angustia no le permitía siquiera pensar en otra cosa.

« _Por qué me hiciste esto, Dios mío. No es justo, tantos años sintiéndome la más afortunada de las mujeres. Y soñando. Soñando con él. Tiene razón Prim, yo también he imaginado cosas prohibidas, las he deseado con tanta fuerza, Dios mío. Y ahora… Ahora qué voy a hacer. ¿Huir del pueblo? ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a mis amigas, a la gente que sabe del compromiso? ¿Qué pensarán? Sabrán que he sido rechazada, despreciada… No Dios mío, no virgen del cielo ayúdame a soportar tanta vergüenza, dime qué puedo hacer. ¡Dímelo!_ »

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, antes de que las demás mujeres despertasen Prim ya se encaminaba hacia el Cabo del Diablo. Tan sólo había comido un trozo de sandía, pero era tal la ansiedad por volver a verle, que su apetito había sido trastocado. Sin muchos miramientos entró en la casa y al hacer contacto con sus ojos se arrepintió de semejante ligereza.

―¡Ay Perdón!

Frente a ella, con el torso desnudo, mientras se afeitaba, Gale le dedicó una bonita sonrisa:

―Pase…

―Perdone usted, mejor vuelvo en otro momento.

―Si su pudor se ofende, se arregla fácil ―sonríe nuevamente, mientras se pone con presteza una desgastada camisa― ¿Así está mejor?

―Bueno, no es que esté muy cubierto.

―No me diga que nunca ha visto a un hombre con poca ropa ―señala él, consiente que lo había mirado descaradamente hacía escasos días. Pero Prim no se amilanó, con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir le respondió:

―Bueno, sí: peones, gente baja. Pero… nunca un caballero.

―Y quien le dijo a usted que yo soy un caballero

―Bu-bueno…―su ingenio se detuvo y la abandonó a su suerte, y eso era algo que Gale no iba a desaprovechar.

―Puedo comportarme como si lo fuera, pero no lo soy. No se preocupe, jamás le faltaré al respeto… si usted no quiere.

* * *

Sin percatarse de la ausencia de su hermana, Katniss también sale de casa muy temprano, esperando que su tía Sophie continuara en su residencia de Saint Peter, la fiebre de la noche pasada había valido la pena, porque en un momento de inspiración se le ocurrió la salida más digna que pudo encontrar. Y la suerte le sonrió, pues su tía aún estaba en la casa.

―Ya le avisé a la señora, no tarda en bajar ―le indica la criada, dejando un vaso con agua a su disposición y retirándose enseguida.

―Gracias.

―¡Katniss, hija! ―Le saluda minutos después Sophie, sorprendida por la visita tan inesperada y temprana.

―¿Cómo ha estado, tía?

―Bien, muy bien. ¡Qué gusto que hayas venido!

―Vine para hablar de la decisión de Peeta de romper el compromiso.

―Entiendo que para ti ha sido una…

―U… un alivio, tía.

―¿Un alivio… dices? ―Cuestiona extrañada y casi ofendida por la extraña confesión de su ahijada.

―Sí… Lo que pasa es que… ―la voz le tiembla, pero se obliga a recitar la mentira que ha planeado, esta es la prueba de fuego, si su tía la cree, nadie dudará de ella, nadie sentirá lástima por Katniss Everdeen ―, por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con él pero… ya que Peeta cambió de parecer, me dio mucho gusto. Porque hace tiempo que me di cuenta que mi verdadera vocación no es el matrimonio, sino dedicarme al servicio del Señor.

―¿Quieres decir que piensas ingresar al convento?

―Sí. He decidido hacerme monja.


	6. VI

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **VI**

Katniss muestra firmeza y determinación a pesar del suave escalofrío que recorre su espalda, el sudor perlado que desciende por sus pálidas mejillas y el desaliento que se apodera de su alma. Sin embargo, sabe disimular, mostrar dignidad y entereza, no dejarse abatir por la desagradable situación, su orgullo ha sido herido, pero no pretende demostrarlo ante nadie, se mantiene en su papel, pues es la única manera en la que saldrá airosa y es consciente de que debe ser totalmente convincente.

―Imagino que para usted es una sorpresa, pero... ― se detiene al verse interrumpida por una exclamación de sorpresa de su tía, quien luce entre escéptica y asombrada.

―Es que yo siempre pensé que querías a Peeta.

―Y sí, lo quiero ―se apresura a declarar, dándose cuenta en el último instante de que su fervor podía ser muy mal interpretado, entonces acota―, pero con el amor que debemos tener hacia nuestro prójimo. Tía, si mi destino hubiera sido el de casarme con él, lo habría aceptado, cumpliendo como esposa, pero si él recapacitó… para mí es un gran alivio ―todo parecía indicar que su tía le creía, aun así Katniss insistió―. Entiendo su confusión, lo que pasa es que yo aparentaba estar feliz con nuestro matrimonio porque… porque no quería herir a nadie y creía que el señor así lo había dispuesto. Pero la verdad, tía, en el fondo de mi corazón siempre sentí la vocación religiosa. Y ahora por fin podré dedicarme a servir a Dios.

―Me alegro que pienses de esta manera, no sabes lo angustiadas que estábamos tu madre y yo. Pero, eh… ¿ya ella lo sabe? ―cuestiona con perspicacia la mujer mayor, no tiene un pelo de tonta, puede imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de Katniss detrás de esta confesión, pero no va a hacerla quedar en evidencia.

―Todavía no. Quise que usted fuese la primera en enterarse.

―Para Peeta va a ser un consuelo saberlo ―repone suspirando―, no tienes idea lo mortificado que está. Por supuesto que, si hubieras insistido, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir como el caballero que es ―miente con descaro.

―Pero ya ve que no hizo falta ―dice esforzándose en mostrar una sonrisa tímida―. Igual hágale saber mi agradecimiento y dígale que… su decisión seguramente fue inspirada por la Virgen, a la que tanto le rogué para poder seguir mi vocación.

―Claro que sí, así se lo diré. No sólo a él sino a todas nuestras amistades ―concede Sophie con majestuosidad.

* * *

Para Prim era un placer culposo acudir al encuentro de Gale, disfrutaba de sus miradas intensas e incluso de su evidente desprecio por las convencionalidades, pues sus conversaciones clandestinas animaban sus aburridos días en Saint Peter. Ellos eran más parecidos en su interior lleno de fuego que lo que aparentaban en el exterior: Prim ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco y un pequeño sombrero a juego, ha dejado caer por sus hombros las mangas acampanadas para disipar un poco el calor, exhibiendo su esbelto escote. Él, por su parte, lleva un pescador deshilachado y una camisa desgastada que ha perdido todos sus botones, por lo cual la lleva atada sobre su abdomen, plano y musculoso, y va descalzo. El contraste entre ambos resulta incomprensible.

La acompañaba de regreso a casa, interesado en descubrir de cuáles de sus secretos a voces se había enterado la condesita.

―¿Y cómo fue que se enteró tan rápido de tantas cosas acerca de mí?

―Le pregunté a la criada de mi casa― repone displicentemente.

―¿Y que más le dijo?

―Pues ―sonríe coqueta, con esa mirada de niña traviesa con la que suele salirse siempre con la suya―, que además de algunas mozas del puerto, de vez en cuando también gozaba de los favores de señoras de sociedad…

Gale se ha tensado, se ha detenido, irguiéndose en toda su altura con orgullo, Prim lo nota y se apresura a disculparse, pero es justo la reacción que él anticipa, poniéndola en aprietos una vez más.

―Si dije algo que le molestara...

―¿Es por eso que me buscas? ―Inquiere acercando su rostro al de ella, quien retrocede consternada, las mejillas arreboladas por el bochorno y el corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

―¿Cómo se atreve?

Se ha asustado, una vez más ha olvidado que sus juegos, que serían inocentes coqueteos con otros hombres, podrían tener resultados muy distintos con alguien como Gale del Diablo. Y es así, él le demuestra inmediatamente que si se acerca al fuego se va a quemar.

Fingiendo indignación le ha vuelto la espalda, Gale la rodea, clava en los ojos azules su penetrante mirada, poco a poco acerca su rostro al de ella, desviando la vista hasta sus labios entreabiertos, por mero reflejo ella se acerca lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, quedando prácticamente desvalida ante el intrépido cazador. Que se detiene en el último momento, indeciso. Pero al segundo siguiente asalta sus labios con pasión.

* * *

El viejo convento de las Hermanas del Verbo Encarnado se alza sobre una de las más altas colinas de Saint Peter, cuidados jardines lo enmarcan, desde donde se puede observar la bahía redonda y ancha, aunque está alejado de las bulliciosas calles centrales, de los arrabales quietos y dormidos, son visibles desde sus torres; más allá, el mar azul, y por el lado opuesto, las montañas, las enormes montañas que se alzan tan cerca de la ciudad, y el más alto promontorio que hunde entre las nubes su empinada cima: el monte Torkel, el enigmático volcán inactivo desde hacía cincuenta años, el coloso dormido.

―Alabado sea Dios, hija.

―Alabado sea, madre superiora.

―Me dijo la hermana Juliette que quieres hablar conmigo― indica la religiosa con una bondadosa sonrisa en su rostro avejentado, invitándola a sentarse.

Katniss obedece, aunque tiene miedo se siente sin salida, conoce el convento como la palma de su mano, en él creció para convertirse en la dignísima esposa del más acaudalado hacendado de la región, y a él vuelve con sus sueños e ilusiones destruidos, para refugiarse del dolor y del qué dirán.

―Sí, reverenda madre. Quiero que me permita ingresar al convento como novicia.

―Pero... ¡estás comprometida en matrimonio hija! ―Exclama la madre ante tan inesperado comentario― Y, hasta donde sé, el señor Mellark ya está en Panem y vendrá pronto.

―Sí, pero… ―duda un instante, entre mentir o decir la verdad, con cual de esas opciones se ganará el favor de la madre superiora y su ingreso tan anhelado al convento― he decidido no casarme porque siento que Dios me ha llamado para servirle a él.

―Pero también en el matrimonio se puede servir a Dios ―replica la mujer, sin estar convencida. Hasta hacía pocos días había visto la ilusión con la que Katniss hablaba de su futuro marido, todo lo que estaba diciendo ahora carecía de sentido.

―Lo sé, madre... Pero… pero quiero entrar al convento, quiero tomar los hábitos. De verdad, permítame ingresar, se lo ruego, se lo suplico.

* * *

Tan pronto como Katniss se retiró de su casa, Sophie se apresuró a arreglarse para ir a hablar con su prima Katherine, tiene cierta sospecha sobre las intenciones de su sobrina, pero a decir verdad su decisión le ha descomplicado un poco el asunto de la petición de la mano de Primrose. Tan pronto la criada desaparece le cuenta todo lo que le ha dicho Katniss esa misma mañana, dejando a Katherine hecha un manojo de nervios que no puede creerse lo que le está diciendo.

―¿Estás segura de que fue eso lo que te dijo Katniss?

―Pues, por supuesto mujer, y vine a decírtelo porque me confesó que aún no te había informado de nada…

―¡Es que no puede ser! ―exclama presa de una angustia indescriptible― ¿Encerrarse en un convento? ¿Tomar los hábitos?

Es justo ese momento en que la irreverente Prim aparece, todavía medio dispersa por los ardientes besos compartidos con Gale, pero en cuanto oye lo que está diciendo su madre reacciona cual si le hubiesen echado agua fría al rostro.

―¿Qué? ¿Katniss quiere hacerse monja? ―cuestiona con ironía.

―¡Prim! No has saludado a tu tía ―la riñe su madre.

―Disculpe tía, me da gusto verla.

―A mí también, hija. Te has puesto muy linda― apunta Sophie, comenzando de inmediato a evaluar a su futura nuera, dándose cuenta que había desperdiciado años de preparación con su hermana y recordando, por desgracia, una funesta conversación con Anthony:

 _«Sólo espero que cuando Peeta crezca tenga el buen tino de no hacerte caso»_

―Favor que usted me hace ―repone educadamente, pero no logra dominar su creciente curiosidad, así que pregunta: ―Oí que algo decían de mi hermana, ¿quiere entrar al convento?

―Pues, parece que sí ―contesta Katherine, fingiendo una calma que no convence a la menor de sus hijas.

―No... No... Pero no puede ser…―insiste Prim― ¿Y Peeta…?

―Peeta ya lo sabe― afirma Sophie, buscando mostrar un frente unido con su prima, de cierta manera sabe que se lo debe a Katniss, si siente algo culpable de no haber sido más insistente con Peeta, de no haber defendido su compromiso.

―¿Ya volvió?

―No. Yo se lo dije hace unos días cuando fui a verlo.

―No, no, pero si ella hasta ayer estaba emocionadísima con su boda…― prosigue Prim sin creer una palabra, sin encontrarle sentido a la situación.

―Cambió de parecer.

―Pero ¿cuándo?

―Hija, por favor ―la corta Sophie, incapaz de dominarse un minuto más ante la exasperante conducta de Primrose―. No atosigues a tu tía. Es una falta de respeto, además no es algo que te incumba.

―Sí, perdón. Pero, es que no me lo esperaba.

―Tampoco nosotras. Pero así es ―concluye Sophie, levantándose para despedirse―. Bueno, ya debo retirarme, porque tengo un largo viaje hasta Campo Real. Y quédate tranquila, prima. Tómalo con calma.

―Sí. Gracias por todo.

―Nos vemos, hija.

―Buen viaje, tía.

Apenas se cerraba la puerta y ya Prim reemprendía su avalancha de preguntas, importunando más a su madre.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó, mamita?

―Pues ya lo oíste… Katniss ha decidido romper el compromiso…

―¿Por qué…?

―Bueno, porque siente la vocación religiosa.

―Pero si ella misma me dijo…

―¡Cambió de parecer! ―espeta, ya harta, incapaz de seguir demostrando una calma que no siente, así Katherine zanja el tema, dejando a Prim con la sensación de que algo no le estaban contando ―. Y por favor Primrose, no le digas ni una palabra de esto a tu hermana, deja que sea ella misma quien te lo cuente, por favor.

* * *

Orando, suplicando ayuda, de rodillas frente a la imagen de la santísima virgen espera Katniss a Fray Thaddeus. No sabe si es el procedimiento habitual, que la madre superiora la haya enviado a hablar con él para permitir su ingreso como novicia. Tiene miedo, miedo de que también allí la rechacen, pero se aferra con su última esperanza a un clavo ardiente. No hay manera, Dios no puede ser tan cruel, no puede cerrarle todas las puertas.

A paso lento se acerca Fray Thaddeus, con suavidad le posa una mano en el hombro y ella se estremece. Ha llegado el momento.

―Su bendición, Fray Thaddeus.

―Dios te bendiga, hija mía. La madre superiora me dijo de tu decisión de entrar al convento.

―Sí.

―Me sorprende.

―¿Por qué, padre? ―sus manos se retuercen una contra la otra sobre su regazo aun su respiración se nota irregular, la voz le tiemble y es incapaz de mantenerse en sosiego, incapaz de dominar su miedo. El cual no pasa desapercibido para el religioso, quien la conoce bastante bien.

―¿Quieres confesarte o prefieres platicar?

―Mejor platiquemos ―responde apresuradamente.

―Te conozco desde hace varios años, Katniss. Sé que eres respetuosas de las leyes de nuestro señor, caritativa, he visto tu devoción hacia la virgen. Pero nunca me pareció que tuvieras vocación religiosa.

―Pero… es que… lo sentí de repente.

―¿De repente? ―cuestiona esceptico― ¿Cuándo?

―Hace unos días.

―¿Y no te parece que estás tomando una decisión demasiado apresurada? Romper tu compromiso matrimonial, querer entrar de novicia… ¿No crees que deberías de pensarlo un poco más? ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa, Katniss?

―Por favor, padre. Se lo ruego ―suplica, y luce tan frágil y necesitada que el padre no tiene corazón para negarle su petición, sabe que debe insistir, ayudarla a que sea sincera con él, pero sobre todo consigo misma―. Necesito estar aquí. Me hace tanta falta retirarme del mundo para sentir la paz.

―Al convento no se entra con amargura, por decepción, sino por la alegría de servir a Dios.

―Eso es lo que quiero, padre. Permítame demostrarlo, déjeme quedarme.

―Mejor piénsalo de nuevo y dentro de una semana vuelves a vernos. ¿Sí? Ve con Dios, hija.

Katniss se siente decepcionada, pero se muestra obediente, no va a desistir.

―Amén, Padre. Con su permiso.

* * *

Primrose, aburrida de permanecer en casa, ha acompañado a Clove a realizar algunas compras en el mercado de la plaza, cuando nota en uno de los pequeños puestos unos vestidos de coloridas y ligeras telas que servirán para su empeño, no puede arriesgarse a ser reconocida cuando visita a Gale, necesita pasar por una porteña más, así que se vestirá como una.

―La tela es suave y son bonitos…―señala con displicencia.

―Pero no para usted, señorita ―apunta la criada.

―¡Ay! Con el calor que hace y metida todo el día en la casa, están frescas.

Mandado por el destino aparece Gale en su campo de visión y se cruzan las miradas de dos almas que se han buscado desde el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto.

* * *

Gale va atravesando el mercado hablando con Tresh, el más cercano de sus amigos y su más fiel ayudante, quien va aconsejándole tener prudencia y volver a pensar con calma su decisión de involucrar en sus negocios a Lewis Paxton.

―Paxton es como cualquier otro. Está contigo mientras le pagas bien, pero en cuanto empieces a escatimar con la plata… te traiciona ―sin embargo Gale no ha escuchado una sola palabra desde que notó los grandes ojos azules que le siguen. A Tresh le basta con seguir la trayectoria de la mirada de su amigo para notarlo―. ¡Oye! No me estás escuchando. ¿Quién es esa?

―Vamos con el manco, a tomar una cerveza ―repone Gale sin responder la pregunta.

La cantina de Chaff se encuentra a unos metros, en un estrecho callejón. Solía ser una bodega, pero al comprarla Chaff acondicionó dos habitaciones superiores para hacerle de vivienda y la cantina como tal funciona en el sótano. Es oscura y su ambiente en general se presta para reuniones clandestinas.

―Buenas tardes, Rory ―saluda Gale al ver al jovencito que ayuda, según puede, a Chaff en el manejo de la cantina.

―¡Buenas tardes, capitán! ―Le regresa el saludo, muy animado. Gale se ha convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para muchos niños pobres, por más que él se empeñe en negárselo a sí mismo, se ha labrado un nombre y ha conquistado muchos afectos a lo largo de los años.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí abajo? ―Le cuestiona a Annie en cuanto la ve atendiendo a los comensales. Realmente le disgusta que ella trate con los borrachines que frecuentan en lugar, más aún cuando Chaff no se encuentra en la cantina.

―El manco tuvo que salir y me pidió que cuidara la tienda―le explica ella, sonriéndole, Gale es la luz de sus ojos. Es el único que la ha visto como a una persona, el único que la ha ayudado desinteresadamente, por ello es el único hombre al que ha dejado entrar a su corazón.

―No habíamos quedado en eso…―insiste visiblemente molesto.

―A esta hora no hay borrachos ―susurra la muchacha tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

―Rory… tráenos dos cervezas, por favor ―pide Gale, ignorándola deliberadamente.

―¿Y quién es la damita que vimos en la calle del mercado? ―Insiste Tresh, tratando de disipar el mal genio de Gale.

―Una de las hijas de doña Katherine Everdeen.

―¿La que se va a casar?

―No. Ella me dijo que la comprometida es su hermana. ¿Y tú desde cuando estás al tanto de los chismes de la _alta sociedad_? ―cuestiona con el resentimiento que le produce aquella gente.

―Desde que mi hermana trabaja en la casa de doña Anastasie, cuando la veo en la casa de mi madre no hace más que platicar de todo lo que sucede entre los ricos. Aunque, siendo condesa, Katherine Everdeen no tiene nada, sin embargo ha logrado comprometer a una de sus hijas con el hacendado más rico de la zona.

―¿Peeta Mellark?

―El mismo.

―No me digas que ya regresó…

―Por lo que veo estás más enterado de los chismes que yo… no sabía que no estaba aquí.

Annie ha merodeado alrededor de Gale, hasta que este nuevamente le pone atención, sabe que no tiene que molestarse con ella, pero su terquedad, equiparable con la suya propia, le desespera. Sin embargo, Annie termina sentada a la mesa, explicándole por qué le desobedeció.

―Es que el manco no tenía a nadie que se quedara, ya ves que Démeter todavía no se compone de su pierna…

―No importa. Él sabe perfectamente que no quiero que atiendas a sus clientes, mucho menos si te quedas aquí sola. Así que súbete a tu cuarto, de una vez.

―Pero, Gale…―protesta.

―Obedéceme.

―¡Adiós!― Espeta retirándose a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

―Si tanto te importa Annie, ¿por qué no la sacas de aquí?

―¿Y a dónde la llevo?

―A tu casa.

―Allá no hay lugar para ella. Al menos aquí el manco la cuida, bueno eso debería hacer, ya que le estoy pagando. Tengo que resolver esto antes de irnos, el domingo partiremos. ¡Rory! ―Grita Gale, y el joven se acerca rápidamente.

―¿Si, capitán?

―Dile a Chaff que me busque más tarde en mi casa.

* * *

Inquieta ha ido por vez millonésima a ver si su hija ya ha vuelto, en efecto la encuentra en su habitación, recostada en la cama, aferrada a una de sus almohadas con la mirada perdida, en silencio, luce pálida y es terrible la comparación que hace en su interior de la muchacha ilusionada que era apenas ayer a aquella misma hora. Su corazón de madre se encoge en la desesperación de no poder interceder por ella, y se siente mal por desear que Peeta jamás se hubiese cruzado con Prim, que la felicidad de Katniss no se viese empañada por la de su hermana, porque como madre es incapaz de elegir entre ambas, no desea el sufrimiento de ninguna.

―¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías vuelto? Vino tu tía… es una locura lo que piensas hacer, es que no puedes encerrarte en un convento ―clama―. Además, Sophie prometió conseguirte otro marido.

―No se trata de eso, no quiero a otro ―le responde furiosa por muchas cosas al tiempo, por la decisión de Peeta, por la estúpida oferta de su tía, incluso por la negativa de Fray Thaddeus de aceptarla en el convento―. No quiero a ninguno. ¿Cómo pretendes que me enfrente al mundo, a la gente? Al hecho de que la gente se ría en mi cara o que me miren con compasión. Además yo quería a Peeta, lo he querido desde siempre y nadie podrá substituirlo.

―Dices eso porque no has conocido a ningún otro hombre…

―Ni quiero… ―insiste, tratando de serenarse― mamá por favor no insistas. Ya no quiero saber nada de nada, estoy herida, dolida, avergonzada. Quisiera morir, mamá. Quisiera morirme ahora mismo.

―Está bien, Katniss, está bien. Cálmate, hija ―intenta consolarla y tranquilizarla, a pesar de que su hija se ha encerrado en sí misma impidiéndole acercarse―. Te apoyaré en lo que has decidido. A pesar de lo increíble que resulta… incluso tu hermana…

―¿Prim ya lo sabe?

―Sí…―susurra Katherine, temiendo la reacción de Katniss― se enteró cuando estuvo aquí tu madrina. Pero le dijimos que fuiste tú la que cambió de parecer.

―¿Y se lo creyó…? ―pregunta incrédula, recordando las confesiones que le había hecho el día anterior, arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan estúpida.

―No sé… ―es una mentira piadosa, se dice―. Pero es tu hermana mi cielo… hagamos esta excepción...

―No, mamá. Nadie debe saber lo que pasó. ¡Nadie! Por favor, prométemelo. Prométemelo.

―Si hija, lo prometo. Será como tú digas.

―Ya hablé con Fray Thaddeus, pero no sé si me crea, me pidió que lo pensara mejor. Mamá, quiero que me ayudes: Si Fray Thaddeus te pregunta dile que mi vocación es verdadera. Ayúdame a que me acepte. Porque si no lo hace no voy a soportar, mamá… me moriré de vergüenza.

* * *

Primrose llega a la casa todavía flotando en una nube, su mente trabajando a mil por hora imaginándose sus próximos encuentros con Gale, fantasea con el momento en que vuelvan a besarse de esa forma tan abrupta, tan salvaje.

A su lado Clove está nerviosa por haberse tardado tanto, pasan de las dos de la tarde y no ha hecho la comida.

―Seguro me regaña la señora, por tardarnos tanto.

―¡Ay! No fastidies, dices que te demoraste por mi causa. Y no se te ocurra decirle que esa ropa es mía ¿Eh? Guárdala en tu cuarto y me la das cuando te la pida.

―Está bien, niña. Con permiso.

Con todo aquello en la cabeza, Prim se sienta en la amplia estancia justo en el momento en que su madre baja desde la recamara de Katniss.

―¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

―Sí, mucho. ¿Y Katniss?

―Está en su cuarto… ―Prim se levanta dispuesta a ir e interrogar a su hermana hasta llegar a la verdad del asunto, pero su madre no se lo permite― No, déjala. Le duele la cabeza, es mejor que la dejemos descansar hasta mañana, no se siente nada bien.

―Sí, mamita ―contesta resignada volviendo a su sitio.

Pero en cuanto su madre se retira de la sala corre a la habitación de Clove y se cambia la fina ropa por uno de los vestidos que ha comprado y sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás a en busca de Gale.

* * *

Clove corre a atender a quien llama a la puerta, antes de que su patrona note que prácticamente no ha hecho nada en todo el día, por suerte se trata de la señorita Cressida, ella no suele dar trabajo. La deja esperando en la sala y corre en busca de la niña Katniss. Luego de avisarle de nuevo sale corriendo, le lleva una bebida fría a la visitante y se apresura a la cocina a terminar sus quehaceres.

Minutos después Katniss se encamina a recibir a su amiga, hace un inmenso esfuerzo, pero le es imposible fingir que se encuentra bien.

―¡Oh, pero ingrata! ¿Por qué me has tenido tan abandonada? Hace días que no sé nada de ti ―al verla Cressida enseguida nota el extraño estado de Katniss―. Por Dios, qué carita, ¿has estado enferma?

―Sí.

―¿Qué tienes? ¿Has visto al médico?

―Nada grave, tengo empacho.

―Deben ser los nervios. Cuéntame, qué noticias hay de Peeta... Habla mujer...

―Es que… rompí mi compromiso… ―miente, de nuevo. Mentiras, sólo mentiras salen de sus labios desde la mala hora en que le informaron la decisión de su ex-prometido.

―¿Has perdido el juicio?―Inquiere anonadada su amiga― ¿Por qué?

―Porque he decidido entrar al convento.

―¿Al convento?

―Sí. La virgen me llamó, mandándome a la vocación.

―Es que no lo puedo creer...

―Entiendo tu sorpresa, pero así es.

* * *

No había nadie en la casa de Gale, estaba decepcionada, tanto planear y su primera incursión había sido un total fracaso. Se coló de nuevo en la habitación de Clove y se puso su ropa, al salir, Katniss se despedía de alguien en la entrada. Decidió entonces conseguir las respuestas que la intrigaban desde la mañana, así que fingiendo que se acababa de despertar de la siesta le preguntó:

―¿Quién vino de visita?

―Cressida― repuso secamente.

Pero la parquedad de su hermana no amilanó a Prim, al contrario estimulaba aún más su curiosidad, así que fue al grano de inmediato:

―Kat, qué fue lo que pasó, por qué decidiste entrar al convento.

La pregunta no la toma por sorpresa, era evidente que Primrose sospecharía de la versión que le dieron su madre y su tía. Al tiempo se siente expuesta y vulnerable, la mirada de Prim no da lugar a dudas: no le cree. Si tan sólo Fray Thaddeus la hubiese aceptado aquella mañana, en este momento no tendría que seguir repitiendo la misma mentira. Aunque quizás, de tanto repetirla, hasta ella misma acabaría creyéndola.

―Cambié de parecer y no me quiero casar.

―Pero si hasta ayer te estabas derritiendo de amor por Peeta, y ahora…

―Por favor, Prim, no tiene caso seguir hablando de esto, me equivoqué y no hay más que decir. Con permiso.

Y sin más Katniss se retira, huyendo del escrutinio de su hermana, de sus preguntas, para refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación, dejando a Prim confundida e intrigada, con mil sospechas, pero la certeza de que Katniss sentía miedo. Prim no descansaría hasta poner cada pieza en su respectivo lugar.


	7. VII

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 _Días Después…_

* * *

Para la joven y apasionada Primrose los últimos días han sido difíciles, una lucha interna constante entre su deseo de volver a ver a Gale y el de mostrarse indiferente a él, de ocultarle cuanto la habían afectado aquellos húmedos besos compartidos; mucho le ha costado refrenarse y contener el impulso de ir tras él. Han sido largos y aburridos días en los cuales su hermana y su madre estaban tan absortas en sus propios asuntos que habría podido llevar a Gale a su propia habitación y ninguna se habría dado por enterada, pero al tercer día ya estaba desesperada, era inconcebible que, tras tanto esfuerzo, el apuesto marinero no apareciera cuando había ido a su encuentro.

Aquella mañana de nuevo había salido muy temprano, usando uno de los conjuntos que compró en el mercado: una blusa de volantes blanca, casi transparente y una falda amplia y sencilla azul marino. Había decidido no subir hasta la cabaña de Gale, tan solo se pondría a su vista, de forma sugerente, y esperaría que fuese él quien la buscase.

Prim no podía saber que aquella misma mañana Gale había salido a nadar tan temprano como ella, menos aún que la había visto, incluso antes de que ella se acostara en la arena a tomar el sol. A Gale le resultaba risible la estratagema de la joven condesita, pues a la distancia había reconocido su andar y su estampa, además se notaba que llevaba un apretado corsé bajo su humilde atuendo, lujo que pocas porteñas podían darse. Y, por último, la delataba su rubia cabellera suelta, ondeando al viento, no había ninguna criada tan hermosa en todo Saint Peter.

De cualquier forma a Gale ya le habían quedado claras las intenciones de Prim, ninguna mujer de su posición se rebajaría a salir de su casa en aquellas fachas, de no ser porque sus intenciones y expectativas no eran precisamente loables. Por lo demás, prácticamente las había admitido la última vez que la vio, aquella vez en que la besó y ella con ternura le correspondió. Aunque eso fue sólo al principio, en cuanto los nervios disminuyeron demostró ser tan ávida y apasionada como él.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello se acercaba a la muchacha, con aquel andar felino que le ha caracterizado siempre; un burdo pantalón corto cubría sus firmes y torneadas piernas, y en su torso desnudo relucían pequeñas gotas de agua salada, cual gemas que cubriesen su piel aceitunada.

—¿Disfrutando del sol? —le pregunta con una media sonrisa que logra enternecer su rostro curtido por las desavenencias de su vida —¿Te gustaría probar el agua?

Prim se tensa en el sitio, con anticipación y deseo, consciente de que es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca y con tan poca ropa. Ella misma se siente prácticamente desnuda con las fachas que lleva puestas.

—El mar me da miedo —susurra, intentando al tiempo controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón.

—Conozco un lugar aquí cerca que está muy tranquilo. ¿Vamos? —La invita, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ocultarse de miradas curiosas. Aunque lo cierto es que en esa zona estrecha de la bahía no suele haber muchos transeúntes.

Por la abrupta llegada del temporal Prim y Gale han debido refugiarse en una gruta y en ella han dado rienda suelta a sus deseos. La hora de amor es apasionada e intempestiva e incluso el clima se ha sintonizado con sus profundas pasiones.

Al poco tiempo, una vez que el acto amoroso ha pasado, también amaina la tempestad: el viento del nordeste ha empujado las nubes, desgarrándolas; el sol ha reaparecido en el cielo y ambos amantes retozan, mientras esperan que se sequen al sol sus vestiduras. Sobre la blanca arena que cubre el piso de la cueva, reclinada en el hombre fuerte y viril que está a su lado, todavía se estremece Prim por la intensidad del instante pasado, su larga cabellera rubia destrenzada le cae sobre los hombros, arde su boca sensual y húmeda, y son sus ojos un pozo oscuro donde él quisiera naufragar…

—Me has vuelto loco, Prim —confiesa mientras la besa de nuevo. Luego, invadido por el recuerdo de lo que ha dicho Tresh hace unos días, la separa bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos, y sin poder contener formula aquella pregunta, fruto de la curiosidad pero también de la envidia, porque sabe que, a diferencia de Peeta, él jamás podrá aspirar a casarse, menos aún con la condesa Everdeen que todavía retoza desnuda entre sus brazos—. Escuché que tu hermana está comprometida con un hacendado de aquí...

—Estaba comprometida con Peeta Mellark —responde secamente, un tanto harta del tema de su hermana y el desconcierto generalizado que ha causado aquella locura de romper semejante compromiso—, pero decidió retirarle su palabra de matrimonio para ingresar al convento.

Gale ríe por lo bajo con aquella inesperada noticia, evidencia de que la suerte no siempre le va a sonreír a Peeta.

—Algo muy desagradable debe tener ese Peeta, para que una muchacha prefiera meterse a monja en lugar de casarse con él — le susurra al oído, Prim no es capaz de verlo, pero sus ojos brillan por la diversión, sin embargo poco le dura, pues las siguientes palabras de la joven no parecen satisfacerle.

—No, no te creas. Peeta es un mozo muy bien parecido.

—¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Cuándo? — la increpa asustándola un poco, pero con serenidad y casi desdén ella le replica:

—En Capitol City. En una fiesta. ¿Estás celoso? —Cuestiona al final, entre sonrisas coquetas como es su costumbre.

—Escúchame bien, Primrose, porque no te lo voy a repetir —Gale se ha girado, quedando sobre ella, cubriéndola, casi aplastándola, con su cuerpo mientras sus manos se aferran en sus hombros y acerca su rostro a una mínima distancia del suyo—: aun si tú fuiste la que me buscó, desde ahora me perteneces, que no se te olvide nunca…

* * *

En el convento Katherine ha acudido al llamado de Fray Thaddeus. Su corazón de madre está afligido con la decisión de la mayor de sus hijas, pero ha prometido interceder por ella y es justo lo que hará. Siente que es lo menos que puede hacer, que realmente se lo debe. Al tiempo no entiende como algo que estaba cuidadosamente planeado pudo haber salido tan mal. ¡Qué inesperada había sido la decisión de Peeta! ¿En cuántos embrollos terminaría metiéndola aquel capricho? Sólo esperaba que Peeta estuviera totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos, porque no le permitiría herir también a su pequeña Primrose.

—Perdone si la mandé a llamar con tanta urgencia, doña Katherine —se disculpa el bondadoso Fray, invitándola a sentarse en el pequeño estudio de la sacristía—. Pero estoy muy desconcertado con la decisión de Katniss, me parece demasiado repentina y precipitada. ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo?

—No. No, nada —miente, mientras se persigna para sus adentros. Miente para salvarla, pues está convencida de que Katniss cumplirá su palabra y si no la aceptan en el convento le aguarda una desgracia.

—Entregarse al señor no es un asunto de tomarse a la ligera. Debe ser una decisión consciente, firme y sólida.

—Estoy tan desconcertada como usted, padre —concede, esperando no echar por tierra los esfuerzos de su hija—. He hablado con ella, he tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella insiste. Dice que de repente sintió el llamado, la necesidad… de… de consagrar su vida al señor.

—Es que no comprendo, estaba comprometida, próxima a casarse, algo tiene que haber pasado para hacerla cambiar de esta forma tan radical —insiste el padre. Más de veinticinco años como religioso le dan una idea de las motivaciones que impulsan ciertos comportamientos. Además le resultaba muy extraña en Katniss aquella reticencia a confesarse cuando se lo sugirió.

—¿Qué puedo decirle, padre? Ella siente que su destino es servirle a Dios y al prójimo, por favor, padre, no la rechace.

—Es que no estoy convencido, doña Katherine. E incluso la madre superiora tiene sus dudas al respecto.

—Se lo ruego, Fray Thaddeus, está tan ansiosa por ingresar al convento que si no se lo permiten, se va a… desesperar mucho… y va a sufrir. Más adelante Dios dirá si su vocación es firme o no, pero por lo pronto, acéptela, en nombre de la Virgen se lo ruego.

* * *

Gale ha llevado a Prim hasta su casa, con los mayores cuidados, evitando a toda costa ser vistos, ya que la chica no luce como la digna hija de una condesa. A su regreso a casa se encuentra a Chaff que le espera. Ambos se saludan con camaradería, fruto de años de amistad, convivencia y colaboración, pero el tema que les concierne no es sencillo de tratar. Aun así Gale va al grano casi de inmediato.

—Cuando me hice cargo de Annie y aceptaste alquilarme aquella habitación para ella, fui claro en que, bajo ningún concepto, Annie podía bajar a la cantina a atender a tus clientes.

—Ya lo sé, Gale. Pero me llamaron del ayuntamiento. Tuve que salir a las prisas a resolver…

—¿Y por qué no dejaste a Rory a cargo? —le interrumpe Gale, sin consideraciones de ningún tipo, había sido muy molesto para él llegar a la taberna y encontrar a Annie haciendo algo que había prohibido expresamente.

—Porque es un niño que ni siquiera sabe hacer cuentas.

—Escúchame bien, no quiero que Annie tenga tratos con los borrachos y mal vivientes que frecuentan tu lugar.

—Comprendo y no se volverá a repetir —concede Chaff un tanto nervioso, pero él también tiene un punto que exponerle a su amigo—. Pero para mí ya es un problema tenerla ahí.

—Para eso te pago. ¿No?

—Y te lo agradezco —insiste Chaff manteniendo la calma, pues si de algo está seguro es de que no debe enojar más a Gale, quien se ha atribuido el cuidado de Annie—, pero cada vez que se arma un lío me da miedo descuidarme y que alguien suba a su cuarto. Yo de verdad preferiría que te la llevaras. Tráetela aquí, no creo que ella se oponga a que la metas en tu cama —se atreve a decir, pero al notar la adusta mirada del pelinegro repone:— pero si no quieres, busca la manera, ponla de criada en alguna casa. Annie ya no es la muchacha flaca y muerta de hambre de antes, se ha puesto muy bonita y si algo le llegara a pasar tú no entenderías razones y te desquitarías conmigo.

Ha dado mucho que pensar a Gale, en efecto su amigo Chaff tiene razón. Pensaba que la situación de Annie estaba resuelta, pero Chaff le ha hecho abrir los ojos al respecto, y corre prisa, ya que tiene un viaje a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Prim le ha ordenado a Clove llenar la bañera con agua tibia y añadir pétalos de rosa. Clove se muestra muy curiosa por esa extraña solicitud, al mismo tiempo se siente importante, jamas Katniss la trató de la manera confidente en que lo hace Prim. Por tanto la acompaña mientras toma su baño para atender con gusto cualquier capricho de su señora.

—Oye, Clove... —le llama Prim, mientras fantasea con los mágicos momentos compartidos con Gale del Diablo.

—Dígame, niña —responde solícita.

—¿Tú conoces a alguna curandera?

—¡Uy, sí! Hay una muy buena, vive por el rumbo de la cárcel, la llaman Mags. Pero, por qué lo pregunta…

—Es que a veces me dan dolores de cabeza —inventa— y quería ver si me recomienda algunas hierbitas.

—Ni se le ocurra, señorita. No creo que su mamá apruebe que vaya usted con una curandera, mejor vaya con el doctor Aurelius.

—Yo no lo voy a decir nada —añade sonriéndole—, ¿y tú?

* * *

Katherine ha vuelto del convento con buenas noticias para Katniss. Ha conseguido que la acepten tras miles de ruegos a Fray Thaddeus, y de una larga audiencia con la madre superiora. La mayor de las condesas por fin siente cierto alivio, si bien no es el futuro para el que se preparó toda su vida, al menos en el convento alcanzaría cierta paz, las hermanas la conocen y la vida allí aunque está llena de sacrificios será mejor que en el pueblo, rodeada de habladurías.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo puedo ingresar?

—El día que quieras hija.

—Mañana —decide de inmediato, de no pasar ya las tres de la tarde se iría en aquel mismo momento, pero no sería prudente.

—Pero hija yo quisiera que lo pensaras mejor —insiste Katherine, una y otra vez, la verdad la entiende, pero no quiere que pase su vida encerrada en el claustro por una situación sobre la cual no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad.

—Ya está pensado y decidido, mamá. Quiero estar en el convento para cuando regrese Peeta, no quiero siquiera verlo. Reconozco que me siento nerviosa pero se me pasará. Allí voy a estar bien, conozco el convento desde niña, las hermanas me quieren… Entiéndeme, por favor.

—Será como tú quieras.

* * *

Katniss de nuevo se rehúsa a comer y aunque la angustia le atenaza el pecho, la señora Everdeen decide acompañar a su hija pequeña a cenar. Sin sospechar que Prim volvería a empezar su interrogatorio. Hubiese preferido que Katniss se sincerara con su hermana, pero su decisión había sido otra, y tras tanto dolor era mejor respetarla también.

—Es que esa decisión de Kat es muy extraña, mamita —señala gesticulando mucho y desesperando al tiempo a su afligida madre, que no puede sino seguir fingiendo—. Apenas llegué me confesó que estaba enamoradísima de Peeta… ¿No será que mi tía Sophie volvió de Capitol City con la noticia de que _él_ no quiere cumplir el compromiso?

—Pero no entiendo de donde sacas eso —replica la dama mayor—. Peeta es un caballero. Por cierto, ¿Tú… lo viste varias veces?

—Dos o tres veces.

—¿Y cómo se portó contigo? — Pregunta llena de curiosidad.

—Bien—repone sintiéndose algo incomoda por la mirada cargada de significado que le dedica su madre—. ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Por nada.

—Estoy segura que sabes algo, mamita. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?


	8. VIII

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

Katniss ha ingresado aquella mañana al convento, la Madre Superiora le ha dado la bienvenida, le ha entregado los dos hábitos blancos que deberá usar hasta que profese los votos definitivos, le ha hablado de sus obligaciones y de cómo será su preparación, mientras la joven termina de asimilar la que será su vida en adelante, afuera de aquellos muros quedaron las ilusiones de una vida plena y dichosa al lado de Peeta Mellark, ahora lo más que podía aspirar era a la paz que, con el correr del tiempo, le concedería el convento.

—Como verás las reglas son muy sencillas y se pueden resumir en dos palabras: Trabajo y oración. Por lo pronto ve a la capilla, Fray Thaddeus quiere oírte en confesión.

—Sí, Reverenda Madre.

Katniss acudió temerosa al llamado y muy a pesar de sus miedos y reticencias, no le ha quedado más opción que confesarle a Fray Thaddeus toda la situación con Peeta, debió admitir ante él y ante Dios que fue aquel rompimiento lo que la obligó a entrar al convento, a olvidarse de los sueños de formar una familia con él, decirle que estaba herida, dolida, y que sólo en el convento sería capaz de recobrar la paz. El padre a su lado no la juzgaba, conocía de sobra a la joven castaña, aquella que siempre mimaba a la virgen con las más hermosas flores, que colaboraba con el cuidado de las huérfanas del convento, que siempre tenía una sonrisa a flor de labios, sin embargo estaba obligado a hacerle entender que ése no era el camino, o al menos no de aquella forma.

—Debes entender que no está nada bien lo que has hecho, hija —le señala el padre, una vez finalizada su confesión.

—¿Por qué, padre? —cuestiona desesperada— Nuestro Señor siempre está dispuesto a recibir entre sus brazos a los que sufren.

—Sí, pero el hecho de pretender que los demás crean que tu vocación es anterior a la ruptura del compromiso, además de ser una mentira, es un pecado de soberbia.

—Pero… pero es que… si yo no hubiese estado comprometida con Peeta Mellark, probablemente esta habría sido mi vocación…

—Si no hubieses… probablemente… pero tú y yo sabemos que no fue así. Hija mía siento que tu vocación no es sincera, estás empujada por el despecho y por el orgullo, esa no es la mejor forma para acercarse a Dios.

Las horas han pasado desde su conversación con Fray Thaddeus y entre las cuatro paredes de su celda Katniss se debate inquieta, ya cubre su cuerpo con un hábito blanco de novicia, sus pasos trémulos la llevan ante el crucifijo, y allí se desploma sollozando; mientras un mundo de pasiones arde en el cerco de sus ojos grises, sus delicadas manos se enlazan en una súplica silenciosa. Sufre porque ama y aquel amor es como una hoguera que la consume.

—Perdóname —implora en el fervor de su plegaria—. Tal vez sea cierto que cometí un pecado de soberbia, pero necesito tanto que me ayudes… Jesús mío, no permitas que me rechacen, admíteme entre tus esposas. Por favor, dame la paz y el amparo de tu casa, haz que este amor que me humilla y me avergüenza se acabe y que se cierre la herida de mi corazón. Virgencita de mi alma, limpia mi corazón de toda pasión humana y llámame a ti. Te lo ruego, te lo suplico.

* * *

Un hombre cruza las extensas tierras fértiles, monta en el más arrogante caballo que pisara aquel territorio, vistiendo finas ropas de caballero. Es atractivo, altivo y gallardo, con su fina mano sostiene las riendas, mientras la espuela de plata se clava en los ijares del corcel; sus cabellos son rubios y bajo el ala del sombrero se escapan algunos de sus rizos, sus grandes ojos claros abarcan en una mirada toda la tierra hasta donde alcanzan, de la cual es amo y señor; a su paso se inclinan las espaldas, se descubren las humildes cabezas de los trabajadores, pero él no sonríe, no se encuentra del todo complacido, su mirada es inquieta, en su pecho palpita un deseo y de su mente no se separa el recuerdo de unos ojos azules que le han quitado el sueño. Es un hombre que busca, que desea, que necesita a una mujer…

—¡Peeta! Hijo mío… ¡Qué gusto tenerte por fin de regreso! —exclama llena de júbilo Sophie Mellark, ataviada, como es su costumbre desde la pérdida de su marido, con un elegante vestido negro, y al mismo tiempo engalanada con una sonrisa amplia y sincera que hacía tiempo no lucía.

—Tenía muchas ganas de volver, mamá. Estoy aquí por la ayuda del coronel Varghesse que me agilizó el permiso de retiro.

Una joven doncella, alta y espigada, de piel blanca como la leche en contraste con su lustrosa cabellera negra, de apariencia pulcra, sencilla y recatada, se ha acercado silenciosamente para servirle unas bebidas frías a los patrones de Campo Real. Sin apenas levantar la mirada ha sido capaz de notar la gallardía del amo recién llegado, sin embargo, a él le pasa casi desapercibida su presencia, es a otra mujer a la que anhela ver, con una necesidad casi enfermiza.

—¿Te acuerdas de ella? Es Johanna, la sobrina de Brutus.

—A decir verdad, no —admite algo avergonzado con la chica.

—¡Qué cabeza la mía! Por supuesto que no la conoces, ha entrado a mi servicio hace apenas cuatro años.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, señor —le saluda, con un suave rosa resaltando sus mejillas—. Con su permiso.

La chica se apresura a salir de la amplia estancia, entonces Sophie le aclara a su hijo:

—Es mi doncella particular, me ha hecho más llevadera la soledad estos últimos años.

—Me alegra que así haya sido, pero ya no habrá necesidad. Madre, aceleré mi regreso porque no he vuelto a tener noticias tuyas. ¿Qué pasó finalmente con Prim y su hermana Katniss? ¿Arreglaste aquella situación?

—Pues no totalmente…

—¿Qué quieres decir…? —inquiere preocupado pues, a pesar de que sería de muy mal gusto tener que resolver personalmente con su supuesta prometida aquella enrevesada situación, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, con tal de poder cortejar seriamente a Prim a la brevedad posible.

—Es que todavía no he hecho la petición formal de Primrose.

—¿Por qué?

—Hijo, debes comprender que para Katniss fue un golpe terrible —confiesa Sophie, recordando la angustia de Katherine y la posterior visita de la mayor de las condesas Everdeen—, tanto que… decidió entrar al convento y tomar el velo.

—¿Pero... tanto le afectó? —cuestiona ahora impresionado, inclusive preocupado por la suerte de la joven mujer a la que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad tras conocer a su hermana.

—No es para menos, Peeta. Ella creció con la ilusión de casarse contigo, cundo supo que ya habías vuelto de Europa creyó que la boda se realizaría pronto. Estaba… no sabes… pobrecita. Como comprenderás yo no se lo dije personalmente, lo hizo tu tía Katherine y al día siguiente la misma Katniss vino a hablar conmigo…

—¿Te reclamó?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Katniss es una muchacha íntegra, con dignidad —la defiende Sophie, exaltando las virtudes de su escogida—, ni un solo reproche salió de sus labios.

—¿Le dijiste lo de Prim?

—No, no hubo oportunidad. Además, no quise humillarla aún más, Katniss aceptó el rechazo con gran entereza. Por cierto, también vi a Prim. Indudablemente se ha convertido en una muchacha muy linda, pero Katniss es mejor, debes creerme… —insiste Sophie, intentando nuevamente hacer recapacitar a su hijo— aparte de bonita es buena, noble, respetuosa. Por lo menos deberías tratarla.

—¿Para qué? —Cuestiona él de inmediato— Ahora tiene menos caso. Estoy seguro que Katniss es todo lo que tú dices y más, pero en los sentimientos no se manda, desde que vi por primera vez a Prim no hago más que pensar en ella y no es algo pasajero, me he enamorado de verdad. Siento muchísimo lo de Katniss, pero no es a ella a quien quiero.

—Estoy segura de que si la ves… —prosigue Sophie, sin querer darse cuenta de que su único hijo ha heredado la misma terquedad del padre, aquella famosa obcecación de los Mellark que tantos dolores de cabeza le trajo en el pasado.

—Aunque fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Yo quiero a Prim, así que o me caso con ella o no me caso con nadie.

—Bueno, si ya estás decidido, sólo me queda decirte que cuando Katniss fue a verme me pidió que te dijera que te da las gracias por haber roto el compromiso, ya que su verdadera vocación siempre había sido la de hacerse religiosa.

—Entonces me alegro de haberla ayudado a decidirse en un asunto tan comprometido para ella —responde con educación al tiempo que se cuestiona la veracidad de aquella coincidencia, o la posibilidad de que su futura cuñada se haya visto obligada a hacerlo, movida por el despecho.

* * *

Gale se entretenía aquella tarde leyendo un libro de los tantos que ha compartido a lo largo de los años con su buen amigo y mentor Noel Undersee, cuando como un torbellino de energía llega a su casa Annie, ella entra y se apresura a abrazarle, pero él la corta secamente preguntando:

—¿Quién te trajo?

—Rory—repone sonriendo con orgullo pueril, hoy no hay manera de que Gale la riña, pues se ha portado muy bien—. Se quedó abajo con Thom.

—Siéntate —le pide con amabilidad, sin hacer siquiera ademán de abrazarla, Gale sabe que será difícil que ella acepte su proposición y aunque ella es un hueso duro de roer no desea a jugarle sucio, aprovechándose de su afecto—. Te mandé a llamar porque ya no puedes seguir en la cantina.

—¿Quieres que me venga aquí contigo? —pregunta sonriendo como la chiquilla que es, apenas ha cumplido 16 años, pero ha debido pasar por duras pruebas y sendos sufrimientos, siendo Gale el único que le ha tendido la mano sin esperar nada a cambio.

—No —le corta nuevamente—. Te voy a buscar trabajo en casa de alguna familia.

—Pero ¿por qué? —le impreca, asumiendo una actitud y un tono similares a los del mismo Gale, pero basta una mirada de él para que Annie recapitule:— Quiero decir… ¿por qué con otra gente?—inquiere quedamente, mirando a Gale a los ojos y perdiéndose en su profundidad— Yo puedo atender tu casa, prepararte de comer, lavar tu ropa…

—Thom ya se encarga de eso.

—Pero yo podría…

—Dije que no, Annie. Y quiero que lo entiendas —trata él de explicarle sus motivos con calma y gentileza—, si ya saliste de la vida que estabas llevando, es para que algún día encuentres a un hombre que te quiera y te cuide.

—Yo no quiero a otro hombre. Sólo que tú y yo…

—No. No —vuelve el joven marinero a interrumpir a su protegida, siente remordimientos por lo que alguna vez hizo con aquella chiquilla, pero a la vez le mueve un instinto masculino de brindarle su protección y su afecto—. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue un error, Annie. Algo que nunca debió suceder, pero ya no eres una muchachita que se vende por dinero, has cambiado. Y si te ven aquí, viviendo conmigo, van a pensar que has vuelto a lo mismo.

—¡Qué me importa lo que piensen los demás! —Grita, pero a Gale no le toma por sorpresa, con toda la calma que consigue reunir le responde casi en un susurro:

—Pero a mí sí me importa. Por ti. ¿No quieres casarte algún día, tener tu familia, niños?

—Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, Gale. Puedo dormir afuera en una hamaca. Atenderte cuando estés aquí, esperarte si estás de viaje, tener tu casa limpia, por favor, por favor… —suplica, a punto de apelar a las lágrimas como último recurso.

—Te dije que no, Annie —insiste impávido—. Yo no puedo casarme ni contigo ni con nadie. Mi vida no es cómoda, mis negocios son peligrosos y me la paso sobornando a la justicia para que no me apresen. Además ni siquiera tengo apellido que darle a una esposa…

—¡A mí que me importa!

—Pero a mí sí y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo. En cuanto vuelva de este viaje te voy a buscar una casa decente, para que vayas a servir —Annie guarda silencio, al tiempo que sus orbes se ven invadidos de lágrimas—. Annie, mírame… —insiste, conociéndola, sabiendo que con una mirada será capaz de convencerla, a pesar de la bajeza de su estratagema— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Justo en aquel momento, cuando la chiquilla levanta los ojos hacia el intrépido capitán, ofreciéndole en una sonrisa la respuesta que él espera, la joven condesa disfrazada irrumpe en la habitación y se detiene en seco al reparar en la intimidad de la situación que presencia: la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, la confianza que desbordan, los dedos de Gale levantándole el rostro a la muchachuela mal vestida, y sobre todo de aquella media sonrisa que luce el capitán, la misma que suele dedicarle, ante la cual se siente derretir como la cera de una vela al calor de la llama. La rabia y los celos brotan a través de sus labios cuando suelta a voz en grito:

—¡Perdón! No sabía que estabas ocupado —con el mismo impulso de su creciente cólera da media vuelta y corre, marchándose por donde vino.

—¡Espera! —Grita Gale ofuscado.

Pero a la joven Annie la extraña visitante le aclara las cosas y se rehúsa a consentirle aquel juego a Gale del Diablo.

—¿Esa quién es? —Salta a su vez furiosa— Por eso no quieres que venga aquí. ¿Verdad? Porque ya tienes a otra. Y una señorita de "la alta", además, porque no creas que me engañó con esa ropa que traía puesta.

* * *

Primrose corre a su casa indignada y molesta. Ofuscada y rabiosa apenas logra llegar a la recámara de Clove cuando se arranca a las prisas las ropas del mercado y se coloca el vestido rosa que tenía aquella mañana, y continua corriendo y murmurando hasta su recámara. Quiere convencerse de que para ella Gale era tan sólo una aventura, una forma de aligerar el peso de su destino, una historia que recordar en los años de su vejez. No se considera una sentimental, como su prima Delly y tantas otras de sus amigas, por eso no esperaba de él amor eterno, pero una mujer como ella al menos merecía que él fuera exclusivamente suyo mientras ella le dedicase sus atenciones. Sentía asco de saber que intimaba con una zarrapastrosa como aquella y luego la besaba a ella, que se atrevía a hacerle el amor a ella tras habérselo hecho a la otra. ¡Qué desfachatez!

—¿Qué se cree? ¡Estúpido, patán, sinvergüenza! ¿Qué se ha creído? Un sucio marinero del puerto. ¡Eso es lo que es!

* * *

Tras pasar prácticamente todo el día ayudando a ordenar las pertenencias de Peeta en su habitación, una agotada Johanna ha ido a la cocina, esperando el llamado de doña Sophie para servir la cena, allí se encuentran su tío Brutus y Sae, la actual cocinera de la casa grande. La joven está muy asombrada por la cantidad de ropa, libros y demás cosas que ha traído consigo el joven amo de Campo Real y lo comenta con una gran admiración.

—Es natural —repone Sae, quitándole importancia al asunto, acostumbrada a las excentricidades del antiguo patrón—, con todo el tiempo que estuvo viajando.

—Debe de ser también muy instruido porque trajo muchos libros…

—¡Aquí no caben tantas finezas! —sentencia despectivamente Brutus, adivinando que, con la llegada de Peeta, empezaba a peligrar la posición que había obtenido en aquellos años al mando de Campo Real— Para cuidar de la hacienda no hace falta más que saber manejar el látigo para mantener en el carril a los peones holgazanes que sólo entienden a golpes y gritos.

—Para eso está usted, tío. El joven Peeta no tiene necesidad de ensuciarse las botas cuidando peones en el campo.

—Ojalá, sobrina. Esos muchachos tan leídos y _escribidos_ vienen con ideas modernas a quererlo cambiar todo.

—¿Y que han dicho de la boda con la niña Katniss? —Inquiere Sae.

—No he oído nada, a lo mejor la señora me dice algo esta noche cuando la ayude a ir a la cama —responde, justo en el momento en que se escucha el suave tintineo de la campanilla, con prestancia, alisándose la falda y el cabello recogido, Johanna acude al llamado de su ama—. Han de querer la cena.

—¿Acaso vas a comer con ellos?— Pregunta Sae con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. Johanna se toma a mal su cuestionamiento y le responde de manera altanera:

—¿Por qué no? Siempre ceno con la señora Sophie.

La cocinera se queda viendo el lugar vacío de donde se ha levantado Johanna y manteniendo su sonrisa le advierte a Brutus:

—Me temo que su sobrina se va a llevar un buen tortazo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Sophie espera con un duro gesto de incomodidad, observando fijamente los juegos de cubiertos que seguramente su doncella ha dispuesto, haciéndose una idea muy equivocada de como serán las cosas con el regreso de su hijo. Apenas la ve Johanna le dedica una sonrisa y pregunta si ya ha de mandar servir la cena. Sin embargo, Sophie no responde, sino que pregunta de vuelta:

—¿Quién puso la mesa?

—Yo como siempre… ¿Por qué?

—¡Hay tres cubiertos! —Señala lo evidente, en aquel mismo instante Johanna baja el rostro, perdiendo su bonita sonrisa, su ánimo totalmente decaído, le duele la decisión de su señora, pero sobre todo que Sae tuviera razón. Sophie, notando la incomodidad de la muchacha y no queriendo parecer malagradecida, le suaviza el golpe de inmediato:— No te sientas mal, hija. Peeta tiene otras costumbres. Te agradezco que todos estos años me hayas hecho compañía durante las comidas, pero ya no hace falta. Por favor retira esos cubiertos, mientras voy a decirle a mi hijo que ya vamos a cenar.

* * *

Prim espera con impaciencia a su madre para cenar, sin embargo, no le resulta extraño que aún no haya bajado, incluso desde antes de que Katniss se fuera al convento la viuda condesa ha dejado de comer a las horas: A Prim todo aquello no le parecía más que una tontería, una de las grandes, y no entendía por qué su madre no había obligado a Katniss a casarse, perder a un partido como Peeta Mellark era algo imperdonable. Su hermana era sin duda muy estúpida, pero muchas cosas no terminaban de quedarle claras. Así se entretenía, tratando de mantener la mente alejada de lo que había presenciado aquella tarde en la casucha de Gale. Para su buena suerte esa noche no tendría que seguir disimulando su molestia, porque Clove entró al comedor anunciando lo que ya ella sospechaba:

—Dice su mamá que le duele la cabeza y no vendrá a cenar.

—Recoge todo, Clove —ordena con displicencia, levantándose—, yo tampoco voy a comer.

—Sí, niña. Que tenga usted buenas noches.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras cuando entró, ella suele preferirlo así. Generalmente no era de las que leían, bordaban o rezaban para conciliar el sueño, a Prim le bastaba colocar la cabeza en la almohada y caía rendida pero, se sentía tan molesta y defraudada que no lograba ocupar, o desocupar, su mente lo suficiente para lograr descansar, no dejaba de recordar aquella maldita sonrisa lobuna, aquellos ojos grises y ese cuerpo firme y fuerte que le había hecho perder la cabeza. Estaba segura de que sería imposible dormirse y menos tan temprano. Pero sabiendo que tendría que distraerse se acercó a encender la pequeña luz de su mesa de noche, para rebuscar un libro olvidado en alguno de los baúles que trajo desde Capitol City. Sin embargo, apenas el brillo de la lámpara ilumina tenuemente la habitación, la chica da un respingo pues se ve abordada por la figura masculina y vibrante de Gale. Él se ha acercado silenciosamente, recorriendo en un par de pasos la distancia que los separa, acorralándola entre su cuerpo, la mesita de noche y el dosel de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—susurra, superando el miedo por la rabia en cuanto le reconoce.

—Mi barco sale dentro de algunas horas —le contesta suavemente, bastante afectado por la ira que destila la chica—, voy a estar fuera una semana.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Responde Prim, empujándole, para verse libre de su agarre —¡Ojalá te hundas en el mar!

Él no está acostumbrado a que sus mujeres le traten de aquella forma, el carácter de Primrose es tan voluble, ella es tan fiera que, de alguna manera, siente que nunca superaría perderla y menos por un malentendido, es por eso que cuidadosamente intenta hacer las paces con ella.

—¿Te pusiste celosa por la visita de Annie? —Inquiere salvando nuevamente la distancia y sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

—¿Celosa yo? ¿Quién te crees? Si no me sueltas grito…

—Grita… Sólo estoy esperando esa excusa para posar mis labios en los tuyos —le amenaza y sus palabras surten efecto, porque Prim guarda silencio mientras lo observa fijamente a los ojos, momento que él aprovecha para explicarse—. No tengo nada que ver con Annie, quiero explicártelo pero no creo que sea prudente hablar aquí. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Está bien —concede, muy a su pesar—. Lo que sea, para que salgas de aquí.

* * *

Peeta y Sophie disfrutan de su primera cena juntos, el comedor engalanado con las más finas porcelanas y la cubertería de plata, exquisitos platos preparados por Sae y una suave música completan la familiar escena. A pesar de tanto tiempo de ausencia, de saber que su madre espera que le cuente sus anécdotas, sus viajes, su vida, que anime sus días, Peeta sólo tiene en la cabeza la necesidad imperiosa de volver a ver a Prim, es el tema recurrente de sus conversaciones, y aunque su madre le ha aconsejado esperar al menos tres meses él insiste, porque le parece excesivo, a su juicio no tiene caso esperar tanto tiempo, las habladurías siempre existirán, hagan lo que hagan. Además, con el tiempo ha aprendido que un hombre de su posición no se puede dar el lujo de permitir que el qué dirán dirija su vida.

—Tres meses es demasiado. ¿Por qué crees que insistí tanto con el coronel Varghesse para adelantar mi retiro?

—Y yo creía que lo habías hecho para estar conmigo…

—Por supuesto que sí, mamá. Pero también tengo ganas de ver a Prim. Por favor mamá, por lo menos hay que decírselo a ella, quiero que lo sepa. El anuncio oficial será dentro de tres meses, tal como deseas. Pero necesito que esté enterada de mis sentimientos…

—¡Ay, Peeta! ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo negarte nada?

—Porque eres mi madre. Sabes, quiero que Prim nos visite pronto, es aquí en Campo Real donde quiero verla, en el marco que le corresponde a su belleza exuberante y un poco tempestuosa, como esta tierra que, a pesar de gustarme tanto, a veces me hace sentir un temor sordo de que, repentinamente, sobrevenga una catástrofe. Ha habido tantas...

—Ya pasaron esos tiempos —le tranquiliza su madre—, y me atrevo a pensar que definitivamente.

—Ocho veces ha sido destruida Saint Peter por los terremotos, ¿verdad, mamá?

— Tengo entendido que sí, que desde que se tiene memoria de la isla, además de muchos pequeños ha habido ocho grandes terremotos, por fortuna no vi ninguno. Pero el diabólico volcán que los ha engendrado tiene ya sesenta años de absoluta calma. No es fácil que vuelva a repetir las viejas hazañas. Con respeto a Primrose, ya he tomado mi decisión, si tú la quieres eso basta para que yo la acepte como hija... Pero vales tanto tú, mi Peeta, que, para mi corazón de madre, no hay en el mundo mujer capaz de merecerte.

—Quería preguntarte algo más… ¿Todavía vive Noel Undersee?

—Creo que sí. En Saint Peter seguramente. Como no he tenido necesidad de él, pues, no lo he vuelto a ver.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese muchacho que papá trajo aquí? Gale se llamaba…

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si fue precisamente cuando ocurrió la desgracia? —observa Sophie, seca y tensa, apretando los labios ha palidecido; mientras sin mirarla, sin darse cuenta de su turbación, sigue Peeta hablando con el alma en los labios:

—He pensado estos años en él y en la recomendación de ayudarlo que me hizo mi padre antes de morir. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Has sabido algo? Inútilmente te pregunté en algunas de mis cartas y temo que nadie pueda darme razón, que nadie haya vuelto a saber de él después de que escapase...

—Todo Saint Peter lo conoce…—explica Sophie con marcada dureza en la voz y en el gesto, como si escupiera las palabras, Sophie Mellark continúa:— es un aventurero repugnante… un jugador de ventaja, una especie de pirata. Debería estar en la cárcel, pero anda suelto jactándose de sus hazañas, evidentemente es muy hábil para sobornar a la justicia. Es muy conocido en las tabernas, en los burdeles, en las casas de juego del puerto, y todavía siguen llamándole Gale del Diablo.

Mientras Peeta la escucha fruncido el ceño, casi consternado. Y es de pena, no de condenación ni reproche, la frase que aflora de sus labios:

—¡Pobre Gale! ¡Qué vida tan dura ha debido tener! ¡Cuánto habrá luchado y sufrido para llegar a eso!

—¿Pobre? ¿Por qué…? Si hubiese querido ser un hombre de bien lo habría logrado. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho? Nacer en el vicio, seguir en el vicio y hundirse en él más y más.

—¿Por qué eres tan dura?

—¡Porque hay gente que no vale la pena hijo…!

—Si mi papá tenía tanto empeño en protegerlo quiere decir…

—¡Ay, por favor, Peeta! Ya eres un hombre y puedo hablarte con total claridad, tu padre estaba muy lejos de ser un santo, ¿eh?

—Supongo que mi padre era como cualquier otro hombre… pero era mi padre y te prohíbo que hables mal de él, siempre me molestó que en tus cartas hicieras alusión al mal carácter de mi padre y a su comportamiento poco correcto, independientemente de ello era mi padre, y no me gusta que hables así de él. Y por lo que se refiere a Gale, tal vez sea cierto todo lo que tú dices, pero le hice una promesa a mi padre en su lecho de muerte y quiero cumplirla: me pidió que amparase a Gale, que le diera mi apoyo de hermano... Era un huérfano, el hijo de un amigo que murió en la miseria y mi padre, moribundo, me traspasó la súplica de otro moribundo, aquella voluntad que él no pudo cumplir.


	9. IX

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

Peeta ha vuelto a la casa grande tras dar un paseo matutino por el perímetro de su hacienda, los años de ausencia no han hecho sino incrementar su afecto por aquellas tierras, motivo por el cual no puede consentir las injusticias que ocurren en sus dominios. No obstante, se siente maniatado, aún es su madre la encargada de todo y ha delegado muchas responsabilidades en Brutus. Es él el principal problema, Peeta juzgaba inhumano y cruel el trato que el administrador y capataz de Campo Real le daba a los trabajadores, sin embargo su progenitora tiene al hombre en cuestión en gran estima.

Tras refrescarse ha recorrido la casa en busca de Sophie, infructuosamente. Al cruzarse en el pasillo superior con Johanna le pregunta por la susodicha, la joven doncella le indica que su ama se hallaba indispuesta desde la noche anterior, con una terrible jaqueca, y aún permanecía en la cama. Aquel hecho le remordió la consciencia a Peeta, tal vez se había excedido y ahora su madre se sentía mal debido a la amarga discusión que sostuvieron durante la cena.

Preocupado por la salud de su madre, Peeta se dirige prestamente a la habitación de la dama, al encontrarla recostada entre sus almohadones de plumas, con las cortinas corridas y los ojos cubiertos, se inclina tiernamente para besar sus manos, tan blancas y tan suaves como cuando él era un muchacho, enseguida Sophie se incorpora y dedica una débil sonrisa a su niño, para ella era imposible vislumbrarlo como el hombre que ahora era, sus ojos de madre aún lo consideraban un pequeño necesitado de su protección.

—¿Mamá, te sientes realmente mal?

—Sólo es una jaqueca, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy acostumbrada, con un poco de descanso se me pasará.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche —suplica arrepentido—. Te hice enojar ¿verdad?

—¿Enojar? No, no mi cielo —señala ella, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa tu actitud tan dura, me mortifican tus arrebatos. He sufrido tanto con tu ausencia que, ahora que has vuelto, quisiera que siempre estuviéramos de acuerdo, que todo lo decidiéramos en armonía, hijo —Tras contemplarle con orgullo, Sophie nota la pequeña fusta que su hijo sostiene en la mano, y las finas espuelas de plata que calza sobre las botas brillantes—. Ya veo que vienes de recorrer la finca.

—De un extremo a otro...

—Mucho has tenido que galopar. ¿No te has cansado más de la cuenta, hijo?

—A decir verdad, sólo me he cansado de ver injusticias.

—¿Qué dices, Peeta?

—Hay muchos males a los que hay que poner remedio en Campo Real, no estoy conforme, en absoluto, con la administración de Brutus.

—¡Pero, hijo! ¿Qué quejas puedes tener de un hombre que vive por entero entregado a su trabajo?

—Que sea duro y cruel con los trabajadores que aumentan nuestra riqueza con el fruto de su sudor. He visto cosas que no pueden seguir ocurriendo y no espero sino tu permiso para tratar de remediarlas. Él dice que tú estás de acuerdo, pero honestamente...

—¿Ya has hablado con Brutus?

—Naturalmente, mamá.

—Mal hecho, hijo. Me temo que hayas sido ingrato con él. ¡Y le debemos tanto!

—Más debemos a los trabajadores, mamá, a esos desdichados que viven peor que si fueran esclavos... ¡No podemos seguir explotándolos en la forma en que Brutus lo hace!

—Pasan de seis mil, hijo. No puede manejárseles sin respeto y disciplina, sin autoridad. Y te aseguro que Brutus sabe cómo tratarlos, no te fíes de la primera impresión. Además, debes entender que ya no estás en Europa, estamos rodeados de gente inculta que no entiende de buenas maneras, incluso de reos que nos mandan de los presidios.

—¿Y eso qué? Son seres humanos, no bestias. Y si se les tratara mejor, si comieran decentemente, producirían más.

—No, hijo… ¿Sabes que nuestras tierras, con Brutus, rinden el doble de lo que rendían en tiempos de tu padre y de Noel Undersee? ¿Que se han adquirido fincas nuevas, uniéndolas todas a Campo Real, y que casi media isla te pertenece? En catorce años, nuestra riqueza se ha duplicado. ¿Qué podemos, en realidad, reprochar a un administrador semejante?

—No quisiera chocar contigo, mamá, pero...

—Está bien. Si no quieres chocar conmigo, no hables en este momento. Hablaremos más adelante, cuando te hayas adaptado más al ambiente, cuando puedas verlo todo con más claridad. Sé mi hijo unos días, un par de semanas, serás hacendado más tarde. No creo que sea pedirte demasiado, después de una ausencia tan larga. Al fin y al cabo, todo se hará como tú digas, eres el amo y así quiero que lo sientas. Pero, te suplico, cambiemos el tema que ya vuelve mi jaqueca.

—Bien —concuerda él, señalando el otro asunto que demanda su atención—. ¿Cuándo vamos a Saint Peter a pedir la mano de Prim?

—Quedamos en esperar —bufa un tanto exasperada.

—¿La próxima semana? —Insiste él, sonriendo. Aunque la negativa de su madre comenzaba a impacientarlo.

—Es muy pronto.

—Mamá, por Dios, no se ha muerto nadie y el hecho de que Katniss haya decidido ingresar al convento facilita las cosas —razona a punto de perder la calma, pero conteniéndose por el delicado estado de su progenitora—. Podemos decir que como ya estaba decidido a casarme ante su rechazo decidí hacerlo con su hermana. ¿O no quieres complacerme, mamá?

—Está bien hijo, será como tú digas —concuerda Sophie.

* * *

Prim ha convencido a Clove de ayudarla en su empeño para hallar a una curandera. Ambas jóvenes visten idénticos atuendos de porteñas, y la rubia cubre su preciosa cabellera con un pañuelo de encajes. A decir verdad poco sabe la condesa sobre pasar desapercibida.

—Ahí es… —apunta Clove en cuanto la sencilla cabaña aparece en su campo de visión.

No hay mucho que temer piensa Prim, notando lo desolada que es la zona, si siguen bajando hacia el oeste encontrarán la cárcel, y casi nadie se aventura por aquellos caminos. Sintiéndose mucho más tranquila al constatar dicho hecho, le ordena a su criada esperarla afuera, mientras ella resuelve sus asuntos con la curandera.

La choza, de bahareque, palma y caña, además de pequeña es oscura, apenas hay un tragaluz en el centro del tejado, y por doquier están en aparente desorden diversas plantas, frascos y menjurjes. La primera impresión le resulta impactante a Prim, más cuando ve a la mujer pequeña y encorvada sentada en el fondo, aguardando la muerte, piensa la joven condesa se asusta un poco. Su apariencia no dista mucho de la descuidada morada, tiene el cabello largo y enmarañado, de un color amarillento desvaído, su rostro está surcado por mil arrugas, sus ropas lucen desgastadas por el uso, sin embargo exhibía cierta autoridad que sólo pueden conceder los años. Prim se recompone rápidamente y la saluda.

—Buenos días… ¿Usted es Mags?

—La misma. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunta la mujer, acostumbrada a ser directa y no andar perdiendo el tiempo en cortesías vanas.

—Vine… —comienza Prim, recitando de memoria la mentira que se ha inventado para lograr sus propósitos— porque tengo una amiga casada, con varios hijos, y le han dicho que es peligroso para ella volver a concebir. Pero su marido, ya sabe usted como son los hombres, no está dispuesto a renunciar a yacer con ella. Quiero ayudarla, por eso quisiera saber si tiene usted algún remedio para no tener niños.

La extraña anciana le da la espalda mientras comienza a rebuscar en sus estantes entre frascos de diversos tamaños y colores, tomando un pequeño frasco de contenido verde brillante.

—Esto es extracto de _natri—explica_ la anciana, entregándole el pequeño frasco a la chica—, lo debe tomar usted todos los días, media cucharadita en un poco de agua.

—Pero… si ya le dije que no es para mí…—insiste Prim con la farsa— ¿Seguro sirve?

—Sirve. Pero no debe tomarse por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Ponga ahí lo que usted guste —indica la anciana, tomando asiento de nuevo de con indiferencia.

—Gracias, hasta luego.

Prim esconde el pequeño frasco en su escote y se dispone a salir. Cuando está a unos pasos del sitio donde dejó a Clove, nota extrañada que la criada no está, empieza a buscarla nerviosa y logra atisbarla escondida entre algunos arbustos a un lado del camino. Un tanto molesta se acerca a ella, sin notar que en una carreta se aproxima Cressida.

—¡Pare! ¡Pare!— Ordena la joven al conductor, reconociendo a la hermana de su mejor amiga —¡Prim! ¡Primrose! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh, Cressida! —Responde la aludida haciéndose la sorprendida, intentando ocultar tras una falsa sonrisa el susto que le ha hecho pasar— Lo mismo podría preguntarte.

—Pues, voy al orfanato —responde franca y directa, e insiste en saber qué hace Prim allí—, ¿y tú?

—Yo sólo daba una vuelta… para conocer el pueblo…

—¿Vestida de esa manera?

—Una pequeña travesura… aún no me acostumbro al calor de Saint Peter—replica ensanchando su sonrisa, lástima que su interlocutora no era todo lo crédula que cabría esperar, su inquisitiva mirada verdosa brillaba con la intensidad de la sospecha, pero al fin y al cabo ya nada podía hacer, así que se despidió a las prisas—. Pero ya tengo que volver, para estar en casa a la hora de la comida. Fue un gusto verte.

* * *

Cuando Cressida se desocupó aquella tarde, decidió pasar por el convento a ver a Katniss antes de regresar a casa, le había resultado demasiado extraño encontrar a Prim tan lejos del pueblo, además con aquella indumentaria, por más que le diera vueltas no hallaba una explicación lógica. La que le había dado olía a mentiras. Al ver a su amiga, comenzaron a recorrer los jardines entre los cuales se fomentó su amistad desde que eran unas niñas, al cabo de un rato le comentó:

—Esta mañana, iba con Orestes a llevar la comida de la semana para el orfelinato, ya ves que está cerca de la cárcel. Y me encontré a tu hermana, estaba sola por aquellos rumbos y vestida como cualquier porteña, con una enagua y una blusa escotada.

—¿Y le preguntaste qué hacía allí?—indaga extrañada Katniss.

—Y que conociendo el pueblo. Pero estaba mintiendo, cuando me vio se asustó mucho y se fue al instante. Tu hermana es muy rara, pero a mí eso se me hizo muy sospechoso ¿No crees? Pero he venido a verte a ti, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, acostumbrándome.

—Aun no logro convencerme, algo terrible debe de haber pasado para que tomaras esta decisión. ¿O te dio miedo casarte?

—Es que… —duda un instante, considerando contarle todo a su amiga y arrepintiéndose en el acto— no te lo puedo decir ahora, más adelante tal vez.

* * *

 _Días después_

* * *

Aquella mañana era Katniss quien impartía la clase de bordado a las huérfanas recogidas del convento, doce muchachas un poco menores que ella, de los extractos más bajos de Saint Peter, sin embargo la joven novicia había comenzado a ganarse sus simpatías, cuando la novicia Rosemary le indica que la Madre Superiora le ha mandado a buscar.

La novicia acude de inmediato al llamado, un tanto nerviosa, aún su situación no está definida dentro del convento y teme cometer algún error que acarree su expulsión. Eso es algo que debe evitar a toda costa, pues agradece la paz que está alcanzando en aquel reducto, en los últimos días ha logrado recuperar el sosiego, sabe que con la ayuda de Dios su pena menguará más temprano que tarde, pese a todos los sacrificios.

―Katniss, acaban de traer esta carta de tu mamá, está dirigida a ti, por supuesto, pero conoces las reglas del convento, tuve que enterarme de su contenido. Dice que está enferma y quiere que vayas a casa a verla. Tienes mi permiso de pasar la noche con tu madre, las hermanas Bethany y Angelique te acompañarán hasta allá.

* * *

Apenas hace media hora que Peeta y su madre han llegado a su casa de Saint Peter. Han viajado desde la madrugada y su madre, agotada, pretendía esperar hasta el día siguiente para invitar a las Everdeen a cenar. Sin embargo, Peeta, que no cabe en sí por la impaciencia, desea ir en busca de las Everdeen inmediatamente para que la cena se realice aquella misma tarde, y así se lo informa a Sophie.

―Me voy personalmente a invitar a la tía Katherine.

―No hace falta, hijo ―le contraria, resignada a apresurar los planes―. En un minuto escribo la nota y la envío…

―Pero quiero ir yo, mamá ―insiste―. Así aprovecho para saludar a Prim, tengo tantas ganas de verla.

―¿Y si te encuentras con Katniss? ―Pregunta Sophie, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión―Tal vez aún no ha ingresado al convento.

―Tarde o temprano tendremos que vernos. Haré como si nada hubiera pasado, o tú crees que se atreva a reclamarme.

―Bueno no, eso no.

―Decidido, entonces. No tardo, mamá.

* * *

Prim ha estado preocupada por Gale, impaciente aguarda el regreso del marino, un día de retraso, un día y ya se siente desesperada y celosa, para ser francos. Celosa de los amores de otros puertos. Ha salido a pasear por la playa y sus pasos han encontrado el camino hasta la tosca cabaña que habita Gale. Ya ha tomado confianza y entra en ella con todo el aire de la dueña y señora, dentro se encuentra Thom, el ayudante de Gale, cortésmente le saluda e indaga sobre el paradero de su amante, nada se sabe aún, y ella se angustia, teme que le haya pasado algo, pero Thom le asegura que debe estar bien, pues las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, además confía plenamente en Gale para saber manejar cualquier entuerto.

La jovencita vuelve a casa más tranquila, pero sus ansias de volver a ver al marino no disminuyen ni un poco, al contrario, se acrecientan con el paso de las horas.

* * *

La campana exterior suena con insistencia, es Peeta Mellark que, al sentirse tan cerca de la mujer de sus sueños, no puede contenerse. Clove corre a abrir, y se sorprende al ver a tan fino caballero llamando a la puerta, con prestancia el joven se presenta, y algo atontada Clove le invita a pasar.

―Buenas tardes, soy Peeta Mellark. ¿Doña Katherine se encuentra en casa?

―Sí. Pase usted, enseguida le aviso.

―¿Y la señorita Katniss?― Indaga, esperando no encontrarse a quien fuera su prometida.

―Ya está en el convento ―le informa Clove, sin dejar de exhibir una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Primrose, entonces? ―Pregunta con una emoción que no es capaz de contener.

―Voy a ver si está en su alcoba ―señala la muchacha, retirándose en busca de su ama.

* * *

En aquel momento Katniss Everdeen se despide de las hermanas que le han acompañado hasta su casa. Viste las tocas almidonadas, el hábito blanco e impoluto de las novicias del Verbo Encarnado, y un crucifijo de plata prendido al pecho. Su preocupación es grande, por aquella carta que ha enviado su madre, y sin embargo, todo queda en un segundo plano cuando, al entrar, nota la gallarda figura que aguarda en su salón. No es otro sino Peeta Mellark.

Él había estado atento a la puerta cuando escuchó los murmullos en la entrada, pero de ninguna manera habría esperado que del otro lado estuviera la joven mujer que había rechazado.

Cuando aquellas miradas se encuentran y se reconocen, ninguna palabra es pronunciada. Él, que ya estaba seguro de que no la encontraría, se ha descolocado por completo. Ella está literalmente pasmada por su presencia, Peeta es todo lo que recordaba y más. Finalmente es Clove quien rompe el silencio al regresar corriendo con la respuesta de Katherine Everdeen.

―Dice la seño… ―comienza la pelinegra, pero se interrumpe al reparar en la recién llegada:― ¡Niña Katniss!

Aquella es la señal que saca a Katniss de su mutismo, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad se obliga a saludar:

―¿Qué tal, Clove? Buenas tardes, Peeta.

―¿Cómo ha estado, Katniss? ―Repone el joven, con cortesía.

―La señora viene enseguida ―prosigue Clove con su recado― y la señorita Prim no se encuentra.

―Gracias.

―Con permiso, voy a ver a mi mamá.

Entonces Katherine Everdeen acude al llamado de su futuro yerno, sin sospechar que su primogénita también ha llegado a casa y, casi muda por el asombro, repara en el encuentro fatídico de Katniss y Peeta, la primera se sorprende de verla en pie, el segundo aguarda en silencio, incómodo.

―Mamá, pero…

―¿Cómo estás, hija? ―Cuestiona casi pasmada― ¡Qué gusto verte, Peeta!

―El gusto es mío, tía.

―¿Cuándo llegaste?

―A Saint Peter hace una hora, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender en el pueblo. Vine con mi madre y por eso estoy aquí, mamá las invita a cenar en casa, esta noche a las siete.

―Sí... sí, desde luego que sí. ¿Clove no te ha ofrecido nada? ¿Quieres un café o algo de tomar?

―No, gracias. Solo vine a darle la invitación de mamá y no voy a quitarles más su tiempo —señala impaciente por retirarse—. Me dio gusto verla, Katniss.

―Igualmente.

―Hasta más tarde, tía.

―Dile a tu mamá que ahí estaré.

Apenas se ha cerrado la puerta tras Peeta, cuando el carácter de Katniss estalla en su máximo esplendor, está molesta, siente que la herida que apenas estaba cerrándose, ha vuelto a abrirse, sangrando. Se siente expuesta y traicionada por el ser en quien más confía: su madre.

―¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? Me mandas una carta diciendo que estás enferma, que quieres verme y te encuentro de pie y dispuesta a salir dentro de un momento.

―Yo no sabía de la llegada de Peeta ―intenta disculparse su madre.

―No me refiero a eso, mamá, sino a que mentiste, no estás enferma.

―No. Pero, estoy angustiadísima, no quiero que te quedes en el convento, sino que vuelvas aquí conmigo. Lo he estado pensando y siento que hemos cometido un gran error.

―Pero mamá ―contraria la chica, presa de la misma zozobra―, ¿como quieres que vuelva, y menos ahora con Peeta en Saint Peter?

Justo acaba Katniss de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando su hermana aparece en la sala, acaba de llegar por la puerta trasera. Como de costumbre Prim no mide sus palabras y le suelta a Katniss lo primero que le cruza la cabeza.

―¿Peeta está aquí? ―Interroga con marcado interés― ¿Y tú que haces en casa, hermanita? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

―¡No me he arrepentido de nada! ―Espeta furiosa, aunque refrenando un tanto su mal carácter le cuestiona:― ¿Y dónde estabas hace un rato? Clove te estaba buscando.

―Paseaba en la playa. ¿Viste a Peeta?

―Acaba de irse ―responde Katherine intermediando entre las hermanas.

―¿Por eso estas de malas? ―insiste Prim, demostrando su absoluta falta de tacto.

―Luego hablamos, madre ―repone Katniss retirándose antes de que, por su mal humor, terminara tratando mal a su hermana menor.

* * *

De rodillas, frente a la imagen del Crucificado que preside la alcoba en la que corrieron los años puros de su infancia, Katniss reza... Reza con las manos juntas, enclavijadas, con los abiertos ojos fijos en Aquél de quien todo lo espera, con los pálidos labios trémulos, con el apasionado corazón golpeándole sordamente el pecho… Todo es silencio en la casona, menos su voz que es como un leve sollozo. Todo es quietud, menos el alma torturada que se retuerce queriendo escapar de su tormento.

―Cristo, óyeme... Cristo, ampárame, sostenme, dame tu fuerza en la agonía, dame tu luz en las tinieblas... ayúdame a soportar… ¿Por qué llevarme hasta el último extremo, Señor? ¿Por qué ponerme frente a él? ¿Por qué arrastrarme a la tentación? ¿Por qué hacer que despierten los recuerdos mal dormidos apenas? ¿Por qué, Señor? ¿Por qué es tan dura la prueba? En tu noche de agonía, tú rechazaste el cáliz también. En tu Huerto de los Olivos, derramaste sudor de sangre, lloraste amargamente, y le pediste al Padre que tuviera piedad de tu flaqueza. Hoy soy yo quien te clama piedad... piedad o fuerzas para triunfar de mí misma, para ahogar los latidos de mi corazón, para domar mi carne rebelde... Hágase tu voluntad, Señor...

Tan sólo detiene su rezo cuando su madre toca la puerta.

―¿Hija, cómo te sientes?

―Estoy bien, pero muy enojada, me hiciste venir con un engaño, mamá.

―Sí. Y te pido perdón, pero es que no puedo resignarme. Sé que en cuanto se te pase lo de Peeta vas a sufrir mucho más. Eres linda, eres buena, no te puedes castigar por algo que no fue tu culpa. Además, estoy segura que con ayuda de Sophie podrías encontrar otro esposo.

―¡Ay, mamá, por favor! ¡No quiero volver atrás! Menos ahora que Peeta está aquí.

―Pero es que…

―Si me quieres de verdad no insistas… en el nombre de Dios te lo imploro.

* * *

La luna llena iluminaba a ratos el frondoso jardín, la noche nublada y fría auguraba una tormenta y Katniss, muy a su pesar, disfrutaba de estar en medio de la naturaleza y no en su húmeda celda del convento. El silencio le resultaba relajante, sobre todo por tenue arrullo del mar, pero de pronto se vio interrumpido por el intempestivo ruego de su hermana menor:

―Katniss, sé buena. Ayúdame a escoger un vestido para ir a cenar donde mi tía Sophie, no sé qué ponerme... ―Katniss se levanta de la silla que ocupaba y con gentileza acompaña a Prim sin interrumpir su perorata― Te juro, si fuera una velada en Capitol City sabría que usar, pero aquí, y con estos calores...

Cuando entraron a la habitación a la novicia le impactó ver que docenas de vestidos estaban esparcidos por doquier, aún así Prim insistía en sacar otros más. Pero a Katniss le bastó una mirada para escoger el vestido perfecto para su hermana, una hermosura de seda y terciopelo de color naranja suave con detalles en marfil. Prim sonrió satisfecha y, olvidando agradecer a su hermana la ayuda prestada, comenzó a arreglarse.

* * *

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Viren a estribor! ¡Bajen el foque! ¡Quítate, Tresh! ¡Organiza a estos imbéciles y que saquen el agua! ¡Déjame a mí el timón!

Saltando sobre los escollos, desafiando los elementos desencadenados, una goleta marinera cruza frente al Cabo del Diablo, gira con asombrosa rapidez entre las rocas aguzadas y los bancos de arena, y enfila al estrecho canal que le lleva a una pequeña y segura bahía. Negro está el cielo y hosca la tierra, pero el hombre que lleva el timón no vacila frente a la furia del cielo y el mar, salva el último escollo, vira en redondo, alcanza milagrosamente el amparo de los farallones y luego, con gesto orgulloso, deja la rueda en manos de Tresh, su segundo, saltando sobre la húmeda cubierta.

—¡Echen el ancla... y un bote para tomar tierra!

A la luz de un relámpago se ilumina de pies a cabeza la figura del recio capitán de la nave. Es fuerte y ágil; tiene la piel tostada por la intemperie, el cuello fuerte y ancho, alto el pecho, las manos callosas, y el rostro altanero. Una vez en la pequeña embarcación rema con furor hasta la orilla, salta sobre la arena, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura y arrastra hacia dentro la frágil barca. Con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, con impaciencia se dirige hasta su morada, quiere cambiarse la ropa antes de aparecerse frente a Prim. Le trae un presente digno de ella y no puede esperar a ver su reacción.

* * *

En cuanto se ve a solas en casa, Katniss empieza a pensar con más calma en todo lo acontecido, su breve encuentro con Peeta había sido una puñalada, la verdad su sufrimiento no había hecho más que comenzar y tan sólo verlo nuevamente había avivado el dolor. ¿Por qué razón estaba destinada a sufrir tanto? Nunca le había hecho mal a nadie y, sin embargo, todo lo que había soñado se había trastocado, dejándola terriblemente sola y herida. Caminaba de un lado al otro, mortificada, cuando decidió subir a la habitación de Prim.

La alcoba había quedado a oscuras, ocultando todo aquel desorden, a Katniss le resultaba inconcebible lo descuidada que era su hermana, también su tremendo egoísmo, no le había importado irse a cenar a casa de los Mellark dejándola a ella recogiendo su desastre, seguramente se imaginaba que como ella había decidido no ir donde su tía podría aprovechar el tiempo arreglando su recámara. Si bien amaba mucho a Prim, ahora la juzgaba con dureza, tal vez debido al dolor y la amargura del rompimiento de su compromiso. Le resultaba doloroso no seguir siendo la muchacha feliz e ilusionada de hace algunas semanas, por eso lo mejor era volver al convento, no le agradaba estar en la casa y menos ahora que Peeta al fin había vuelto a Saint Peter. En definitiva necesitaba ocupar su mente, recobrar la calma y recoger los vestidos de su hermana podría ser de alguna utilidad.

Con precaución y elegancia empieza a buscar la pequeña lámpara que debía estar en la mesa de noche, pero resultaba dificultoso vislumbrarla, seguramente estaba debajo de algún vestido de los tantos que debía acomodar... Prontamente se acercó al ropero en la pared opuesta, cerca de la puerta que da a la playa y encendió la luz. Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa:

― ¡Prim! ―había susurrado una voz a sus espaldas, era una voz varonil, sedosa y seductora.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó la chica que, exaltada, había girado sobre sí misma, encarando al dueño de aquella voz que la apremiaba. Por un momento, como dos aceros, chocaron en el aire aquellas dos miradas tan extrañamente parecidas; después, las pupilas de Katniss se dilatan para hacerse más duras, más fijas, más altivas.

― ¿Quién es usted? ―dijo Katniss apenas en un susurro, sin amilanarse a pesar del evidente espanto en su mirada― ¿Qué hace aquí?

A pesar de la inusitada situación, la novicia se mantiene firme, y Gale se sorprendió por dicha actitud, resultaba evidente que la había asustado, pero la joven no había huido gritando como era de esperarse, al contrario, lo estaba enfrentando. Él no esperaba encontrar a otra mujer allí, aquella era la habitación de _su_ Prim. De cualquier forma, una chica con hábito y en esa casa solo podía ser Katniss, la hermana mayor de Primrose.

Katniss por su parte también evaluaba a aquel hombretón que había irrumpido de manera tan grosera en su casa, el apuesto joven lleva un pantalón descuidado, arremangado hasta debajo de la rodilla, y una tosca camisola blanca. Podría ser el último marino de cualquier barco de cabotaje; pero su gesto es demasiado altanero, su porte demasiado arrogante, está demasiado seguro de sí mismo y sonríe leve y burlonamente, mientras examina con calma el bellísimo rostro de mujer enmarcado en las tocas almidonadas, y exclama, disculpándose:

― No se asuste tanto ―dijo acercándose a ella― no está frente al demonio.

― N…no estoy asustada ―dijo Katniss recobrando poco a poco su aplomo y dispuesta a enfrentar al hombre que tenía en frente.

—Ya lo veo... Ni siquiera se ha persignado al oír el nombre del enemigo, lo cual es raro en la gente de su clase —escupe con desprecio.

Poco a poco amainaba la primera impresión y Katniss, haciendo acopio de valor empezaba a cuestionarse quién era ese hombre que hablaba con tal seguridad y había entrado sin esconderse. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ingresar a su casa y precisamente a _ese_ cuarto? De hecho, estaba casi segura de que la había llamado "Prim"… ¡Dios bendito! ¿Sería posible? Sabía que su hermana era coqueta, despreocupada e incluso un poco atrevida, pero de ninguna manera podría relacionarse con ese tipo de gente.

― ¡Le ordeno que se vaya de inmediato! ―amenazó en vano la novicia, que se removía un tanto nerviosa intentando buscar un punto de apoyo ―¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Gale empezó a otear las cosas de la habitación, ignorándola, eso la alteraba más que si hubiera intentado algún acercamiento violento o levantara la voz. ¿Qué quería ese joven de aspecto tan rudimentario? Gale, notando la incomodidad de su "cuñada" se había ubicado de manera que la mesita de la habitación de Prim se interpusiera entre ambos, tratando de no hacerla sentir tan amenazada por su presencia, también para disminuir la tensión tomó entre sus dedos un vestido que se encontraba sobre la mesa y evitó mirar a la chica que parecía estarse armando de valor para decir algo más.

― Con usted nada… ―respondió él con calma― ¿dónde está Prim? ―preguntó llanamente y sin alterar el volumen de su voz.

Para Katniss aquello fue una confirmación dolorosa, era cierto que su hermana conocía a ese hombre y más preocupante aún, él la conocía a ella. Seguramente Prim había perdido la cabeza…

― ¿Prim? ―dijo aún deseando que no fuera cierto lo que presentía― ¿busca a mi hermana?

Él no respondió a su pregunta, al contrario formuló una segunda:

― ¿No está?

La futura monja parecía enojarse más a cada momento.

― No tengo por qué informarle y le exijo que se marche.

Entonces a Gale le quedó claro que Katniss no era una doncella asustadiza sino una adversaria inteligente, que se reponía prontamente y no parecía dispuesta a dejarse dominar. Si bien se mostraba un tanto temerosa, por oposición destacaba la mirada altiva de condesa en el lugar donde debía estar la mirada misericordiosa de la monja.

― ¿Salió con su mamá? ―insiste ignorando deliberadamente la incomodidad y el enojo de la señorita que tenía en frente, acentuando el tono íntimo que utilizaba.

― ¡Eso a usted no le importa!—se encrespa Katniss, ya sin poder dominarse.

—Altanera, ¿eh?

—¡Y usted, insolente! Me llama altanera y me está faltando al respeto desde que entró por esa puerta.

—¡Oh! Por poca cosa se ofende la abadesa...

—No lo soy ni estoy dispuesta a tolerar sus estúpidas burlas.

La ira contenida de Katniss era más que palpable y Gale la festejó con una leve risa que exasperó aún más a la novicia.

―¡No sabía que las monjas fueran tan gruñonas! Además, nunca había visto a una tan bonita ―señaló, consciente de lo que un halago suyo podía provocaren una mujer.

Se acercó un poco a ella, pero Katniss intentó repelerlo con una amenaza.

― ¡Voy a llamar a los criados! ―dijo alejándose un poco de él.

Realmente ella ignoraba que él estaba perfectamente enterado de todo lo que concernía a Prim y a las Everdeen y, más extraño aún, Katniss ignoraba completamente quién era él. Esa amenaza era insuficiente para atemorizar a Gale del Diablo, quien, seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a ella y decidió seguirle un poco la corriente.

― No, no, no ―comenzó a decir Gale e intentó detenerla antes de que ella alcanzara la puerta.

Entonces Katniss, nada acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambios, se asustó realmente. ¿Se atrevería ese hombre a sujetarla?, ¿a hacerle daño? Su instinto la hizo saltar hacia atrás y separarse de la mano que intentaba asirla por el brazo.

― En esta casa solamente hay una criada ―aclaró él, ahora con voz seria y retadora, para que ella notara que no iba a engañarlo con falsas amenazas.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse, la novicia estaba verdaderamente asustada. Gale lo notó e intentó hacerla enojar nuevamente para que se le pasara el miedo y regresara la rival de altura que había visto segundos antes. Después de mirarla atentamente decidió hablar otra vez.

― ¿Es por eso que se metió de monja? ―dijo dedicando toda su atención al rostro asustado de Katniss― ¿no soporta que la toque un hombre?

Entonces fue cuando vio a la verdadera rival que el miedo y la sorpresa le habían ocultado. Los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente eran fieros, su mirada penetrante y sus palabras filosas como cuchillos.

― ¡Lárguese! ―dijo casi en un susurro, pero con autoridad.

Gale comprendió que su última apreciación había sido muy personal e íntima y había herido a la joven que no tenía la culpa de la ausencia de Prim. El dolor que vio asomarse en esa mirada con su último ataque le hizo ver que había traspasado la línea, había sido cruel con ella… y él no recordaba haber sido cruel con una mujer antes.

Tal vez se debía a ese desasosiego que lo invadía desde que estaba con Prim y a los muchos juicios sobre Katniss que había escuchado de labios de ella. Tal vez era solamente la frustración de regresar de viaje y no encontrarla en su casa… no lo sabía, pero comprendía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así con su "cuñada".

― Está bien, me voy ―dijo retrocediendo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado― Dígale a Prim que vine.

La mirada de la chica no se suavizó lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio o hizo intentos de gritar, sólo se quedó mirándolo, pero a Gale le fue imposible abstenerse de hacer un último comentario antes de marcharse.

― Que Dios la guarde, ¡Santa Katniss! ―dijo burlón a modo de despedida.

Tras ello, contrario a su costumbre, Gale se dio media vuelta y se retiró por la misma puerta por la que entrara, dejando a solas a la joven novicia.

Katniss lo miró salir y comenzó a liberar la tensión que había reprimido. Quería llorar de rabia y de miedo, pero se impuso la necesidad de averiguar quién era ese hombre. Obviamente era de clase baja y vestía como un marino, a pesar de ello sus ropas estaban limpias, cosa bastante extraña para una persona de tan baja posición social, tampoco se veía sucio, al contrario, estaba aseado y casi podía asegurar que dejaba un olor agradable a su paso. Su hablar era culto, tenía un discurso claro y un léxico amplio; eso era aún más extraño. Aunque ese hombre la desconcertaba, más la asustaba el hecho de que Prim estaba relacionada con él de alguna manera, se negaba a pensar qué tan estrecha era esa relación, pero era evidente que se conocían y que él se sentía con derecho de buscarla en su propia casa, incluso en su recámara ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo su hermana?

Salió prontamente de la habitación de Prim y buscó a Clove, ella tal vez pudiera darle alguna información acerca de ese bandido, o marino, o lo que fuera... La verdad los marinos no eran tan altivos y directos. Si su aspecto no correspondiera al de un don nadie, como había visto con sus propios ojos, tal vez incluso habría dicho que tenía casta de caballero… ¡Qué tonterías podía pensar cuando estaba asustada! Si hubiese sido un caballero no habría entrado a su casa de esa manera.

Bajó la escalera, clamando la presencia de Clove, y cuando la criada acudió a su llamado le preguntó directamente por aquel individuo.

—¡Clove! ¡Clove! ¿Dónde estás, Clove? —Indaga Katniss. Casi ahogada por el brusco latir de su corazón, al hallar a su criada le cuenta lo acaecido― Acabo de ver a un hombre en… en el jardín… —miente en el último momento, para proteger a su hermana menor.

―¡Niña! ―Se sorprende Clove― ¡Sería un ratero!

―Era alto, de cabello oscuro y largo, llevaba botas y una camisa muy rala. ¿Lo reconoces? ―preguntó atropeyadamente, aun sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para que la chica le diera un nombre.

Por supuesto que debía describirlo, pero no se atrevía a decir algunos de los términos que se le venían a la mente.

―¿Joven y buen mozo? ―sí, esas eran las palabras adecuadas, Katniss lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarlas.

―Sí ―admitió a media voz.

Clove se persignó, cada vez más asustada con aquella intrusión, y su respuesta dejó a Katniss más asustada que antes:

―Si era buen mozo y grandote, a lo mejor era Gale del Diablo...

¡No podía ser! Su hermana no podía haberse liado con ese contrabandista, bandido, ¡asesino! Esto era una pesadilla, ¡Dios bendito! ¿En qué estaba pensando la cabecita loca de su hermana?, ¿es que ella solo podía ver que el joven era atractivo y olvidar el respeto y el recato que una muchacha de buena familia debía mostrar?

Katniss no quería creerlo, pero todo parecía confirmárselo. Su hermana menor y ese contrabandista se conocían… pero ¿hasta dónde habría llegado su hermana con ese atractivo joven? Era mejor quitarse cualquiera de esos pensamientos de su cabeza, o acabaría con una jaqueca terrible.


	10. X

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **X**

Gale estaba frustrado por no encontrar a Prim en casa, tenía muchas ansias de verla después de su viaje, pero en su lugar halló a su hermana mayor, una mujer con unos bellísimos y expresivos ojos grises que, a pesar de su indumentaria, lucía indudablemente hermosa. En cualquier caso, lo que más le había impactado de aquella mujer era su carácter, para ser una novicia tenía un temperamento muy fuerte.

Aún estaba muy molesto, pero se daba cuenta de que, si veía las cosas desde la perspectiva de su malgeniada cuñada, se merecía totalmente el recibimiento que ella le dedicó, él había entrado sin llamar a una casa que no era la suya y la joven novicia de ninguna manera lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, aun si Prim ya les hubiera hablado a ella y a su madre sobre la relación que mantenían. Sin embargo, la futura monja no tenía por qué estar en ese cuarto. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar en esa casa sino en el convento.

Posiblemente al siguiente día podría encontrarse con Prim, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para serenarse. Si la veía y podía pasar unas horas con ella, todo aquel embrollo quedaría en el pasado incluyendo el reclamo de esos bellos ojos.

Se dirigió entonces a la casa de su amigo Noel Undersee, con afán de buscar solución a la situación de Annie. Al llegar arremetió contra la puerta con impaciencia, descargando parte de su frustración con las aldabas, sobresaltando al notario, que ya se disponía a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

—Ya voy. ¡Ya voy! ¿Quién es? —Inmediatamente Gale se identifica y el notario abre la puerta. —¿Qué horas son estas de venir? —cuestiona con cierto deje de mal humor.

—No es tan tarde —replica el pirata, en actitud displicente.

—Pues, para mí sí, ya sabes que me retiro temprano.

—Si quiere regreso mañana —propone un tanto arrepentido Gale, definitivamente no estaba teniendo ningún tacto aquella noche.

—No, no. Pasa y siéntate —le invita Noel, dejando de lado la molestia inicial—. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¡No me digas que estás metido en algún lío!

—Acabo de llegar de viaje y de hecho me fue bastante bien —comenta el joven mientras se sienta cómodamente en un sillón.

—¿Contrabando, otra vez? —pregunta Noel, siendo conocedor de la respuesta que le dará aquel chico al que tanto afecto le ha tomado con el correr de los años.

—¿Qué más me queda? —le pregunta de vuelta Gale, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso lo hemos discutido muchas veces, Gale.

—Y nunca hemos estado de acuerdo —sentencia el joven, negándose a volver a presentar sus alegatos, en aquella cuestión no iban a coincidir jamás.

—Uno de estos días te van a aprehender, muchacho —insiste el notario—. Deberías de cambiar de vida mientras aún estás a tiempo.

—¿Y meterme de criado? Es el único trabajo "decente" al que puede aspirar alguien como yo.

—Ya te dije que puedo darte mi apellido.

—Y de nuevo le agradezco su gesto, pero el día en que tome un apellido será el que me corresponde.

—Sabes que eso nunca sucederá.

—La palabra nunca no existe en mi vocabulario.

—Eres demasiado orgulloso, Gale —apunta Noel, señalando lo evidente.

—Es el orgullo de los Mellark, algo debí de heredar de ese perro que fue mi padre. Me dijeron que Peeta ya regresó, no debe importarle mucho su hacienda si la abandonó durante tantos años.

—Ha estado instruyéndose, viajando… y tengo entendido que Campo Real marcha muy bien, doña Sophie ha resultado ser una magnífica administradora.

—¡Querrá decir esclavista! Todo el mundo sabe que abona sus cosechas con la sangre de los peones.

—Tal vez con Peeta todo eso cambie…

—¿Peeta? —cuestiona en medio de una carcajada sarcástica—Si sigue siendo el miedoso que conocí dudo mucho que tenga agallas para imponerse a su santa madre. Pero no vine a hablar de eso sino a pedirle un favor muy importante para mí: Hace unos años acogí a una huérfana, se llama Annie, y por lo pronto vive en la cantina de Chaff, quiero sacarla de ahí, y necesito su ayuda para colocarla de criada en alguna casa decente.

* * *

Prim y su madre llegaron puntuales a la cita con sus parientes ricos, poca idea tenía la joven amante de Gale del Diablo de lo decisiva que sería aquella noche en su vida. Sophie y Peeta las recibieron con sumo entusiasmo, incluso, tras las cortesías tradicionales, la señora Mellark preguntó por su otra sobrina, la joven y futura novicia, la exprometida de Peeta: Katniss. Aquello le pareció a Katherine una grosería y una falta de delicadeza, pero haciendo alarde de su exquisita educación respondió que en efecto su hija mayor había ido de visita a casa, pero que había preferido no salir aquella noche.

La cena aún no estaba lista, por lo que Peeta, ansioso y sin poder contenerse más, le pide a su tía permiso para que Prim le acompañe al despacho. La viuda condesa ya sospecha sus intenciones pero, a ciencia cierta, nada puede hacer para retrasar más aquella situación, así que concede el permiso y aguarda a que los jóvenes desaparezcan de la estancia para cuestionar a su prima, con la misma angustia que le atenaza el pecho desde la hora en que, en aquella misma sala, Sophie le comunicara que Peeta rompía su compromiso con Katniss.

—¿A qué se debe la invitación? ¡No me digas que Peeta ya va a pedir la mano de Prim!

—No se ha podido retrasar más. Y como bien dice Peeta, si todos creen que la decisión de romper el compromiso fue de Katniss, él está en su derecho de buscarse otra novia.

—Por supuesto, pero Katniss se va a sentir terriblemente humillada al saber que Peeta la ha cambiado por su hermana.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —Cuestiona Sophie, restándole importancia.

—¡Pues esperar un poco más! — Clama Katherine, perdiendo su acostumbrada actitud comedida.

—¿Y crees que no intenté convencerlo? —replica la otra, empezando a impacientarse por la actitud de su prima, al fin de cuentas una de sus hijas entraría a la familia Mellark, con todo el prestigio y la comodidad que aquello representaba también para las otras dos mujeres Everdeen. ¡Qué malagradecida estaba resultando! — Pero no quiere, dice que está muy enamorado. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es no hablar con nadie de esto. Y tú pídele a Prim que no le diga nada a Katniss. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Ya Katherine, no seas tan dramática, a tu hija se le pasará.

* * *

En el elegante y sobrio despacho de aquella casona, Prim toma asiento guardando las debidas distancias del joven y apuesto Peeta Mellark. Está intrigada y también algo nerviosa, pero nada en comparación con Peeta. Él ha ido a buscar un pequeño estuche que reposaba sobre el escritorio y se acerca a la mujer que ha escogido para ser su esposa, parece orbitar alrededor de ella antes de postrarse de rodillas y tenderle el estuche.

—Le traje un obsequio.

—¿A mí? —cuestiona, extrañada. Luego, al ver el bello anillo, de plata con un enorme zafiro orlado de diminutos diamantes, en el interior de la pequeña caja solo atina a exclamar: —Es hermosísimo… —pero, finalmente, se obliga a rechazarlo— sólo que no…

—Prim… —la interrumpe suavemente, sin separar un instante sus ojos del rostro de aquella hermosa mujer que le ha subyugado por completo— dudo que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que siento por usted.

—Pero es que…

—Entiendo su desconcierto —continúa explicándole—, pero cuando mi mamá me hizo aquel compromiso con su hermana yo apenas era un niño.

—Entonces… ¿Fue usted quien rompió el compromiso?

—No exactamente, la verdad para mí nunca existió. Y cuando la conocí a usted en Capitol City me enamoré perdidamente y quiero hacerla mi esposa. ¿Por qué no me contesta? ¿Acaso no siente nada por mí?

—No lo puedo creer.

—¿Quiere pensarlo unos días? —Insiste, cada vez más nervioso.

—No, es decir, usted me agrada mucho… pero, me preocupa la reacción de Katniss —surrurra, haciendo uso de toda su gracia, escondiendo tras sus párpados el azul intenso de sus irises.

—Yo también me siento incómodo, pero no podemos culparnos por como sucedieron las cosas. Además, si su hermana le dijo que fue ella quien rompió el compromiso, usted no tiene por qué decirle que está enterada de la verdad.

—Eso sí.

—Por favor, siquiera deme una esperanza. Diga algo.

—Está bien, Peeta. Acepto.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que nos tuteáramos...

* * *

Ya en su cuarto, Katniss intentaba controlar sus nervios. ¿Realmente había sucedido? Ahora que aquel hombre se había ido, ella había dejado escapar la tensión reprimida y sentía el impulso de llorar y gritar para liberarse. Estrujándose las manos, tomó su libro de oraciones y se arrodilló ante la imagen de la Virgen que reinaba en la habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo rezando, pero una vez que decidió hablar con Prim se sintió un poco más serena. Su hermana no podía tener ese tipo de relaciones. No sabía qué pensar, era mejor descansar un poco y esperar el regreso de su madre y su hermana. Lentamente se puso su camisón y se acostó, determinada a no dormirse, escuchar la llegada de su familia y hablar cuanto antes con Primrose; pero casi sin darse cuenta, Katniss cayó en un sueño inquietante y perturbador, en el cual Peeta se apoderaba nuevamente de su vida, su mundo, su cama…

Estaban en la alcoba nupcial, ataviados para ir a la cama, tiernamente, el hacendado bajaba el tirante de su camisón y comenzaba a besar su hombro. Ella se estremecía, enamorada y entregada, cerraba los ojos y, correspondiendo sus besos, comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de Peeta, su nuca y a abrazarlo, poco a poco los besos se volvían más apasionados e intensos; Peeta soltó su cabello y sus largo rizos castaños se derramaron a lo largo su espalda, mientras ella con ternura y timidez acariciaba los cabellos de él y los sentía entre sus dedos…

Súbitamente Katniss despertó inquieta y terriblemente mortificada. ¿Cómo podía continuar teniendo aquellos sueños? Hasta el momento había tenido algunas dificultades para tolerar aquellos sueños prohibidos, pero ahora… ahora, que estaba decidida a convertirse en religiosa, esto era mucho peor, no era apropiado que una novicia tuviera ese tipo de sueños, y aunque sabía que no podía controlarlos, trataba de excusarse frente a sí misma diciéndose que el recién roto compromiso le alteraba todavía mucho, sobre todo después de haber visto a Peeta aquella misma tarde. Y lo que le resultaba aún más doloroso era que aquellos sueños ya nunca se plasmarían en la realidad.

La chica se levantó de la cama, decidida a buscar a Prim de inmediato, seguramente su familia ya había llegado y ella, ocupada con sus inapropiados sueños, no las había escuchado. Lo mejor era concluir con su deber respecto a su familia, hablar con su hermana, ¡aclarar todo ese asunto de una buena vez! Y regresar al convento, sólo allí podría recobrar la paz.

* * *

Peeta ha llevado en su más suntuoso carruaje a su prometida y su futura suegra hasta la casa de estas, aún quedan rescoldos de la abrupta tormenta que azotara la isla unas horas atrás, una vez allí dejándolas sanas y salvas ante el portal, le pide a Katherine su autorización para visitar al día siguiente a Primrose, y es aún mayor su dicha al escuchar el sí de su respuesta, se despiden y una vez dentro de casa Prim con un aire soñador murmura para sí misma:

—No puedo creerlo.

—Has tenido suerte, hija —le señala Katherine, sonriéndole, para luego prevenirle— pero, por lo que más quieras, no le digas nada a tu hermana.

—¡Eso me parece una tontería! —replica Prim, resentida porque tanto su madre como su hermana le habían mentido— Fue ella la que rompió el compromiso, no puede pretender que Peeta se quede para vestir santos.

—Fue una decisión que tomamos Sophie y yo, además Peeta estuvo de acuerdo. No quiero seguir discutiéndolo. Estoy muy cansada y me voy a acostar. Buenas noches.

* * *

Primrose se dirige a su alcoba y se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al hallarla todavía desordenada, sin embargo refrena su súbito mal humor, todo aquel desbarajuste carece de importancia, el peso de la sortija en su dedo, el brillo de aquellas valiosas gemas, el compromiso que ahora ha asumido de casarse con Peeta, es lo que verdaderamente importa. Se retira el anillo justo en el momento en que Katniss ingresa a su habitación.

—No recogiste mi alcoba —Le reclama apenas la ve.

—Estaba haciéndolo, pero…

—Pero tu caridad cristiana no incluye a tu hermana. ¿Verdad? —Le interrumpe, con una ironía y un sarcasmo fruto de todo lo que aquella noche le había sido revelado.

—Te digo que estaba haciéndolo cuando de pronto por esa puerta entró un individuo buscándote. ¿Tú que tienes que ver con ese delincuente al que llaman Gale del Diablo?

Prim se sorprende, al punto de perder la actitud beligerante de unos instantes atrás, y sin ninguna precaución se atreve a preguntarle:

—¿Gale estuvo aquí?

—Sí. Entró en esta habitación, llamándote por tu nombre… y veo que no te extraña.

—Es un hombre que no anda bien de la cabeza —trata de corregir su desliz rápidamente—, un marinero que a veces me vende pescado.

—Tengo mucho más tiempo de vivir aquí que tú y Gale del Diablo no es precisamente un marinero que vende pescado —señala Katniss, molestísima con su hermana, pues era evidente que estaba mintiendo y si estaba haciéndolo era porque tenía algo que ocultar—, es un hombre horrible, contrabandista, malhechor…

—¿En serio? —Se hace la extrañada.

—¿Eres o te haces?

—Mira, hermanita —replica Prim, retomando su ataque inicial—, no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus regaños ni tus sarcasmos. Conocí a ese infeliz en la playa y he cruzado algunas palabras con él. ¿O qué? ¿Ni siquiera puedo hablar con la gente?

—¿Crees que soy tonta? Tuvo que haber más que unas palabras para que ese insolente se atreviera a buscarte en tu recámara de noche, y encima a dejarte un recado: "dígale a Prim que la busqué…"

—Lo que te digo, está medio loco.

—Loco o no, te advierto una cosa, si en Capitol City te has acostumbrado a coquetear hasta con las piedras, aquí no se te va a consentir. No vas a darle un disgusto a mi madre, mucho menos a ensuciar el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

Katniss se vuelve y sale de la habitación, sin darle oportunidad a Prim de agregar nada más, pero la más joven le dedica un par de insultos:

—¡Mustia! ¡Hipócrita!

* * *

Prim Everdeen ha cruzado el jardín, tensa, ardiente, indiferente a las ráfagas de viento, a las gotas de lluvia que de cuando en cuando golpean con violencia sus dorados cabellos, oscureciéndolos, su frente despejada, sus mejillas pálidas de deseo, sus labios ávidos y sensuales, impacientes.

Con prisa y descuido se dirige hasta la cabaña de Gale, corre, porque a pesar de lo que ha prometido aquella noche, no puede sino alegrarse del regreso del pirata. Y lo desea, desea permanecer a su lado una noche más, sin tener que pensar en más nada… en nadie más que en su fiero amante pirata.

Apenas lo ve apura más el paso y grita su nombre. Él se gira, gratamente sorprendido, la estrecha en un abrazo brutal, y la besa en los labios, igual de trémulo y anhelante...

—¡Al fin! Desde ayer te esperaba, Gale. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde estabas? —indaga Prim.

—En el mar... Llegué, contra todos los vientos, estuve cien veces a punto de estrellar el barco por entrar esta noche, con semejante tormenta pero, al ir a buscarte, no te encontré.

—Mamá me obligó a acompañarla a una cena. De todos modos, te esperaba ayer —le reclama—. Cuando faltas a tu palabra, pienso que estás con otra y me vuelvo loca. ¡Y quisiera destrozarte, matarte! Pero cuando estás aquí, a mi lado, lo único que quiero es besarte, amarte… Bésame, bésame de nuevo, Gale.

Satisfecho, al fin, Gale ha vuelto a besar a Prim. Y poco a poco se han acercado al ancho lecho, ambos se aman con prisas, dejándose consumir al fuego intenso de la pasión que los domina. Ningún pensamiento coherente atraviesa la cabecita de Prim, mientras él se da cuenta de que nunca antes ha sentido aquellas ansias incontrolables por mujer alguna.

Una vez que sus respiraciones retornan a la normalidad, Gale le tiende con orgullo un presente a su adorada Prim. Es un collar de perlas genuinas, digno de una princesa. La condesita lo mira con coquetería lasciva, irguiéndose en la cama, exhibiéndole sin recato los encantos de su cuerpo.

—Gale, es muy hermoso… Pónmelo —El marino se acerca a ella y con delicadeza le coloca la joya que le ha obsequiado. Cuan hermosa luce, aún en su cama, con tan sólo aquel collar—. Gracias, es precioso. Pero te tengo que regañar…

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber ido a mi casa.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a tu hermana?

—Está indignada con tu atrevimiento, indignada con que yo trate a tipos como tú. Estaba furiosa… tuve que inventarle que eras un pescador con el que hablaba de vez en cuando. ¡No te rías!— Le reprende por la carcajada brutal que él suelta ante su mentira.

—¿Y te lo creyó?

—No sé, pero hiciste muy mal, mi hermana puede ser una terrible enemiga.

—¿Y qué va a hacerme? ¿Tiene influencias allá arriba o va rezar para que el mar se trague mi barco? —se burla Gale, divertido.

—No es algo de tomarse a la ligera…

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te estás tomando lo nuestro? Porque te advierto que me estoy enamorando.

—Yo también te quiero y mucho. Pero… es que me duele que seamos tan distintos.

—Claro, tú eres mujer y yo hombre—apunta riendo, para luego perder todo rastro de buen humor y reclamarle—, pero si te refieres a que tú eres una condesa y yo un paria, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me buscó, y tuviste lo que querías, pero como te dije un día, desde entonces me perteneces y no tolero ni perdono que me quiten lo que es mío. Que te quede claro que yo jamás amenazo en vano, Prim. No vas a burlarte de mí. No me interesabas, no quería caer en tus redes... Sé bien lo que puede esperarse de las mujeres de tu clase... No quería sentir por ti, pero te propusiste hacerlo y lo lograste. Ahora, entiende que no me manejarás a tu antojo por ello.

* * *

«Me mandas tan terribles pesadillas para ponerme a prueba, así como tú fuiste tentado por el demonio en el desierto, lo acepto. Pero por favor, no te ensañes conmigo, soy débil, soy mujer. Ten piedad, sufro mucho. Ayúdame, ayúdame te lo pido.»

Katniss ora desesperada, temiendo que la asedien nuevamente aquellos sueños pecaminosos. Es muy tarde ya, pero es tal su miedo que aún a aquellas horas no se va a la cama.

* * *

Gale ha llevado a Prim de regreso a casa, hasta la misma puerta que cruzara hacía unas horas en su búsqueda. Ebrios de amor y placer ambos ríen, pero llega el momento de despedirse.

—Ya, vete.

—Antes prométeme que nos veremos mañana.

—Pero mañana tengo cosas que hacer — repone Prim, recordando su cita con Peeta.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —Cuestiona suspicaz.

—Bueno, está bien, te busco en la tardecita. ¡Ahora, Adiós!

—¡Ah! Otra cosa, salúdame a Santa Katniss.

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación Katniss los ha visto, no logra escucharlos, pero resultan evidentes las confianzas que se toman, además de ninguna manera era apropiado que se vieran a solas y aquellas horas de la madrugada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué era lo que Prim tenía en la cabeza?

Pero aquello quedaría zanjado en aquel mismo instante, Katniss salió de inmediato rumbo a la recámara de su hermana, sintiéndose todavía más indignada al notar que la puerta estaba asegurada.

Primrose por su parte se ha sobresaltado en cuanto siente que alguien intenta girar la manija de su puerta, con prisas se quita el collar de perlas y lo oculta entre sus otras joyas.

—¡Prim! ¡Prim, abre la puerta! ¡Abre, te digo! —la apremia, la otra sabiéndose descubierta empieza a pensar rápidamente en qué le dirá para librarse esta vez. Es lo suficientemente fría y calculadora para, a pesar del temor de ser descubierta por la rival que de seguro la juzgará con toda dureza, finge extrañarse y sin prisa, luciendo la expresión más inocente, le abre la puerta —¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Te vi allá afuera con ese individuo! ¿Es que has perdido el juicio, la decencia?

—¡Basta ya! —le ataja Prim, airada— Tú no eres ninguna santa... y no sólo engañas a todo el mundo sino a la misma Iglesia. ¿Acaso es verdadera tu vocación o fue lo único que se te ocurrió para esconder que Peeta te rechazó?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? No es cierto —susurra—. ¡Es una mentira!

—Ya, Katniss, por favor… estoy enterada de todo. Y lo sé —aclara esgrimiendo con crueldad el arma que le da toda la ventaja por sobre Katniss— porque Peeta acaba de decirme que quiere casarse conmigo.

La noticia le sienta a la novicia como una bofetada, al punto que no es capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. El calor ha abandonado su cuerpo, ha perdido el color en sus mejillas y por pura voluntad no se derrumba frente a su hermana, se mantiene erguida, pero en silencio. Prim aprovecha todo eso para seguir derramando su veneno, revistiéndolo todo de la inocencia más hipócrita y desleal que puede fingir.

—Escúchame, Katniss, me da mucha pena todo esto. Deja que te lo explique: él había olvidado su compromiso contigo, no sabía que era tu novio y, cuando nos conocimos en Capitol City, se enamoró de mí. Te juro que yo no hice nada ni siquiera lo sospechaba hasta esta noche que él me lo dijo. Mira, aquí está el anillo de compromiso… quizá si te hubiese visto a ti antes, las cosas serían diferentes —agrega, con una sonrisa interior, mientras observa la dura máscara de indiferencia de Katniss resquebrajarse a momentos—. Entiéndelo por favor, Peeta es un buen partido y me quiere, por favor no arruines mi vida, y te repito que entre Gale y yo no hay nada. ¡No lo voy a volver a ver! —Grita finalmente, cuando Katniss, superada por la presión del momento, huye de aquella habitación dejándola con la palabra en la boca.


	11. XI

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **XI**

Al día siguiente Prim despertó a media mañana, por fin había logrado dormir como Dios manda, sin embargo, le resultó extraño no encontrar a la mojigata de su hermana ni a su madre en la sala ni en el comedor, por lo que entra en la cocina y Clove le informa que ninguna se había levantado aun, entonces, tratando de reparar de alguna manera la pequeña indiscreción de la noche anterior, se dirige a la alcoba de su hermana, de seguro Katniss estaría haciendo sus oraciones de las mañanas.

—Katniss, Katniss… ¿Puedo entrar? —Cuestiona al tiempo que abre la puerta, notando que su hermana en efecto permanecía en la cama, pálida, con la frente perlada de un sudor frio y temblando. — Katniss… ¿Katniss qué tienes? —Se asusta la chica, el estado de su hermana la inquietaba, pues además jadeaba y murmuraba en medio de un sueño al parecer muy desafortunado— ¡Jesús! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Ven pronto!

Katherine se molestó de inmediato, ante los gritos de su hija menor, quien siempre reaccionaba con aquellas exageraciones al avistar una araña o algún otro insecto, pero al descubrir que aquella alharaca se debía a su pequeña Katniss, se consterna y envía de inmediato a Clove en busca del médico.

* * *

Desde que Sophie supo de las intenciones de su hijo respecto a aquel malnacido de Gale del Diablo, se había empecinado en hacerle cambiar de parecer. No perdía ocasión para sugestionarle, para pedirle, para suplicarle que cesara en aquella locura. Pero se impacientaba al notar que sus esfuerzos no rendían frutos. Nada parecía funcionar, Peeta estaba convencido, así que ahora recurría a las discusiones, de alguna manera tenía que abrirle los ojos su idealista vástago.

—Quiero hacerlo mamá, por favor no intentes hacerme cambiar de parecer —replicaba el muchacho aquella mañana mientras el desayuno les era servido.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan necio! —reiteró Sophie, ya bastante mortificada, mirando hacia el techo como en una súplica. Y en realidad suplicaba la dama, pedía paciencia y temple para encontrar la manera de convencer al hijo como alguna vez había logrado manipular al padre.

—No es necedad, es un deber —declaró Peeta con vehemencia, plenamente convencido de que la razón estaba de su lado—. Se lo prometí a mi padre en su lecho de muerte y quiero cumplir.

—¿Para qué? Ese hombre no tiene remedio es un delincuente, un malhechor. Si te involucras con él te vas a arrepentir.

—Correré el riesgo —puntualiza el joven levantándose del asiento que preside la mesa del suntuoso comedor, sin apenas probar bocado, su madre apenas puede dar crédito al comportamiento grosero que exhibe, pero, incluso ante aquella evidente declaración de sus intenciones, ella no logra refrenar su lengua.

—¿Y dónde lo vas a buscar? ¿En las tabernas del puerto o en los burdeles?

—Si es tan conocido como dices cualquiera me podrá informar —replica el chico con el mismo tono despectivo que ha usado su madre.

—¿Y vas a atreverte a andar por ahí preguntando? —Exclama, ahora escandalizada.

—No te preocupes —le calma él, serenándose también a sí mismo—, debo visitar a Don Noel Undersee y de seguro él sabrá algo…

—Por favor hijo, no tiene caso —suplica, levantándose y haciendo ademán de detenerlo—. No es decente que te mezcles con esa gentuza.

—Nos vemos, mamá —Se despide Peeta, colocándose el sombrero, dispuesto a salir de aquella casa de inmediato, antes de hacerle alguna grosería a su insistente madre.

* * *

Aquella mañana Gale y Tresh hacían el recuento de lo que aún quedaba en la bodega del Satán, aparte de algunas barricas de vino y unas pocas telas, ya habían vendido la mayor parte de la carga que trajeron de sus viajes por las islas al sur del continente. Tras su encuentro con Prim, el humor del capitán era notablemente más relajado, sin embargo, aún estaba preocupado por Annie, sabía que la muchacha no se tomaría nada bien lo que pretendía, menos aún después de haber visto a Prim aquel día y haber prácticamente adivinado lo que él tenía con la joven condesita Everdeen. Realmente Annie parecía cortada por el mismo patrón que él, pero había tenido la desdicha de ser mujer, cuando se es un pobre huérfano es preferible ser hombre, las mujeres siempre llevaban las de perder. Antes de continuar por aquellos derroteros le preguntó a su segundo:

—¿Le dijiste a Annie que al rato pasaré por ella?

—Sí. Y se puso muy brava cuando le dije que la ibas a llevar a la casa del licenciado—le comenta Tresh con una sonrisa traviesa—. Dice que te quieres deshacer de ella porque tienes a otra. ¿El collar que compraste, era para esa mujer? —Inquiere al final con curiosidad.

—Sí —repone Gale, sin agregar más nada. A pesar de los años de amistad y de que sin dudar le confiaría la vida al joven con quien hablaba, en su filosofía de vida no entraba el rendir explicaciones a nadie. Él había aprendido, a las malas, a valerse por sí mismo, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier opinión que él mismo no solicitara.

—Nunca habías dado un obsequio tan caro.

—Valió la pena— señala recordando aquellos dulces besos agradecidos y la visión de su piel perfumada entre los pliegues de sus sábanas.

—¿No me digas que te estás enamorando?

—Tal vez —responde Gale, con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Al llegar a su despacho, Noel Undersee se sorprende al encontrar a un joven aguardándole, de seguro Tabby, su anciana ama de llaves le habría permitido entrar a esperarle; a todas luces era un hombre adinerado, las finas ropas de lino claro, la empuñadura de plata del bastón e incluso su porte aristocrático lo corroboraban, de seguro la mujer no quiso hacerle ningún desaire.

—Buenos días, ¿me estaba esperando a mí?

—Don Noel, ¿no me reconoce? Soy Peeta Mellark.

—¡Peeta! ¿Pero eres tú realmente? —exclama Noel Undersee acercándose, sustituida la curiosidad por verdadera alegría y entusiasmo—. ¡Que grata sorpresa! Déjame abrazarte, hijo mío. ¡Cómo has cambiado! Eres un real mozo, caramba. Bastante parecido a tu señora madre, pero con todo el aire y la estampa de los Mellark. Dichoso el que no desmiente la casta... ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Tomemos algo. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Brandy? ¿Coñac?

—Lo que usted quiera, Don Noel —repone Peeta, conmovido por la sincera bienvenida de aquel viejo amigo de su padre.

—¡Qué bien luces, Peeta! A mí me encontrarás viejo, acabado... Y, además, pobre. Mi carrera es como la política: medran poco en ella los hombres honrados, y yo no he podido curarme de esa enfermedad hereditaria. Honrado fue mi abuelo, honrado fue mi padre, y si yo hubiera tenido un hijo, estoy seguro de que sería más estricto y más pobre que yo, lo cual es casi, casi, imposible —dice riendo jovialmente el hombre mayor.

—Si su mal no es más que ése, pronto vamos a remediarlo. Tengo mucho trabajo para usted —ofrece Peeta, afectuoso y magnánimo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Espero que no andes envuelto en un enredo de papeles —se alarma Noel.

—No ando envuelto en nada, pero tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en Campo Real, y tengo la esperanza de que usted puede ayudarme.

—Cuenta conmigo siempre y a cualquier hora.

—Acaba de demostrármelo y, además, ya me lo decía el corazón. Por algo llamé con tanta confianza a las puertas de su casa. La verdad es que apenas ayer he llegado a Saint Peter, he pasado estos días en Campo Real al lado de mi madre.

—¿Y cómo está la señora Mellark? —se interesa, siempre atento, el viejo notario.

—Con sus eternos achaques, pero mejor que nunca, me parece.

Complacido el anciano levanta su copa:

—Por ti, muchacho. Por tu feliz regreso a estas tierras.

—¡Salud! Don Noel, por usted. Pronto notará usted que, como todos los Mellark, me gusta ir al grano, pero antes de entrar en materia más complicada, necesito de sus labios una información clara, fidedigna e imparcial.

—Si está a mi alcance ayudarte, con todo gusto. ¿Qué información requieres...?

—Estoy seguro que no ha olvidado a ese muchacho: Gale. Usted mismo lo llevó a la hacienda, mi madre dice que aún se hace llamar Gale del Diablo y que es un delincuente.

—¿Para qué quieres saber de Gale? —Inquiere ahora un tanto preocupado.

—Don Noel, antes de morir mi padre me pidió que lo cuidara, que no lo desamparara nunca, por desgracia yo era muy chico, mi madre me metió a un colegio en el extranjero, y luego hice mis estudios superiores y el servicio militar... pero ahora que he vuelto quisiera cumplir.

—¿Y Doña Sophie está de acuerdo con eso? —Cuestiona con suspicacia el hombre mayor.

—No —responde prontamente y con franqueza el joven—. Pero ya soy suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Bueno, Gale no es precisamente el tipo de hombre que necesite ser protegido, él se basta a sí mismo.

—Pero si está en un mal camino, yo podría ayudarle a convertirse en una persona de bien —Alega, aunque luego cobra consciencia de la expresión de Noel, mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo y cuestiona: —¿Qué pasa?

—No es fácil para mí explicarte o para ti entender, Peeta. Tú eres hijo de una familia rica, has tenido una vida acomodada, pacífica, fácil. Mientras que Gale ha crecido en los arrabales, solo, teniendo que defenderse con uñas y dientes.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que me ha dicho mi madre?

—¿Que es rudo, audaz, y se dedica a negocios poco limpios? Sí. Pero también es cierto que es noble, generoso, muy querido por los pobres. Los defiende, los protege, les da de comer… —declara con vehemencia.

—Eso habla bien de él, tal vez nunca se ha topado con alguien que le tienda la mano. Pero yo podría ofrecerle un empleo digno. En Campo Real o aquí en el pueblo...

—Dudo mucho que acepte tu proposición. No lo conoces, Gale es dueño de su vida, está acostumbrado a mandar, no a obedecer.

—De todos modos, quiero intentarlo —Insiste.

—No te lo aconsejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Gale es un rebelde antigobierno y no tiene buena opinión de los de tu clase.

—Pero fuimos amigos, él no puede olvidar eso. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Qué lugares frecuenta? Le advierto Don Noel que soy muy terco y si usted no me lo dice lo averiguaré en otro lado.

El notario lo ve, resignado, sabe de primera mano que no hay manera de convencer a un Mellark empecinado, por cuanto cede, dándole las señas que necesita, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

* * *

El médico ha evaluado a Katniss, sin hallar una causa precisa que dé cuenta de su delicada condición, la joven luce vulnerable y débil, por lo que le receta un tónico y se dispone a marcharse tras darle todas las recomendaciones del caso a la señora Everdeen, la cual con prestancia transmite las órdenes a Clove, aprovechando de enviarla al convento a avisar a las religiosas de la enfermedad de Katniss y su imposibilidad de regresar aquel día.

—¿Qué dijo el médico? ¿Qué tiene?—Inquiere Prim con curiosidad.

—No lo sabe —suspira preocupada—. Nunca debí permitir esa locura de entrar al convento, esa es una vida demasiado dura para ella, pero en cuanto se alivie voy a insistir y no permitiré que regrese.

Al poco rato Prim se sobresalta al escuchar que tocan la puerta. La mujer mayor, que aplicaba compresas tibias en la frente de Katniss, le pide a su hija que, dada la ausencia de Clove, acuda a abrir la puerta. Primrose le obedece algo mosqueada pero, al notar que el visitante es su prometido, su actitud cambia de inmediato.

—¿Peeta? No pensé que vinieras tan pronto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? ¿No quieres verme? — Le pregunta evidentemente preocupado.

—Disculpa, no sé bien ni lo que digo —se corrige de inmediato—. Es que estamos un poco preocupadas, Katniss amaneció enferma.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Tiene mucha fiebre.

—¿Ya la vio el médico? —Interroga con auténtica preocupación.

—Sí, parece que comió algo que le hizo daño —miente, aunque la verdad está bastante preocupada pues sospecha que la enfermedad de su hermana se debe a lo que le confesó la noche anterior—. Mi mamá la está cuidando.

—Me pasé la noche entera pensando en ti —admite el joven, atreviéndose a acorralarla contra la pared y acercando mucho su rostro al de ella, ante lo cual Prim finge escandalizarse.

—¡Peeta, por favor!

—Quiero besarte, abrazarte, sentir que realmente eres mía.

—Esto no es decente —apostilla—, mejor vete porque mi mamá no va a poder estar con nosotros.

Peeta se muestra decepcionado, por ello con astucia la joven condesa recula, siempre cuidando las apariencias... Son muy distintos los coqueteos que dedica a Peeta de la desenfrenada pasión que se da el gusto de desatar con Gale.

—¿Por qué no vuelves mañana? Entiende por favor. Es más, ni siquiera debí haber permitido que pasaras.

—Pero, ya que estoy aquí ¿vas a negarme un beso? —Insiste él. Entonces Prim se pone de puntillas y le ofrece un casto beso en los labios— Mañana volveré a las once. Te amo.

* * *

Gale llevó a Annie a la casa de Don Noel aquella misma tarde, la muchachita se mostraba hosca y resentida, sin embargo, acató las órdenes de Gale, quien le prometió que, si se portaba bien, obedeciendo a Don Noel y a Tabby, la recompensaría. El notario esperó que la jovencita se retirara para compartir sus impresiones con el capitán del Satán:

—Trataré de buscarle acomodo lo más pronto posible, pero lo veo muy difícil, es demasiado bonita para el gusto de las señoras.

—Supongo que sí. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo...

—Espera. En la mañana recibí la visita de Peeta Mellark y me preguntó por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Pregunta con asombro— ¿Acaso me recuerda?

—Sí y con mucho afecto.

—¡No me diga! ¿Lo sabe entonces?

—¿Que eres su medio hermano? No creo.

—Entonces por qué preguntó por mí.

—Dice que su padre antes de morir le pidió que nunca te desamparara... —Explica el notario.

—¿Y se le ocurre cumplir ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Es un poco tarde ¿No cree?

—Yo quisiera pedirte que lo escuches, Peeta es un buen muchacho, bien intencionado y quiere ayudarte.

—Eso lo hubiera hecho hace quince años, en ese entonces habría agradecido la ayuda de donde viniese. Por el contrario, su santa madre me corrió como si fuera un perro sarnoso.

—Peeta es diferente y está muy interesado en ti.

—Pero yo no. No necesito su amistad ni su ayuda. Y si vuelve a verlo mejor dígale que no se cruce en mi camino. Por favor —añade acercándose a la puerta y dejando a Noel un tanto consternado.

* * *

Peeta ansiaba encontrarse aquel mismo día con Gale, así que se dirigió a la taberna que le indicó Don Noel. Estaba dispuesto, de ser necesario, a esperar toda la tarde, porque sentía el compromiso moral de ayudar a Gale. Al entrar en la reducida taberna torció el gesto, era obscura, húmeda y desordenada, pequeños grupos de borrachos se acomodaban en unas mesas al fondo, y las más cercana a la barra y a las escaleras eran las únicas disponibles. Definitivamente el acaudalado hacendado desentonaba en aquel ambiente, y hasta el cantinero lo miró raro.

—Busco a un hombre llamado Gale, Gale del Diablo.

—No lo conozco— Responde el alto hombre de color que se encuentra tras la barra.

—Sí lo conoces y como me dijeron que aquí viene a comer, voy a esperarlo —declara, tomando asiento en la mesa más cercana. —¿Tienes coñac?

—Sí, señor.

—Dame una botella y un vaso que esté limpio.

* * *

En la habitación de Katniss al fin la chica recobraba el sentido. Su madre se había retirado a comer dejándola al cuidado de su hermana. Primrose se paseaba de un lado al otro de la estancia, nerviosa y casi arrepentida, no cabía en sí el remordimiento sobre lo que había hecho, a pesar de que a su juicio la misma Katniss la había orillado a ello. ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse en su vida, señalándole lo que está bien y mal? ¿Por qué siempre iba tras ella, juzgándola y reconviniéndola?

—¿Prim? ¿Prim, eres tú? —Musita Katniss al cobrar consciencia.

—¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas —repone aliviada, acercándose al lecho donde yace su hermana—, nos tenías muy asustadas.

—¿Yo?

—Amaneciste con una fiebre terrible, tuvimos que llamar al médico. ¿Qué te pasa? —Y por primera vez reconoce en voz alta que se siente culpable de aquel lamentable estado— No me digas que fue por lo que te dije anoche. No te apures, que no le he dicho nada a mi mamá. Katniss, de verdad me da mucha pena...

—Está bien, no te preocupes tanto. Mejor olvídalo.

Prim sonríe aliviada porque su travesura no tuvo mayor impacto, tan sólo hacía falta convencer a Katniss de guardar silencio respecto a su indiscreción y enviarla cuanto antes a su amado convento.

—Estuve pensando, mañana Peeta vendrá a visitarme y, si tú te muestras indiferente y nos felicitas, él pensará que tu vocación es verdadera, al mismo tiempo tranquilizarás a mi mamá, quien pensará que la ruptura de tu compromiso no te afectó tanto. Es lo mejor, Kat. Hermanita, de verdad. Para ti y para todos.

* * *

Unos cuarenta minutos después, un muchachito baja corriendo la estrecha escalinata de la taberna de Chaff, gritando con emoción y algarabía.

—¡Ahí viene el capitán!

A Peeta una corazonada le hizo presentir que se trataba de Gale y se levanta, al tiempo que Chaff sale de atrás de la barra y al recibir a Gale le informa:

—Gale, este hombre te está esperando.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —Pregunta con desdén Gale, adivinando a la primera la identidad del rubio frente a sí.

—¿Eres tú, Gale? Soy Peeta Mellark —Aclara, extendiendo una mano que no recibe respuesta alguna de su interlocutor—. No me digas que ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre.

—El apellido Mellark es muy conocido en estas tierras.

—Fuimos amigos hace años —insiste—. El licenciado Undersee te llevó a mi hacienda y hasta planeamos huir juntos, comprar un barco…

—¡Ah! —sonríe entonces con hipocresía— ¿Vienes por tu dinero? Ahí está —señala, lanzando una pequeña bolsa con monedas a la mesa que ocupaba Peeta— y con intereses. Y como en esta fonda no dan de comer, mejor me voy.

Gale se gira, con intenciones de retirarse de inmediato, entonces Peeta intenta agarrarle del brazo, para poder explicarle la verdadera razón de su visita. No obstante, el capitán nota con antelación sus intenciones y retrocede, evitando su contacto.

—No me gusta que me toquen. —Señala mientras sube de dos en dos los pequeños escalones y sale de la taberna en busca de aire.

Dentro de aquel desastrado lugar Peeta se queda estupefacto, de ninguna manera habría anticipado tanta antipatía por parte de alguien a quien todos estos años había tenido en tan alta estima, a pesar de que Don Noel le hubiese advertido sobre la personalidad de Gale.

—Arrogante el tipo, ¿no? —Musita casi para sí mismo, y al avistar al perplejo muchacho que llegó antes de Gale le ofrece el saquito de monedas— Muchacho, toma, te lo regalo.

* * *

Una vez Katherine supo que su niña había recuperado el sentido le subió una taza de caldo de pollo. Prim permanecía también en la habitación, atenta y preocupada, más por lo que Katniss pudiera decir, que por su estado de salud. También disgustada por la insistencia de su madre, que obligaba a Katniss a comer como a una niña chiquita. Al final pudo más su impaciencia que su tacto:

—Ay, mamita, por favor no insistas. Comerá más tarde si así lo desea.

—Entonces te prepararé un zumo —ofrece Katherine recogiendo la mesita y saliendo de la habitación.

—Ay, no sé cómo la aguantas es tan insistente —se queja Prim en cuanto su madre se va—. ¡Cómo hace calor aquí! ¿Katniss, estás de acuerdo en lo que te dije? Es lo mejor, de verdad, así Peeta no te tendrá lástima... —Apostilla con mala intención.

—Está bien —concede Katnnis con voz queda—, acepto. Más que nada para evitarle una incomodidad a Peeta. Pero, que algo te quede bien claro —añade entonces con mayor convicción en su voz y en sus gestos—, mi vocación no es una farsa, siempre sentí el deseo de ser religiosa. Y si mi mamá y mi tía Sophie no me hubiesen hablado de ese compromiso te aseguro que hace mucho que habría entrado al convento…

—Sí, yo te creo. La cuestión es que te crean los demás.

—Nadie tiene por qué dudar de mí.

—Por supuesto que no —añade la menor con condescendencia—. Pero no está de más una palabrita, para disipar cualquier duda.

—¿Quieres a Peeta? —Pregunta entonces Katniss, incorporándose en la cama y mirando directamente a su hermana, sus ojos grises parecen taladrar en los azules de Prim, como buscando la verdad oculta en ellos.

—Como te dije, para mí fue toda una sorpresa, apenas lo conozco. Pero, como está tan enamorado, estoy segura que voy a terminar por corresponderle más temprano que tarde.

—A mí no me importa si te enamoras o no —repone con amargura—. Pero escúchame, hermanita: si lo has aceptado de ahora en adelante tendrás que comportarte como se debe, se acabaron los caprichos y las excentricidades, como esa de darle confianzas a gente baja. Y no me mires así, sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero.

—Sí. Claro, pero ya te dije que mi amistad con Gale…

—¡Por favor! Un tipo con una mirada tan atrevida e indecente, no es precisamente amistad lo que busca en una mujer.

—¿No me digas que se atrevió…?

—¡Conmigo nadie se atreve a nada, porque yo no doy pie! —Añade, el mal humor apoderándose de ella.

—Por supuesto, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, hermanita. Te prometo, te juro, que no lo voy a volver a ver. Tu jugo ya debe estar listo, en seguida te lo traigo.

* * *

Cato Ludwig había llegado a la residencia Mellark en Saint Peter, y ha tenido la suerte de encontrar allí a la señora Mellark, pues su amigo había salido desde tempranas horas y aún no había vuelto. Sin embargo, la dama le dio una cálida bienvenida a su hogar, reiterándole que Peeta no tenía amigos de su categoría en el pueblo. A todas luces Cato era un hombre de mundo, letrado y culto, que sabía exactamente qué decir para impresionar. Minutos después de su llegada aparece el joven Mellark que se alegra mucho con tan inesperada visita, es entonces que Sophie se retira dejando a los caballeros a solas.

—¿Y volviste a ver a Prim? —Le cuestiona Cato, muerto de curiosidad.

—Desde luego. Ya estamos comprometidos y pronto me voy a casar con ella.

—Vaya, tú sí que eres rápido —señala sorprendido—. Pero dame los detalles…

—Ya te había dicho que somos parientes, ¿no? En cuanto volví hablé con ella, le dije que la quería y me aceptó.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No creas, hubo ciertas complicaciones. Resulta que yo, sin saberlo, estaba comprometido con su hermana.

—No me digas…

—Sí, su hermana mayor. Mi madre había acordado el compromiso cuando éramos niños, al saber que me había enamorado de Prim, puso el grito en el cielo pero, al final tuvo que aceptarlo, cuando volví a casa me enteré que la muchacha había decidido tomar los hábitos.

—¿Entró al convento por decepción?

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Qué desperdicio! —Exclama escandalizado, mas luego repone:— Bueno, siempre y cuando sea bonita.

—Lo es. Aunque sólo la he visto una vez, con su hábito de novicia.

—¿Y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer? —pregunta socarronamente— Digo, porque aquí hay un guapo disponible.

En ese instante Sophie regresa, anunciando que la habitación de Cato ya se encontraba dispuesta.

—Ya está lista su habitación, Cato. Si quiere puede pasar a refrescarse mientras yo cruzo dos palabras con mi hijo.

—Muy amable, señora, muchas gracias. Con permiso.

—Agradable tu amigo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con el licenciado Undersee? ¿Qué te dijo de ese Gale?

—Lo vi —Confiesa Peeta, tras dar un largo trago de brandy.

—¿A Gale? —Inquiere con infinita preocupación.

—Sí. Apenas cruzamos palabras. ¿Y qué crees? Me devolvió el dinero de mis ahorros…

—¡Vaya! Qué desplante para un patán como ese.

—Si lo hubieras visto no dirías eso. Tiene buena estampa, es arrogante, altivo…

—Alzado, querrás decir —puntualiza la dama.

—Bueno, no se mostró muy amigable, ni siquiera pude explicarle para qué lo busqué. Se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—Así aprenderás a no mezclarte con gente de esa calaña —le reprende, aunque un poco más calmada por cómo resultaron las cosas le aconseja: —Hijo, tu padre cuando te pidió eso, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, estaba malherido, agonizando. Prométeme que no volverás a buscar a ese individuo. No quiero que tengas tratos con esa clase de maleantes. Me da miedo.

—No volveré a buscarlo. Pero si Gale, por el motivo que sea, lo piensa mejor y decide aceptar mi amistad no me echaré para atrás.

* * *

El ocaso se podía ver perfectamente desde la estancia que hacía de sala en la cabaña de Gale del Diablo, el sol, una perfecta bola naranja teñía las pocas nubes que aquella tarde empañaban el firmamento. Primrose, ya bastante molesta, caminaba de un lado a otro cada minuto más enojada, hacía más de una hora que aguardaba por Gale y Thom había sido el blanco de su mal humor. De pronto Gale irrumpe en la casa hecho una furia, con las botas en una mano, la camisa en la otra y el pantalón todavía mojado y goteando. Prácticamente ni vio a Prim, sino que sin reparar en nadie siguió directo hasta su habitación.

—¿De dónde vienes vestido de esa manera? O mejor dicho desvestido... —Inquiere la condesa, siguiéndole al interior de la alcoba.

—De nadar —responde secamente, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

—¿De nadar? ¿Sabiendo que yo estoy aquí esperándote? ¿O fuiste con alguna mujerzuela? —Grita ella, ante lo cual el la corta, gritando también:

—¡Fui solo! Quería desquitar el coraje.

—¿Con quién te enojaste? —Insiste ella, indignada por el comportamiento del capitán del Satán.

—¡Con un tipo!

—¿Y porque te enojas con alguien me tienes aquí esperándote desde hace horas? ¡Sin importarte todas las dificultades que tengo que pasar para venir a verte! —Se queja, pero al notar que Gale se dispone a desnudarse se escandaliza:— Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Cambiándome!

—¡Pero no delante de mí!

—¡Yo no te pedí que te metieras a mi cuarto! —Señala, aún a los gritos, Gale. Entonces, cuando ella herida se dispone a marcharse, Gale recapitula.— ¡Espera! ¡Espérate! Perdón, soy un bruto…

—Sí, lo eres.

Gale le pide perdón, la abraza y la besa, y de pronto aquel mal humor queda en el pasado. Son apenas dos amantes, que se olvidan de la rabia en cuanto la pasión muestra su cara, Prim se siente libre entre sus brazos y él al fin siente que tiene un lugar al que llegar.

En aquella oportunidad no hay tiempo para retozar en la cama, Prim tiene prisa por irse, hacía mucho rato que ha salido de casa y, aunque Katniss está enferma, no quería buscarse más problemas con ella.

—Mi hermana insiste en que fuiste atrevido, grosero, vulgar e indecente… ¿Qué le dijiste, eh? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Te juro que no le hice nada…

—Te conozco y sé la fama que tienes... —apostilla ella, mirándolo pícaramente a través del espejo en el que repasa con delicadeza su apariencia.

—¿Pero con tu hermana? Por favor, es bonita pero demasiado fría, a mí me gustan las mujeres con sangre en las venas.

—¿Las mujeres? —Inquiere con un deje de ironía en su tono.

—Una mujer… tú…

—¿Seguro?

—¿No me crees? —Le pregunta él, girándola y levantándola para buscar sus labios, sin embargo antes de que se unan ella declara:

—Te advierto que yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a ser un juguete… una conquista más en tu vida.

—¿Y qué soy yo para ti? ¿Una aventura? ¿Un pasatiempo mientras tu familia encuentra al prometido?

—Eso no sucederá.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi mamá no tiene dinero para mi dote.

— ¿Ah, no? Si tu hermana ha decidido hacerse monja, ahora tienes la de ella...

—No. Peeta iba a casarse con Katniss sin que ella llevara dote.

—Qué costumbres tan ridículas las de ustedes —señala Gale, apartándose un poco y sonriendo divertido—, una mujer tiene que pagar para conseguir marido. Yo en cambio daría una fortuna con tal de tenerte para siempre.


	12. XII

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **XII**

Aquella noche, Gale continuaba bastante molesto por su encuentro con su medio hermano, aún a pesar de la visita de Prim. Por ello había regresado a la cantina y compartía unos tragos con Thom y Tresh, mientras Chaff se encargaba de preparar su cena. Rory, que merodeaba a su alrededor, le confesó que el señor Mellark le había regalado las monedas que él le había pagado, e incluso quería devolvérselas, pero Gale se rehusó a recibirlas.

—¡Maldito Mellark! ¿Qué necesidad de molestar al que está quieto?

—Hiciste mal en tratarlo así —señala Chaff, trayendo la comida para Gale—, él vino con buena voluntad.

—¿Qué sabes tú? Los de esa ralea no hacen nada con buenas intenciones.

Chaff se retira sin agregar nada más, sabe que en su estado actual Gale no comprendería razones.

—Nunca me dijiste que conocías a Peeta Mellark —reprocha Tresh.

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, esa familia es culpable de que yo sea lo que soy.

Gale continuaba comiendo y charlando junto a sus amigos, cuando otro marinero se acerca a su mesa y le propone un juego de naipes, en primer momento Gale se niega, pero cuando el otro insinúa jocosamente que Gale es un cobarde, el capitán del Satán no deja pasar la oportunidad de desquitar el coraje ganándole a aquel gañán, así que, sin conocer a quien se enfrentaba, aceptó el reto.

Las ráfagas violentas que empuja el viento desde el mar, hacen girar la lámpara de petróleo que esparce su luz amarillenta y trémula sobre las cabezas de los jugadores reunidos en aquella desastrada taberna del puerto de Saint Peter.

—¡Cantinero, una botella de aguardiente para esta mesa! —ordena el recién llegado— Voy con todo a mi rey de espadas.

—Yo al as de oros —repone Gale al rudo hombretón que se encuentra sentado frente a él.

La partida se alarga, en principio con la aparente victoria del misterioso contendiente, pero luego Gale empieza a ganar, cuando el audaz retador ha perdido casi todo en medio de su desesperación por recuperarse ofrece su barco a la última jugada.

—¡Me lleva el diablo! —observa, ante las risas y burlas de los espectadores aún presentes — ¡Va mi resto!

—No. No quiero —Deniega Gale con total calma.

—Tienes que darme una última oportunidad…

—Has tenido muchas…

—¡Pon todo lo tuyo! ¡Te apuesto mi barco!

Los vivos rostros de los contertulios se han inclinado más sobre la mesa mugrienta, de mal unidas tablas, apretujándose alrededor, donde aquellos hombres se lo juegan todo.

—Los barcos no se pueden jugar así… hay que traer papeles.

— ¡Al infierno los papeles! Aquí hay testigos… ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? —Insiste el hombre, rojo de ira.

—¡Echa las cartas! —Brama Gale, a quien no le caería nada mal poseer una segunda embarcación. —¿O es que tienes miedo después de desafiarme?

El círculo se ha estrechado más, los mirones están casi encima de aquellos dos hombres dispuestos a jugárselo todo a la mugrienta carta que salga. El contrincante, de hábiles manos de tahúr, de astuto jugador con ventaja, baraja muy de prisa el ancho mazo de naipes, pasándolos de una mano a otra con destreza inigualable. Se diría que los acaricia, que los embruja, que los domina, y al fin, rápidamente, va arrojándolos uno a uno, formando dos montones, mientras canturrea:

—Dos de trébol… Seis de corazón… Cuatro de diamantes… Cinco de espadas… Tres de oros… ¡Rey de espadas! ¡Gané!

— ¡Mentira! ¡Has hecho trampa! —aúlla Gale. Rápido como un rayo, el cuchillo de Gale ha caído, clavando en la mesa la mano del tramposo, que bufa ciego de dolor y de rabia… Uno de sus compañeros se ha lanzado sobre Gale, éste lo derriba de un golpe brutal… entonces se forma una baraúnda de golpes y de gritos.

Alguno de los mirones ha salido en busca de los uniformados, quienes en apenas minutos llegan a la taberna y apresan a Gale, entonces Tresh angustiado sale en busca de Don Noel Undersee para que ayude a su amigo.

* * *

A pesar de las horas que corren el buen notario se dirige a la prisión de Saint Peter, dispuesto a interceder por Gale. Sin embargo, el jefe del penal: Capitán Romulus Thread, además de tenerle mala voluntad a Gale desde hacía años, también resulta ser compadre del contrincante del joven marinero: un comerciante segundón de nombre Gloss Ritchson.

Afuera del penal persistía el gran alboroto que se inició en la taberna de Chaff, la mayoría gritando su apoyo a Gale, señalando que Gloss había hecho trampa en el juego.

―¡Con un demonio, cállense ya! ¡Saquen a estos mugrosos de aquí! ¡Fuera! ―Ordena el capitán Thread.

―Si el hombre hizo trampa no es justo que Gale se quede preso —alega Noel Undersee, aprovechando que afuera los gritos se acallan un poco tras la orden del jefe del penal—, las reglas del juego son sagradas y si Gloss Ritchson hizo trampa…

―¡Don Gloss no hizo trampa! —impreca el capitán— ¡Y Gale del Diablo tendrá que responder al cargo de intento de asesinato!

―¡No fueron así las cosas! ―señala exaltado Tresh, que acompañaba al licenciado Undersee.

―¡Usted se calla o también lo encierro! ―Le amenaza el jefe, para luego dirigirse con más calma al notario: ―Licenciado, el asunto no es fácil, Don Gloss ganó y Gale del Diablo no sólo lo hirió, sino que se robó el dinero de las apuestas…

―¡No! ¡El dinero se lo llevaron los compinches de Don Gloss! ―Grita aún más encolerizado Tresh.

―¡Es lo que dicen ustedes! ¡Pero yo le creo a Don Gloss! Y él dice que fueron los hombres de Gale del diablo…

―¡Claro, como es su compadre!

―Tresh, por favor… —lo intenta calmar Don Noel, antes de que las amenazas de Thread se volviesen hechos. ―Perdónelo, capitán. Entiendo que lo que pide Don Gloss es lo justo, pero estoy seguro que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, pagar los daños, la fianza…

―No creo que Gale del Diablo tenga el dinero suficiente para pagar las justas exigencias de mi compadre, ―señala el capitán sonriendo con burla: ―sólo vendiendo su barco…

* * *

Por la mañana, en la residencia Mellark de Saint Peter, Cato y Peeta ya habían desayunado y continuaban con su animada charla en el despacho, Peeta estaba agradecido de contar con su compañía, de hecho le hacía mucha falta tener con quien compartir sus preocupaciones con total libertad…

Peeta es más joven que Cato, al menos una década, y lo parece mucho más por su rostro límpido, por sus cabellos rubios y lacios, por sus ojos claros, vivos e inteligentes como los de un muchacho precoz. Mientras que su amigo, aunque también rubio, posee una mandíbula cuadrada, el cabello cortado casi al rape, los ojos color miel un tanto rasgados y una perenne expresión de sabérselas todas.

―¿Bueno, pero a ti que te importa ese tipo? ―Inquiere con curiosidad― ¿Vas a cumplir al pie de la letra la petición de tu padre?

―No se trata sólo de eso. Gale me cae bien, le tengo afecto, de niños hasta llegue a tenerle envidia ―señala recordando aquellos tiempos previos a la muerte de su padre.

―¿Envidia… a un muerto de hambre?

―Me atraía su vida libre, aventurera, sin nadie que le mandara, mientras que yo tenía que estar sujeto a reglas, preceptores y… mi madre.

―Pero, si él no quiere que lo ayudes, ¿para que insistes?

―Ya no voy a insistir —concuerda el joven—. Aunque, a pesar de su actitud tan poco amable no me cayó mal. Hay en él una fuerza… es un hombre que, por extraño que te pueda parecer, me despierta admiración.

―¡Caray! Vaya que te tiene impresionado. Pero a mí las pláticas sobre hombres me aburren. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de mujeres? Me gustaría conocer a tu antigua prometida y futura monja.

―Cato —le llama la atención de inmediato—, te voy a pedir que mantengas tu cinismo alejado de Katniss. Hoy me acompañarás a casa de mi tía porque sé que Prim se alegrará de verte, pero si Katniss está presente no quiero ningún tipo de alusión a mi compromiso con su hermana, ni a su decisión de convertirse en religiosa.

―No tienes ni qué decirlo. Soy un caballero, sólo tengo interés de conocerla, eso es todo.

* * *

Totalmente sobrepasado por la colosal cantidad de dinero que Romulus Thread y Gloss Ritchson estaban exigiendo, a Don Noel sólo se le ocurrió apelar a la buena voluntad de Peeta Mellark y al afecto que parecía tenerle a Gale, de modo que al regresar a su despacho envía a toda prisa a Annie en su busca, implorando que aún no haya regresado a su hacienda.

Annie, a quien le ha consternado la situación actual de Gale, obedece sin rechistar. Al llegar a la enorme casona la joven observa que dos caballeros van saliendo, así que se le acerca al más joven y al constatar que es a quien le han enviado a buscar le pide que la acompañe a casa del licenciado.

Peeta acude al llamado de inmediato, seguido por un curioso Cato. Al llegar el notario les explica la situación de Gale, ante lo cual Peeta acepta hacerse cargo de los gastos, pero Cato no se muestra de acuerdo.

―¡Es un error! No tiene caso gastar tanto dinero…

―Pero yo quiero que Gale salga libre —señala Peeta solícito.

―Lo que quiero decir es que no hace falta desembolsar una cantidad tan fuerte. Si fuera para las arcas del gobierno, de acuerdo, pero va a parar a los bolsillos de esa gente.

―¡Es indignante! Yo lo sé… pero no hay de otra ―apunta el notario.

―Yo lo arreglo —Se ofrece Cato, con su característica sonrisilla cínica.

―No, Cato. Conozco tus métodos y no quiero que cometas una imprudencia que pueda perjudicar a Gale —Se niega Peeta.

―¿Cuál imprudencia? Va a ser muy divertido… pero si fracaso intervienes tú con unos costales de dinero y se acabó.

Poco convencido Peeta decide acompañarlos al penal, ante la desilusión de Cato, quien sentía que su amigo le arruinaría la diversión.

* * *

Cuando ingresan a la cárcel, encuentran a Thread echado perezosamente en su silla, con los pies encima del escritorio y el sombrero del uniforme cubriéndole el rostro, dándole el aspecto de un borracho pasando la resaca, en lugar del jefe de la prisión. Noel Undersee carraspea al entrar y el funcionario se incorpora diciéndole:

―¡Ah, es usted! ¿Trae el Dinero?

―No precisamente. Estos caballeros quieren hablarle ―repone Don Noel, tras del cual entran Cato y finalmente Peeta.

―Queremos ver al jefe del penal ―solicita Cato con ademán despectivo.

―Yo soy el jefe del penal ―manifiesta sin levantarse Thread.

―¿Usted? —Inquiere Cato, sorprendido. Las cosas serían más sencillas de lo que había previsto.

―¿No le parece o qué? ―Pregunta el oficial, más molesto aún, golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

―¡Que bajo han caído las instituciones! ―Insiste Cato, dando a entender que sentía vergüenza ajena.

―¡Óigame usted! ―Grita el capitán, ya levantándose de su sitio, pero se ve interrumpido por un grito aún más potente de Cato:

―¡Óigame usted a mí! ―Luego puntualiza con la misma firmeza, pero bajando el tono de su voz― Primero: el reglamento disciplinario del ejército dice que sus miembros deben ser limpios y respetables, usted parece que acaba de salir de un muladar. Luego, nos hemos enterado que hay una irregularidad muy grave con respecto a un detenido: Gale del Diablo.

―Pues les han informado mal. El susodicho Gale del Diablo se rehusó a pagar una deuda de juego. Y no solo eso, sino que se robó el dinero y acuchilló a su contrincante. —Expone Thread.

―Hay testigos que afirman que el contrincante hizo trampas.

―Pues es mentira, fíjese…

― Bien… Entonces tenemos de un lado de la balanza a… ―se vuelve hacia Don Noel― ¿cómo se llama el tahúr?

―Gloss Ritchson.

―A Gloss Ritchson con su versión. Y del otro lado a Gale del Diablo —Cato coloca ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo simulando una balanza, para ilustrar su argumento—. Por supuesto que siendo usted compadre de Ritchson, la balanza se inclina a su favor. Pero si el caballero y yo nos ponemos del lado de Gale del Diablo…

―¡Aquí se trata de respetar la ley! —Le interrumpe de nuevo Thread, ante la impasividad de Cato.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, que se celebre un juicio, que se oigan los testigos a favor y en contra. Claro que, para hacer el asunto más rápido, podríamos llegar a un arreglo…

―¿Me está ofreciendo soborno? ―Ríe Thread.

―Oh, no, de ninguna manera. No me voy a poner a la altura del tal Ritchson que seguramente ya lo sobornó a usted.

―¡Oiga, no le permito!

―¡No le estoy pidiendo su permiso! Pero quiero que sepa que de cualquier manera usted va a perder. Si Gale del Diablo sale inocente, usted habrá perdido su tiempo, y si sale culpable, a usted le costara el cargo. Pues tiene el honor de hablar con el sobrino del coronel Varghesse, que soy yo, y con el Señor Peeta Mellark.

―¿Mellark? ―Repite cohibido.

* * *

Poco después de aquel intercambio, un intimidado Romulus Thread ordenó que Gale del Diablo fuese liberado de inmediato. Cato y Peeta no se quedan a ver el desenlace del asunto pues se les hacía tarde para el encuentro en casa de Prim, por eso sólo don Noel acompaña al guardia que pondrá en libertad a Gale.

―Estas libre, Gale —señala el notario feliz.

―¿Libre? —Pregunta escéptico Gale. Pero saliendo de inmediato de la inmunda celda— ¿Y el dinero de la fianza?

―No hubo necesidad. Se retiraron los cargos.

―¿Y por qué milagro?

―Ningún milagro, sino la buena voluntad de alguien que no ha reparado en molestias para sacarte del aprieto: Peeta Mellark.

―¿Peeta? — Pregunta cada vez más sorprendido, pero al tiempo enojándose, al sentirse herido en el orgullo. ―¿Quiere usted decirme que ha sobornado a las autoridades en honor mío? ¡Vaya! ¡Pues debe haberle costado mucho dinero! ¡Por lo menos la sangre de diez esclavos!

―¡No seas injusto! No ha habido ningún soborno, sino que su presencia y _su apellido_ —apunta con cierta desilusión, pues se trata del mismo apellido que debería ostentar el muchacho a su lado— han sido suficientes.

―¿Quién le dijo a él que se metiera?

―¡Yo se lo pedí!

―Pues hizo muy mal —Añade separándose del notario muy molesto —. Hubiera preferido pudrirme en la cárcel que deberle a esa gente.

* * *

Katherine Everdeen ha salido muy temprano de su casa hacia el convento, para pedirle el permiso a la madre superiora de que Katniss permaneciera en su casa por unos días, alegando la enfermedad y debilidad que manifestó el día anterior. La religiosa se niega en un principio, pero ante la insistencia de la señora Everdeen, decide otorgarle una semana a Katniss para que recupere fuerzas.

Cuando Katherine regresa a casa va de inmediato a la habitación de su hija mayor, quien ya se ha colocado su hábito de novicia y recoge su cabellera caoba para colocarse la toca. Al informarle la decisión de la madre superiora, Katniss se enoja, le reprocha a su madre intervenir en aquella decisión tan personal e internamente decide no hacer caso de aquella locura.

―Mamá por favor, parece que en lugar de ayudarme te estás volviendo mi enemiga, yo necesito regresar al convento, seguir con mis ejercicios espirituales… y mis rezos.

―La madre superiora prefiere que te quedes. ―sentencia saliendo de la habitación, demostrando en aquel instante tanta terquedad como su hija.

* * *

Gale finalmente regresa a su casa, en donde Tresh y Thom se sorprenden y se alegran porque su amigo ya esté libre, pero el rudo capitán se encuentra bastante mosqueado, cuando le preguntan por qué está de malas si al fin y al cabo todo ya se había resuelto, Gale les explica que Don Noel consiguió liberarlo gracias a las influencias de Peeta Mellark y señala con desdén que se encuentra enojado porque no le gusta deberle nada a nadie.

―Pero si el señor Mellark hizo eso quiere decir que te aprecia. Siempre es bueno tener un amigo influyente.

―¡Peeta Mellark no es mi amigo!

―¿Entonces por qué te ayudó? —Cuestiona Thom.

―Son desplantes de los aristócratas para sentirse superiores y humillar con su generosidad. Mañana mismo empiezas a abastecer al Satán —le ordena a Tresh—. Esta vez nos vamos a un viaje largo, o regresamos ricos, o ahí dejamos el pellejo.

―Está bien, ¿cuándo zarpamos?

―El domingo.

De pronto entra Annie, corriendo y llorando de felicidad, se arroja en los brazos de Gale, abrazándole con afecto sincero. El capitán le devuelve el abrazo.

―No podía creerlo cuando el licenciado me lo dijo. ¡Estoy tan contenta, Gale!

―¿Y por qué lloras? —Le pregunta enternecido por su actuar.

―De felicidad. Tuve tanto miedo de que te encerraran para siempre.

―No era para tanto, Annie.

―¡Ese infeliz del Capitán Thread! ¡Como lo odio, Gale! Si pudiera le arrancaría los ojos con mis propias manos…

―¿Y cómo es que Don Noel te dio permiso para venir aquí? ―le pregunta Gale, entonces la muchacha no responde sino que baja la mirada, haciendo evidente para Gale que salió sin permiso― ¿Te saliste a la brava…? ¿Y sola?

―Se lo dije a Doña Tabby, pero…

―No, no, no, no. Hiciste muy mal —apunta Gale, pero controlándose le explica—. Mira, Annie, te puse en esa casa bajo la responsabilidad de don Noel. Y no puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

―Pero yo sólo quería verte.

―Pues ya me viste y ahora te regresas —le ordena—. Y que sea la última vez que haces esto.

―¡Tú no eres nada mío para mandarme! —Replica Annie, molesta.

―De acuerdo, regrésate a la cantina entonces, a entretener borrachos…—repone él, haciendo como que no le importa, cuando es más que evidente el afecto que siente por Annie.

―Yo solo quería felicitarte.

―¡Lo sé! —reconoce— Pero también tienes que entender que ahora estas en la casa de un buen hombre que prometió velar por ti y tienes que obedecer, portándote como una muchacha de familia.

―Yo no hice nada malo… Lo que pasa es que Doña Tabby es una vieja rezongona.

―Tabby es una mujer mayor y la tienes que respetar. ¿Eh? ¡Y no quiero más discusiones! Thom, llévatela, por favor. Y dile al Licenciado que al rato voy a hablar con él.

―¡Eres malo y muy malagradecido! ¡Ojalá te hubieras quedado en la cárcel! —Grita Annie antes de marcharse.

* * *

Al escuchar los aldabonazos en la entrada, Prim se apresura a llamar a Clove para que atienda el llamado, se encuentra nerviosa, aunque por la hora supone que se trata de su prometido. Mientras la criada se aproxima a la puerta ella aprovecha para darse un vistazo en un gran espejo, su piel blanca destaca con el color coral del vestido que deja a la vista sus hombros y los brazos, el vestido le sienta muy bien aunque mucho más sencillo de los que lucía en Capitol City, y es más apropiado para el clima de Saint Peter.

―¡Te traigo una sorpresa! —Anuncia Peeta al entrar, y tras de él se asoma Cato.

―¡Cato! ¡Qué gusto verte!

―¿Cómo está la más hermosa de las mujeres? ―Le saluda zalamero.

―Llegó ayer y va a quedarse a pasar una temporada en Campo Real ―Explica Peeta.

Entonces la joven, después de invitarlos a sentarse y ofrecerle unas bebidas, le pide a Clove que avise a su mamá y a Katniss.

―¿Cómo sigue Katniss? —Inquiere Peeta, sinceramente preocupado.

―Ya mejor, a Dios gracias. Hoy mismo se regresa al convento —responde quitándole importancia—. ¿Y tú, Cato? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Has visto a mi prima Delly?

* * *

En la habitación de Katniss, Katherine intenta convencerla de que no es necesario que esté presente en el salón, pero su hija, terca como siempre la contradice e insiste en ir a recibir a la visita. Quiere cumplir con lo que le prometió a Prim, pues así se sentirá libre de regresar al convento y refugiarse en el claustro de una vez por todas.

―De seguro Peeta sólo trae algún recado de tu tía.

―No quiero ser grosera.

―Bueno, pero puedo decir que sigues enferma…

―¿Para qué mentir? Además, mamá, no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo que pasó, pasó.

* * *

Mientras, en el salón, Prim hace alarde de toda su gracia para entretener a Peeta y Cato, hablan de todo un poco, hasta que su madre y hermana hacen acto de presencia.

―Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes ―saluda Peeta levantándose―, me alegro que ya esté mejor.

―Gracias, no fue nada, sólo un simple malestar —responde Katniss.

Inmediatamente Primrose interviene, sin dejar que su hermana cobre un protagonismo que sólo ella se merece.

―Peeta trajo a un amigo, mamá, a quien yo también conocí en la capital.

―Cato Ludwig, señora —se presenta, besándole la mano a la dama mayor, para luego dirigirse a Katniss—. Es un honor, hermana.

―No soy hermana, aún —puntualiza Katniss—. Sólo novicia.

―Perdón.

Los cinco toman asiento después del momento incómodo y empiezan a charlar.

―¿Y cuándo regresas a Campo Real? —Pregunta Katherine.

―En unos días… por cierto, mi madre me pidió invitarlas a pasar una temporada en la hacienda.

―Sí, sería bonito, casi no me acuerdo de Campo Real ―concuerda Prim, viendo el momento ideal para darle a Katniss el empujón que necesita, puesto que la muy estirada no ha dicho una palabra desde las presentaciones: ― ¿Y ahí vamos a vivir después de casados? Uh… perdón… no me di cuenta… ¿Te habló Peeta de nuestro compromiso? ―Le pregunta a Cato, inocentemente.

Todos callan, incluso Cato se tarda un poco en responder, pues nota la incomodidad de Peeta y que de pronto Katniss, que parecía ausente, se ha tensado.

―Sí… y los felicito…

―Yo también los felicito —se obliga la novicia a agregar, aunque su voz es tan sólo un susurro—. De corazón…

―Gracias — Añade Peeta, evitando mirarla.

Cato y Prim comienzan a intercambiar anécdotas de las fiestas de Capitol City, y un tema lleva a otro, terminando por hablar de las leyendas propias de aquella región del Distrito Cuatro.

―¿No me digas que crees en las leyendas? —Inquiere divertido Peeta, ante el entusiasmo de Prim.

―Tal vez tengan algo de ciertas…

―¿Y usted que opina, señorita Katniss? —Le pregunta Cato, tratando nuevamente de incorporarla a la conversación.

―¿De qué? —replica ella, distraída.

―Sobre las leyendas…

―Pu… pues son creencias de la gente del pueblo… —añade parcamente, pero la verdad es que no puede más con aquella situación, así que con educación se excusa— Y si me disculpan, yo quisiera retirarme.

―Es que has abusado de tus fuerzas, mi cielo —la secunda su madre, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la religiosa—. Apenas ayer tuvo una fiebre muy alta…

―Me dio mucho gusto saludarlos, con su permiso.

―Es propio —repone Peeta levantándose, al tiempo que Cato le imita—. También nosotros nos retiramos, tía. Pero antes me gustaría saber su respuesta respecto a la invitación de mi mamá.

―Bueno, no sé si Katniss quiera ir…

―¿Katniss? —exclama Prim totalmente sorprendida— ¿Pero no regresa hoy al convento?

―Por ahora no, está tan débil.

―Tía, Katniss también es bienvenida si decide acompañarnos, tal vez le haga bien una temporada en el campo. Vendré a verlas mañana para saber su decisión.

―Gracias.

Apenas las visitas se retiran una muy molesta Primrose confronta a su madre:

―¿Por qué Katniss no vuelve al convento?

―Ya lo oíste, por su salud —alega Katherine, tomando asiento junto a su hija.

―Yo la veo perfectamente bien… ―apostilla la joven con suma ironía.

―¿Me quieres explicar por qué hablaste de tu compromiso con Peeta delante de tu hermana?

―¿Por qué no? —la enfrenta— Además, viste su reacción, a Katniss no le importa Peeta, nunca le ha importado, es la verdad. Por otra parte, tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse, ¿no? No entiendo por qué tantas consideraciones, recibió la noticia muy tranquilamente y eso quiere decir que le daba igual casarse o no…

―Ojalá tengas razón, Prim. Quiero pedirte un favor… ayúdame a convencer a tu hermana para que desista de esa locura de tomar el velo…

* * *

Tras la partida de su gente, Gale se dirige a casa de Prim para hablar con ella, pero desde lejos logra divisar a Peeta Mellark que en aquel momento sale de la residencia Everdeen. Por ello se queda merodeando por la playa y, poco a poco, su humor se torna más sombrío.

* * *

Al no poder serenarse orando en su habitación, Katniss sale a la playa cercana a su casa, parece un ángel envuelta en el blanco impoluto de su hábito de novicia, sus pasos erráticos la llevan hasta el acantilado, la pobre se encuentra cada vez más deprimida y no logra dejar de pensar que es injusto todo lo que le está sucediendo…

«Dios mío… Tú no me quieres, cada día que pasa me haces sufrir más. ¿Por qué tenía Peeta que escogerla a ella? ¿Qué tiene Prim que no tenga yo? Ya bastante sufrí con su rechazo y ahora esta humillación tan grande. Y ella lo sabe… disfruta… se burla…»

Es entonces que Gale, que la había visto y seguido desde hacía un buen rato, se le acerca por detrás:

―¿Qué le pasa, Santa Katniss? —le saluda con sorna ―¿Está perdida?

Katniss, totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos, se sobresalta, tropieza y está a punto de caer, pero Gale la sujeta con firmeza por el brazo…

―¿Cómo se atreve?

―¿A impedir que se mate? La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé. Hice mal en estirar la mano. Siga su camino y estréllese si ése es su gusto.

—¡Es usted todo un patán!

—Y usted tiene arrebatos que no son de monja precisamente. Además, dicen que es pecado tener mal genio, hermana. En lugar de regañarme, debería estar agradecida.

―No tengo nada que agradecerle. ¡Y retírese, su presencia me repugna! ―señala Katniss de mal humor.

―¿Le repugno? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy pobre y ando mal vestido? ¿Es esa la caridad cristiana, hermana? ―Inquiere él, mirándola fijamente.

Katniss parpadea repetidamente, sintiendo que no soporta el peso de aquella mirada. Pero aún así le ordena:

―¡Déjeme pasar!

―No ―deniega él, aún burlón.

Sabía que de nuevo estaba pagando su mal humor con quien menos lo merecía, pero no podía evitarlo, algo en esa estirada condesa lo impelía a comportarse de aquella manera. Y aquello, además de sorprenderlo, lo asustaba.

―Mire que si se atreve…

―¿A propasarme con usted? ―Ríe― ¡Por Dios, Santa Katniss! Usted no tentaría ni a un ermitaño…

Y fue entonces, cuando la ofensa ya había sido proferida y el dolor se asomaba de nuevo por su causa en esos bellos ojos, que Gale arrepentido reculó, por segunda vez… Él que más que nadie estaba acostumbrado a avasallar…

―Perdón… No quise decir eso. Es más… No entiendo como una muchacha tan bonita quiere hacerse monja…


	13. XIII

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 **XIII**

De regreso a su casa Peeta recibe un recado de su madre quien ya ha vuelto a Campo Real, en su nota expresa su urgente recomendación de no dilatar más su regreso a la hacienda. El joven hacendado, tras haber concretado su compromiso con Primrose, repara en la imperiosa necesidad de resolver aquellas injusticias que ha atisbado en sus tierras. Tras decidir que el domingo temprano partiría a Campo Real, convencido de que su novia le acompañaría, le comenta con Cato lo incómoda que le resultó la situación en casa de las Everdeen.

―Claro que cuando Prim sacó a colación el compromiso me puse nervioso, pero luego, al ver a Katniss tan tranquila, yo creo que de verdad no le afectó la ruptura del compromiso y tal vez si sea cierto que siempre quiso ser monja.

―Puede ser, pero es una lástima… para mí es más bonita que su hermana.

―¡Ah, no! Eso no… Le falta esa vivacidad de Prim, su gracia, esa sonrisa encantadora…

―¿Crees que va a Campo Real?

―¿Primrose? Por supuesto…

―No, no, me refiero a Katniss…

―Cato ―replica severamente―, quiero que te quede claro que no voy a permitir que le hagas ninguna insinuación a Katniss o que le faltes el respeto. Primero porque será mi cuñada, además, hay que respetar sus inclinaciones religiosas.

―Pero supongamos que cambie de parecer… ―arguye suavemente― que logre que se enamore de mí… ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en que seamos concuños?

―No creo que eso suceda. Además, no dices que no tienes dinero y que si te casas sería con una mujer rica…

―Es que tal vez no haga falta porque un amigo me propuso un negocio…

* * *

Al caer la noche Prim se escabulle de su habitación para ir en busca de Gale, recorre con prisa los bien conocidos límites del jardín de la casa, al borde de los farallones de rocas, desde donde por un abrupto y estrecho sendero se baja hasta la playa cercana. A un lado de la ciudad, el campo; y cerrando el paisaje, los tres montes gigantescos. Al otro, la pequeña bahía redonda, las rocas abruptas contra las que eternamente se estrella el mar, y alejándose de la ciudad, la costa bravía sembrada de salientes, grietas y hondonadas, playuelas diminutas y promontorios que se adentran o que surgen improvisadamente, como un manojo de cuchillos negros, entre las aguas azules y espumosas.

Nuevamente se enfada al no encontrarlo… pero prácticamente tras sus pasos el apuesto marinero aparece. La condesa bufa al verlo llegar, sin embargo él también se encuentra enojado. Y va directo al grano, sin reparar en los incipientes reproches de la jovencita.

―Vi a dos hombres saliendo de tu casa ―observa, sentándose en un mueble, al otro lado de la humilde estancia, manteniendo las distancias. Está enojado y quiere una explicación de inmediato, una que lo satisfaga y evite que salga presuroso a derramar la sangre de su medio hermano.

―¿Cuándo? ―Pregunta con inocencia, cambiando totalmente de actitud y alimentando con ello la desconfianza de Gale, que con ironía le replica:

―Hace tres horas. No creo que se te haya olvidado. Uno de ellos era Peeta Mellark.

―¿Lo conoces? ―Cuestiona de nuevo, sorprendida, pero manteniendo su actitud.

―¿Qué fue a hacer allá? ―Insiste él sin ánimos para las triquiñuelas de Prim.

―De visita ―repone ella displicentemente―. Somos parientes, su mamá y la mía son primas.

―¿Sí…? Cuando un soltero visita una casa donde hay muchachas casaderas es por algo ―asegura, haciendo que momentáneamente Prim se estremezca ante lo acertado de su observación. ―¿No será que como tu hermana lo rechazó, ahora te echo el ojo a ti?

―¿A mí? ¿Cómo crees?

―Explícame qué diablos fue a hacer en tu casa.

―Cálmate un poco, te lo voy a contar ―comienza ella inventado rápidamente una historia―. Toda la culpa la tiene Katniss. Resulta que ella y Peeta estaban comprometidos desde niños, pero la última vez que él vino a Campo Real a Katniss ya no le resultó atractivo y con el pasar del tiempo, le dejó de interesar de plano, entonces rompió el compromiso para… para meterse a monja. A él tampoco le importó, pero ahora que volvieron a verse, no sé qué le pasó a ella, le entró un amor de esos tan locos, que le ha dado por invitarlo a la casa, con el propósito de reconquistarlo.

―¿Y se propone seducirlo vestida de monja? ―apostilla con inteligencia, pero Prim rápidamente replica:

―Cómo se nota que no la conoces. Katniss es terriblemente orgullosa y calculadora: si su plan con Peeta resulta, entonces va a decir que se equivocó y saldrá del convento; si no, ella seguirá de inmaculada y con su aureola de santa.

―La verdad me parece algo muy tonto ―replica él, creyendo la mayor parte de lo que le ha dicho―. ¿Y tu madre qué dice?

―Nada. Mi mamá ni cuenta se da, la pobre vive en la luna ―señala, esta vez hablado con honestidad, considerando la total ignorancia de Katherine Everdeen sobre sus 'malos' pasos―. Y yo lo sé porque la misma Katniss me lo dijo, incluso me prohibió siquiera mirar a Peeta. Estaba totalmente histérica, me dio miedo… Ella no sabe que no hacía falta, es que… ¿cómo me puede interesar otro hombre, cuando te tengo a ti? ―Concluye, ya más tranquila, aproximándose a él y acariciándole el rostro.

El pirata la abraza por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, pero susurra amenazadoramente, mirándola a los ojos:

―Nunca me engañes, Prim… ¡Nunca! Porque si Mellark se atreve a ponerte los ojos encima… ¡lo mato!

Primrose se estremece ante la amenaza, pero para quitarle importancia al asunto lo besa apasionadamente, aferrándose a la larga cabellera de Gale. Él se levanta, la abraza, la acaricia, dominado por la pasión que Prim sabe muy bien despertar en él. Y en un respiro susurra, cambiando totalmente el tema:

―Prim… Me voy de viaje el domingo.

―¿Otra vez? ―Cuestiona enojada.

―Sí. Pero ahora es distinto. Voy a regresar rico. Podrás comprar joyas, vestidos, trajes… Y una casa más grande que la de los Mellark. Si quieres podemos vivir aquí, o en Europa… O donde quieras. Sólo que para mis propósitos necesito más tiempo. Dos meses. ¿Me vas a esperar?

―Sí. Pero ahora bésame… Quiéreme… Ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo…

* * *

Más tarde, Katniss sube a la habitación de su hermana, quiere decirle que ya ha cumplido su palabra, que le desea lo mejor y que ahora podrá volver al convento con la consciencia tranquila, siempre y cuando ella también cumpla con lo que ha prometido pero, Primrose no se encuentra ahí.

Entonces, al acercarse al tocador, su mirada se detiene en el hermoso anillo de compromiso de su hermana, no puede evitar acercarse y tomarlo… acariciarlo, incluso llega a probárselo, sus blancas manos tiemblan y un nudo se enrosca en su fino cuello. Dominándose, comienza a quitarse la joya y se extraña de que Prim se haya quitado la valiosa sortija. Atormentada la regresa a su sitio y repara en un fino collar de perlas que sobresale del cofrecito de joyas de Prim. Guiada por quien sabe qué instinto muerde una de las perlas para descubrir su autenticidad… En ese momento Primrose llega, comienza a discutir con Katniss por estar husmeando en su cuarto.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Dónde conseguiste este collar? ―Le pregunta la novicia, ignorando su pregunta.

―¿Eso? ―Cuestiona la rubia, viéndose a punto de ser descubierta nuevamente por su hermana― Es una chuchería.

―No, no es una chuchería. Son perlas de verdad ―añade, insistiendo:―. ¿Quién te lo dio?

―Peeta― responde Prim, apresuradamente, con la intención de que Katniss lo deje así al sentirse herida.

Sin embargo, por más que el dolor lacerante dentro de sí sea insoportable, Katniss se yergue, deja la joya sobre el tocador, y acercándose a su hermana le contesta con una sonrisilla fingida:

―Está bien… La próxima vez que lo vea se lo pregunto.

―Espera ―la detiene Prim, cuando Katniss se acercaba ya a la puerta―, es que me pones nerviosa. Me ves con unos ojos como si yo fuera la sinvergüenza más grande del mundo ―señala girando sobre sí misma y sentándose en la cama, mientras explica entre tartamudeos―. Escucha, Katniss, el collar es un regalo de mi prima Delly, me lo dio cuando cumplí 18 años.

―¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

―Porque… la verdad es que se lo dio un enamorado… ―prosigue, improvisando a toda prisa― ella lo aceptó pero luego se arrepintió… le dio miedo que mi tía lo viera y me lo dio a mí.

―No te creo nada.

―¡Es que tú nunca me crees! ―apunta perdiendo la paciencia― Además, no tengo que darte explicaciones porque tú no tienes que meterte a hurgar entre mis cosas.

―Tengo que meterme en ellas, Prim…

―¿Por qué? ―La interrumpe airada― ¿Porque eres mi hermana… O por Peeta?

A Prim le resulta evidente el momento en que su hermana se encoje de dolor por la sola mención del joven Mellark y se aprovecha de ello, busca herirla para que corra a su convento y la deje vivir en paz de una vez por todas:

― Lo que pasa es que eres una hipócrita… Me quieres fastidiar porque… porque te mueres de celos, porque no soportas que él me haya preferido a mí.

―¡Ah! ¿Te prefirió a ti? ―Le cuestiona Katniss con altivez, controlando y escondiendo sus emociones a pesar de todo.

―¡Claro! Me estuvo pretendiendo desde la primera vez que me vio ―confiesa―, se enamoró de mí y por eso rompió el compromiso contigo.

―¿Y aceptaste que te pretendiera sabiendo que era mi prometido?

―Yo no hice nada, hermanita… ―replica sin mirarla a los ojos y tomando una muñeca de porcelana― Te lo juro… tan sólo fui amable y cortés con el que creí mi futuro cuñado.

―¡No lo dudo! ―Corrobora la mayor, acercándose y quitándole la muñeca, para que la vea, añadiendo: ―Me alegro que me hayas aclarado las cosas. Pero, como conquistaste a Peeta aparentando lo que no eres, si quieres conservarlo, de ahora en adelante harás exactamente lo que él espera de ti. Se acabaron las mentiras, los regalitos de quién sabe quien y los paseos por la playa.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Ni siquiera puedo salir a tomar el fresco?

―Es que tu no sales precisamente a tomar el fresco, Prim. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Que no he visto a ese hombre rondando por la casa? ¿Qué se te ha metido en el cuerpo? ¿El demonio?

―Por favor, no seas mojigata…

―¡Ni tú tan indecente! ―replica exaltada― ¿Tanto necesitas coquetear que tienes que hacerlo hasta con ese individuo tan descarado?

―¡Ya basta! ―Ordena Prim, levantándose de la cama, pero aquello no intimida a Katniss que, casi fuera de sí por la ira, responde:

―¡Es lo que yo digo! ¡Ya basta! No vas a avergonzarnos frente a Peeta y frente a mi tía Sophie. Es la última vez que te lo digo, porque si no me haces caso, olvídate de tu matrimonio con Peeta Mellark: yo misma me voy a encargar de desbaratarlo.

* * *

Por la mañana, temprano, Gale visita a don Noel para disculparse por su actitud del día anterior, cuando lo sacó de la cárcel, pero antes de hacerlo comienzan a hablar sobre Annie, el notario está seguro de que lo mejor es internarla con las monjas del convento y trata de convencer también a Gale.

―Es la mejor solución que se me ocurre. Yo no puedo estar al pendiente de ella y Doña Tabby no tiene la autoridad suficiente para controlarla, no quiero ni imaginar que vuelva a salir y le pase algo.

―Es que me da pena encerrarla.

―No va a estar mal ―concede el notario―. Las religiosas tienen jardines, patios, huertas… Además, hay otras niñas en sus mismas condiciones. Se hará de amigas, estará entretenida, te lo aseguro.

―Quiero mucho a esa muchacha, Don Noel. Ya sabe dónde la conocí y a qué se dedicaba.

―Fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte rescatarla.

―Hablando de nobleza, quiero disculparme… me porté muy mal ayer cuando fue a sacarme de la cárcel.

―¡Vaya, hasta que oigo de ti unas palabras razonables! No sabes cuánto me alegro, Peeta está dispuesto a…

―No me refiero a Peeta, sino a usted. Es usted la única persona a la que tengo que agradecerle algo: Me dio de comer cuando tenía hambre. Me enseñó a leer… a escribir… ¡Hasta educación me ha dado!

―No te sirvió de mucho cuando decidiste dedicarte a esta vida. Gale, por favor, reacciona. Es tiempo de que olvides ese odio… Ese rencor que te envenena el alma. Peeta ha vuelto, tiene buenos recuerdos de ti y está dispuesto a ayudarte.

―¿Ofreciéndome un puesto de criado cuándo soy su hermano mayor? ―Le cuestiona airado. ―¿O no será que ya lo sabe y por eso no le queda más remedio que sacarme de la cárcel?

―¡Por supuesto que no lo sabe! Y me parece una ingratitud de tu parte.

―¿Bueno, qué tengo yo que agradecerle a esa gente? ―señala, sangrando por la herida abierta que jamás cicatrizará― ¿Que el viejo sedujera a mi madre? ¿Que por su culpa Hawthorne me negara hasta su apellido? ¿Tengo que darle las gracias por haberme quitado afectos… familia…?

―¡Peeta no tiene la culpa de eso! ―Observa Noel Undersee.

―¡Yo tampoco! ―Le interrumpe, pero serenándose agrega: ―Por favor, no me vuelva a hablar de él y tampoco le dé noticias mías.

―Eres demasiado terco, Gale.

―Gracias a Dios, porque es esta terquedad la que me ha permitido sobrevivir… también vine a contarle algo, voy a hacer un viaje… un viaje largo. Y, si tengo suerte, el último.

―Siempre dices lo mismo.

―Algún día tendré que parar, ¿no? Además, por primera vez tengo un interés, don Noel, que me empuja a cambiar mi manera de vivir.

―¿Un interés? ―Pregunta el notario, curioso.

―Una mujer.

―¡Caray, Gale…! ¡Te felicito! ―añade con verdadera emoción.

―No es una cualquiera, es una muchacha de familia. Ella dice que me quiere. Yo a veces tengo mis dudas, pero… me gusta mucho… creo que… creo que me he enamorado.

―Enhorabuena. Pero… ¿Por qué lo dudas? Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, si esta muchacha ha llegado a conocerte y apreciarte… Es normal que te quiera.

―Por eso quiero cambiar de vida. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que este viaje resulte ―promete―. Quiero establecerme, comprar unas tierras y una casa bonita. Y entonces… Entonces si le voy a pedir que me cumpla lo que tanto me ha ofrecido y me dé su apellido.

―¡Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto! Bien sabes que te quiero como a un hijo… Y mi hijo serás.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Prim ya daba por hecho que su madre aceptaría la invitación de Peeta, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarse en Saint Peter hasta la partida de Gale. Así que empieza a mover sus fichas, para que todo lo salga tal como ella quiere y poder disfrutar aquellos días con su marino salvaje.

―Oye, mamá… yo quisiera esperar unos días antes de ir a Campo Real ―señala con aquellas actitudes infantiles que la caracterizan―. Necesito unos vestidos ligeros… y me dijeron de una costurera que es bastante rápida y no tan mala…

―Primrose, pero si trajiste tanta ropa de Capitol City ―señala su madre, con otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

―Sí, pero muy gruesa, muy pesada. ¿Quieres que me muera de calor?

―Es que no tenemos mucho dinero, hija.

―Mamita, podemos comprar percales baratos y los adornamos con los encajes de mis otros vestidos.

―Está bien mi cielo. Sabes, estoy muy preocupada por tu hermana. Ojalá pusiésemos convencerla de acompañarnos a Campo Real, tal vez a ese señor amigo de Peeta pudiera interesarle…

―Si se quitara ese horrible hábito ―señala despectiva―, tal vez…

* * *

Más tarde, al ver de nuevo a Katniss ataviada con su hábito, Katherine intenta convencerla de quedarse con ellas y aceptar la invitación de Peeta de pasar unos días en Campo Real. Mortificada, la novicia se niega terminantemente y decide volver a su refugio en el convento aquel mismo día y no esperar la semana de permiso que le otorgó la Madre Superiora. Se iba realmente preocupada por las actitudes tanto de su madre como de su hermana, por lo que se despide severamente:

―Te agradezco que no vuelvas a mandarme esos recados diciendo que estás enferma porque me asustan, mamá…

―Es que no me puedo resignar…

―Es la vida que yo escogí. Otra cosa, mamá, si Peeta se fijó en mi hermana y quiere casarse con ella, seguramente fue porque Dios así lo quiso… sólo que tú sabes cómo es Prim de despreocupada y caprichosa, cuídala mamá, vigila sus andares, no dejes que salga sola…

―¿Es que ha hecho algo malo?

―No ―le tranquiliza―. Sólo que si ya está comprometida tiene que comportarse como tal… Te la encargo mucho… Ahora sí me voy…

* * *

Tras la partida de Katniss, Katherine sube a la alcoba de Prim para avisarle que también va a salir, le recomienda no salir de casa, y sale prácticamente detrás de su hija mayor, rumbo al convento. Dispuesta a convencer a Fray Thaddeus de no aceptarla como novicia. A su llegada se topa con Don Noel, quien había ido a pedir el permiso de Fray Thaddeus para ingresar a Annie en el colegio de huérfanas del convento.

―Si la muchacha es huérfana y ya se ha alejado del mal camino, tráigala mañana mismo...

―Le agradezco mucho, Fray Thaddeus.

Doña Katherine casi tropieza con Don Noel y se disculpa atropelladamente, el notario la saluda con afecto y comienzan a comentar el destino de los bonos que iban a servir de dote a Katniss, un tanto apurada Katherine le dice que pasará mañana mismo por su despacho y se despiden, entonces el religioso le invita a entrar en la sacristía, donde la mujer le expone sus inquietudes con vehemencia.

―Que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decirle, creo que mi hija Katniss no tiene vocación religiosa. Debe ayudarme, padre, tiene que rechazarla, pedirle que vuelva a la casa.

―Hablaré con ella…

* * *

A las once en punto Peeta llega a la casa de las Everdeen a visitar a Prim y para conocer la decisión final de su tía. No obstante Doña Katherine no ha llegado aún del convento, y Prim en un arrebato de rebeldía le deja entrar. Entonces le explica que quiere esperar hasta la siguiente semana para ir a Campo Real, lo cual decepciona bastante a Peeta, que pretendía viajar con ellas a más tardar el domingo, de madrugada.

―¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer, Prim? Si lo único que importa es que me quieras como te quiero yo…

―¡Ustedes los hombres son tan egoístas!

―Sí. Cuando estamos enamorados somos egoístas y posesivos. ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí?

―Claro.

―Entonces mírame… ―le pide y cuando la joven levanta el rostro él la besa apasionadamente. Prim no puede evitar recordar aquellos primeros besos de Gale, tan diferentes, por lo que algo incómoda se separa de él.

―Peeta… por favor…

―Pero si vamos a casarnos… ―argumenta él.

―Hasta entonces será… esto no está bien ―señala, justo en el momento en que su madre ingresa a la casa.

* * *

Katherine hace un pequeño alboroto al notar que su hija se encontraba a solas con su prometido, sin embargo termina por pasarlo por alto, ya que había sido ella quien se retrasó.

―Peeta, hijo… ya estás aquí, perdona, me tardé más de lo que pretendía…

―Acabo de llegar, tía... y me encuentro con que Primrose quiere posponer el viaje…

―Es que quiere mandar a hacer unos vestidos ligeros… ―le explica ella.

―En la hacienda está la costurera de mamá ―ofrece él, esperanzado en convencerla y partir junto a ella mañana mismo―. Si quieres puedes encargar los vestidos que gustes…

―Aún no puedo aceptarlo, Peeta ―afirma con fingiendo modestia y candidez―. Te prometo que son sólo unos días, una semana como mucho… El próximo lunes podremos partir.

―Como quieras ―concede él, un tanto decepcionado.

―Tal vez sea lo mejor, Peeta... ―añade entonces Katherine― ya que es muy probable que Katniss nos acompañe.

* * *

Tras la misa de la tarde Fray Thaddeus manda a buscar a Katniss para hablar con ella.

―Tu madre ha venido hoy y tanto ella como yo coincidimos en que tu vocación no es verdadera…

Katniss se sorprende ante aquella observación, se pone muy nerviosa e intenta desmentirla.

―Mi mamá no pudo haber dicho eso… porque no es verdad…

―Katniss, tú y yo sabemos que es la verdad.

―No, padre ―insiste la jovencita―. Hay muchos caminos para llegar a Dios… Tal vez es cierto que en un principio fui movida por el orgullo y la desesperación, pero ahora siento que este es mi lugar… por favor, no me rechace ―implora.

―¿Has visto a Peeta Mellark?

―Sí.

―¿Y cómo te sentiste?

―Pues nerviosa… pero lo saludé, hablé con él… ―confiesa, alegando sin mucha convicción:― No estuvo tan mal, padre. De verdad…

―Me alegro, vas por buen camino.

―Sí, el verlo me ha tranquilizado… y se me han despejado muchas dudas…

―Entonces no te opondrás a acompañar a tu madre a la hacienda de los Mellark por unos días ―ordena el fraile con bondad―. Ya te lo he dicho, hija, al convento no se entra por una decepción amorosa… enfréntate a Peeta y a tus sentimientos. Cuando estés plenamente convencida de que ya no lo amas volverás con nosotros.

* * *

Durante la cena Primrose, que había estado de muy mal humor desde que su madre les había dicho que Katniss también iría a Campo Real, intenta con todo su ahínco hacer cambiar de parecer a Katherine.

―La verdad, mamita, te metes demasiado. Si Katniss decidió hacerse monja, pues muy su gusto.

―Sabes bien que no fue su gusto…

―Pero ella lo decidió… nadie la obligó…

―No te estoy echando la culpa, Prim…

―Nada más eso faltaba ―repone mosqueada―. Mamita… nos va a fastidiar la estancia en Campo Real…

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―¡Mamá, por favor! ¿De qué crees que la gente está hecha? Peeta se va a sentir muy incómodo con su presencia… y yo también con ella tras de mí diciéndome 'no hagas esto' 'no hagas lo otro'…

―Si Katniss te hace ciertas observaciones, es para corregirte… tus modales, hija, a veces dejan mucho que desear. Y por lo que se refiere a Peeta… ―señala bruscamente― Si se siente incómodo, ¡pues ni modo! No creas que he brincado de gusto con lo que le hizo a tu hermana.

―¿Quieres decir que hubieras preferido que se hubiera casado con ella, que yo me quedara para vestir santos? ―Inquiere Prim, con un puchero.

―Yo no quise decir eso y lo sabes ―aclara la dama más calmada―, las dos son mis hijas y las amo. Me alegro que te cases, Prim… pero también quiero que tu hermana encuentre a un hombre bueno, decente y que tenga su propia familia.

―Me voy a acostar ―se levanta y, sin terminar la cena, se despide―. Con permiso.

* * *

Prim sale rumbo a la cabaña de Gale, lo encuentra ya acostado y él al oír ruidos coge su arma… al acercarse Prim la apunta asustándola…

―¡Qué recibimiento! ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué hasta en la cama llevas pistola?

―Porque hay mucha gente que estaría feliz si me viera con un balazo entre ceja y ceja

―¿Por qué?

―Porque así es la vida… ―replica sin querer dar mayores explicaciones― ¡Pero, qué sorpresa…! Me da gusto que vengas…

―Necesitaba distraerme.

―¿Y yo soy la distracción? ―Cuestiona algo molesto por la elección de palabras y la forma de expresarse de Primrose.

―Es que ya no soporto a mi hermana, se ha vuelto tan desagradable.

―¿Por qué?

―Me fastidia todo el tiempo pues delante de mí se cree perfecta y mamá la apoya. ¡De lo que se liberó Peeta! No me lo imagino casado con esa santurrona.

―Hablas mucho de Peeta últimamente ¿no?

―Bueno, por esa situación de Katniss.

―¿No será que te está interesando?

―¿Cómo crees?

―Es un buen partido: joven, tiene un apellido ilustre y respetado… Y millonario. El hombre más rico de Saint Peter.

—¿Tanto como eso? —finge sorprenderse Prim.

—Y uno de los más ricos de Panem. ¿Te importa mucho eso? ¿Te agrada? Te gusta el dinero, ¿verdad?

—¿Y a quién no le gusta, Gale?

—Pero a ti más que a nadie. Vi cómo te brillaban los ojos. Si el dinero te gusta, yo pronto voy a tener mucho. Volveré rico de este viaje —afirma Gale, violento y apasionado—. No me mires así... No me estoy burlando... Te digo la verdad. Traeré dinero, mucho dinero, para comprar todo eso que a las mujeres les agrada: joyas, vestidos, perfumes, casas con cortinajes... Mucho dinero para satisfacer tus caprichos...

Brusco, exaltado, sacudido por una pasión violenta y repentina, Gale habla inclinándose casi al oído de Prim. ¡Qué rojo relámpago de celos, qué violenta llamarada de rencor, de anhelo de desquite, ha provocado en él la sola mención de Peeta Mellark en los labios de Primrose Everdeen! No sabe nada, pero presiente; no puede adivinar, pero intuye la verdad, la fea y áspera verdad desnuda, frente al alma de aquella mujer que para él no tiene secretos, porque se le entrega sin pudores, libre de recato y de farsa...

Pero Prim no cree sus palabras, no recibe el halago a su belleza, que de ellas se desprende... Tiembla sólo temiendo la represalia del amante brutal, busca una disculpa, una forma para calmarlo, y susurra:

—Pero si yo no quiero nada... si yo no pido nada...

—Tú lo quieres todo. Pero soy yo, no él, quien tiene que dártelo. Se te iluminó el rostro de alegría cuando te dije que Peeta Mellark era el hombre más rico de la isla. Te agradó... te agradó demasiado, te sentiste orgullosa de que rondara tu casa y...

—No la ronda por mí.

—¡Jura!

—Bueno... te lo juro... —concede ella, y el duro rostro de Gale se suaviza, sus anchas manos crispadas se ablandan para acariciarla. —¡Soy tuya para siempre, Gale!

—Quiero hacerte mía de verdad. Llevarte conmigo donde yo quiera, que nadie tenga el derecho de mirarte, que no mires a nadie... Te daré todo lo que el más rico pueda darte: tendrás casa, tierras, sirvientes...

—Apenas puedo creer lo que oigo... ¿Me estás ofreciendo matrimonio, Gale? —pregunta Prim con burla sutilmente contenida.

—¿Matrimonio...? —se sorprende Gale, desconcertado.

—Me quieres para ti solo, con todos los derechos legales... Volverás rico para ofrecerme una casa opulenta...

—¡Y anillos, y collares, y trajes como no los tiene la mujer del Gobernador Flickerman, y una casa más grande que la de Peeta Mellark! Y todo conseguido por mí, ganado por mí, arrancado al mundo por estas manos...

—¿Con qué negocio? —Inquiere irónica Prim—. No es grata una luna de miel en la cárcel...

—¿Piensas que soy un imbécil? —se encrespa Gale.

—No, Gale —responde Prim, ahora sincera de verdad—. Pienso que te gusto, que me quieres, que me deseas más que nada, que volverás por mí ya que tanto te importo. Y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz...

Apasionado, Gale la ha besado en los labios con uno de aquellos besos suyos con los que parece arrebatarla a la realidad... recios besos de fuego que son como el batir del mar contra las rocas: imperiosos, apasionados, casi brutales.

—Para volver como quiero volver, tardaré algo más de de dos meses —indica Gale—. Tendré mucho que hacer en el mar, ¡y pobre de ti si no eres capaz de aguardarme!

* * *

La siguiente mañana Katniss recibía las últimas recomendaciones de la madre superiora, intentaba también convencerla, pero era en vano, la decisión de Fray Thaddeus era irrevocable:

—Katniss, hija mía, recuerde que es la obediencia el primer voto que ha hecho usted al vestir esos hábitos.

—Quiero llevarlos toda la vida, Madre superiora. Quiero obedecer siempre y para siempre, pero…

—Su "pero" está de más. Nuestro camino es renunciación y sacrificio. ¿Cómo puede seguirlo, rebelándose a la primera orden que le desagrada?

—No es que me rebele, es que pido, ruego, suplico…

—¿Suplica no tener que obedecer? Pero sus súplicas son vanas.

—Es que sólo en este refugio he hallado algo parecido a la paz.

—Para que esa paz sea duradera, necesitamos una seguridad absoluta de su vocación religiosa. Usted ha salido victoriosa de todas las pruebas del claustro. Ahora ha de pasar por la prueba del mundo.

—Pasaré, Madre, pero más adelante… Cuando las cosas cambien, cuando mi hermana esté ya casada…

La novicia se ha mordido los labios, inclinando la cabeza bajo la mirada dulcemente severa de la madre superiora.

—Existen razones de peso para enviarla por un tiempo al campo —explica la religiosa. —Su salud delicada. Eso salta a la vista, ha cambiado usted tanto.

—¿Qué importa la salud de mi cuerpo, Madre? Ansiosamente busco la salud de mi alma.

—La hallará, hija, la hallará. Pero no profesará definitivamente hasta haberla encontrado. Acepte la prueba de obediencia, hija mía, y cuide también de su cuerpo. Lo necesitamos sano y dispuesto para servir a Dios. Ponga empeño en curarse, en reponerse, y su ausencia de nuestro lado será menos larga… Es la última palabra de Fray Thaddeus y la mía.

* * *

Gale y Don Noel llevan a Annie al convento para que estudie allí. Annie no está nada contenta con aquella decisión, pero Gale sabe cómo hacerla entrar en razón.

—Annie, quiero que te portes bien… que no hagas travesuras… que obedezcas a las monjitas. ¿Prometido?

En aquel momento la puerta del convento se abre y salen tres religiosas, entre ellas Katniss; mientras Gale le daba más recomendaciones a Annie, Don Noel reconoce a la muchacha y la saluda…

—¿Katniss? Hija, muy buen día.

—Buenos días, Don Noel —repone ella, con educación.

Sin embargo se tensa al reconocer al hombre que se ha acercado a Don Noel, quien con una sonrisa socarrona interviene:

—¿Eh? ¿Nos presenta, Don Noel?

—Claro... —acepta el notario, un tanto confundido— Es la señorita Katniss Everdeen… y este el capitán Gale…

—Del Diablo… —completa Gale— ya nos habíamos visto, pero me alegro mucho que nos hayan presentado oficialmente…

—Perdone, Don Noel —se disculpa Katniss, sin siquiera dirigir una segunda mirada a aquel individuo tan grosero—, me tengo que ir… Me dio mucho gusto verlo.

Noel Undersee se despide con educación y espera un prudente momento para reprender a Gale:

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometido?

—Solamente quería saludar a la antigua prometida de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—En este pueblo no hay secretos…

—Mejor entremos… —les apura, molesto por las actitudes de Gale.

—Cuando regrese te voy a traer un regalo muy bonito —le promete Gale a Annie—, y si me dicen que te portaste bien a lo mejor te saco…

* * *

Prim se ha enojado de nuevo con su madre, pues pretendía que Katherine la acompañara a buscar las telas, pero Katherine se niega pues espera el regreso de su Katniss.

* * *

La joven novicia se encuentra muy deprimida, le cuestiona a su madre el daño tan grande que le ha hecho al acusarla con Fray Thaddeus, pero con su orgullo característico le promete que una vez regresen de Campo Real, ella irá de nuevo al convento, luego de aquella conversación decide salir al jardín.

Minutos después llega Cressida a visitarla, para su amiga es evidente que se encuentra mal, de hecho ha llorado, Katniss intenta sin éxito negarlo, pero al final le cuenta todo…

—Quisiera morirme, Cressida. Quisiera morir…

—Yo me imaginaba que había algo extraño en tu afán por entrar al convento… ¿Él rompió el compromiso?

—Sí —confiesa con dolor—, para casarse con Prim.

—¿Qué? ¿Con esa arpía? ¿Esa bruja… coqueta y descarada? ¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Se conocieron en Capitol City?

—Sí… no sabes lo horrible… lo humillante que ha sido para mí ver que sus miradas, sus sonrisas… todo es para ella… Cuando yo, durante años, he soñado con él.

—¡Cómo no voy a saber, amiga si he compartido todo lo tuyo…! Pero tienes que sobreponerte y luchar contra eso…

—¿Crees que no he tratado? La única salida que vi fue entrar al convento… pero Fray Thaddeus no me acepta, dice que mi vocación no es verdadera… y ahora hasta tengo que ir a Campo Real… lo veré todos los días y no sé cómo podré soportarlo…

―Quítaselo… —Le aconseja.

―¿Qué? —Cuestiona perpleja.

―Quítaselo a tu hermana como ella te lo quitó a ti…

―¿Estás loca? Yo no puedo hacer eso…


	14. XIV

**Corazón Salvaje**

* * *

 __ **XIV**

* * *

 _Días Después_

* * *

Es hasta el siguiente fin de semana que Katherine, Primrose y Katniss llegan a Campo Real. Son recibidas por Doña Sophie, Katniss lleva un traje negro de cuello alto, de mangas largas y de amplia falda que en todo recuerda el aire de las ropas monjiles, el cabello peinado en dos trenzas, que se enrollan luego sobre la frente, realzándola como una diadema y con zapatos de tacón parece más esbelta y ágil, ha llegado hasta el centro del salón, baja la frente, sin mirar a nadie. A su lado Primrose, fresca y lozana, cual botón de rosa a punto de abrirse, como haciendo homenaje a la prímula que le diera el nombre, con un vestido azul celeste que resalta el color de sus pupilas, dejando sus hombros y brazos al descubierto. Incluso en el porte son opuestas las dos hermanas, en exquisito contraste, Prim lleva la frente en alto, sus rubios cabellos ordenados en delicados bucles y una sonrisa de suficiencia a flor de labios.

—¿Hicieron buen viaje? Tardaron mucho... Yo ya estaba inquieta…

—Vinimos despacio, Sophie. Los caminos están en muy mal estado… —se queja Katherine, agotada.

—De cualquier manera, estoy encantada de que hayan llegado al fin. Bienvenidas sean a Campo Real. Primrose, que bonita estás, hija. Y tú Katniss, que placer que hayas venido. Peeta ansiaba estar aquí cuando llegaran, pero ha tenido que ir a supervisar unos trabajos en el extremo sur de la hacienda… ya no debe tardar mucho.

En ese instante llegan Peeta y Cato, el joven se disculpa por no haber estado presente al momento de su llegada para recibirlas como es debido. Distinguido y gallardo, recién afeitado y con un impecable traje gris plomo, Peeta saluda con cortesía a su futura suegra, inclina la cabeza con dulzura ante Prim, pero, quizá aun contrito, es a Katniss a quien dedica la mayor de sus atenciones poniéndose de rodillas junto al asiento que ocupa la joven novicia y saludándola con deferencia.

—También me da gusto verla aquí, Katniss. Le quedan muy bien ese peinado y ese traje —agrega Peeta, gratamente sorprendido.

—Son casi de monja las dos cosas. Creo que no valía la pena que cambiara —reprueba Primrose mordaz, celosa de que sea Katniss la destinataria de los cumplidos de Peeta, cuando a ella apenas la ha determinado.

—¿Qué más da un traje u otro? Ni tiene importancia ni cambia en nada mi resolución.

—Difiero de la opinión de ustedes —refuta Cato—. El cambio es notorio y ha sido para mejorar, con ese vestido y el cabello arreglado de esa forma, hasta parece una princesa.

—Ya lo dijo con razón mi hermana —insiste Katniss—: esto es casi un hábito y en nada varía mis ideas y sentimientos. Por favor, mírenme siempre como lo que soy: una novicia que anhela profesar y que no gusta de halagos mundanos.

—¿Han hecho buen viaje? —Interroga Peeta, buscando superar el atolladero.

—Confieso que no puedo más —admite Katherine suspirando—, son muchas horas en ese coche.

—Será un placer escoltarlas a sus habitaciones. ¡Johanna, acompáñanos por favor! —ordena Sophie, con cierta antipatía que muy bien sabe enmascarar.

* * *

Tras dejar instalada a Doña Katherine Everdeen, Sophie conduce a sus sobrinas a la recámara que le han destinado en aquella especie de palacio campestre. Es amplia y fresca por sus altos techos y las ventanas enfrentadas. Además, ha sido engalanada con ricos cortinajes, sábanas, mantelería suntuosa y flores recién cortadas, a juego con los pulidos pisos, los lujosos y bien cuidados muebles. Cuando Prim y Katniss se quedan a solas en la habitación, la novicia reprende a su hermana menor por intentar dejarla en evidencia delante de los demás, sin embargo, Prim no le concede ninguna importancia al asunto.

* * *

Saturada de la presencia de su hermana, Katniss decide pasear por los jardines de la casa principal. Han sido varias las temporadas que ha pasado en aquella hacienda, contemplando un futuro como dueña y señora, un futuro en el que Peeta se apoyaría en ella para resolver los pequeños inconvenientes del día a día, en el que por lo menos tres niños llenarían aquella amplia casa con sus gritos y sus juegos, pero no serán sino de Primrose, los niños de Primrose y Peeta. Y ella sólo será una visita una tía lejana que les sermoneará de vez en vez. Peeta observa su devenir, un tanto intrigado por la actitud de la novicia, también se siente algo incómodo por la manera brusca en la que su prometida ha tratado a su hermana, así que se acerca a ella y le pide que sean amigos, Katniss con actitud tímida acepta.

* * *

Más tarde, en el comedor están todos reunidos a la hora de la cena y Peeta pone en palabras los ideales que rigen su conducta.

―Las diferencias sociales las creó el hombre con sus prejuicios e ideas racistas. Todos somos iguales. La sangre es la misma: roja para todos. Sólo que algunos somos más afortunados: nacemos entre sábanas de seda, tenemos oportunidad de estudiar, buena comida, salud… mientras que otros carecen de todo desde la cuna.

Katniss se siente aún más atraída hacia Peeta al oírlo hablar de esa manera y no entiende como pudo haberse fijado en su hermana, quien a su juicio no lo merece.

Cato también se siente cada vez más atraído por Katniss, sin embargo, Peeta con frecuencia le advierte a su amigo que no le permitirá jugar con ella.

* * *

 _Días Después_

* * *

Una mañana, bastante temprano como es su hábito, Katniss visita la pequeña iglesia de Campo Real, para refugiarse al amparo de sus oraciones y ejercicios espirituales. Se haya resignada, pero el resabio de su amor, ahora imposible, aún le causa mucho daño. Al disponerse a volver a casa, para desayunar, Katniss se topa con una pequeña niña, que mediante señas le pide que la acompañe. La pequeña de inmediato despierta la simpatía de la novicia, quien la sigue hasta una de las chozas cercanas que, según parece, utilizan para almacenar las herramientas de los jornaleros, pero dentro se encuentra a un hombre mayor atado y brutalmente golpeado.

—¡Por la Divina Providencia! ¿Qué es esto? ―Se cuestiona muy asustada y sale de inmediato a buscar ayuda, justo en ese momento va pasando Brutus con unos peones y Katniss le pide que suelte al hombre que ha encontrado.

—¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme! Hay un hombre allí dentro. ¡Ayúdeme! Es un anciano…

Importunado por la joven, Brutus cambia de rumbo y se acerca a la joven para intentar calmarla. Le siguen un par de peones de su confianza.

—Quiero que lo suelte de inmediato ―exige visiblemente alterada―, está sin sentido… Tal vez muerto…

—¡No está muerto, señorita! —Le ataja con petulancia Brutus. —Y verá… no puedo soltarlo hasta que no cumpla su castigo. Este hombre ha robado…

—¡Es inhumano tenerlo así! —Señala la novicia, ahora además enojada por la falta de humanidad de aquel hombre. —Está golpeado, lastimado… ¡amarrado como si fuera un animal!

—¡Órdenes son órdenes! —Insiste Brutus, haciendo ademán de retirarse, restándole importancia al arresto de la inoportuna huésped.

—¡Aunque las hubiese dado el mismísimo Santo Padre! Le exijo que lo suelte de inmediato.

—¡Ya le dije que no se puede, señorita!

Contrariada, molesta e indignada Katniss, en un descuido de los hombres, le quita el machete a uno de ellos y con él en alto vuelve a demandar que lo suelten. Al mismo tiempo, conmocionado por la actitud de la novicia, Brutus se acerca taimadamente con intención de quitarle la herramienta.

—¡No se atreva a ponerme las manos encima…! — Grita la joven, adivinando las intenciones del capataz.

En ese momento, Peeta que se disponía partir hacia la zona del Ingenio, escucha el alboroto cerca de la iglesia, y aún a caballo, se acerca, ve a Katniss en semejante situación y bastante demudado desmonta.

—¡Brutus! —amonesta Peeta —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Viéndose descubierto, la actitud del capataz cambia radicalmente, con obligada humildad y la voz casi en susurros responde a su patrón:

—¡La señorita Everdeen quiere que suelte al preso…!

—Le pedí… le pedí que soltara a un pobre viejo que está amarrado en ese cuarto inmundo… ¡y él se niega…! —Replica Katniss, acusando a Brutus y confiando en que Peeta si escucharía sus ruegos.

—Es de ley castigar a los ladrones…

—¡Pero no de esa manera! —Le grita nuevamente al capataz.

—Dame el machete, Katniss —ordena blandamente Peeta.

La muchacha se gira hacia él, mirándolo dubitativa, perdiendo de momento toda la confianza que sentía, temiendo que fuesen suyas las órdenes que mantenían a aquel pobre viejo atado y maltratado.

—¿No lo vas a soltar? ―Inquiere repentinamente molesta con Peeta, por prestarse a tamaña injusticia ― También tú eres tan cruel para dejar morir a ese pobre anciano en esas condiciones… ¿Acaso mentías anoche cuando decías que todos éramos iguales?

—¡Claro que no! ―Le responde Peeta, con afán de tranquilizarla pues teme que se haga daño― Ustedes dos, saquen a ese hombre de ahí.

Los peones obedecen al instante la orden de su patrón y él insiste:

—Dame el machete, Katniss. Te puedes lastimar.

Consternada por su propio comportamiento y a la vez aliviada al ver que el anciano era desatado y sacado de esa prisión, Katniss le entrega el machete a Peeta, juntos se dirigen hasta la casa grande y van al despacho para hablar.

—Por más grande que haya sido su delito, no se puede martirizar a una persona de esa manera…

Peeta, en silencio, se acerca al pequeño bar y le sirve un trago a Katniss, quien extrañada hace ademán de rechazarlo.

—Tómalo, Katniss… estás muy alterada.

—Se lo agradezco —repone siendo ahora dueña absoluta de su ser, recobrando su serenidad habitual y los buenos modales que ha adquirido a través de la esmerada educación con las religiosas—, pero no hace falta.

―Insisto, sólo un pequeño sorbo. Comprendo tu indignación, pero son costumbres muy difíciles de erradicar.

—No me diga que está usted de acuerdo con todo esto… entonces… lo que dijo anoche sobre los derechos de los seres humanos, sobre la igualdad…

—Es la segunda vez que lo refieres… La verdad no creí que hubieses prestado tanta atención a mis palabras… —Y luego, notando el cambio en la actitud de la novicia, cómo volvía a levantar las barreras de cordialidad y cortesía entre las que se distanciaba de él, decide cuestionar: — ¿por qué no me tuteas nuevamente? Hace un rato lo hiciste y te sale natural… Me gustaría mucho contar con tu amistad, Katniss. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer noble e íntegra, tal vez creas que es apresurado, pero te he tomado mucho afecto y te aprecio.

Ruborizada Katniss decide volver a llevar la conversación hacia el tema del hombre castigado.

―Sé que es pertinente reprender, incluso castigar… pero no de forma tan violenta. ¿Acaso no se puede exigir que devuelva lo robado o entregarlo a la justicia?

―Muchas veces el monto de lo robado supera con creces su salario, tardarían años en pagarlo. Y si los metemos presos no les va a ir mucho mejor de lo que viste hoy… Eres muy inocente, Katniss. Sabes poco de la vida y de sus injusticias…

― ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? ¿Justificas el proceder de Brutus?

―Tengo poco de haber llegado, aún son muchas las cosas que me son desconocidas, hay muchas tantas que no apruebo. Pero te aseguro que poco a poco las iré arreglando. Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto carácter.

―Por favor, Peeta. Debo haberme visto como una moza de establo.

―De ninguna manera. Más bien parecías una heroína con su espada.

― ¡Era un machete! ―Ríe la joven.

Primrose entra en el despacho y se enoja bastante al ver a Peeta y Katniss conversando muy divertidos, cuando su hermana se retira, ella se excusa con su prometido y sale detrás dispuesta a dejarle claro quién es la futura señora Mellark, la sigue hasta su habitación y allí le reclama por intentar quitarle a su prometido.

― ¡Katniss! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te traes entre manos? ¿Conquistar a Peeta? —Cuestiona disgustada profundamente, sin enmascarar, en ese instante de privacidad, sus emociones ni sentimientos. Una profunda antipatía, una amarga sensación de ira y celos apoderándose de ella, pues a pesar de creerse más hermosa e interesante, sabe que Katniss posee lo que ella no: la aprobación de doña Sophie, además durante muchos años ha sido educada para desempeñar el rol de esposa del amo de Campo Real.

―Debes estar tranquila, Prim —replica con calma la hermana mayor, dejando a un lado de su cama el libro de rezos y el rosario—. No soy como tú —apostilla con cruda sinceridad que a Primrose le sabe a rencor—, nunca me atrevería a quitarle el novio a otra… mucho menos a mi hermana.

―Yo no te quité nada… Peeta jamás te quiso —observa entonces Prim, irguiéndose orgullosa, mientras espera, estérilmente, que sus palabras dobleguen la apariencia orgullosa de su hermana.

―Es cierto…

― ¡Vaya! ¡Me complace que lo reconozcas! En el corazón no se manda, querida. Y yo no tengo la culpa de que Peeta se haya enamorado de mí.

―Lo malo es que tú no lo quieres... ―apunta Katniss, con expresión entristecida.

―Por supuesto que lo quiero, a mi manera…

― ¿Y cuál es tu manera de querer?

―No tengo ganas de meterme en discusiones contigo ―repone con hastío―. Me voy a casar con él, le voy a dar hijos. ¿No te parece suficiente?

― ¿Y no piensas hacerlo feliz?

―Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer feliz. Lo voy a volver loco de felicidad —reemprende Primrose su empeño en hacer rabiar a Katniss, en verla humillada y vencida ante ella:—. Pero en la cama, querida. ¡En la cama!

― ¡Eres una grosera!

― ¿Porque digo la verdad? Eso es lo único que les importa a los hombres, una buena cama. Y te aseguro, hermanita, que Peeta conmigo se va a sentir más que satisfecho. Nos vemos ―se despide, satisfecha.

* * *

Peeta le ordena a Brutus que lo acompañe al despacho, para aclarar la situación del peón castigado. Al capataz y administrador le cuesta entender la nueva situación que reina en Campo Real con la llegada del joven amo. Acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, con una muy escasa supervisión de Doña Sophie, sus ínfulas de mando y el hecho de no deberle explicaciones a nadie, le han convertido en un tiranuelo. Que, sin embargo, en aquel momento debe bajar la cabeza y escuchar la regañina de aquel muchacho que, según cree, poca idea tiene sobre el verdadero funcionamiento de una hacienda como Campo Real.

― ¿Cómo se llama el peón que estaba en la picota? —Interroga el joven visiblemente molesto.

De pie, sometido a aquel vergonzoso interrogatorio, Brutus responde con cierta insolencia:

―Chancey Stenberg.

― ¿Murió?

―No.

― ¿Por qué lo castigaste? —Inquiere cada vez más molesto, por la situación en sí y a la vez por el talante arrogante de aquel sirviente venido a más.

―Se robó una arroba de maíz… —intenta justificar Brutus, pero Peeta le interrumpe:

― ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

―No pensé que fuera necesario. Sigo órdenes de la patrona… —insiste Brutus, en afán de demostrar que ha obrado conforme corresponde.

― ¿Y mi madre te ordenó expresamente que lo amarraras y lo azotaras? —Pregunta con ironía.

―Es lo que se acostumbra, joven. Es mi obligación…

― ¡Tu obligación es informarme! —Estalla Peeta, levantándose indignado por la falta de escrúpulos de Brutus. — ¡Y soy yo quien toma las decisiones! Desde que volví te he dicho cientos de veces que no estoy de acuerdo con el trato bestial que les das a los trabajadores.

―¡Son rejegos, patrón!

― ¡El rejego eres tú que no acatas mis órdenes! —Golpea el escritorio, para poder drenar su frustración y su rabia. Está muy enojado pues supone que no es la única cosa que Brutus hace a sus espaldas. Se encuentra muy agradecido con Katniss porque de no ser por ella, esta transgresión de Brutus hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibida. Al tiempo que se juzga muy duramente, por no poner suficiente empeño para mejorar las condiciones de vida de sus trabajadores. —No me importa como hayan sido las cosas antes, porque ahora soy yo el que manda y dispone en Campo Real, es a mí a quien vas a rendir cuentas… Una sola infracción más, una sola equivocación de tu parte, Brutus, y te destituiré como administrador de mi hacienda, incluso como capataz… y tendrás que marcharte de mis tierras ¡Tenlo por seguro, pues yo nunca amenazo en vano! Y ahora sal de mi vista.

―No me parece justo, joven, que después de tantos años… —Intenta alegar Brutus, pero a Peeta no le queda un ápice de paciencia para seguir escuchándole.

― ¡He dicho fuera! Y ya no soy el joven sino el señor…

―Como ordene, señor —se retira Brutus.

* * *

Katniss consigue llegar hasta la cabaña de Chancey, el hombre al que ha salvado de tan cruel castigo, y le ofrece su ayuda en lo que requieran, puesto que nota la necesidad imperante de aquella pequeña familia apenas al entrar en la desvencijada vivienda. El anciano vive con su hermana Florence y la pequeña Rose, su nieta, quien a pesar de contar ya cinco años, no hablaba, sólo se comunicaba mediante gestos. Sin embargo, mientras la novicia está hablando con ellos llega Brutus, con su habitual talante impositivo, que hace que aquellos campesinos se cohíban de hablar, así que, reiterando su disposición a ayudarlos, la joven se retira.

Una vez ella se marcha Brutus amenaza al anciano y a su familia para que no le digan a nadie, ni siquiera a la entrometida monja, la verdadera razón del castigo, y es que Brutus se ha robado a la nieta mayor de Chancey, Rue, para dársela a Gloss quien la obliga a trabajar en el burdel cerca de la hacienda del que es dueño.

* * *

Clove se entera en la cocina de lo ocurrido entre Katniss y los peones y corre a contarle todo, de una forma muy exagerada, a Primrose. Mientras tanto, Cato se desvive en cumplidos para Katniss, precisamente por lo que le ha contado Peeta que ocurrió aquella mañana.

― ¿Quién se lo dijo? —Se sorprende la novicia.

―Peeta, por supuesto. Dijo que parecía usted un ángel exterminador.

―Si cogí el machete fue para liberar a ese hombre. No pretendía…

―La verdad es que tiene usted temple… ―La interrumpe él, con admiración en su mirada.

―Estaba indignada, me horrorizó tanta barbarie.

―No lo tome tan a pecho ―le resta importancia él―, es el pan nuestro de cada día…

―Puede ser, pero no por eso es menos injusto…

―Hay demasiadas cosas injustas en este mundo. Por ejemplo, a mí me parece terriblemente injusto que una mujer tan bella, tan llena de cualidades como usted, pretenda encerrarse en un convento.

―He decidido hacerlo porque soy libre de hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón.

―Por supuesto, pero es una pena. Voy a hacerle una confidencia, Katniss, nosotros los hombres nos divertimos, andamos de fiesta en fiesta, galanteando a cuanta jovencita guapa se nos pone en frente, pero, cuando llega el momento de sentar cabeza y casarnos nos ponemos muy cautelosos. Entre tantas cabecitas huecas y sonrisas frívolas no es fácil encontrar a la esposa ideal, como estoy muy seguro que lo sería usted.

―Yo soy como cualquier otra, con más defectos que virtudes.

―No lo creo… usted sería una suerte para el hombre más exigente.

―Por favor no siga, no tiene caso. Estoy determinada a ser religiosa.

―Entonces habrá que rogarle a Dios que haga el milagro de que cambie usted de parecer.

* * *

La joven prometida de Peeta Mellark, muy indignada, se dirige al salón principal, donde se encuentran su mamá y su tía, dispuesta a dejarles saber cuan entrometida e impertinente es su hermana mayor. A dicho salón precisamente también se dirige Katniss con la esperanza de deshacerse de los halagos de Cato.

―Ha perdido por completo el buen juicio… ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar al administrador…?

―Debe haber una explicación… ―intenta disculpar Katherine, hondamente contrariada― Katniss no es así…

―Se puso a defender a un mugroso peón que había robado y al que estaban castigando ―Explica Primrose, presa de la ira.

― ¿Dices que Peeta se enteró? —Cuestiona sorprendida y enojada Sophie, en primer lugar porque no está acostumbrada a vivir entre gritos y escándalos, y Primrose no parecía ser capaz de dominarse. En segundo lugar, porque Brutus se había comprometido a ser menos severo con los castigos, ya que estaba bajo la atenta y predispuesta mirada de Peeta.

― ¡Desde luego, tía! ―Exclama Primrose, exagerando tanto o más que su criada― ¡Hasta a él lo amenazó con el machete! ¡Oh, miren! Ahí viene…

Katniss ignora la escena que la espera en el salón, y se asusta cuando su madre la interroga:

― ¿Cómo te atreviste, hija?

― ¿A qué te refieres, madre?

― ¡No te hagas la inocente! Eres una entrometida y una descarada… ―Insiste Prim, que no repara en las muecas de disgusto de Sophie, ni en el evidente malestar de su madre.

― ¡Nos has apenado muchísimo! Te exijo que le pidas perdón a Peeta y, antes que nada, a tu madrina…

―No. No tiene importancia ―Ataja Sophie, queriendo zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

―¿Se trata del campesino que estaba amarrado…? ―Inquiere todavía confundida Katniss.

―No vale la pena hablar del asunto― la interrumpe Sophie, retirándose, apenas dominando su mal humor. ―Disculpen un momento.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Insiste Primrose, escandalizada por las atribuciones que se estaba tomando su hermana.

― ¡Por favor, Prim! No pasó nada. El mismo Peeta me contó lo ocurrido, y no se molestó, al contrario, a él le pareció una demostración de temple y valentía por parte de Katniss, y le reprocha absolutamente todo al administrador.

* * *

Doña Sophie va a hablar con Brutus, para enterarse de sus propios labios lo que ha ocurrido entre él, el peón y su sobrina. Brutus había buscado la manera de acercarse a su patrona para pedirle que le ayude a mantener su puesto, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado, preocupado por la tajante amenaza de Peeta, contesta todas las inquietudes de su patrona y le insiste en que lo ayude. Sophie pretende desligarse del asunto pues ya está cansada y ahora es Peeta el amo y señor de las vastas tierras de Campo Real.

―En todos estos años ustedes no han tenido un empleado más leal que yo.

―Ya lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no puedo revocar una orden de mi hijo, sería restarle autoridad. Además ahora es él quien decide y dispone, yo ya estoy muy cansada de todo esto.

―En todos estos años he sido más fiel que un perro… ―insiste Brutus, y con una cadencia que no pasa desapercibida para su señora añade: ― Jamás he dicho nada _de nada…_

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate! ―Le exige Sophie de mal humor.

― ¿Recuerda cuando se murió el patrón? Él llevaba una carta para el Licenciado Undersee. Y yo… yo no dejé que nadie la agarrara… Al contrario, se la di a usted en sus propias manos, porque si esa carta hubiera llegado a manos del licenciado, como quería el patrón viejo, las cosas en Campo Real serían distintas, y el joven Peeta no sería el único dueño…

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Exclama fuera de sí― ¿Has perdido el juicio?

―No señora, usted lo sabe muy bien, porque en esa carta el patrón le dejaba una parte de las tierras a su otro hijo.

―Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de leer una carta ajena.

―Pero jamás dije nada.

―Hasta ahora…

―Entiéndame, doña Sophie. Yo nací en Campo Real y aquí quiero morir…

―Está bien. Intentaré congraciarte con mi hijo. Mientras, te aconsejo moderar tu proceder con los trabajadores, al menos hasta que Peeta esté ya casado. Esperemos que el matrimonio mejore su talante. Mi hijo es un joven idealista, que aún no entiende cómo se debe manejar una hacienda… Hay que darle tiempo, entre tanto no seas tan drástico con los castigos y cuídate de que no te vean…

* * *

Por la noche, Prim y Katniss hablan en la habitación que comparten. Primrose todavía se encuentra exaltada por la manera en que los demás le restaron importancia a la forma de actuar de Katniss, y esta, a su vez, por la insistencia de Prim, empieza a sentir que se extralimitó.

―Está bien. Tienes razón. Me exalté… Pero si tú hubieras visto las condiciones en que tenían a ese pobre hombre.

― ¡De todos modos esta no es tu casa! Ni lo va a ser nunca. La futura esposa de Peeta soy yo, no tú…

― ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por qué te sulfuraste tanto.

―En todo caso: de las dos, soy yo la única que le puede dar órdenes a los empleados.

―Lo que hice fue por caridad cristiana, de ninguna manera pretendo desplazarte.

―No me vengas con eso… lo que pretendías era llamar la atención de Peeta. Hacerle ver lo noble y bondadosa que eres. ¡Tú me lo quieres quitar!

―Mira no estoy de humor para discutir tonterías.

Añade Katniss, devolviéndole el desplante a su hermana. Entonces ambas se disponen a cambiarse para dormir. Y aunque no deseaba volver a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana, apenas minutos después, Primrose es la primera en hablar:

― ¡Hace un calor espantoso! ―Sentencia, algo abatida por el bochorno de la noche.

―Ya te acostumbrarás ―La tranquiliza Katniss, olvidado ya su arrebato.

― ¡Lo dudo! Peeta está muy equivocado si piensa que después de casados vamos a quedarnos aquí

―Esta es su casa.

―Pero también tiene casa en Saint Peter. Allí por lo menos uno puede salir a la calle, ver gente…

―No creo que él esté de acuerdo, se supone que volvió de Europa para hacerse cargo de Campo Real y estar con su madre ―observa Katniss, con absoluta calma, mientras trenza su cabello.

―Ese es el problema. ¡Su madre! Yo quiero ser dueña y señora de mi casa, pero, viviendo aquí la que va a mandar seguirá siendo ella.

― ¿Ya hablaste de esto con Peeta?

―Se lo diré, pero después de casados…

―Yo creo que deberías hacerlo antes.

―Es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? ―Le cuestiona con ironía la menor, y luego aclara:― Que yo tuviera una dificultad con Peeta, que se enojara conmigo y rompiera el compromiso para aventarte sobre él como un ave carroñera… ―Compungida, Katniss piensa en defenderse de la acusación, en explicarle a Prim que ya está del todo resignada y que no le desea ningún mal, sin embargo el arresto de mal genio de Prim no ha hecho sino empezar, destilan odio sus pupilas, y cada palabra la esgrime como un arma para ofender, para insultar a su hermana sin contemplación ― No, no me pongas esa cara. ¡Sé sincera siquiera una vez en la vida!

―Si eso quisiera, ya le habría contado de tu inconveniente amistad con Gale del Diablo ―Replica entonces molesta la novicia.

― ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

―Por no darle un disgusto a mamá.

― ¡Mentirosa! No lo hiciste porque sabes perfectamente que Peeta no te iba a creer. Tus calumnias son fruto del despecho, de tus celos. Pero es inútil que te pasees frente a él ―continua derramando su veneno―, coqueteándole tan descaradamente. Mejor pierde las esperanzas, querida, que tú jamás vas a poder competir conmigo. No hay hombre que se fije en ti después de haberme conocido a mí.

Primrose se da la vuelta y se mete en la cama sin volver su mirada hacia su hermana. Muy indignada y herida Katniss no le contesta. Tan sólo piensa:

«Cómo me gustaría que algún día te tragaras tus palabras»

* * *

 _Días Después_

* * *

Una mañana Peeta y Prim pasean por los jardines de Campo Real, él se encuentra bastante preocupado por el manejo de la hacienda, siente que son pocas las correcciones que se han hecho y está determinado a retirar a Brutus de su cargo. Enamorado y ciego, trata de compartir sus ideas e inquietudes con Primrose.

―He pensado en otro administrador para la hacienda.

―Pero… ¿y Brutus? Tu madre siempre dice que es un empleado fiel y cabal. ¿O piensas retirarlo del cargo por aquel arrebato de mi hermana?

―No fue ningún arrebato. De hecho le agradezco a Katniss que me abriera los ojos a esa situación. La cuestión está en que Brutus maneja de forma bestial a los empleados, con una violencia innecesaria y hasta dañina. Además, Brutus no está capacitado para ser administrador. He revisado los libros y hay semejante desorden… Confío en que eso se deba a su falta de experiencia.

― ¿Insinuas que ha sido deshonesto?

―No puedo acusarle de tal cosa. La realidad es que no tiene la preparación suficiente para llevar los libros de la administración.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

― Quiero repartir entre dos el trabajo que hasta ahora ha llevado Brutus. Para llevar los libros, hacer cuentas y calcular gastos y fletes, lo mismo que para los asuntos legales, he pensado en el licenciado Undersee: un hombre honrado a carta cabal, inteligente y bondadoso. Para estar en el campo, luchando con los trabajadores, necesito otro tipo de hombre: joven, enérgico, decidido, pero con ideas liberales, con generosidad para los que trabajan, con comprensión para los que sufren…

—¿Y tienes también candidato para ese puesto?

—Hay alguien que pudiera serlo si quisiera, pero habría que conquistarlo. Se trata de un amigo de la infancia que creció áspero, díscolo como un gato montés. Además, es muy poco probable que acepte. Pienso ocuparme de eso más adelante. Sé que me costará convencerlo pero estoy determinado a que acepte mi amistad.

—¡Qué cosa más rara! En todo el Distrito, incluso en Panem, no hay nadie que sea más que tú. No tienes por qué buscar y forzar la amistad de nadie…

—En este caso sí, y te aseguro que vale la pena. Se trata de un personaje extraordinario y, además, de un viejo empeño de mi padre.

—Hablas en forma misteriosa… No te entiendo…

—Para que me entendieras tendría que hablar demasiado y no quiero cargarte a ti en exceso con mis preocupaciones.

* * *

Han pasado ya quince días desde que las Everdeen llegaran a Campo Real, y están juntos en grupo familiar: Peeta, apasionado; Primrose, defendiéndose entre remilgos y coqueterías; Katherine, humilde y sonriente, tratando de hacer el milagro de dar la razón a todo el mundo; mientras que Katniss pálida, silenciosa y tensa, está pendiente de cada palabra, de cada gesto, en aquel pequeño mundo que Sophie Mellark preside con la falsa condescendencia de su educación exquisita…

—Seis meses son una enormidad, querida —rebate Peeta.

—¿Te parece…? —titubea Primrose con astucia.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no empezamos a prepararlo todo inmediatamente? Se corren las amonestaciones, se reúnen los papeles precisos y, cuando todo esté listo, nos casamos.

—¿Cuánto tardaría todo eso?

—No lo sé. Cuatro semanas, cinco, a lo sumo seis…

—¿Nada más? Pues no es posible, Peeta querido. En cinco o seis semanas no puede estar lista mi canastilla de novia. Aunque nos volviéramos locas cosiendo, necesitaríamos poco más o menos los seis meses de que hablé antes…

—Por tu ajuar de novia no te preocupes —interviene Sophie—. Era una de mis sorpresas, pero ya que ha llegado el caso, más vale que se los diga de una vez. Tu canastilla de novia, la más linda que pueda soñarse, estará aquí justamente en ese tiempo —conviene Sophie. Luego, alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Johanna…!

—¿Me llamaba usted, señora? —pregunta con humildad la muchacha, acercándose.

—Sí; trae la libreta donde apuntamos los encargos hechos a Capitol City, por favor.

—En seguida.

Silenciosa, rápida, diligente, con aquella eficiencia que es su característica y aquella discreción que tanto tiene de indiscreta, Johanna se ha apresurado a poner en manos de la señora Mellark la libreta pedida.

—Exactamente. El pedido se hizo incluso antes de que me hablaras de Primrose, de tu amor por ella —corrobora Sophie, consciente de que ese encargo se había hecho cuando era Katniss, y no su hermana menor, la futura señora Mellark.

—¿Es posible, mamá? —comenta Peeta gratamente sorprendido—. ¡Es que me adivinaste el pensamiento!

—Ya es casi lo único que me queda como tu madre amorosa—observa Sophie en un arrebato de ternura. Luego, dirigiéndose a su futura nuera, pregunta—: Y bien, Primrose, ¿te has quedado pensativa? Ya no hay problema por tu canastilla. ¿Era ésa tu única preocupación, el único motivo para esperar seis meses el feliz día de tu boda?

—Tal vez Primrose no esté segura de sus sentimientos —sugiere Katniss sin poder dominarse.

—¿Qué dices, Katniss? —se extraña Sophie.

—Digo que bien puede ser eso lo que la haga dudar. A veces hace falta tiempo para darnos cuenta de una equivocación… —insinúa blandamente en respuesta.

—¡Tú eres quien se equivoca totalmente! —replica Primrose con gesto agresivo—. De mis sentimientos no hay duda ninguna. No la tengo yo ni Peeta puede tenerla. Y para que no sigas interpretando las cosas a tu antojo, me decido en este momento: Nos casaremos cuando dispongas, Peeta, ¡cuando tú quieras! ¿Dentro de cinco semanas? Pues bien, ¡dentro de cinco semanas seré tu esposa!

Como una fiera a punto de saltar para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, ha respondido Primrose a las palabras de Katniss, mientras un soplo tempestuoso cruza sobre la reunión familiar. Sophie Mellark la mira sorprendida, desconcertada; Johanna ha dado un paso colocándose detrás de ella, como si se dispusiera a respaldarla, mientras Peeta, pálido de ira, contiene su expresión con esfuerzo, y Katherine Everdeen acierta por fin a balbucear las palabras que el espanto ahogó en su garganta:

—Katniss, Katniss, pero ¿has perdido la razón, hija? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué ha de decirlo si no porque me odia? —no puede contenerse Primrose—. ¡Me aborrece!

—En mi opinión, ninguna de las dos sabe lo que dice —interviene, conciliadora, Sophie—. Se han acalorado sin razón de ninguna especie. Seguramente Katniss ha cedido a un rapto involuntario de impaciencia.

Katniss no puede aguantar la tensión que la absorbe y domina, y sin decir palabra abandona el grupo, alejándose corriendo.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! —la llama Peeta, levantándose, hondamente contrariado.

—No vayas con ella, Peeta. No la tomes en cuenta. ¿No es suficiente que esté yo dispuesta a complacerte?

—Tu novia tiene razón, hijo mío. Escúchala y atiéndela a ella, que bastante mortificada está por la intemperancia de Katniss.

—Quiero recordarles a todos que Katniss está enferma, justamente de los nervios —intercede Katherine con el loable afán de restar importancia al instante tan desagradable—. Estoy segura que no quiso decir lo que dijo, ni molestar a nadie. Pero la pobrecita está mal…

—Tú sí deberías ir tras ella, prima, y llamarle la atención. Desde luego, sin ser demasiado severa —aconseja Sophie con benevolencia—. En efecto, nuestra adorable Primrose se estaba haciendo de rogar demasiado. ¿No te parece, hijita que, dejando a un lado su rudeza, tu hermana ha hecho bien en ayudarte a que te decidas?

Primrose ha hecho un esfuerzo para contenerse, para sonreír, para recobrar la máscara angelical que un momento la hiciera abandonar la ira, y con falsa modestia responde:

—Yo estaba decidida ya, tía Sophie. No discutíamos sino una fecha. Yo soy tan feliz siendo novia de Peeta, que no quiero ni necesito nada más.

—Las flores son bellas, pero dar fruto es la función natural del árbol. Eres aún muy niña para comprender ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, piensa que no soy joven, y que el último de mis sueños es dormir en mis brazos a un nieto. Que sea cuanto antes esa boda…

Peeta ha tomado entre las suyas la mano de Primrose, pero no sonríe. La mira gravemente, con una mirada profunda, como si quisiera penetrar hasta lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos. Mas no es una pregunta, sino una promesa, lo que por fin escapa de sus labios:

—Viviré para procurar tu dicha, Primrose.

* * *

Juntas las manos, inclinada la frente, de rodillas ante el altar del Crucificado que preside la pequeña iglesia de Campo Real, Katniss busca en vano palabras para su oración, y no las encuentra. Eleva sólo un pensamiento dolorido y rebelde:

—¡Perdón, Señor, perdón…! —relampaguean sentimientos diversos iluminando el negro cielo de su mundo interior, mientras sigue su rezo: —No fue por odio… fue por amor… Pero mi amor es culpable también. ¡Mi amor es peor que el odio…!

Está sola bajo la única nave del diminuto templo, casa de Dios de anchas paredes blanqueadas de cal, de toscos arcos coloniales tupidos de frescas enredaderas tropicales. Cerca del altar están los reclinatorios de terciopelo de los Mellark: luego, los largos bancos de madera para los jornaleros y sirvientes. Pero ni amos ni servidores asoman en este instante por sus altas puertas. Sólo la frágil mujer vestida de negro que reza y llora con las manos juntas, y, como una sombra, Peeta desde lejos la contempla…

—Señor, no permitas que mi lengua vuelva a moverse torpemente. Dame la fuerza de callar y la humildad de bajar la cabeza frente a la injusticia…

Sus lágrimas han corrido un instante, pero se secan al contacto de su piel ardiente. Algo como un presentimiento la estremece. Ha sentido que el calor de una mirada la envuelve. Alguien la observa, alguien está cerca de ella. Bruscamente, vuelve la cabeza y un escalofrío la sacude. Al reconocer a Peeta pretende huir, esquivarlo. No se siente con fuerzas de resistir ahora su mirada frente a frente, de escuchar sus palabras que adivina cargadas de reproches. Quiere escapar a ese tormento, pero no puede. Él la ha seguido, ha cruzado también el pequeño templo y la detiene cerrándole el paso apenas pisa los cuadros del jardín que lo rodea, reprochándole:

—¿Por qué huyes como si hubieras visto al demonio?

—No te había visto. Terminé de rezar y…

—¡No mientas! —la interrumpe Peeta—. Y perdóname si te parezco brusco o rudo, pero me tomo el atrevimiento tras haberte ofrecido mi más sincera amistad y por el hecho de que pronto seremos como hermanos.

—¡No se es hermanos sino por la sangre! —protesta Katniss, dolida.

—Veo que de mí no quieres serlo y es justamente por eso mi empeño en hablarte.

—No vale la pena, molestaré poco. Creo que mañana mismo puedo regresar a Saint Peter y esperar en mi casa a mamá y a Primrose.

—¿Tan mal te sientes en la mía? ¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia? —se interrumpe y, adoptando un tono afectuoso, pregunta—: Katniss, ¿qué tienes? Mientras rezabas te vi llorar. Sería preciso estar ciego para no darme cuenta que ahora mismo estás luchando con tus lágrimas. Sufres… veo que sufres… Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por quién?

Con terrible esfuerzo sujeta Katniss el corazón que se le desboca. Con un alarde de voluntad suprema traga el nudo de lágrimas que se le enrosca en la garganta como una sierpe, aprieta las manos clavándose las uñas en la piel, mientras el pálido rostro se serena, y contra todo pronóstico halla milagrosamente la suficiente fuerza para responder fría y cortésmente:

—Eres muy amable preocupándote por mis lágrimas. Pero no le des más importancia de la que tienen: un poco de excitación nerviosa y un poco de nostalgia por la paz de mi convento. Te aseguro que no es más que eso.

—Es que antes te expresaste de una manera que… —rechaza Peeta.

—Que no pretendía ofender a nadie —se rebela Katniss, alterada, pero conteniéndose mediante un supremo esfuerzo—. Me limité a preguntarle a mi hermana si estaba segura de su sentimiento. Creo que en el matrimonio es preferible arrepentirse una hora antes que un minuto después.

—En efecto; pero ¿por qué había Primrose de arrepentirse? ¿En qué puedes apoyarte para pensar que no soy digno de ella?

—¡Yo jamás he dicho eso! —niega Katniss vivamente.

—¿Qué fallas ves en mí? ¿Qué defectos me encuentras? —Inquiere Peeta, con cierta desesperación.

Katniss le mira en silencio, conteniendo sus emociones. Otra vez ha hecho el milagro de permanecer fría y serena, ahogando aquella verdad que con el latir de su corazón parece golpearle las sienes. Otra vez ha logrado responder cortésmente, con algo parecido a una sonrisa:

—Lo que dices es pueril, Peeta. ¿Quién puede encontrar en ti un defecto? Eres el hombre más rico de la isla, el más importante después del Gobernador, y aun antes que él para la mayor parte de las gentes. Tienes nombre, fortuna, juventud y talento. ¿A qué cosa mejor que a ti puede aspirar una mujer?

—Te sobrepasas en el elogio, o eres cruel en tu burla. Si yo tengo todo eso, ¿qué tienes tú contra mí?

—¿Qué puedo tener en tu contra, Peeta? Tan sólo vivimos en mundos diferentes, y éste no es el mío; por eso resulto incomprensible a los ojos de muchos, de ti el primero. Olvídate de mí, que se olviden todos. Permítanme volver a Saint Peter. Y tú sé feliz, tan inmensamente feliz como deseo que llegues a ser. Olvídate de mí, Peeta. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

—¡Katniss… Katniss…! —llama Peeta al ver que ésta se aleja con paso presuroso.

—Peeta mío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunta Primrose, acercándose solícita a su novio—. Estás alterado, muy pálido y no creo que valga la pena. No debes hacer el menor caso de cuanto te ha ya podido decir esa demente… No me mires así, querido. A las pruebas me remito: La vi pasar corriendo desbocada. Salí a buscarte, porque me imaginé que vendrías detrás de ella y no podía consentir que me calumniara…

—¿Calumniarte? —se sorprende Peeta—. Nada dijo de ti. ¿Qué podía decirme?

Primrose ha hecho un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa burlona que jugueteaba ya en sus labios, y respira después profundamente, sintiéndose segura de sí misma y, condescendiente, le reprocha:

—Mi querido Peeta, es increíble que les des tanta importancia a las tonterías de Katniss…

—Tú se la diste primero que yo. Si son tonterías, ¿por qué te alteraste de esa manera?

—Yo, no soy más que una débil mujer. Tú, en cambio, eres un hombre fuerte, sabio, inteligente… Lo mejor es que te olvides de los arrebatos de Katniss.

—Es precisamente lo que me ha pedido ella: que la olvide, que la deje volver mañana mismo a Saint Peter para esperar allí el regreso de ustedes.

—Me parece muy acertado, pero no que se vaya ella sola. Será mejor que regresemos las tres, que arreglemos allá las cosas mientras tú las arreglas aquí, y cuando hayan transcurrido esas cinco semanas indispensables nos casemos mientras Katniss vuelve a su convento, que es el lugar que le corresponde. Que tome al fin los hábitos, que profese. —Y con una jovialidad que más bien es ironía, declara: —Y que rece por nosotros, que rece por nuestros pecados, ya que ha elegido ese camino para llegar al cielo.

—¿Irte tú también?

—Por unos días solamente, querido. Es indispensable, hay mil cosas qué disponer si hemos de casarnos. Además, estamos oficialmente comprometidos, no es muy correcto que viva yo en tu casa, que durmamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿No te parece?

Lo ha besado con un largo beso ardiente, cerrando los ojos, acaso soñando que es otra boca la que besa, y un instante arrastrado por aquel torbellino, responde Peeta a su beso de fuego, susurrando:

—¡Primrose, mi vida…!

—Y ahora, formalidad —aconseja Primrose, reconviniéndose—. Ve a disponer las cosas para que mañana temprano nos lleven a Saint Peter. Yo voy a decírselo a mi mamá y… —Se interrumpe al ver a unos pasos de ellos a Johanna, y no puede menos que lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa—. ¡Ah…!

—La señora Sophie aguarda al señor Peeta en sus habitaciones —avisa la doncella, adoptando un tono humilde—. Le ruega que vaya inmediatamente.

—Con usted no gana uno para sustos, Johanna —bromea Primrose con intención aviesa—. ¿Qué es lo que se pone en los pies para pisar como los gatos?

—Mi deseo de servir a los Mellark, señorita. Como hasta ahora no ha habido en esta casa nada que sorprender ni ocultar…

—Ni lo hay tampoco ahora, Johanna —reprende rudamente Peeta—. Puede usted omitir las reticencias.

—Perdón, señor. Yo sólo dije…

—Oí perfectamente lo que dijo. No quiero seguir hablando del asunto, ya que aclaré el punto total y absolutamente. No hay misterios, pero no todo puede hablarse delante de la servidumbre. Será muy saludable que lo recuerde —recalca Peeta. Luego, cambiando la expresión, se dirige a Primrose—: Con tu permiso, voy a ver qué quiere mamá.

—Y yo también voy a prevenir a la mía. Hasta ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Hasta siempre, mi vida…

Se ha inclinado, llevándose a los labios la mano de Primrose y besándola con tierno respeto. Después se alejan ambos por distintos rumbos, mientras, inclinada la frente, ardiendo las mejillas como bajo la ofensa de una bofetada, Johanna permanece inmóvil y tensa.

* * *

—¿Qué haces, Katniss? Veo que apresuras las cosas… La voz de Primrose ha llegado hasta Katniss golpeando sus nervios en tensión, deteniéndola, para dejarla inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta que está poniendo en orden.

—¿Puedes dejarme un rato en paz, Primrose?

—No te preocupes. No vengo a discutir ni a hacerte reproches. Al contrario, no tendrían razón de ser. Estoy encantada por tu magnífica iniciativa de volver cuanto antes a Saint Peter. La idea es, desde luego, de mi más absoluto gusto...

—Me lo imagino. Sé cuánto deseas perderme de vista.

—En este caso, perder de vista a mi futuro palacio, a mi futura familia y a mi futuro reino…

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Comprenderás que mamá y yo nos vamos también. Ya se lo he dicho a ella y se ha quedado poco más o menos que con un ataque de nervios. Sería conveniente que la calmaras, tú que sabes hacerlo. La pobre tiene un santo horror a que se nos escape Peeta, pero yo no. Sé que lo tengo bien seguro y aunque te duela oírlo, quiero afirmártelo una vez más.

—No me duele. Lamento muchísimo haber dicho lo que dije, por eso quiero regresar a Saint Peter; pero regresar yo sola. De ningún modo que por mí se interrumpa la visita de ustedes.

—Por ti no se interrumpe nada, hermana. Cálmate. Yo soy la que quiero irme, yo soy la que estoy harta de todo esto.

—Y, sin embargo, pretendes casarte con él —refuta Katniss sin poder suavizar el tono violento de su voz—. ¿Por qué no eres leal? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer lo que no quiero hacer? Si sigues como estás, me obligarás a hablarle claramente.

—No creo que te atrevas. Hoy perdiste una ocasión estupenda. Hubieras podido sincerarte, hablarle de tus sombrías sospechas, que sólo eso son... pero lo único que se te ocurrió fue darle a entender que no te gustaba para cuñado. Porque, desde luego, me lo dijo. Él me lo cuenta todo. Hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos me pertenecen. Y es un niño, ¿sabes? Es un niño tonto… y supongo que lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tonto hasta el fin de sus días.

—Si supieras cómo me repugnas cuando hablas así… Cómo te odio cuando…

—¡Qué lío de sentimientos te haces, hermanita! —la interrumpe Primrose con una risita suave—. Me odias porque estás celosa, y estás celosa porque lo sigues queriendo.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Volverme loca?

—Cálmate, Katniss, y no grites. Acertaste al decir que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y, naturalmente, quiero estarlo antes de casarme.

—¿Qué dices, Primrose? —se esperanza la novicia.

— Quiero volver a Saint Peter para eso: para estar sola y buscar mi verdad en unos días de reposo y de aislamiento. Para darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente; para decidir si me caso con Peeta, o si no me caso. Voy a hacer lo que tú llamarías examen de consciencia. Puede que me case. Son demasiadas las ventajas que Peeta me ofrece. Puede que no me case, que prefiera la libertad a la riqueza. En el segundo caso… —Su voz no puede disfrazar la ironía que la invade—: En el segundo caso, mi querida hermana, te daré una prueba de esa generosidad mía que tanto has puesto en duda. ¡Te lo devolveré!

Un relámpago de esperanza ha cruzado sobre el alma de Katniss, aunque las últimas palabras de su hermana la hieren y la ofenden. Duda, lucha, vacila, se retuerce en aquella dura batalla empeñada contra sí misma, mientras casi afable, casi sonriente, goza Primrose del desquite de verla temblar. Tal vez un momento cruza la compasión por los ojos azules de Primrose, pero se apaga al grito de su egoísmo, mientras la palabra violenta estalla en los labios de Katniss:

—¡No tienes nada qué devolverme! ¡Pero no creas que vas a seguir divirtiéndote, jugando con él!

—¿Por qué no? Cuando se entrega el corazón sin condiciones, no podemos quejarnos demasiado de lo que sucede. Y él me entregó su corazón. Me quiere más que a sí mismo y sin ambages me lo confiesa.

—Porque está ciego, porque no sabe quién eres. Si te conociera realmente, si yo le dijera de ti… —advierte Katniss.

—Tú eres quien no lo sabes —se enfurece Primrose—. No puedes acusarme sino de tonterías, de chiquilladas, de simplezas. No tienes una prueba contra mí, y te desafío a que me acuses sin pruebas. Ya verás, si te cree, contra quién se vuelve…

—Contra mí, por desgracia —acepta Katniss con profundo dolor.

—Me alegro mucho que lo comprendas. Porque, aunque fuera verdad, aunque lograras demostrarle que soy indigna, ¿sabes lo que conseguirías con eso? ¡Que te odiase! ¡Porque matar su fe en mí es condenarle a sentirse el más desdichado de los hombres!

—De eso te aprovechas…

—No hago sino defenderme, pero conmigo no te hagas la buena, bien sé que querrías verme muerta…

—¡Con cuánta injusticia hablas, Primrose! Yo querría verte feliz, pero haciéndole feliz a él también. Saber que eras capaz de ser honrada, digna, recta, de serle leal, totalmente leal…

—¿De veras? ¿Sólo con estar segura de eso te considerarías dichosa? Que sea leal, ¿verdad? Que sea sincera… pues bien, voy a serlo. Es justamente lo que te prometo: no me casaré con Peeta sin estar segura de poder brindarle esa felicidad que tú quieres para él y que yo deseo para mí misma. Pero cuando me case, si me decido a hacerlo, me harás el favor de dejarme tranquila. Es todo un pacto. ¿Aceptas? ¿Sellamos con un beso?

—Acepto… pero no es necesario el beso.

—Rencorosa, ¿eh? —ríe burlona Primrose—. Yo soy la que debiera estar enojada. Buena puñalada trapera quisiste darme. Pero te lo perdono. Eres la oveja blanca de las dos hermanas: la aplicada, la noble, la prudente, la buena… Yo tengo algunas manchas, pero soy la más fuerte y no te guardo rencor de ninguna especie. —Y diciendo y haciendo, besa a su hermana.

—Hijitas… vaya, menos mal. —Exclama aliviada Katherine, que llega junto a ellas—. Temí que siguieran discutiendo. Es tan doloroso para mí verlas de esa manera, una contra la otra… Duelen tanto en el corazón de una madre esas desavenencias.

—Mamá, por Dios —rechaza Primrose con alegre jovialidad—, ya pasó todo; fue una nubecilla de verano. ¿Verdad, Katniss? Pero ya verás cómo no vuelve a suceder. De ahora en adelante, mi hermana y yo vamos a llevarnos maravillosamente: yo en mi casa y ella en su convento, la situación ideal para no disgustarnos. Y si andando los años me sale a mí una hija casquivana y coqueta, se la envío a su tía la abadesa para que la sermonee y…

—¡Primrose! —la interrumpe la voz de Peeta que la llama desde el pasillo.

—Creo que me llama Peeta —comenta Primrose; y luego, alzando la voz, responde—: Aquí estoy, querido. Entra.

—Perdónenme ustedes —se disculpa Peeta desde el umbral—. Sin duda, interrumpo una conversación familiar, pero mamá quiere hablarte en seguida. A la pobre le ha caído bastante mal la noticia del viaje de ustedes.

—En dos minutos lo arreglo yo todo y la convenzo de nuestras magníficas razones —asegura Primrose—. ¿No vienes conmigo, Peeta?

Éste se ha quedado mirando a Katniss, inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta abierta, tan pálida, tan frágil, con una expresión tan dolorosa en los labios, que un irresistible sentimiento de amistosa compasión lo acerca a ella, y suplica:

—No quisiera que te fueras disgustada conmigo, Katniss.

—No lo estoy, Peeta, ni habría razón para ello. Eres el mejor de los hombres…

—No lo soy, pero deseo serlo, para brindarle a tu hermana toda la felicidad que merece, para que un día puedas mirarme como hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre…

Con rápido gesto ha tomado la mano de ella, llevándosela a los labios, y luego marcha tras Prim.

—Yo también me voy a preparar las maletas —anuncia Katherine, retirándose.

Katniss ha quedado sola, inmóvil, sintiendo sobre la piel de su mano derecha la dulce y ardiente sensación de aquel beso, el cálido deleite de aquella caricia que enciende de rubor sus mejillas… y furiosamente se clava las uñas, borrando con sangre la huella hiriente de su beso…


	15. XV

_XV_

* * *

 _Días Después_

* * *

Primrose sonríe dichosa al vaivén de la hamaca, se mece suave, bajo el beso de fuego del mediodía tropical, del arroyo cercano llega un murmullo de agua. Parece descansar, pero no descansa: tiembla, arde, siente rugir pecho adentro, como el volcán enorme, sus pasiones inconfesables. Hay sentimientos y deseos encontrados en el alma de aquella mujer. De pronto, como abrumada por el ímpetu de su carácter y su juventud, se levanta ensayando los pasos de los graciosos bailes que hace tiempo no ejecuta y al entrar al salón acciona el gramófono que le obsequiara su novio cuando se separaron en Campo Real. Asustada por el inusitado alboroto que produce aquel aparato, Katherine abandona la labor y enfadada reprende a su hija.

—¡Primrose! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Yo no sé cómo a Peeta se le ocurrió regalarte ese engendro del infierno!

― ¿Ni siquiera se puede oír música en esta casa? ¿Todas debemos estar de duelo porque Katniss decidió entrar al convento? Es la última moda en Capitol City, mamita. Mira esta revista…

— Tu hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y mejor es que te pongas a hacer algo de provecho, Prim. Sophie ya se quejó de que te levantas muy tarde ¡y no haces absolutamente nada en todo el día!

― ¿Y crees que a mí me importa lo que dice mi tía Sophie?

― ¡Primrose! ―Amonesta Katherine con severidad― ¡Quítame de delante ese papelucho! Si te viera Peeta leyendo una cosa semejante.

—Por favor, mamá —protesta Prim en tono burlón—. Yo, con Peeta y sin Peeta, haré siempre lo que me dé la gana.

—Muy mal camino para una futura esposa… y para una novia, mucho más. Si Peeta supiera…

—¡Basta, mamá! —le ataja la joven con brusquedad—. No sabrá nada si tú no se lo cuentas. Peeta está muy lejos… Gracias a Dios lo bastante lejos para dejarme en paz hasta el día que nos casemos.

* * *

De regreso al convento, Katniss se avoca al servicio al prójimo para evadir la pena que le carcome el alma. Allí conoce a Annie, una huérfana bastante revoltosa que, según le han referido sus compañeras de claustro, ha sido acogida en el convento por solicitud del Licenciado Noel Undersee. Haciendo memoria recuerda que a su partida la chica ingresaba en compañía del viejo notario, pero también de Gale del Diablo, por tanto se aproxima a ella con curiosidad. Una curiosidad cuyos motivos no logra discernir.

―Acércate, no me tengas miedo.

― ¡Ni que fuera usted tan grandota! ¡Somos del mismo tamaño! ―replica Annie con ademán orgulloso y altanero. Katniss hace caso omiso de la grosería y prosigue:

―Hace unas semanas te vi en la puerta del convento, estabas con el Licenciado Noel Undersee…

― ¿Lo conoce usted?

―Sí, pero también había otra persona.

― ¡Gale del Diablo!

―Sí ―reconoce un tanto cohibida―. ¿Él es pariente tuyo?

― ¡Es mi hombre! Y cuando regrese de viaje, me va a llevar a vivir con él.

* * *

 _Días después…_

* * *

Hacía semanas que el marino se había ido y ahora, que ya debía estar de regreso, todos sus amigos en Saint Peter estaban preocupados por él. Sin embargo, la zozobra se desató entre ellos cuando a la taberna de Chaff llega el rumor, que como pólvora se esparcía en el puerto, de que Gale y el resto de la tripulación del Satán habían sido capturados en el Distrito Siete, acusados de contrabando y sentenciados a 10 años de trabajos forzados.

Tras recibir semejante noticia Chaff va con premura y angustia hasta el despacho de Don Noel, para buscar la manera de hacer alguna cosa por Gale.

Al conocer el rumor Noel siente la necesidad de averiguar qué había de cierto en ello y decide partir hacia el Distrito Siete al día siguiente, con el enorme temor de que fueran ciertos aquellos chismes. Lo más preocupante era que, habiendo pasado la fecha de retorno que Gale había marcado y sabiendo que el propósito del mencionado viaje era que el capitán del Satán pudiera casarse y formar familia, aún no hubiera regresado. El notario estaba convencido de que nada habría detenido a Gale, a menos que se enfrentara a situaciones adversas. La preocupación del anciano era notable, se cuestionaba casi desesperado si acaso Gale estaría pasando necesidades, sin una mano amiga que lo respaldase.

* * *

Ha llegado y pasado la fecha en que Primrose esperaba el regreso de Gale y conforme pasan los días la inquietud de la joven va en aumento. Una tarde por fin encuentra a Thom en la cabaña del Cabo del Diablo, ha pasado varias veces antes y él no estaba, con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad y creyéndose casi dueña y señora le reclama, pero el joven, apesadumbrado le cuenta el rumor de que Gale ha caído preso y ha sido condenado a diez años de trabajos forzados en el Distrito Siete. Un frío intenso casi la paraliza, proviene de su interior y, en medio de su angustia, la chica huye de la cabaña sin pronunciar una sola palabra, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, aquella gruta profunda, de piso de arena, que huele a yodo y a salitre… aquella gruta, lecho de su amor tempestuoso, que brindó a sus horas de locura el verde terciopelo de sus algas y la frágil cortina de sus helechos.

—Gale… ¡Gale…! —Ha sollozado Primrose, está sola frente al mar siempre inquieto que baña las costas, sola frente a la tormenta de su alma, frente a la marejada brutal de los recuerdos, y murmura: —No volverás; no volverás nunca tal vez, y yo… yo…

Ha entrado a la gruta con paso tambaleante, sus rodillas se doblan, su cuerpo se inclina hasta que las manos trémulas cubren el rostro y tocan otra sal: la de sus lágrimas. Es una despedida dolorosa y cruel.

—¡Primrose!

Su nombre suena a lo lejos, como la llamada de otros mundos, como el grito de la razón que llega hasta ella, despertando su instinto de combate, su egoísmo, su soberbia, su anhelo de triunfar, su ansia de lujo, su sed de placeres:

—¡Primrose…!

Al sólo recuerdo de su hermana levanta la cabeza y se yergue con brusco ademán altanero. No quiere que la encuentre así: humillada, vencida, llorando frente al amor que se fue. No ha respondido a su llamado, pero ya Katniss se acerca. Ha seguido el camino labrado a pico desde el acantilado de piedra y ha llegado por él hasta la playa, buscando con sus grandes ojos anhelantes hasta descubrir la entrada de la cueva, y corre a ella como impulsada por un presentimiento.

—Primrose, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No me oías? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. ¡Estoy harta de que me persigas siempre! ¿Para qué has vuelto?

—Levántate, ven… —ordena con suavidad— Peeta te espera en la casa y lo que hayas decidido, se lo dirás a él…

Primrose se ha levantado de un salto, imaginando que ha sido el propio Peeta quien la sorprendiera allí, en aquel santuario de su amor por Gale. Como si aquella mujer, celosa rival aun cuando corra la misma sangre por sus venas, fuera capaz de adivinar su pensamiento. No, no perderá a Peeta. No lo perderá todo, tras el golpe cruel de haber perdido a Gale. Además, allí está Katniss dispuesta a arrebatárselo, decidida a luchar quién sabe con qué armas… Katniss, en cuyos ojos arde la enorme fuerza de su amor y de su voluntad. Pero Primrose está bien decidida, será más astuta, más rápida, aun cuando la sorpresa la sacuda en este momento, y serenándose tras un esfuerzo supremo, inquiere:

—¿Peeta está en casa…?

—Vino a ultimar detalles para el día de su boda pero, si como me prometiste has hecho examen de consciencia…

—¡Oh, déjame!

Primrose ha dejado atrás a su hermana, cruza ya la playa y sube por el sendero abierto entre los riscos, mientras Katniss la mira alejarse como si una extraña fuerza la detuviera bajo el tosco arco natural que da entrada a la cueva; sus ojos recorren ésta con sorpresa, con paso tambaleante se interna en ella. Jamás pensó que la naturaleza pudiera brindar al hombre una estancia como aquélla y, cual un torbellino, cruza una imagen por su mente: la de Gale del Diablo… Recuerda su rostro curtido, su sonrisa desdeñosa, sus ojos altaneros, su aire a la vez atractivo, natural y salvaje como el de aquella cueva. Ha presentido, ha adivinado casi, pero rechaza aquel mal pensamiento y, haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su frente, sale siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

—¿Entonces, mi vida; no hay ningún inconveniente?

—Nunca hubo ningún inconveniente, Peeta mío. Hoy mismo pensaba escribirte, buscar un propio con quien enviarte unas líneas diciéndote que por mí ya todo está dispuesto.

Suave, tierna, sonriente, con aquella coquetería mimosa un tanto pueril con que suele dirigirse a él, Primrose ha cortado las posibles preguntas de Peeta diciendo que sí a cada palabra, a cada petición.

—Mamá desea invitarlas a Capitol City, dice que es indispensable que hagan personalmente unas compras… Yo iré con ustedes por supuesto.

—Iremos cuando quieras, querido. Ya te dije que todo lo tenemos dispuesto, al menos mamá y yo. De Katniss no sé y más vale que sea mamá la que le pregunte. Está tan inconstante y tan rara en estos días… Cabría esperar que no quisiera asistir a nuestra boda, que se empeñara en quedarse en su convento… —Primrose se interrumpe al ver a su hermana que ha llegado junto a ellos y, viéndose sorprendida, exclama—: ¡Ah, Katniss! De ti hablábamos precisamente…

—Ya te oí —asiente Katniss con serenidad—. Oí todo cuanto dijiste.

—No quisiera que interpretaras mal… —empieza a disculparse Primrose, pero Katniss la interrumpe y puntualiza con toda claridad:

—No creo que lo que has dicho se preste a ser interpretado. Está más claro que la luz del día: esperas que no asista a tu boda…

—No espero; temo…

—Te aseguro que me darías un gran disgusto negándote a estar junto a nosotros en un día que tanto significa y no creo que las reglas de ninguna orden, por severas que sean, te nieguen el permiso de asistir a la boda de tu hermana —interviene Peeta.

Primrose ha apretado los labios, enojada ante la insistencia de Peeta y el acoso de Katniss, sintiendo que la sangre enciende sus mejillas, pero es demasiado astuta para dejar escapar una palabra imprudente, frente a la helada serenidad de su hermana mayor, que se dispone a salir del vetusto salón con una disculpa:

—Con tu permiso, Peeta. Esperaré a mamá en el jardín. Quedas, naturalmente, en la mejor compañía.

—Tu hermana parece sentirse mejor —comenta Peeta sintiendo cierto alivio.

—No sé qué decida —soslaya Primrose con ira contenida—. De las gentes lunáticas no es posible fiarse. Siempre salen por donde menos se las espera. ¿Me permites también a mí un momento? Te dejaré sólo un minuto nada más…

Ha salido apresuradamente, ha visto a Katniss que se aleja hacia el jardín, con paso mesurado, y corre tras ella, llamándola:

—¡Katniss…! Katniss, quiero que hablemos en seguida. Necesito saber inmediatamente qué es lo que te propones.

—Nunca me he propuesto más que una sola cosa: impedir que hagas desdichado a Peeta, salirte al paso en cuanto hagas contra él qué no sea claro, leal y diáfano. Puedo apartarme de tu camino, cederte el campo, pisotear mi corazón, ahogar mis sentimientos, anularlos hasta que desaparezcan, pero no entregarte a Peeta para que lo conviertas en un guiñapo con tus mentiras y tus astucias.

—No soy mentirosa ni astuta como supones, yo lo quiero también. E insisto en saber, ahora mismo, qué te has propuesto. No creas que vas a hacerme vivir bajo la amenaza de soltar la lengua diciendo tonterías.

—Pues así has de vivir, aunque no quieras. Sólo de ti dependerá mi actitud, Primrose. Me prometiste reflexionar, ser sincera, hacer examen de consciencia, pesar las cosas en la balanza de tu corazón…

—Te prometí resolver —le interrumpe airada— y he resuelto… He resuelto casarme con Peeta, dedicarle mi vida entera, ser dueña absoluta de mi familia, de mi casa, de mi vida y la suya, y no permitir que ni tú ni nadie intervenga en lo que no le concierne. Te prometí tomar una determinación y es ésa. ¿Está claro? ¡Vete ya a tu convento y déjame en paz de una vez!

—Me iré definitivamente sólo cuando esté segura de que cumplirás tu promesa, no antes, Primrose. Es mi último derecho y no lo entrego, no renuncio a él. Hay demasiadas cosas oscuras en tu vida… pero puedes estar tranquila, porque no haré nada, no diré nada mientras te portes correctamente con Peeta. Y en último caso, tomo para mí el papel más ingrato: el de recogida, el de agregada. Quieras o no, seré junto a ti como la imagen viva de tu consciencia.

—Si piensas que voy a soportarlo…

—Lo soportarás. Y, además, no será por toda la vida.

—Menos mal que le pones plazo a tu espionaje —comenta Primrose con rabiosa ironía.

—Cuando le hayas dado un hijo a Peeta, me apartaré para siempre de ustedes. Confío en que tu consciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento. Confío…

—Perdónenme —interrumpe Peeta, que se ha acercado silenciosamente—. Presentí que estaban disputando y no pude quedarme en la sala. Tus últimas palabras me parecieron muy interesantes, Katniss. Son las únicas que escuché y me gustaría saber a qué se refieren. Dijiste algo así como: «Confío en que tu consciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento». ¿A qué consciencia te refieres? ¿Eran dirigidas directamente a Primrose tus palabras?

Un gesto grave invade el rostro de Peeta, dándole una expresión diferente a la que nunca tuviera frente a Primrose. Y ella, a pesar de su astucia, a pesar de su cinismo, ha temblado. Pero Katniss, con perfecta sonrisa cordial, apoya suavemente su mano en el brazo de su hermana para soslayar con tranquilidad:

—Sí; pero no te pongas tan serio. Se trataba sólo de unos cuantos consejos de hermana mayor, acaso demasiado monjiles. Prim es muy joven para casarse, y ésa ha sido la única razón de mis temores hasta este momento. Comprendo que has interpretado mal las cosas por culpa mía, pero ella me ha jurado que te adora y que vivirá para ti. Yo creo en sus palabras, creo en ella… Es la mayor garantía de felicidad para los dos. Nada en el mundo me importa tanto como la felicidad de ustedes, y acabo de prometerle a Primrose velar por ella…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de regresar de vuelta al convento Katniss, que había quedado bastante preocupada porque Annie presumía, con total desparpajo, ser _la mujer de Gale del Diablo_. Decide preguntarle directamente a Don Noel Undersee, creyendo conocer el vínculo que une a la joven y el notario, para salir de las dudas que la carcomían. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan ruin? No sólo se había metido a su casa a escondidas, dándole un susto de muerte e intentando acercarse a su hermana, sino que además había abusado de una chica, casi una niña, porque aquella era la única explicación que encontraba a tan reprochable situación.

Don Noel la recibe con cordialidad y simpatía, pese a que parecía estar saliendo de su casa al momento de la llegada de la joven condesa y futura monja. Al hombre mayor, además de resultarle extraña la visita, le cuesta creer que una jovencita tan hermosa, llena de vida y con tantas virtudes haya escogido la vida religiosa. Ansiosa Katniss le planteó su dilema y el licenciado le contó la escabrosa historia de Annie:

― Gale no es el ogro que todos se imaginan.

― ¡Ha abusado de una criatura indefensa, Don Noel!

― No hubo tal abuso ―repone con su habitual talante sereno, aunque con autoridad―. Lo que pasa es que... para mí... es difícil hablarte de ciertas cosas, Katniss. Tú eres una joven que ha vivido entre su casa y el convento.

― Puede hacerlo con toda libertad, conozco las miserias humanas y le aseguro no me voy a asustar ―Le insta la joven con candidez.

― Hay cosas que horrorizan hasta a un hombre viejo y avezado como yo. Dudo mucho que siquiera sospeches lo que es la vida de los miserables, de los desamparados que crecen entre las inmundicias del puerto, peleándose por un mendrugo de pan y vendiendo hasta la honra con tal de no morir de hambre. Así era Annie cuando Gale la rescató del horror en que vivía. No era... inocente. Se dedicaba a vender placer a los hombres. Fue entonces cuando Gale, al darse cuenta de lo joven que era, la retiró del vicio brindándole sustento y techo. Justamente fue el mismo Gale quien insistió en que la muchacha recibiera educación con las religiosas.

― Pero ella dice...

― Lo que Annie diga es muy diferente a la realidad. La verdad es que está entusiasmada con él, tal vez hasta desee convertirse en su esposa... es comprensible, dado que Gale ha sido el único ser humano que le ha tendido la mano, que la ha protegido y amparado, dándole comida y abrigo sin exigirle nada a cambio. Escúchame bien, Katniss, nadie conoce a Gale como yo. Desde que era un chiquillo desarrapado y hambriento, sin afectos ni familia, lo he visto luchar con uñas y dientes, abrirse paso, ganarse el respeto de la gente, de los pobres como él. Y aprender no solo de la vida... sino de los libros también. Porque Gale, independientemente de su aspecto rudo y sus modales toscos, no es un hombre inculto.

― Sinceramente me cuesta creer lo que me cuenta. Ese hombre ―repone ante el recuerdo de las insolentes miradas del marino cada vez que han intercambiado alguna palabra, su forma de burlarse de ella sin ningún motivo aparente, más que el hacerla rabiar― no parece ser esa persona tan noble que usted me describe.

― Sí, tienes razón ―acordó con ella― no lo aparenta, pero lo es. Verás Katniss, Gale es una persona que ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero no por eso se ha amargado. La gente del pueblo lo quiere y lo respeta.

― Pero hay quienes le temen ―insiste ella, absolutamente convencida por los rumores que le acusaban de pirata, bandolero y contrabandista que había escuchado sobre él.

―Por supuesto que hay quienes le temen ―responde el notario con tono condescendiente―, pero son los que han intentado jugarle sucio alguna vez y han recibido su merecido. Nadie bien intencionado tiene nada que temer de Gale del Diablo, eso puedo asegurarlo sin lugar a dudas. ―Al contemplar la expresión incrédula de la joven le explica: ― Entiendo que para ti es difícil creer que alguien del puerto pueda ser bueno y noble, generalmente la vida los guía por otros rumbos. Pero, te aseguro que Gale es un hombre noble, generoso, de buenos sentimientos… y disculpa que me extienda hablando de él, pero estoy algo preocupado esperando su regreso ya debía estar de vuelta y no sé qué haya podido sucederle….

― Seguramente regresará con bien ―dijo ella más bien por compromiso. Pero, al ver el rostro preocupado del hombre, le sonrió francamente para darle ánimo.

― Eso espero… ese chico tiene un corazón de oro y, tras esa coraza que muestra, es un ser hambriento de afecto…

― Debe usted quererlo mucho para hablar de esa manera ―dijo sin poder contener su evidente asombro.

― Sí, así es. Tanto ―le aclaró, recordando la petición que Gale le hiciera antes de partir―, que cuando regrese le daré mi apellido y no habrá en Saint Peter padre más orgulloso que yo.

La joven novicia no supo que responder ante tal afirmación y, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia, decidió dar por concluida la entrevista.

― Gracias por recibirme, Don Noel, y por contarme estas cosas…

― Fue todo un placer, hija. Si alguna otra vez requieres mi ayuda, no dudes en acudir a mí o mandarme llamar ―agregó acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Katniss regresó más calmada al convento… en su mente seguían dando vuelta las palabras del notario pues, aunque su motivación inicial era Annie, la imagen del otrora temido pirata empezaba a cobrar otro cariz en su interior.

¿Era posible que Gale de verdad fuera como lo describía el abogado o simplemente era el afecto el que hacía que don Noel hablara de esa manera? El cariño con frecuencia cega a las personas, ¿acaso su madrina no era capaz de faltar a la palabra dada debido a su amor por Peeta?, ¿o su madre de ignorar los pequeños defectos de ella y de Prim, amparada en su amor de madre?, incluso ella misma que se obligaba a creer la palabra de Primrose respecto a Gale del Diablo sólo por el amor que todavía sentía por Peeta y el cariño fraternal que la unía a su hermana pequeña?

Sin embargo, Don Noel Undersee era un hombre con experiencia en la vida, con una honorabilidad y rectitud a prueba de todo y si él había juzgado a Gale del Diablo merecedor de su estima… eso era suficiente para ella. Ahora Katniss estaba segura de su futuro proceder: Ayudaría a Annie, esa niña de pasado tan oscuro porque ya no sería únicamente la mano de Gale del Diablo la que le ofreciera un cambio de vida, ella también iba a poner su grano de arena en esa tarea. Sin darse cuenta Katniss sonrió y en su pecho nació un extraño sentimiento respecto al marino, mezcla de respeto y admiración…

Tras observar largamente la partida de Katniss, Don Noel lentamente, se colocó su sombrero y tomó fuertemente su bastón. Era el momento de salir de viaje y hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Gale regresara sano y salvo a casa.

* * *

A espaldas de Peeta, Cato ha ideado un plan para ganar dinero fácil, consiguiendo colocar presos de buena condición física que pudieran trabajar a las haciendas de la isla y cobrando por ello a los dueños de las mismas una comisión por sus servicios. Para ello a través de Brutus contacta con Gloss Ritchson, quien a su vez lo lleva con su compadre, el Capitán Treath, y allí, tras limar asperezas por la situación en que se habían conocido, deciden encarcelar bajo cualquier pretexto a gente fuerte pero pobre, preferiblemente sin amistades ni familia, y aptos para sus nefastos propósitos. Con total saña Treath ordena que los primeros sean los amigos de Gale, aprovechando su prolongada ausencia, pues hasta la cárcel había llegado el rumor de que él ha caído preso en el Distrito Siete.

* * *

 _Días después…_

* * *

Entre los últimos pendientes que aún tenían en Saint Peter estaba encargar unos bordados a las hermanas del convento. Katherine y Primrose van aquella mañana y coinciden con Katniss en el jardín principal, Katherine le sugiere a Prim que se quede a charlar un rato con su hermana mientras ella habla con Sor Rosemary, pero, todavía molesta con las amenazas y veleidades de Katniss, Prim contesta que prefiere acompañarla. Annie, que las ha visto saludando a Katniss, con súbita cólera le pregunta a la novicia:

― ¿Usted conoce a esa señora? ¡La joven!

―Sí, es mi hermana. ¿Por qué? ― inquiere Katniss, al tiempo que una horrible sospecha se abre paso en su corazón― ¿Por qué? ¿La has visto antes?

―Sí. Con otra ropa, pero era ella. ¡Es una de las queridas de Gale del Diablo!

― ¿Querida dices…?

― ¡Sí! ¡Su querida! ¡Y todo el mundo lo sabe! ―Asegura Annie, celosa y enfadada por el recuerdo.

―Yo creo que estás equivocada.

― ¡No, no estoy equivocada! La vi muy bien cuando fue a buscarlo en su casa.

Temerosa de que oídos curiosos las escuchen, Katniss le pide que vuelva a clases y la vea luego del almuerzo en su celda. Allí más tarde continúan su conversación.

―Lo que me dijiste sobre mi hermana… es una broma, ¿verdad?

―No es ninguna broma y si su hermana le dijo eso ¡es una mentirosa!

―No he hablado con ella, Annie. ¿Estás segura de lo que me dijiste?

―Sí ―reconoce ella, ahora más tranquila y recordando el breve encuentro que tuvieron en la casa de Gale―, ella no iba vestida como hoy, con ropa tan elegante. Traía una blusa muy escotada y una enagua.

Katniss inmediatamente recuerda el comentario de Cressida sobre su encuentro con Prim vestida como una campesina, al poco de su llegada al pueblo y por los rumbos de la cárcel.

― ¿Y dónde la viste?

― Ya se lo dije, ¡en la casa de Gale! ¡En el Cabo del Diablo!

―Bueno, vivimos a un paso de allí, así que el hecho de que la hayas visto ahí no quiere decir que... que mi hermana sea lo que tú dices. ¿Se lo preguntaste a Gale y él te dijo eso?

― ¡Sí, sí se lo pregunte, pero no me contestó! ¡Y eso quiere decir que es cierto!

―No necesariamente.

― ¿Y entonces que fue a hacer a su casa una señorita como ella? ―replica la jovencita, muy segura― ¡Además, yo conozco a Gale! ¡Sé cuándo anda con alguna mujer! Se molestó mucho cuando ella se fue enojada porque yo estaba ahí. Y también oí a Thom y a Tresh platicar que la nueva mujer de Gale era una señorita de la _alta_. Si ella le dijo que no, es una mentirosa.

―Tal vez te equivocaste y la confundiste con alguien.

―No, no la confundí con nadie. ¡Era ella!

Vencida y convencida de la veracidad del argumento de Annie a Katniss no le queda más que pedirle prudencia a la jovencita.

―Te ruego que no comentes esto con nadie. Te agradecería mucho que no lo hicieras... por favor.

* * *

 _Días después…_

* * *

Para Katniss son largos y angustiosos los días que pasan antes de que le autoricen visitar su casa nuevamente, cuando por fin obtiene la venia de Fray Thaddeus, el fermento de su cólera es tal que al llegar a la casona corre escaleras arriba, hasta la alcoba de su hermana, sin detenerse siquiera a saludar a su madre.

La más joven de las condesas, sentada con coquetería ante su tocador, probaba diferentes formas de arreglar su cabello, totalmente desprevenida. No puede atisbar siquiera el embate que se le viene encima.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta al verla entrar a su habitación de una manera intempestiva e impropia.

― ¡Vine para hablar contigo! ―Le grita, sujetándola del brazo y obligándola, con el ímpetu de su furia, a levantarse y mirarla.

― Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ―cuestiona Primrose sorprendida, aunque enfadándose en el acto.

― ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Una mentirosa! ¡Una perdida!

― ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?

― ¡Tú eres la que se ha vuelto loca! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que te cases con Peeta! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Katherine, alarmada por el escándalo, entra corriendo a la habitación.

― ¿Pero que son esos gritos, Katniss?

― ¡Es una desvergonzada, mamá! ¡Es una cualquiera!

― ¡Está demente! ¡Enferma de celos!

― ¡Niega que eres la amante de Gale del Diablo! ―Grita Katniss enardecida por los comentarios malintencionados de su hermana.

― ¡No! ―Grita en respuesta Katherine, sujetándose el pecho.

― ¡Niégalo! ―Insiste la novicia.

Primrose estupefacta no logra articular palabra, y Katherine desesperada le pide una explicación a la menor de sus hijas.

― ¡Por Dios, Hija! ¿Prim, qué es esto?

― ¡No sé, no entiendo! ―haciéndose la víctima y forzando las lágrimas.

― ¡Por favor, no seas hipócrita! Annie me lo dijo. ¡Eres la querida de Gale del Diablo!

― ¡No, no es cierto! No le creas, mamita, está loca... No soporta que Peeta la haya dejado por mí…

― ¡No te vas a casar con él! ¡No te vas a casar con él porque yo se lo voy a decir!

― ¡Hija, por Dios! Lo que dices no puede ser cierto.

― ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Yo misma los vi!

― ¡No es verdad! ―Grita Primrose en el paroxismo de su rabieta.

― ¿No es verdad que una noche tú y él estaban parados ahí en el balcón? ¿Y la tarde anterior... no tuvo el descaro de meterse a tu recámara?

― ¡Dios mío!

― ¡No es cierto, mamá! ¿No te das cuenta que me quiere perjudicar porque está muriéndose de celos? ― Insiste Prim, defendiéndose, atacando el que sabe es el único punto débil de su hermana.

―Sí, lo admito. ¡Hasta me enfermé por eso! ―Admite Katniss― Pero, tras meditarlo, estaba dispuesta a hacerme a un lado porque Peeta te quiere y para mí su felicidad es más importante que cualquier cosa y tú me prometiste… me juraste hacerlo feliz. ¡Pero no lo mereces y no voy a permitir que te cases con él!

― ¡Katniss, por favor! ¡Tal vez estas juzgando mal, hija!

― ¡Annie me lo confirmó! Abrió mis ojos a detalles que yo quise ignorar…

―¡Gale es sólo un amigo, entendiste mal!

― ¿Un amigo con el que te encuentras a la una de la madrugada? ¿Y que entra a tu recámara como si nada? ―Katniss recuerda el collar y con brusquedad aparta a Prim para buscarlo en el joyero― ¡El collar!

― ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué collar, por el amor de Dios?

― ¡El que me regaló Delly!

― ¡Ah, sí! Eso fue lo que dijiste… pero estoy segura que te lo regaló ese hombre.

― ¡Basta, Katniss, Basta! ―La reprende Katherine, indignada y sobrepasada por la desagradable escena

― ¡Sí, ya basta! ¡Estoy harta de tus histerias! ¡Te mueres de celos e inventas todo esto! ¡Si tanto te interesa Peeta, te lo regalo! ¡Quédatelo! ―Lanza su anillo de compromiso al tocador y se marcha corriendo rumbo al jardín.

― ¡Ay, Katniss! ¡Me rehúso a creer lo que dijiste! ¡Tu hermana es caprichosa, mimada, vanidosa…! ¡Pero es incapaz de hacer eso que tú insinúas!

― ¿Tú también crees que estoy loca? ¿Enferma de celos, como dice ella? ¡No estoy mintiendo, te lo juro! Yo misma hable con ese hombre cuando llegó a esta misma habitación preguntando por ella, como si tal cosa fuera algo normal.

― ¡Sea como que sea! ¡Es mejor poner una piedra sobre este asunto!

― ¿Y Peeta? ¿No piensas en él? ¿Crees que merece desposar a una mujer que lo ha engañado?

― ¿Y tú qué pretendes? ¿Armar un escándalo? ¿Quieres que nos hundamos en la vergüenza, solamente por unas sospechas?

― ¡No son sospechas!

― ¡Aunque fuera cierto, Katniss! Lo único valioso que tu padre nos ha dejado es un apellido limpio y decente, yo no voy a enlodarlo por las habladurías de una huérfana histérica…

― ¡Madre, también yo los vi!

― ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más! Y te prohíbo... ¿Oíste? ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de esto!

Katniss se queda sola en la habitación muy apesadumbrada. Incapaz de entender cómo su madre podía decidir callar ante el comportamiento inmoral y deshonroso de su hermana. Lágrimas de frustración e incredulidad desbordan sus orbes y descienden por las pálidas mejillas y vencida por el deber de obediencia que tiene para con su madre se arrodilla, elevando una plegaria desesperada, negándose a llorar.

Poco a poco se obliga a recuperar el dominio de sí misma y regresa al convento.

A partir de entonces su alma es incapaz de alcanzar la paz y el sosiego, hora a hora la atormenta el recuerdo de la confesión de Annie, la actitud de su madre y finalmente el hecho de que Primrose se saldría con la suya. Pero ella no sería testigo de esa farsa de matrimonio. Para evitarlo se recluiría para siempre en el convento. La verdad no quería contrariar a Peeta, ocasionarle un disgusto en el que debería ser el día más feliz de su vida. No había forma en que, estando ella presente fuese capaz de guardar silencio, de respetar y obedecer la palabra de su madre. De tolerar ver a sujeto de su amor casándose santamente con la más baja de las mujeres.

Atormentada por la horrenda verdad que se ve obligada a callar. Su apetito, su sueño, su devenir diario, incluso su comportamiento se ve afectado por ella.

Dos semanas después la madre superiora le informa a Fray Thaddeus que las hermanas han estado retirando la comida intacta, que la actitud alegre y servicial de la novicia había desaparecido al punto que hasta su estado físico había desmejorado. Conmocionado por aquel reporte, Fray Thaddeus le pide a la madre que le acompañe a la celda de Katniss, para entre los tres hallar la causa del cambio tan abrupto y preocupante de la novicia y buscarle la mejor solución, pero la encuentran desmayada y el religioso, todavía más preocupado que antes, decide mandar a llamar a su madre y que venga a buscarla, pues la vida religiosa no parece estar hecha para ella.


End file.
